


Even If He Wanted To

by penny101



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 134,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny101/pseuds/penny101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows high school is hard for everyone but doesn't being rich mean life is easier for you? Evan hasn't figured it out yet, but he's getting there</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is an original work of fiction, any similarities to persons, places or things is coincidental. No unauthorized copying of this is allowed. Copyright © 2014 penny101; All Rights Reserved.
> 
> OKAY SOOO. HI EVERYONE! This is my vary first story posted anywhere! I have been playing with the idea of this story in my head for a while and decided I'd post it on here and see what other people think so please review and rate be honest! :D This is a M/M story so if you uncomfortable with that pleases leave now. 
> 
>  
> 
> I FINALLY HAVE AN EDITOR. WOOOHOOO FOR YOU GUYS RIGHT? THANKS TO MY EDITOR SHADOWDANCER! SHES AMAZING! 
> 
> ENJOY!

Chapter 1

"Hey guys wait up." Molly screeched from across the parking lot.

"I swear on everything holy, Isaac. If you turn around I will hit you." Evan smiled evilly, looking over at his friend.

"Why do you do this to her every year? Come on Evan, its cruel." Isaac chuckled his friends had real problems.

"Because, if I said hello to her right away, it would take away her fun." Evan shrugged happily.

"Hey guys, I know you hear me! James, will you stop!” At the sound of that stupid nickname, Evan came to a halt turning around to his friend to give her a piece of his mind.

"Listen here you little bitch," Evan barked at her, his eyes flaring with fake anger. “It would be a shame if I called you Margaret for the rest of the year."

"Don’t you dare," Molly growled sticking her finger in Evan's face. "Don't call me the B word or Margaret, you know I hate that," she stated repeatedly swatting at Evan’s chest.

"Did you just hit me?"

"Darn straight I did. Who do you think you are?"

"Girls, girls!" Isaac doubled over laughing. "Can we please save this bitch fit for after school? We’re going to be late."

"It's not my fault Evan’s a big queen," Molly stated sticking her tongue out at Evan.

"You’re just mad I'm more a women than you'll ever be." Evan smiled, knowing that he had her.

"Oh, you know what?"

"No, I don't know. Why don't you tell me," Evan said, turning to face Molly so they could have this yelling match properly. Molly, not one to be out done, stood on her tippy toes so Evan and she could see eye to eye, so she could tell him where to go. But before she could get a word in the first bell rang indicating they had five minutes left to make it to their classes.

********

"See you guys at lunch," Isaac announced heading to his class.

"Our usual spot?" Evan asked stopping outside his classroom door.

"Of course." Molly answered, all three friends nodding in their agreement.

"Ok later," all three said to each other at the same time. Evan walked into class dropping his summer assignment in the basket sitting on the teacher’s desk. He got lost in the thought of how much he was going to miss his best friends. It was their senior year and he only had one class with the both of them.

"Good morning class," the teacher stated, breaking Evan out of his thoughts. "Most of you won't know who I am seeing as this is my first time teaching here. My name is Mrs. Lomboski, but you can all call me Mrs. L and this class is AP Literature and Composition," the teacher said writing on the board as she spoke.

"Now, getting right down to business let’s start with your summer assignment. You all will answer at least one question, then you'll be able to tell the class your names. This class summer assignment was to read the book ‘Hamlet’ by William Shakespeare, and break down Hamlet into everyday life situations. Who would like to go first?" She smiled looking around the room at the uninterested faces of her students.

“No one. Then I'll pick somebody to start. How about you handsome with the curly hair." She pointed at Evan.

Not paying attention Evan didn't realize she was talking to him until the person in the seat behind him tapped him on his back to get his attention.

"Oh, me?" Evan asked looking up from his desk to see the teacher nod and smile encouragingly at him.

"Oh, ok. Ummm.... Something I noticed that could match everyday life was Act I, Scene II when Gertrude, Hamlets mother tells him that its time to stop mourning the loss of his father and embrace Claudius the new king as his dad."

"Hitting home huh, Evan?" Emma Lone remarked, getting laughs out of her goons around her. Evan turned to tell her where she could stick that comment when Mrs. L spoke up.

"I will not tolerate any of that in my class. What’s your name?"

"Emma. Emma Stone, my daddy is Thomas Stone, who probably owns or did own just about every house in this town and probably the house you live in." Emma replied with the snob rolling off of her in waves.

"Well thanks for the introduction Emily, but I won’t tolerate any bullying in my class. Do anything like that again and I'll give you detention, understand?"

"Emma."

"I'm sorry?"

"My name is Emma."

"Sure, so why don't you answer next Emily."

Evan smiled; it was easy to tell the teacher was new. She still had some fight left in her. Oh well Evan thought, that would leave her quick enough.

*********************

Getting through the first three classes was hell on Evan. He hated this place. It also did not help that his friend’s classes were all the way across the school, and they didn’t even pass each other in the halls. Evan was missing touchstones, and found himself feeling like he was falling. The feeling did not lighten until Evan looked up to see Molly’s smiling face approaching him, finally feeling like he could breathe.

"Hey Evan, I can't believe you beat me here."

"Yeah, well I didn't stand in line at the Salads-Salads-Salads kiosk." Evan remarked. Molly rolled her eyes.

"Their salads are good here and you know it."

"That is not the point Molly. The point is, that thing you call a salad...really isn't one," Evan explained pointing at the container in her hand.

"Whatever." Molly sighed flipping her hair.

"Was that a hair toss I just saw? What are you doing now, Evan?" Isaac asked, joining his friends.

"What me? I did nothing." Evan smiled, holding his hands up in innocence. "You know how crazy she can get." Isaac and Evan both chuckled knowing just how crazy their friend   
could be.

"I'm not crazy! Evan was acting like the salads from Salads-Salads-Salads aren't any good. When we all know they are," Molly said looking at her friends, her eyes daring them to argue with her.

"No, there good." Isaac conceded, “But they shouldn't be called salads with as much stuff as they put in it. It’s not even healthy any more. At this point it should be called stuff and   
some lettuce." They all laughed enjoying the nice warm day under the shade tree.

"Oh horse stuff. Who in blue balls is that?"

"You can't get blue balls Molly." Isaac pointed out.

"Who?" Evan asked, looking for the thing that could make Molly use her form of swearing.

"Him." she pointed

"Oh sweet Jesus. Who is that?" Evan sucked in a gulp of air looking at the man who was clearly sex on legs.

"Oh him, that is just Rhys. He is the new defensive end on our team. His family owns the McCullen house that has been empty for a long time."

"I didn't know people had moved into that house," Molly stated basically drooling over him.

"Yeah, apparently they were able to do it all quiet like. Almost no one knows they moved in."

"Well, I don't care who he is. I want him," Molly remarked shoving some of her salad in her mouth.

‘Not if I get to him first’ Evan thought taking a bite of his sandwich.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: this is an original work of fiction, no similarities or persons places or things is coincidental. No unauthorized copying of this is allowed.
> 
> AN: here's Chapter 3  
> THANKS TO MY EDITOR! 
> 
> -ENJOY!

Chapter 2

‘I'm late, I'm late, I'm late’, was all Rhys heard in his head as he shuffled through the halls trying to find his first class.

"Who built this fucking school, Lancelot Maze?" Rhys muttered to himself.

"Finally," he almost yelled, if he had taken one more minute looking for this class, he would have just turned around and gone home.

‘Maybe if I had been here the first day, I could have at least asked somebody. Or be on time... Oh well’ he shrugged his shoulder knocking on the door. Rhys entered, not waiting for an answer.

"Hello, can I help you?" the women in front of the desk asked, clearly this was the teacher Rhys thought.

"Ummm, yeah this is my first class... I think," he explained, handing her his schedule.

"It is." The teacher said nodding. "Mr. Lie-."

"Rhys, everyone calls me Rhys," he said cutting her off.

"Ok Rhys, my name in Mrs. Lomboski but everyone calls me Mrs. L. Welcome to AP Literature and Composition, come see me after class and we'll talk about the summer assignment that you missed since you are new to the school."

"Ok." Rhys nodded.

"Alright, there is only one seat left and it's all yours." Rhys shuffled to the only seat available and sat down.

******************

"Ok, I'm going to start over so that Mr. Rhys can catch up in preparation of the AP Test at the end of the year. I assume most of you will be taking it. We will be doing plenty of essay’s using the prompts from previous AP tests." the whole class broke out in groans and loud sighs.

"I will come to each of you to put a prompt and a sheet of writing paper on your desk. Only your final draft goes on the paper I'm handing you. I will grade you on a scale from one to ten, just like the actual state test. You have thirty minutes to compose and write a well-structured essay." she finished talking when she was at the front of the class.

"Ok. Go!" she yelled, the race was on for everyone except Evan, who still had yet to stop looking at Rhys through the corner of his eye.

‘Gosh, what a piece of work, he looks like he was sculpted out of marble who has dark colour hair with those gorgeous eyes, why did he have to be sitting next to me. He's my dream man that has come to life’

‘Dark black hair.'

'Blue eyes, wait not blue, but like... teal?'

' Wide muscular shoulders.' 

'Long, wide legs.' 

'I bet he has abs.' 

'I could just eat him.’

Evan jumped back into reality when a small moan escaped him. Hopefully people thought it was a loss of concentration on what to do about the essay. Not the probably obvious hard-on in his pants.

******************

"Oh my god, he's in my classes!" Evan violently whispered. "Who? Who’s in your classes? Wait you mean King Hottie of all things hot is in your classes?" Molly rushed

"Ug- huh." Evan nodded, smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh come on! That’s not fair. Does his voice match his looks?"

"Oh god yes! And his eyes are like teal."

"With that hair color?"

“My thoughts exactly."

"You think his hair color could be fake?"

"No, I think it is real."

"Could the two of you just stop! Jesus you talk about him like he is not just one of us." Isaac scolded his friends.

"But he’s not." The other two explained at the same time.

"Pinch poke, you owe me a coke." Molly smiled pinching Evan.

"Ow! That hurt, and soda machines, out of order kiss my butt and pay me a quarter." Evan responded sticking his tongue out at Molly.

"What are you guys, five?" Isaac said laughing, which got the other two laughing.

"Well, she started it."

"Oh, I did not," Molly gasped. “But seriously, almost all of your classes are the same. Do you think he has our study hall?"

"Oh, I hope so."

"God, you two are hopeless." Isaac smiled shaking his head.

********************

The noise level in the classroom was almost unbearable. All the social cliques were sitting in groups talking, with all the groups talking about the same thing. The arrival of Rhys. The jocks in the far left corner speaking of how their girlfriends or future girlfriends, have only been talking about Rhys. The cheerleaders sitting not too far from the jocks, were talking about how cute his smile was. The sluts were wondering how big his dick was. Even the drama girls and nerds were talking about the cute, tall, dark, mysterious, and smart new comer. All the groups of friends were wondering, hoping and secretly praying that he was in this study hall.

"Well, I guess he’s not in this class." Molly frowned.

"Don't look so depressed, he’s just a boy." Isaac huffed rolling his eyes, Molly could do better.

"No, he's not just a boy. He is a god among men." Evan corrected.

"The two of you are just hopeless," Isaac muttered turning around in his seat ignoring his friends.

"What's got his panties in a bunch?" Molly whispered to Evan who shrugged in reply staring at the back of his friends head with concern.

"Well, its official he’s not in this class," Molly conceded when the bell rang and there was still no Rhys.

"Not necessarily," Evan stated. "He’s been late to all the classes I've had with him. It seems he can't find his way around the school."

Molly chuckled. "The newbies never can. That’s why they allow the freshmen to have passes for being late the first two weeks."

"Ok class, you know the rule. I know none of you are ever going to do work in here, so I just expect the volume to stay at an appropriate level. If not no one will talk at all,  
understand?" There was a muttering of various forms of yes around the room. The classroom’s attention was turned to the door when Ian Griffin and Rhys walked in the door.

"Sorry Mr. Hall, I was on my way here when I passed this sad sack, looking for your class." Ian smiled looking at Rhys. Clearly they knew each other, or had to be friends from the way they both gave a small laugh and exchanged shoves. Ian's comment and the familiar gesture caused new whispers to erupt in the class.

"And what's your excuse Mr. Griffin?"

"Already got that covered, I was in the counselor's office." Ian smiled handing over his pass.

"Ok, take your seats,” Mr. Hall grunted "Oh, and Rhys was it?"

"Yes sir."

"Welcome to 6th period study hall."

"Thanks." Rhys nodded joining Ian sitting with the jocks.

"Well that's it then." Evan muttered

"What's it." Molly asked

"He's already one of the Neanderthal’s," Evan stated pointing at the jocks. “He's dead to me."

"Jock or no jock he’s beautiful and I want him." Molly signed.

Isaac rolled his eyes at her and Evan let the dream of Rhys go. He hated the jocks and you had to be a special kind of ass to get along with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This wasn't as bad as Rhys thought it was going to be. He had to admit that to himself. He had forgotten how many true friends he had out here.

"So do you see anything you like?" Ian asked. Hearing that question from anyone else, Rhys would have given back some smart ass remark. But to Ian, one of his oldest, truest friends he answered honestly.

"No." he shook his head.

"Still stuck on him?" Ian asked looking at Rhys with sympathy.

"Yeah, that's why I wasn't here the first day. I had left that Sunday to go see him and I was supposed to be back that morning in time to get my schedule but... yeah," he shrugged. 

"So what about you?" Rhys asked trying to take the heat off of him. Ian noticed but figured he would let it slid.

"Actually yeah, I was thinking I might ask Evan Holdamen out."

****************

Evan loved his friend Molly, but sometimes she could just talk you to death about nothing. Like right now. Talking to him about the dress she was going to wear to prom. Which was more than seven months away and through it all he just kept thinking, ‘I'm gay, not a girl, I don't care’ but to say things like that to one of his oldest friends would have hurt her feelings so he endured, just not really paying attention.

"Actually yeah, I was thinking about asking out Evan Holdamen." Now that had Evans attention. He knew that voice, but for the life of him he couldn’t remember who it was.

"Which one is that?" the other guy asked.

"Him." Ian pointed to Evan.

'Ian?' Evan thought finally figuring it out. 'Ian Griffin is thinking about asking me out? Oh this must be some kind of joke’

"The guy in front of us? That’s who you want to ask out, really?" 

"Yeah. What's wrong with him? He’s cute." Ian argued.

"Yeah maybe, if he would do something with his hair, his eyes are a little too far part and he limps." 

Who the fuck was this guy and did they really think he couldn't hear them discussing him. It was ok to do it when they were saying nice things but this was just mean. Evan was walking no more than three steps ahead of them.

"Oh," Evan said turning around to face them "This must be awkward for the two of you."

"What?" Ian asked looking confused.

"I mean, it must be awkward for you two that I'm walking right in front of you. As you’re having a discussion about me."

"What? No, wait Evan." Ian stammered trying to find an excuse while Rhys just stood there with a smirk on his face

"Evan…" Ian said again.

Evan wasn't in the mood for this anymore. He gave them one last glare then turned around and walked back to Molly who was now in front of the classroom door staring down   
Rhys and Ian, with a glare of her own on the pure basis that Evan had done so just a second ago.

"What was that?" Molly asked, as Rhys and Ian walked by them going into to class.

"Nothing." Evan said shrugging it off.

"Ok." Molly said walking into class. ’I’ll let it go for now ‘

‘Great ‘ Evan thought. But he had completely forgot that he and Ian shared a station in Home Ec. Evan walked right over to the table, not paying attention to Ian or Rhys who was in   
the front of the class talking to the teacher.

"Evan-" Ian started when he walked up to the table.

"Save it Ian. It’s fine, huh? Let’s just let it go." Evan said cutting him off. Ian nodded hanging his head.

"Ok class," Mrs. Combs started, getting everyone’s attention, not that it really worked. Everyone was paying attention to see which station Rhys was going to. All the girls in the   
class including Evan all deflated when Rhys sat next to Ian right across from Evan.

‘Just what I fucking need ‘ he thought.

"We're going to continue with what we were discussing yesterday making soufflé. I'm going to give you all an iPad and I want all of you to find a recipe online. Once you've got the website, come write it on the board. Then that means that site is already taken and anyone with the same site must change theirs if it is already up here on the board. Ok guys get started." Without even thinking about it, Evan knew what site he was going to use. He went to put it on the board.

"How do you know what site you’re using?" Ian asked when Evan came back the table.

"Oh... umm... I watch the cooking channel a lot and I've made some soufflés so I know which chefs I'm going to... to imitate."

"Of course you do." Rhys muttered under his breath, causing Evan to give him a dirty look and Ian to kick him under the table.

"Oh that's cool, so are you going to help me make mine?" Ian smiled.

"No." Evan barked going back to his iPad. The rest of class passed in relative silence. Evan ignoring his station partners and Ian every so often giving Rhys dirty looks. Rhys   
however didn't seem to notice.

******************

"Wow, look at that tuchus." Molly breathed.

"Which one?" Evan asked. They were sitting on the bleachers watching the football players practice. Waiting for Isaac so they could go out to dinner. Per their last day of the first   
week of school tradition.

"Rhys." she pointed.

"Oh yeah him, he's nothing special." Evan shrugged.

"Are you kidding? I just had a movie moment." she gushed.

"What is that?" Evan smirked, knowing she had some backwards answer for this.

"It's like... those parts in the movies where they show the guy on the football field for the first time. They slow everything down, so we can see him running and being all sexy...   
yeah," she sighed, "That's what that guy looks like right there. Like sex and sweat."

“You mean, like he stinks?" Evan chuckled looking at her.

"No he does not!" Evan had to laugh at her, she was so indignant for some reason.

"Do you think he's straight?"

"I don't know, I would guess yes, just look at that."

"I thought he was nothing special." he taunted.

"Even people who are nothing special have straight written on them."

"Yeah," she shrugged "I guess you’re right. Hey, what happened in the hall yesterday? That all of a sudden Rhys, 'isn't anything special'." Molly asked

"I told you it was nothing."

"Uh- huh." Molly said giving Evan a skeptical look.

"Do you think I should cut my hair?" Evan asked right out of the blue.

"What, no, it's one of your best features." Molly gasped hands automatically going to his hair.

"I don't know, it's gotten kinda long, don't you think?"

"Maybe a little," she shrugged "I can trim it when you guys come over if you want."

"I was thinking something kinda short."

"No. Listen, I don't know what Rhys and Ian said but if you want, you just say the word and I'll get Isaac to kick their butts."

Evan laughed causing Molly to join in.

"I'm serious, you’re beautiful just the way you are. Don’t let some butthole jocks make you think you’re not."

"I love you." Evan smiled at her.

"I love you to James." He let the stupid nickname slid this time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my editor. She's amazing.

Chapter 4

Evan loved psych class. He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment he realized it, but he did. He often believed that it was because of the teacher ‘Mr. Smith’. Mr. Smith was the only teacher Evan had that he knew understood what it was to be a high school student. Evan couldn’t understand adults who acted as if high school was just some cakewalk and not an emotional roller coaster for all involved. What people didn't understand was that no matter what social group you were in, everyone left high school with some kind of scar. That in Evan’s opinion was what high school was invented for and anyone who tried to convince him of anything else was a liar. Evan sat and listened to Mr. Smith explain the group projects as he was assigning them. Evan hated group projects. Not just for his obvious hatred of people but because he hated the politics involved in it. He hated having to pretend that his partner’s ideas were any good. He hated that he then, had to turn around and do the whole project by himself, 'the right way'. However, what was nice about this was, Mr. Smith was willing to let the class pick their groups. Leaving Evan with the hope that if everyone paired off, he could ask to do the project by himself.

"Ok who would like to pick first?" Mr. Smith asked.

"I would!” one of Evans classmates yelled.

'Oh great here goes the first imbecile’ Evan thought, as he waited out for the perfect opportunity to ask to do this project on his own. Evan however wasn’t expecting to turn and see Ian Griffin was the one who screamed. Ian never picked his own partners; he usually sat silently while everyone else picked theirs. He never had to worry about being picked. Because of who he was, he was always one of the first ones to go. Not that Evan had ever seen him contribute to any of his projects.

"Ok," Mr. Smith answered looking just as shocked as Evan. "Who would you like in your group Ian?"

Ian smile was wide when he announced his group. “I pick Evan and Rhys to be in my group."

‘What’

"What? ... Umm, Mr. Smith I... umm do not want to be in a group. I was hoping you'd let me do this project on my own."

"I'm sorry Evan," Mr. Smith sighed apologetically. He understood Evan's reluctance. "This class works out to where there can be an even amount of groups of three. If you like, I can   
take you out of Mr. Griffin’s group but you'll have to actually be in one of the groups."

"No," Evan muttered, "I'll stay in Ian's group." Evan sighed slumping in his seat.

‘Just fucking great’

****************

As soon as the bell rang for lunch, Evan ran out of the classroom. He might have heard Ian call his name but it did not matter because he was not stopping.

"What's got you in such a hurry Evan?" Molly asked as Evan dropped into the chair at the table.

"You won't believe what just happened. I was in psych class right, and Mr. Smith starts talking about this group project and how we have to get into groups of three."

“Mr. Smith, really. He never does group projects." Isaac stated surprised.

"Yeah, well he does now. So listen, I don't think I have much time." Evan didn’t know Ian very well but from what he did know he was sure Ian would be following him. "So then he's   
like, I’ll let you pick your groups. I'm like okay, I'm good cause no one’s going to go out of their way to pick me, when Ian."

"You mean Ian Griffin?" Molly asked, interrupting Evan.

"Yeah, that’s the Ian I’m talking about. So he jumps out his seat and says I want Evan and Rhys in my group."

"What?" Isaac asked making a disbelieving face; it wasn't because there was something wrong with Evan, but because people usually avoided him. Evan liked it that way and if you   
weren't his friend, he was actually somewhat rude to you. Why would Ian pick him?

"Exactly,” Evan agreed, "That’s what I thought."

"So now, you have to work with them." Molly asked.

"Yep," Evan nodded

"Mr. Smith wouldn't let you get out of it?" Isaac asked. Something about this made him uneasy. It was probably because of what Molly told him what happened in the hall last week.

"Nope, I tried right after Ian said that. I told him I didn't want to be in a group. Mr. Smith told me that it worked out evenly. If I didn't want to be in Ian's group fine but I had to be   
in one. So I left things as is. Better those two, than people that I really hate." Evan sighed.

"Here they come." Molly said looking over Evan’s shoulder to see Ian and Rhys approaching the table.

"Hey guys." Ian smiled. He was always smiling, always happy, always laughing.

Evan kept his back to them. He would not pretend to be friends with people, who just last week made fun of him.

"Who died?" Ian joked taking the seat next to Evan, his smile faltering when he saw the frowns on the three friend’s faces. "Whoa, I was just playing,” Ian, explained holding up his   
hands.

“You know what?" Molly muttered coming to a decision. "I'm just going to tell you two idiots this one time," Molly growled pointing her finger at Ian and Rhys.

"Molly," Evan warned quietly.

"No," she barked at Evan effectively shutting him up. "I don't know what you to butt holes said to Evan last week."

"Molly," Evan said louder.

"But if any of you say or do anything to upset Evan, Isaac and I will kick your butts!"

"Margaret." Evan scolded her. Molly was never this vicious. She threatened Evan all the time but that was just out of fun.

Molly never even paid Evan any attention; she never took her eyes off the two friends. Ian sat opening and closing his mouth trying to find a way to explain. Rhys however never bated an eyelash at the three friends. He sat through the whole conversation with an eyebrow raised and an amused smirk on his face. When he could no longer hold it in, he threw himself back and gave a hard laugh.

*************

Rhys couldn't hold it in any more. He liked them; it was nice to know that Evan had good friends who would protect him in a town like Berkeley Falls. That was hard to find.

"Isaac," Ian tried. "You can't believe that we would intentionally hurt Evan."

"I'm done with this bullshit!" Evan announced standing up from the table.

"Listen Ian, I’d like to believe that but all I know is what I heard.” Isaac explained. He was going to say more but a look of confusion crossed his face and he remained quiet. He   
wanted to hate Ian for whatever it was Molly said they did to Evan, but Molly wasn’t always right. Not all her decisions where correct, she almost never had sound reasoning for the things she did, so why was Isaac mad at Ian? Why did Molly's word always have to be law? No one seemed to notice when Isaac withdrew from the conversation. Molly, Ian and Rhys continued on with their staring competition.

"I'm going to go get my lunch," Rhys announced standing up and following in the same direction Evan took.

"Just so you know Ian really wasn't talking about you." Rhys said when he finally caught up with Evan. When Evan didn't respond Rhys kept talking.

"He really likes you and was actually trying to defend you to me," still Evan said nothing.

"I mean come on you've got to know you’re not ugly." He saw Evans back stiffen at that comment but still Evan said nothing.

"Look I apologize. I didn't know this would turn into such a big deal." Still nothing from Evan. Rhys was starting to get upset. He never apologized to anyone and here he was   
apologizing to this boy and still the kid was ignoring him. Who did he think he was?

"I apologized, god what more do you want?" Rhys barked finally getting a reaction out of Evan.

"You want to know what I want?" Evan asked turning to face Rhys "I want you to leave me the hell alone. You think because you look like that, the world will stop spinning for you   
when you ask, well it won’t. You’re not as cute, or as witty, or as smart, as you think you are! There’s nothing special about you. Your no better than anyone else so get over yourself, you prick!" Evan yelled, stomping away from Rhys drawing the attention of some of their classmates, who were close enough to hear the conversation. Rhys stood in the spot where Evan had just left him; he couldn't believe what he had just heard. He stood there watching as Evan barked at anyone who dared to get in his way, Rhys couldn’t help but smile. The boy had gusto, Rhys had to give him that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

‘Who the fuck ever heard of Berkeley Falls?’

It was a small town in the middle of no fucking where. Rhys was supposed to live here. How was he expected to get laid? Most of the people who lived here, were from very old money and were considered to be the most "prestigious families in North America" this town was just filled with bullshit, by bullshit people in towns near you. Rhys chuckled he was very funny.

"Something funny, sweetheart?" his back stiffened at the sound of his mother generic voice.

"No just remembering a joke from school today."

"Well don't let it get too funny we're paying good money for you to go to that school." his father piped in around a mouth full of food.

Oh, yes the school where the next presidents and members of congress were born. How could Rhys forget?

"Remember, we came here for you to have a new start, not for you to be sneaking out the day before school starts to see that boy."

"Yes father."

'Family dinners were always the best.' Thanks a lot to whoever started to push having family dinners again. Like saying they were having them wasn't enough. It wasn't like you would find Rhys arguing with that statement. Rhys never argued with anything, which is why they were here in his mother’s family home in the middle of NO FUCKING WHERE!

"Don't take this opportunity lightly young man, you don't think it would easier for us to be back in the city? It would, but you needed to get away from the 'bad habits' you were creating."

'Bad habits? This family is sure filled with a bunch of fucking hypocrites.'

"Yes father. I am finished and have plenty of homework that will occupy the rest if my night. May I be excused?"

"Of course sweetheart you may leave."

'Thank god.'

*****************

His phone was ringing. Why was his phone ringing in the middle of Sandra Lee? She was making cupcakes. Cute cupcakes! Evan stared down at his phone, seeing the number on the display screen. Not a number he knew, so he sent it to voice mail. See, Evan had a theory, if your number wasn't already saved in his phone, you didn't matter. So why did that same number call back? Angry, Evan grabbed his phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh? Hello, may I speak to Evan Holdamen."

"He is speaking." 'This is my personal cell phone!' Evan sighed pausing the show.

"Oh, hey!"

"Hi... Who's this?"

"Ian Griffin." you could hear the smile in his voice.

'Who? What?'

"Who?"

"Ian.. from your psych class."

'Did he sound sad?'

"No, I know who you are Ian. I was just wondering how you got my number."

"Oh that's easy to explain. I kinda.... stole it out of Isaacs phone."

"Oh."

'That's just creepy.'

"Why didn't you just ask me for it?"

"Because you where kinda mad at Rhys and me, not that it wasn't understandable but I just didn't want you to bite my head off again."

"And you stole my number from Isaac’s phone?"

"Yep." Smiling. Always smiling even over the phone you could hear it, it was infectious.

"What can I help you with Mr. Griffin?" Evan was smiling.

"Oh... so formal it almost hurts."

'Laughing?' Why was Evan Laughing?

"Ok, yes Ian."

"Better. Much better, I was just calling to see what you wanted to do about this psych project."

"Oh." back on familiar ground, Evan felt better. “I was thinking we should probably, just build a brain showing the cognitive parts and explain them."

"Ok, whatever you want," Ian breathlessly sighed. "So, I was thinking that you and Rhys could just come over to my house and we could discuss the project. You know make plans   
and stuff."

"Yeah. Ok." Evan readily agreed he had been way from Sandra Lee too long.

"You know where I live right?"

"Yeah, you’re a couple houses down from Molly."

"Yeah ok, so how about you guys come over at like eleven and we can make plans and go out and buy supplies for everything we need."

"Ok that sounds like a plan. See you tomorrow Ian."

"Oh... yeah okay... see you tomorrow." Ian stammered.

Evan wasn’t even really paying attention to Ian. His mind was more focused on his TV show.

"So yeah, bye." Evan hung up no waiting for a reply. Sandra was finally decorating the cupcakes.

******************

"Hey G what's up?"

"I need you to come to my house tomorrow.”

"Yeah no, I can't do that. I was supposed to go to Rockdale tomorrow."

"Yeah, well give Steven our condolences because, I told Evan that you two would come to my house and talk about the project."

"Yeah no... I didn't approve that and I made plans. It’s been a stressful week and I need to get laid."

"Yeah, you are going to have to push that back, because if you don't, he'll think that I'm some kind of weirdo who set this up to be some kind of date or something."

"Or he'll think that I didn't care enough to show up. That shouldn’t be much of a stretch given how well were getting along." Rhys shrugged "He’ll think that I don't care about our   
project, not that I really care but I'm just saying."

"Rhys you have to come, even if you’re late."

"Ok." Rhys sighed.

"Okay?"

"Yeah I'll be there."

"Yes, thanks man." Ian smiled into the phone.

"Yeah," Rhys sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey, um I'm not too early am I?

"Uh, no actually you’re right on time. Come in."

'God you’re beautiful.'

"Just beautiful," Ian whispered. He couldn’t have been happier that Evan was here, and to top it all off it was just the two of them. Both of their friends missing from the conversation Ian was about to ensue. No one there to make meaningless words into a catastrophe. This is what they needed, time with just the two of them so Ian could finally   
have the talk with Evan the way he wanted to weeks ago.

"What?" Evan asked turning to look at him.

"Oh, umm... nothing I was just saying I'd take your coat if you want me to."

"Oh yeah thanks it was a lot colder out than I thought it would be this morning.”

Ian stared at Evan smiling; he had no clue what he had just said. All he knew was, Evan looked like a wet dream come true. How could anyone not think so? He had long wavy brown hair that reached his shoulders. What made it even cuter was that he was constantly moving it out of his face. A beautiful smile, that once you got to see it you were memorized. Ian wasn't positive but he was pretty sure that Evan’s eyes would be considered hazel; they were brown around the iris and then blended into a moss green with flecks of brown. He was on the short side, he looked like maybe he was 5"6' medium build and even with his slight limp, his movements were graceful. Everything about him was pleasing to look at and yet he was shy, always blushing if you gave him any kind of compliment, using his hair as a shield. He came off to other people as rude, but Ian saw that it was just to people he didn't know. He just assumed Evan had trust issues. Even today, out of his uniform, he was drool worthy, wearing a black beanie that was keeping his hair out of his face and in a navy blue sweater, which was maybe a size too big, designer jeans and black army boots. Ian was just staring and admiring.

*****************

'He's staring. Why is he staring at me?' Was there something wrong with what he wore?

"Is everything okay?" Evan asked, knocking Ian out of his thoughts. Ian didn't respond he just cocked his head to the side.

"No. um… no you look great," Ian, sighed biting his bottom lip.

"Oh." Evan was uncomfortable; he almost wished that his hair wasn't in this stupid hat so he could hide behind it. He felt a blush cover his cheek.

He never saw Ian approach him. "You’re beautiful, you should never hide." ‘He was so close, when did he get this close?’

"Your eyes are so brown." Evan breathed, he was beginning to feel frazzled.

"Oh? Is that right?" Ian chuckled.

"Yeah, there kinda like Molly's. They are big and brown and sparkle when you smile."

'What was that?'

"Are you flirting with me Mr. Holdamen?"

"Oh... no I um... I mean, would it make you mad if I was?" Evan could feel his blushing deepen.

"No, that would make me very happy."

'Agh!'

Ian chuckled at him. "You’re too cute."

"Were um... were ... suppose to... umm, yeah be doing that thing, remember?" Evan asked, walking away from Ian.

'Where am I going?'

"Well, Rhys is still not here yet, so we could like talk about us."

"Us?" Evan squeaked coughing.

"Well yeah, at this point it’s no secret that I like you."

"You what! We don't even know each other. I like, just met you this YEAR! We didn't even know the other existed before now."

"That's not true, I've always known about you, even if you’re not sure about me."

"Yeah... well... umm."

'Shit, think of something.'

"Where are you going?" Ian asked, as Evan kept walking.

'Oh yeah.'

"I have no clue." Evan gave ghost of a laugh.

"Do you not like me? Or are you just uncomfortable with talking about this so forwardly?"

"Ummm... I don't know if I like you. I mean you’re cute, don't get me wrong."

‘A little, more than cute,’ With his dirty blond hair and brown eyes. He was taller than Evan at 5"11' wide shoulders, full lips and straight white teeth, he was stunning and that was   
putting it lightly.

"But, that’s all I know about you. From recent events, I would say no I don't like you. So maybe you don't want me to answer that question."

"Evan, that conversation you heard with Rhys wasn't what you think. I... we weren't trying to make fun of you and surely not where you'd be able to hear us."

"Rhys was definitely trying to make me feel bad and I wasn't even two feet ahead of you."

"Evan, I promise you it looks bad, it really does. I could see why you'd be mad, but I'm not lying and I would really like it if we could be more than friends."

"We're not friends now."

"Good.” Ian smiled. “Because we're going to skip that whole step and the next time you introduce me to someone, it will be as your boyfriend." Ian smiled.

'WAIT! What did he just say? He can't be serious. Why was he smiling? He's always fucking smiling. He's like the fucking Joker with that… Well he would be, if his smile wasn’t cute   
and he didn’t do that thing where he bites his lip before he smiles,' Ian could tell that Evan was in the middle of a personal monologue "crunching the numbers" like he'd seen Evan do on multiple occasions. He was content to stand and wait for Evan to finish, even if it took all day.

"The door," Evan muttered.

"What?" Ian was looking at him weird. Evan didn't like the way he was looking at him.

"The doorbell just rang, you should probably get it." Evan could feel his heart hammering in his chest when Ian didn’t make a move for the door but instead walked towards him.

"This conversation is not over Evan. I won't let you out of this." Ian breathed in his ear, brushing his lips over Evan’s cheek lightly, before turning to answer the door, leaving Evan   
in a state of shock. When Ian was finally out of sight, Evan took a shaky breath. He knew he was blushing, he could feel the heat on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rhys was shocked when the door opened to find Ian glaring at him.

"You have bad timing."

"What? You said eleven, and I'm technically fashionably late considering... it's like eleven thirty."

"All I needed was thirty more minutes but today you want to be fashionably late, instead of just late."

"Come on you can't stay mad at me. I brought breakfast." Rhys smiled "Coffee and doughnuts from Ann's, how could you be mad at me." Rhys had the nerve to pout.

"Thirty more fucking minutes." Ian muttered smiling. "Come in you idiot."

"Where do you want me?" Rhys asked.

"We can eat and go over everything in the kitchen."

"Sounds good me." Rhys nearly bounced down the hallway.

"I didn't know where you wanted me to go.” Evan was standing awkwardly in the middle of the hall looking like he was ready to bolt at any minute.

"Hey short stop," Rhys said excitedly. "What'd you do, run here your face is as red as a stop sign," he spoke as he passed Evan on the way to the kitchen.

'No wonder he needed thirty more minutes’ Rhys thought.

"Don't speak to me unless it's for the project," Evan muttered, "We're not friends and we don't even like each other so let's not pretend we do."

"I never said I don't like you and if this is still about what happened the other week I said I was sorry. Get over it."

'Get over it?' Evan thought. All thought of Ian flew out the window; it was just that quick for him to get mad at Rhys. What was it about this kid that pissed Evan off so much?

"Oh I'm sorry Rhys, it's too early in the morning for me to kiss your ass, why don't you try around noon and we can talk." Evan smiled at him

"Would you like that Evie for me to bend over for you so you could-."

"OKAY! That’s enough guys we just need to make it through this project, do the two of you think you could do that?"

"Yes," Evan sighed "I apologize." he said looking at Ian.

'What the hell?' Rhys thought.

"Don't apologize, its fine. I just want to get this stupid project done so we can focus on other things." Ian smiled with his hand on Evan’s chin tilting his head back so they were   
looking in each other's eyes.

"Oh," Evan blushed again. "Yeah," he said looking away from Ian.

'What the hell was that? Who knew he could be bashful?'

"Yeah." Rhys agreed starting to get uncomfortable with the affectionate couple in the room.

"Good, so when I talked to Evan on the phone yesterday he suggested that we build a brain for our project."

"I thought Mr. Smith said poster board." Rhys interjected.

"He always says poster board." Evan pointed out.

"Because that's what he wants."

"No, he says that because it's the easiest thing to do."

"Ok, what's your point?" Rhys asked.

"My point is that, Mr. Smith always says poster board, I mean like for everything. But he almost never gives homework; he doesn't give quizzes and hardly ever gives tests. So   
basically our grades are made up of class work and projects."

"Still not getting your point." Rhys shrugged.

"The point is that when he gives you a project, he always gives you the option to take the easy way out but he would prefer that you didn't."

"Or maybe he's not playing mind tricks and wants a fucking poster board." Rhys was starting to get angry. He hated how Evan assumed to know everything, as if he had life figured   
out.

"No, you idiot," Evan yelled turning to Ian "How many A's have you gotten on projects in Smith's class?" He asked Ian.

Opening his mouth and closing it thinking "None." Ian finally answered.

"Exactly," Evan stated pointing at Ian. "I am the only one in Mr. Smith classes who is ever able to get a 100 because I know what he wants. Just because he gives you the option   
doesn't mean he wants you to take it." Evan pointed out.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that's how you get good grades in his class by doing extra work?" Ian asked.

"Yeah that's how I do it." Evan shrugged.

"Wow." Ian breathed with an awed look on his face it was just that simple.

"So? We’re building a brain?" Rhys asked, it was clear to see he was quickly being out numbered.

"Yep." Evan smiled victoriously.

"Ok," Ian smiled. "Who wants to make the list of materials?" It was clear to Rhys in that moment that Evan was always going to be a constant thorn in his ass, and a reoccurring   
headache.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8   

"You gave Ian my number." Evan accused Isaac, as he approached him in the school parking lot.  

"What?" Isaac asked, trying his hardest to look innocent. He would play dumb about this for as long as he could. At the time, it seemed like a good idea, a way to prove to Molly that she didn’t always know what she was talking about. He was so sure, when he gave Ian Evan's number that it was a good idea. But over the weekend, he started to doubt himself and now all his courage was gone and it resulted in him trying to hide everything.      

"Don't play dumb with me, Isaac Joseph Moon. I know you did it."     

"Did you just call me by my government name?" Isaac asked with an eyebrow raised. 

"Yes, because you gave Ian Griffin my number. Not only knowing I hate giving out my number, but that I would hate him having it." Evan pointed out to his friend. Isaac almost nodded his head in agreement with Evan, forgetting that he was never going to admit to anything.

"Did Ian tell you that?" Isaac asked, with an annoyed look on his face. If Ian gave him away, he would kick his ass when he saw him at practice today.    

"No, he told me he stole it from your phone. Which I know is a lie, because you’re insane about your phone and its security. So much so, that you change your password every two weeks. There's no way Ian stole my number from your phone. So the only conclusion left is that you voluntarily gave him my number. So. Did you?" Evan asked. 

"Did he, what?" Molly questioned, sneaking up on her friends.

"Nothing," Isaac answered before Evan could get a word out. Molly looked between the two friends knowing something was going on that they weren't telling her.   

"What's going on Evan?" she asked, pinning Evan down with her stare. 

"Molly," Isaac cut in. "Really it's nothing." 

"Evan," Molly said completely ignoring Isaac, "You better tell me what's going on and quick, because if I have to figure it out on my own, you know you won't like how I handle it."    

"Mol-" Evan’s face started turning red from the lie he was about to tell.   

"The truth Evan," Molly growled cutting him off. "This is your last chance," she warned him.   

"Isaac gave Ian Griffin my number," Evan said in a rush.     

"Really?" Isaac huffed at Evan.     

"Really?" Molly yelled, turning her anger on Isaac.     

"Molly, it's not what you think." Isaac wanted to be mad at Molly, but he was just like Evan, he hated it when she was mad at him. Her opinion of him meant a lot to Isaac.  

"After what they said about Evan, you hand over his number?" Molly screeched, running her fingers through her hair, her face turning red. She was pissed.   

"Now Molly," Isaac smiled, trying to calm her down. "We don't know what they said to him, 'cause Evan never told us. Remember?" Isaac was still smiling, not so much to calm Molly but because he knew, he had effectively turned Molly's rage back to Evan.   

"Yeah and why do I still not know what they said that day?" Molly questioned Evan, fuming at her friends. 

"Really? Molly, I'm not the one who's in trouble here, can we please stay on topic? We are mad at Isaac for giving out my number to people we are supposed to be mad at. For   
saying horrible things about me, making me question whether or not I should cut my hair. Which is one of my best features." Evan pointed out trying desperately to get her attention off him. 

"You’re both idiots!" Molly yelled at them storming off.   

"Wow." Evan breaths watching Molly go. 

"Yeah." Isaac sighed.   

"How long do you think she'll be mad at us?" Evan asked.   

"I don't know," Isaac shrugged. "I can't believe you caved," he laughed turning to Evan.   

"Yeah, well she’s scary when she's mad." Evan shuttered.   

"Yeah you’re right." Isaac agreed. "Maybe we should just give her time."   

"Yeah, you’re probably right." Evan nodded. 

*****************  

Ian smiled as he leaned against the wall six lockers down from Evan, watching him struggle to open his locker. Finally getting his fill of humour, Ian decided to step in.     

"Need some help with that?" Ian questioned him with his face nearly in Evan’s neck. He smelt amazing. It only made it better, when Ian saw Evan shiver.   

“I... I can't seem to get that thing open." Evan rushed turning around to face Ian, nearly bumping their heads together before he realized how close Ian was standing to him.   

“I can help." Ian smiled.   

“Oh? Ugh I...no I can do it." Ian smile got wider looking at how flushed Evan was from just them standing close together.    

“You sure?" Ian questioned. He was pushing on, seeing how far he could go with Evan before he got what he wanted.    

“You’re standing too close," Evan muttered, trying to step back only to have Ian follow him. It was starting to get hard to breathe.   

“Go out with me," Ian whispered in Evan’s ear.    

"What?" Evan’s mind wouldn't work he just needed to get some space. Ian was too close.    

“Go out with me." Ian stated again.     

"No." A voice growled. Evan and Ian turned to see Molly standing no more than two lockers away from them. “You get your grubby little hands off Evan or I'll break them."    

" What?" Evan asked. It was still taking him a little longer to catch up.    

“Molly-" Ian tried.    

“I’m sorry Griffin. English must be your second language. Get.Your. Hands. Off. Him." She growled, snatching the hem of Evan’s jacket and pulling him after her. "Let's go Evan."   
Ian stood there stunned and people thought Molly was nice? They had obviously never pissed her off.   

*****************  

Today just was not Evan’s day. One of his best friends wasn’t talking to him. Now sitting in Home Ec, his last class of the day, was just as awkward as everything else today had   
been. Evan had to tell Ian that nothing would ever come of the two of them. Not just to keep peace with his friends but because Evan just couldn't see it working. If he was being completely honest with himself, he wasn't completely convinced that this whole thing wasn't just some big joke. So every advance Ian made at talking to Evan was shot down and tension surrounded Evan like a dark cloud. He should have just skipped school.    

When the last bell of the day rang, Evan couldn't have been more excited. He ran out of class and didn't stop until he found himself at his car.    

'Key, keys! Where the fuck are my keys? '    

"Evan!" Why couldn't he just get away? He was so close. He knew Ian was approaching him even though he’d just ignored him. He knew Ian wouldn't just go away. His shoulders   
slumped and he turned to look at Ian, he didn't want to have this conversation but he could see it was necessary. Ian wouldn't go away without it.    

"Evan," Ian said, as he got close. "You dropped your keys," Ian was holding them up for Evan to see.    

"Oh, thank you." Evan gave a weak smile trying to grab the keys. Just as he was about to take the keys, Ian jerked his hands back, holding the keys to his chest. Evan gave Ian a confused look waiting for his keys.    

"Are you avoiding me?" Ian asked. He might as well get this out of the way.    

"Yes." Evan answered. If he was lucky he would get away with one word answers and never had to have 'the talk'.    

"Is this because of the thing with Molly in the hall today?" Ian asked, he hadn't expected Evan to answer his last question outright. Ian could tell that just from that answer   
something was wrong with the usually shy boy. He almost never answered your questions without stuttering or becoming flustered. "Evan, look,  I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. That was never my intention-,"    

"It never is," Evan, stated cutting Ian off. “The wrong thing seems to be said or happens to me whenever you’re around." This wasn't how Evan wanted to have this discussion but whatever, there was nothing he could do now.   

“What is that supposed to mean?" Ian asked. He almost gave Evan back his keys just to avoid what he was now sure going to be an awkward conversation.    

"It means," Evan, breathed, "That I don't know what you want or why you’re all of a sudden  so interested in me, but I do know that nothing's ever going to happen between us." Evan kept talking when Ian tried to speak up. "Listen Ian, I could see us maybe being friends but nothing more. My friends don't like you and your friends don't like me. Maybe that means nothing to you but it does to me. If that still means nothing to you, let me put it to you like this. I don't like you enough to break up the only family I have. Molly and Isaac are my family and right now, your presence is causing a rift, so you have to go. I'm sorry, but even if I liked you and I'm not saying I don't, there’s nothing that could ever happen between us. They mean more to me than a high school relationship with you." Evan held his breath after he said that, waiting to see what Ian would say. Ian didn't say anything he just nodded and handed over Evans keys. It was heartbreaking for Evan to see the upbeat Ian looking like someone kicked his dog. It was almost unimaginable to think what Ian was feeling. But there wasn't anything Evan could do and that's what he convinced himself as he got in his car and drove away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

“Are you kidding me?" Molly screamed, her red hair sticking up from where she had run her fingers through it. She did that a lot when she was angry. "What! What could I have possibly done now Margaret?" Isaac yelled back. “You see its things like that!" Molly screamed again pointing at Isaac. "I don't know what's wrong with you but if you need to talk, then just say so! And stop... And stop… Acting like a butthole!" 

Evan was regretting inviting them over. He needed his friends after the debacle Friday with Ian. That left Evan with an everlasting dull throb in his head. He was hoping a little movie night with his friends could fix things, but obviously that was shot dead. When Isaac came over, the first thing he did after letting himself in was rip into Evan about whatever it was that he did to Ian. That apparently made Ian play horribly at practice. To then make the coach demand that all players be there, for a Saturday practice that still didn't go well. Isaac blamed Evan for it and of course, when he came in and yelled at Evan, Molly yelled at him and now here they were arguing in Evans kitchen discussing him like he wasn’t even there. Not in the mood to argue, Evan didn't say anything. Thinking it was better not to get involved. Evan figured they would eventually yell themselves out, go back to being friends and all of them pretending that it never happened.

“I mean, Evan," Isaac yelled turning to him. "What was so wrong with Ian? Did he say something? Did he touch you? I mean what did he do. What did you say to him that was so bad that he came to practice practically dead?" 

Evan watched his friend, he was starting to get upset. How dare Isaac yell at him for trying to fix things, but he said nothing. He was tired of fighting he just wanted his friends back. “I mean come on Molly," Isaac just kept going.” This is Ian Griffin were talking about, he doesn't do mad, he doesn't do sad, he doesn't do anything that isn't happy." 

"What does that even matter?" Molly asked again running her fingers through her hair. 

“Aren’t you just a little curious as what Evan could of said that made Ian act liked one of his parents died?" 

"No!" Molly yelled, leaving Isaac with a look of pure anger, “I don't give a rats behind what Evan said to Ian that made him go away. I don't care what they said to Evan that day in  
the hallway. I don't care if Evan never tells me. You want to know what I do care about? I care that Evan started to doubt himself again, after we had just worked past all the bull crap his b word of a mother and that... that heifer Emma, worked into his head. I care that even after we decided that we were going to keep those two away from Evan, you Decided, without even talking to me might I add, that Evan should just what? Hop right in to bed with Ian? What did Ian and you talk about that you decided that Ian was now somehow a good match for Evan that you come in here and yelled at him and me for that matter!" 

Evan could tell from the look on Molly's face that she was in the middle of a blind rage “Are you so mad at me for what happened that you’re punishing Evan for something that had nothing to do with him?" Molly whispered. 

'What is she talking about?' Evan thought. 

Isaac dropped himself into one of the stools in front of the counter turning to face Molly. “Tell me one thing Margaret, why is it ok for you to date other guys that Evan knows but you won't give you and me a chance?" 'What?' Evans screamed in his head. 

"Isaac," Molly started. “Maybe we should-" 

“I know you’re dating Jeffery Edwards. He was bragging in the locker room yesterday about how he finally scored 'that date' and I quote," Isaac said, giving Molly a sad smile. "Yo, dude you know that girl 'Maggie Lit'? Yeah I got her to agree to go out with me next Friday night after the game. So after we whoop Manson High ass I'm going to be tapping her ass!” Unquote.” Isaac said monotone looking at Molly.

'What?' Evan couldn't believe what he was hearing, when did any of this happen. And why did no one say anything to him? "So how come you can go out with a guy, who can't be bothered to remember your name, Margaret Light, but me, a person you've known since we were in diapers who knows absolutely everything there is to know about you. How come you can't date me?" Isaac looked so defeated Evan was going to cry for him. 

"We talked-" Molly tried but stopped, Evan could tell she had no good excuse, no reasonable explanation. The kitchen fell into silence. Both Molly and Isaac avoiding each other and Evan, who couldn't seem to understand any of this. How they could do this to all of them, they were so hypercritical. With that thought, Evan left his house needing to get out, leaving his friends in the kitchen.

**************

"Oh god baby." Ian moaned. "Don't stop," Ian, moaned again. If Evan kept going like this he was going to cum and quickly. Ian grabbed a hold of Evans head slightly pulling his hair. His hold getting tighter, moans getting louder as he got closer to his release. "Oh god, oh fuck, shit. Evan pull off." Ian moaned trying to pull Evans head. "Evan." he warned again. "Stop!"

Evan smiled looking up at Ian, eyes dancing lips shining with his spit. "Let me make this up to you." Evan grinned evilly giving a quick swipe of his tongue to Ian's sensitive head causing Ian to jerk up trying to follow the sensation. “I was mean Friday and all I want to do is make it up to you. So please, just let me do this." Evan pleaded taking Ian back into his mouth, swilling around Ian. “Okay!" Ian nearly screamed bucking into Evans mouth with abandon. Ian nearly screamed in frustration jerking up in bed looking down at himself. He had woken up in a similar state for the past two days. No Evan. No apology. No glorious head. He did however always wake up with a boxer full of cooling cum, and wishing Evan was here. He needed to get Evan to talk to him. They could figure something out, not just because Ian was running out of clean underwear but because this feeling of needing Evan was only getting worse.

*************

"What? What now?" Steven whined looking up at Rhys. Rhys just couldn't take it anymore Steven had been on his knees for the last thirty minutes and nothing. Rhys couldn't even  
get hard. Things like this never happened to Rhys and it wasn't a lack of skill or trying on Steven’s part, this was all Rhys. 

“Just stop Steve," Rhys sighed helping Steven to his feet, after being down there so long he was stiff. “It’s not happening," Rhys muttered. 

"Yeah I know," Steven sighed. "But we knew this was going to happen. So what's his name?" He asked looking to Rhys with a sad smile. 

"Evan." Rhys didn't even try to lie. He and Steven had been friends before they had started to date and they still were. Even though Rhys had moved over a hundred miles away, both of them agreed that for as long that neither of them was seeing anyone, they would see each other. 

“Ok." Steven nodded. "Let yourself out," he said getting up and walking out of the room not looking back at Rhys. Rhys wanted to stop him from leaving. He wanted to say they could work this out but he knew it was hopeless. He, for some ungodly reason had an attraction to Evan, he knew it and Steven knew it was someone. They had known each other long enough, for the both of them to know when something was up with the other.

Rhys really liked Steven. At one point, he thought it might have been love. He wasn't sure what it was about Steven. No, that was lie. He knew exactly what it was about Steven that made it hard for Rhys to forget him. It was the way he had Rhys figured out after knowing him for just two hours. How he knew Rhys hid behind sarcasm when he was angry. How he used that same sarcasm as a form of affection. He understood that Rhys never apologized even when he knew he was wrong. He almost never said polite or nice things unless he didn't know you or was being extremely fake. Steven understood that to Rhys' kind of love was arguing. It was throwing things at the other person and when everyone was argued out, it was watching a movie together as an apology. That being with Rhys, meant you would have to be ok with the fact that he would almost never say I love you, but he would always try to show it.

Meeting Steven was one of the scariest and fun things that had happened to Rhys. Steven was the same height as Rhys, a weird mixture of masculinity and flamboyancy. His perfectly scalped hair, to his manicured nails, Steven was an enigma and Rhys loved it. Meeting him at 'The Closet' the only gay bar in the city was a treat. Rhys had been in the middle of talking this guy into going to one of the bathroom stalls with him when someone's voice said over his shoulder “If I knew you were a trick I would have bought you a drink and invited you to the bathroom myself. Silly me though I thought you might have had class.” When the man had run away from Rhys, horrified Rhys was so mad, he had turned to ask the guy where he got off putting his two cents into other people business, when the guy asked him if he wanted to go to the bathroom with him, that the last stall was very spacious. Rhys laughed, it was the last thing he expected to hear out of the guy’s mouth. He went because he found the guy funny and he wasn't an idiot. You didn't turn down ass. Every Friday for two months, Steven and Rhys met at The Closet. To Rhys it was the perfect arrangement. He was being laid on the regular, fucking one of the sexiest people that he had ever met and he liked Steven. 

When Steven threatened to break their arrangement if Rhys didn't get serious with him, Rhys became pissed at Steven for breaking the terms of their agreement. However, Rhys complied not willing to loose Steven. Hell, he came out for Steven, his parents going ballistic, his mother trying to quote the bible, she didn't even go to church and there wasn't a single bible in their house. As a matter of fact, Rhys could remember on more than one occasion where his mother had said going to church any day of the week was a waste of a perfectly good day. His father did not even seem upset at the fact the Rhys was gay. More upset that Rhys was in a relationship with someone whose parents were middle class. Rhys wasn’t surprised by their reaction. He just never considered they would move. Telling Rhys he needed to 'get away from bad habits', they moved into his mother parents’ house that up until now was only used as a vacation home. 

To the wonderful town of Berkeley Falls. He wished he had never come out. He could still be in the city dating Steven and not here falling for a guy that got on his nerves. He had practically been obsessing about Evan since that day in the hall where Evan yelled at Ian and him. He spent classes just staring at Evan.  
If Rhys could just make it through this year with no trouble, he would jump with joy. He'd be off to university. His trust fund from his grandfather would kick in the day of his eighteenth birthday and the trust from his uncle when he was thirty. He just needed a year with no drama, then he could leave his parents’ house and do whatever he wanted and they wouldn't be able to touch him. Just a year…

**************

Evan sat at his favorite table picking at his cup of caramel chunk ice cream. He sat watching the sunset wishing Molly and Isaac were here. He had been gone for about two hours and no one had called. He was sure that from the lack of interest in his disappearance, they had both gone home to sulk in their misery. He couldn't believe that they had kept so many secrets and yet the both of them found time to somehow dictate how Evan should live his life. Who he should date, who he shouldn't. Evan had been battling with himself on whether or not he should call Ian and just apologize for hurting his feelings. Not that he regretted his words they needed to be said. He was however sorry if what he said had hurt Ian. That was not his intention. Evan looked up and saw Rhys looking for somewhere to sit. This time of year, Fallen Ice Cream Parlor was always full of family and friends enjoying or pretending to have fun with one another. 

"Rhys." Evan waved getting his attention. Rhys looked up at the sound of his name being called. To Evan he almost looked a little annoyed at him calling out to him. "Hey." Evan tried to smile but he had seen that look and if Rhys didn't want to talk to him, he could have just ignored him. 

"Uh... Hey." Rhys smirked. He looked like he was on the same standing as Evan only trying to be nice but not quite reaching it. 

"Sit." Evan barked losing his facade. Rhys looked like he was going to argue but in the end he ungracefully plopped into the seat with a huff. Evan had plans to go about this with class but if they were done pretending, he would get to the point and his only reason of inviting Rhys to sit with him. "Have you talked to Ian recently?" Evan rushed.

"Well, I see that's what's been bothering you," Rhys chuckled. “I can always tell when something's pressing on you, it's always written on your face." Rhys explained at Evan confused look, “No I haven't talk to him. The last time I saw him was at practice today. Why?" Rhys asked, not really needing Evan’s answer he could pretty much tell. 

"No reason." Evan shrugged looking out the window avoiding Rhys’ eyes. 

"You know that's how I can always tell your lying or don't want to acknowledge the truth someone's telling you." Rhys smirked at Evan stunned face. “You have to learn to lie looking people in the eye. I don't know how you ever made it in this town." Rhys told Evan looking at the boy blush. The realization hitting Rhys that maybe he should have found somewhere else to sit or just left after getting his ice cream. 

"Ian is mad at me. Or at least I think he is." Evan breathed, "I don't know but, if he was I wish he would have just come to me instead of going to Isaac about it." 

Rhys smiled watching Evan get annoyed. Evan being mad was too cute. “I’ve known Ian a long time and I don't think he told Isaac anything. He wouldn't even talk to me. Maybe  
Isaac just assumed and when he confronted you he got his answer because I bet you acted guilty." Rhys laughed getting his answer when Evan blushed. 

“Stop talking to me like you know me." Evan huffed waving his hand between the two of them. "We hate each other, remember?" Evan smiled. "One nice conversation isn't going to change that." Evan pointed at him. 

“For the record, I never said I hated you." Rhys pointed out. "You always claimed I did. Second, because I know it's bothering you. You’re not a bad person, I don't know what you said to Ian but he'll get over it. If I know Ian like I think I do and I do, he will be back to himself in no time." Rhys smiled at Evan. 

“Thanks Rhys." Evan smiled trying to hide behind his hair. Letting Rhys know that he was blushing at the complement. 

"For what it's worth," Rhys said getting up from the table, bending to whisper in Evan ear. “You and Ian will figure it out and even if you don't you'll make it work with someone else." With that, Rhys walked away leaving Evan in a state of shock. 'Holy shit did we just have a civil conversation?' Evan thought. 'Better yet did he just flirt with me? Didn’t I just flirt back?'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"You know girls," Emma stone seethed coming up behind Evan. "I just don't see it. He's not even that cute," She announced, finally passing Evan looking at him through the corner of her eyes.

"Who?" One of her minions asked.

"Evan Holdamen." She smirked slowing down her steps so Evan could listen.

"Oh! So true." Mimi Ackamand nodded, agreeing with Emma. "What do you think girls?" she asked turning to the other four girls with them. "Definitely nothing." They all agreed.  
Evan would have usually said something vicious to Emma and gone about his day, but today he wanted the fight. He hadn't talked to his friends in two days and that just never happened. They had called and all their messages went unanswered. Evan needed time. What he didn't need was the devils spawn trying to make him feel even worse. “Wow." Evan awed looking at the group of friends. "It’s true what they say, hyenas do travel in packs." He smiled cocking his head to the side. “It’s like watching The Lion King." 

"What are you even talking about Quasimodo?" Emma smirked at her clever come back. 

Evan began to see red at the sound of the embarrassing nickname; Emma had given him before he had surgery. Evan smirked. "I'm also talking about how, you fat cows seemed to be upset with me because Ian Griffin is more into me then he'll ever be into you. Just a thought, but that’s probably because you all look fat in your cheerleading outfits." Evan said, loud enough for the people laughing to hear he even got a couple of chuckles. 

"I don't care anything about Ian Griffin," Emma whispered walking up to Evan so they were face to face. “Everyone with eyes can tell that Ian is as sweet as a box of fruit loops cereal. So no, I don't care about Ian, I'm talking about Rhys McCullen. I saw you at Fallen's throwing yourself at him like a bitch in heat," Emma snarled, "It was pathetic." She spat at Evan. 

Evan wanted to hit her so bad, her right cheek was asking for a nice size bruise. No, Evan was too good for that, not just because he was a boy and would never hit a girl but because this little virus of a bitch was not going to get to him. "You know, Emma I'm not really sure what you’re talking about. I didn't go to Fallen's this weekend but you know where I did go." Evan smiled and it almost looked sincere. He was going to end this dumb argument. Not just end it but also win it. “That nice little gay bar in the city. You know the name, Oh maybe you don't know, well anyway it's called ‘The Closet'. And well you won't believe who I saw there-" 

“Hey Emma!" Mimi spoke loudly trying to draw the attention to her. Evan didn't even try to finish what he was saying they all knew what he was talking about. Emma's father. It was rumored a couple of years ago that Emma father was sleeping outside of his marriage. In a town like Berkeley Falls things like that really didn't matter, it was commonly known but not spoken that most married couples were seeing other people, but what everyone couldn't seemed to get over is that it was supposedly a guy. Emma had been shunned at school and in an attempt to keep her post, she shunned any gay kid at the school to weak or not popular enough to fight back. Emma’s face turned red in her anger, her breathing became harder. She was losing it and Evan was loving every minute of it. “You! You and everyone like you are just disgusting. I won't allow you to...to infect him. Rhys is too good for you."

*************

Rhys was walking by when he heard this ‘fight’ between Evan and Emma. He was going to keep going and ignore it, but when Evan started talking about Ian, Rhys stopped. He was curious to know if Evan really liked Ian. Up until now, he hadn't said a thing to anyone. Then Emma started with this ‘infected’ talk and to be totally honest, Rhys found it kind of funny. She sounded like a bad eighty’s movie. Who talks like that anymore?

"It's too late for that." Rhys smiled coming up behind Evan. Throwing his arm around Evan’s shoulders, he decided to join in on the fun "You don't have to worry about me being infected, as you put it, because Evan spent all weekend pounding his gay into my ass. I'm still sore, but it was soo good, wasn't it Evie." Rhys smirked turning to Evan.

At first, Evan seemed shocked but he recovered quickly. “It was amazing." Evan turned looking at Emma as he spoke. “For his first time, Rhys took it like a pro. You almost couldn't tell he was a virgin from the way he begged for it." Evan smiled whispering the last part for just the three of them to hear.

"See," Rhys smiled. ”It’s too late. You came a weekend too late but just think had you come that much sooner, we could have been together." Rhys smiled turning on his charm. “I mean Emma," Rhys breathed her name like a prayer. Walking around Evan so he was in front of Emma stepping into her personal space. “I liked you before I was infected. I wish you had said something. I could have been yours." Rhys leaned into Emma so that they were looking into each other eyes mere inches from their noses touching.  
Rhys smiled watching Emma struggle with herself. He was having a little too much fun messing with her. “But alas," Rhys sighed turning around going back to his spot behind Evan. “I’m Evan’s bitch boy now. There will never be anyone else for me." Rhys sighed putting his face in Evans neck dramatically kissing and biting at the exposed skin. Rhys wasn't expecting Evan to give a soft whimper, or to shiver. An obvious blush formed on Evan’s cheeks. He clearly wasn't expecting to have that type of reaction to Rhys.  
“It…" Evan started getting control of himself, "It looks like I've beat you again Emma." Evan smiled leaning into Rhys. Emma’s face turned red from looking at the two boys. Evan was sure she was about to say something vicious, but looking at Rhys once again stopped her. She turned on her heels leaving fast, her minions following not too far behind her.

***************

Evan watched Emma go and when he could no longer see her he put space between Rhys and himself. Rhys was too close.

"Th… thanks for that." Evan muttered not looking Rhys in the eye. He fixed his backpack back on to his shoulder and nearly ran away from Rhys. Making his way into the school, Evan was trying to think of a place to go where he could just sit and think without being on display. Evan didn't have too much time to think on his problem, when the first bell rang. He had no time for a breakdown; he had to get to his locker and make it to first period.

Evan couldn't remember how he ended up getting to class on time. It was all a blur. Maybe Evan was being a little dramatic, but what the hell was that with Rhys? Walking into class Evan almost screamed. How could he have forgotten that Ian was in his first period? Rhys and Ian in the same room was something Evan just couldn't deal with right now. Evan sat in his seat without looking in Ian’s direction. ‘If he could just get through this period. Then maybe...maybe what?’ He had practically every class with Rhys, including next period and then psych with both Ian and Rhys. 'Shit I just can’t escape them.’ Evan sat in his seat silently freaking out. At least there was lunch.

‘Oh my god lunch! What the hell am I going to do about lunch? I'm surely not going to sit with my "friends.” They didn't even attempt to talk to me this morning. Fuck them.’ 

"Stop thinking so hard Evan." Rhys spoke as he took his seat next to Evan. 

Evan couldn't even think of a reply to that. Since when did Rhys have his book? Was he that predictable? 'What the fuck is happening here?' 

"Evan," Rhys whispered, practically leaning out of his chair to reach Evan. "I'm sorry for what happen this morning. I... I umm took things too far. Making you uncomfortable was the last thing I wanted to do." Rhys looked at Evan waiting for some kind of reply. Evan said nothing. The only thing his mind seemed to take note of was how good Rhys smelled. Rhys continued to lean over the side of his seat waiting for Evan to work out whatever was going on inside that head of his. Evan knew Rhys was waiting for him to say something. He just couldn't think of anything. So, he just sat there staring into Rhys eyes. 'God this is so awkward.'

*************

'What the fuck are they whispering about? What could Rhys possibly have to say that is so important that he had to be so close to him? They don’t even like EACH OTHER!'  
Ian sat in his seat practically vibrating with the need to go and put distance between Evan and Rhys. He hated that Evan wouldn't speak to him, but in his absence, he had found time to become friends with RHYS! What did Rhys think he was doing? It wasn't like he didn't know that Ian liked Evan.

Mrs. L starting class interrupted Ian’s breakdown. "Good morning everyone. Let’s all take our seats." Mrs. L clapped her hands getting the class’ attention. "Happy Monday everyone! I hope your weekend was amazing. I want to start class by explaining the project I will be assigning you all. This will be due the Friday before we go on break for thanksgiving. It will be a group project. No, you will not be picking your partners, I have already assigned them."

'Evan. God, whoever I don’t care! Please let Evan be my partner!' Ian sat quietly as she went down the list of partners in alphabetical order. When she got to Ian's name, he thought his chest was going to pound out of his chest.

"Ian and Evan."

‘Yes! Woohoo! Yes! Thank you god!’ Ian wanted to scream. Cry tears of joy. There was a god.

"Rhys and Emma."

Ian smiled smugly at nothing. He couldn't have planned this any better.

'There is definitely a god.'

***********

Molly sat in class staring at Evan. She knew, he knew, she was looking at him. He was doing it on purpose, not looking at her. She was sorry, so sorry. How was she supposed to express that sorrow, if he wouldn't talk to her?

Molly ran her fingers through her hair. She was losing it. She hadn't talked to Isaac since she left him sitting in Evan's kitchen. She was mad at him. How dare he tell Evan their business? Didn’t he know that this was going to happen when he did? Evan couldn’t handle things like this, he was too fragile.

Molly turned her head from Evan to Mrs. Combs. Molly had no clue what she was talking about. Molly had spent the whole class inside of her own head. Evan hadn't even sat with them in study hall. He had come in and gotten the last available class pass to the library, leaving Isaac and Molly to sit through the whole class not looking at each other.

"With that said," Mrs. Combs continued. “I know that all your other teachers have probably given you a project due to the fact that Thanksgiving break is coming up." She received a series of grunts from the class. "Well you don’t have to worry. I will not keep you in suspense any longer. This class will be no exception." Mrs. Combs smiled when she received groans from practically everyone in the class.

“Since this is Home Economics, I will be placing you in groups of two and you and your partner will build a family. I will give you their income, how they make a living and you and your partner are to do the rest. Build their lives, have fun with it. All projects are due the Wednesday before break. Presentations will start that Wednesday and end that Thursday. No late projects will be accepted. Friday will be a free day to do whatever you want and relax before break."

“Alrighty then let’s get into the partners." Mrs. Combs smiled dramatically unfolding the paper with the list of names. She knew all her students were hoping that she had paired them with their friends. Well she hadn't and she had done so on purpose.

“Emma and Stephanie." Molly giggled. Emma and Stephanie hated each other. This was going to be fun.

“Evan and-"

'Please say my name!'

"Ian."

'No! No.no.no.no!' Molly turned and looked at Evan. She wasn’t surprised to see Evan with his face turned in Mrs. Comb’s direction never looking away. The only indication of his   
discomfort was the blush he was trying to hide with the hair in front of his face.

"Margaret," Molly cringed at the sound of her name “and Rhys."

'Oh you've got to be kidding me! Just fucking great!' Molly thumped her head down on her desk.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Isaac sighed. Walking into the school, he made his way to his locker avoiding the people making their way to their first period. Isaac was going to be late but he was okay with that, he had no ambition to rush. He had almost skipped the whole day. He hadn't spoken to his friends in three days and he missed them. He wanted to apologize to Evan for the things that he had said and the way he had acted, but when and how was he supposed to do that? Evan was avoiding both Molly and him.

Then there was Molly. He wanted to hate Molly and just let their friendship go. To never think or talk to her ever again, but that was better said than done. She was everywhere. School, the grocery store, his dreams, his house, their mothers where friends for fuck sakes!  
Isaac slammed his locker shut. He paused when he saw Molly walking down the hall, he had forgotten that he used to walk Molly to her first period after they stopped at his locker. Isaac stood at his locker looking at Molly she was walking with some girl. Isaac could tell she was purposely not looking in his direction. She was stunning. She was always stunning.

Isaac smiled looking at her naturally curly hair, she hadn't bothered to straighten it this morning. ‘She hates her hair curly.’ Molly was always saying it made her look like the girl from Princesses Diaries, whatever the fuck her name is, before the makeover. Isaac loved her hair curly, he loved her hair straight, he was sure he would love Molly even if she was bald with a unibrow.

Isaac watched Molly until she was out of sight. When he could no longer see her, he started to jog to his first period.

'Margaret or no Margaret life has to go on.'

**********

"Hey Evan."

'Oh God'

Evan knew that voice. He started to wonder if there was any chance he could get away without being stopped.

"Evan." Evan shoulders slumped. There was no way he could escape now it would look too obvious. He closed his locker door and turned to face Ian.

"Hey." Evan tried to smile.

“Hey," Ian smirked. “I was just stopping you because I had some extra time last night and I went ahead and split the work for the projects we were assigned together. So we wouldn’t have to spend too much time together. I just thought it would be awkward." Ian shrugged handing Evan a typed piece of paper with a list of things for Evan to do and the list Ian assigned to himself so Evan could see everything.

'What?'

"What?" Evan looked down at the piece of paper and then back up at Ian "What?"

"Yeah, so you can look over everything. Take your time we still have over a week. I figured we could get together for like an hour the Tuesday before our Home Ec project is due and put everything together, then that Thursday for our English project." Ian shrugged “Okay, so I'll see you in first period." Ian turned to walk away.

"What?" Evan asked again, but Ian kept going like he didn’t hear Evan talking to him.

Evan continued to look at the piece of paper in his hand. Ian smiled when he turned away from Evan. Today was going to be a good day.

**********

Molly sat in sixth period staring down at her desk. Life couldn’t get any worse. Isaac was now sitting with the jocks, laughing and having a good time, acting like Molly didn’t even exist. Evan had taken a class pass to the library; him too acting like Molly wasn’t sitting by herself.

'How do I go from two best friends to no friends at all?'

Well that was just fine, Isaac never had to talk to her again if he didn't want to. That was just fine he was a jerk anyway. It wasn’t like Isaac was perfect, far from it. He made mistakes all the time, a lot of them. He was controlling, always having to have things his way. Always questioning Molly, making her question her decisions. There was nothing wrong with her way of viewing things. She had always made decisions for the group that was always how it worked.

She loved Isaac like brother. Okay maybe not like a brother, but a really close friend. He knew all her secrets, her stupid fear of owls and robots. He always made her laugh when she had that nightmare that robots were taking over the world. It was like ‘I, Robot’ only worse because some of the robots were shaped like owls and could fly. Even if she called at two in the morning, he would get up and talk her through it. Or he would come and open the door when she just couldn’t fall back to sleep and snuck over to his house. She had clothes, an extra uniform and a toothbrush at his house. He knew how particular she was about her breakfast and how crazy she became if it wasn’t right. He had even seen her bedhead and he understood that she was in no way a morning person even though he was.

'I know things about him to. It's not like he was the only one paying attention in this friendship!'

She knew that he was extra quiet in the morning when she would sleep over, so he wouldn’t wake her. She knew that Isaac snored and spoke in the middle of his sleep even though he liked to deny it. That he loved spending time with his family, including his little sister, even though they argued all the time. She knew that he loved that his family liked her, that her parents like him as well. She knew that he loved her curly hair even though she hated it. She knew he liked to watch her sleep, she had caught him doing it a couple of times and he would make some stupid joke, but she knew he was lying. She could tell by the set of his shoulder, the look on his face what type of mood he was in.

Molly turned to see Isaac laugh. She could tell that he was forcing himself to get over Evan and her. It was their senior year and they were drifting apart. She could tell by the look in his eyes he wasn’t happy and hadn't been sleeping well. Molly couldn't help the pang to her heart. She felt partially responsible for it, but there was nothing she could do. She was not going to apologize to Isaac for looking out for what was best for the group. She had done what she needed to do, whether he agreed with it or not. Molly turned from looking at Isaac.

'If Isaac can pretend like I don’t exist I can do the same.'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The holidays were coming up. Rhys hated this time of year, his father worked and his mother went away to a spa or something. Rhys however spent his holiday raiding his parent’s wine cellar and pigging out in front of the TV watching old classic movies. Not that any of that mattered now. What mattered was that he had loads of projects due next week that he hadn't touched.

Right now, Rhys had two partners he could have done without. Emma who he was hiding from, had been for the past two days and Molly, who was convinced he was a direct descendant from hell, who had yet to attempt to talk to him about their project or even acknowledge she knew they were even partners. Rhys stopped in the middle of the courtyard looking for red hair that would be a clear indication he had found Molly.

Rhys looked to see Molly talking to a group of girls. He had never seen her talk to them before. Cocking his head to the side he turned to see Isaac talking to some of their team mates and guys from other sports teams at the school. Isaac was laughing, but even Rhys who didn't really know him could see that Isaac was only laughing for show. Rhys’ frown was deepening by the minute. He turned last of all to see Evan walking into the school reading a piece of paper in his hands. Rhys was sure Evan was heading to the library, his new-found sanctuary. Rhys wasn't sure what had happened, but he had never seen a group of friends being so close, then seeing them now act like completely different people.  
Rhys walked up to Molly interrupting her conversation, not caring if he was being rude or not. "Margaret," Rhys smirked knowing he had before heard Molly correcting people who called her by her correct name. Rhys wanted to see how far he would have to push her before he got back that spitfire girl.

"Yes." Molly answered tone cold and hard. If you hadn't been, looking you wouldn't have seen that spark of hatred cross Molly face before she masked it and smiled at Rhys. If you hadn't been looking you would have missed it, but Rhys had been looking, he had seen it.

*************

Evan walked into to school oblivious to any and everything happening around him. All Evan could give his attention to was the list in his hands.

'What was Ian thinking?' Evan frowned down at his list. 'We can’t do our projects like this. I need to be there to make sure that idiot doesn't make us fail!' Evan was starting to get   
really angry. He hadn't realized that Ian was so upset with him that he was dead set on avoiding him.

Evan walked into the library still looking at the list. He was sorry for hurting Ian's feelings. It had not been his intentions, but he would not take his words back and he would not pretend to want something more with Ian, when Evan himself wasn't sure that he did. Evan sighed plopping into a seat at the table in the library. There could never be anything between Ian and him, Evan was almost sure of that. Just look what the thought of him with Ian had done to his friends and him. Molly and Isaac were at one point the most important people in Evan's life and now he couldn't say anything about them, it was almost like they had all become completely different people.

Evan had seen Molly with her new group of friends. He almost laughed to himself when he saw Molly laughing with a group of girls Molly had once said that she hated. Isaac was spending more time with the jocks, a group of boys that Isaac didn't hate but he had never really connected to. Evan frowned down at his hands, his friends had clearly forgotten   
about him and their friendship. Evan didn't want to, but he could see it was time for him to move on as well.

Evan rubbed his head he was starting to get a headache. He wasn't sure what his life had become, it was like a bad teen movie. Evan sighed, he didn't have time for this, he had a shit load of things to do and he could reconstruct his life over Thanksgiving break. Right now he had to figure out a way to make Ian loose the stupid idea he had attached to this list. There was no way Evan was doing his project like this. He would just have to talk to Ian.

Evan shoulders slumped when he heard the first bell ring. ‘I guess it will have to be at lunch.' with that thought, Evan made his way to first period.

************

'It shouldn’t be hard to forget two huge buttholes. I mean Isaac hadn't even batted an eyelash at me all week! Why should I care anyways, he has other "friends" now. He doesn’t care about me, why should I care about him. I mean we were only friends practically our whole lives! So why can’t he just let it go, already?' Molly ran her fingers through her hair managing to pull some of it out in the process. 'Evan hasn’t even talked to me. It’s like they don’t miss me. Like they don't care.' Molly sighed putting her head in her hands she felt the tears pulling at her. She couldn’t, no she wouldn’t cry over the two idiots.

“Margaret?" Molly stiffened. She couldn't say this about a lot of people, not even Ian Griffin but she was pretty sure she hated Rhys. If he called her Margaret, one more time she was going to ream into him so bad his great grandchildren were going to feel it.

"What?" Molly barked. Not talking to Evan and Isaac was taking a toll on her. She really had no one to talk to, no one willing to put up with her craziness, make her feel like she was sane, when they all knew that she really wasn't making any sense. She needed her touchstones.

Rhys smiled down at Molly. “Nothing, just making sure you’re alive. It looked a little touch and go there for a second." Molly looked up at Rhys, she had to admit he was very beautiful, but that was all there seemed to be to him. His thick black hair, his teal eyes, a height and build that was enough to make anyone swoon. Well almost anyone.

"Can we just work on this stupid project? So I can go back to properly hating your existence?" Molly asked smirking a little when she noticed Rhys’ smile fall a little.  
Rhys opened his mouth to answer with what Molly was sure was some snotty little comment, but before he could, a horrible blood-curdling cry erupted through the library. 

"Oh! Margaret!" It was heading right towards them.

Molly put her head down on the table. She really didn't like these girls; it was killing her to hang out with them. Molly looked up to see Rhys chuckling at her reaction. He was enjoying this and that just pissed Molly off even more.

"Hey Margaret, we have been looking all over for you." Stephanie gushed stopping next to Molly’s chair. "Oh?" Stephanie gushed looking at Rhys like she had just noticed him sitting there. Molly could tell she was full of it and from the look on Rhys face so could he. “I didn't know you had company," Molly rolled her eyes, another lie, Stephanie and the three girls behind her all knew that she was coming here to work on the project with Rhys, especially with the production he made this morning to get Molly’s attention. “Are you not going to introduce us?" Stephanie asked looking down at Molly. Molly was losing it; she wasn't sure how long she was going to be able to keep up the charade.

“Stephanie... girls" Molly muttered still not being able to remember the name of the girls behind Stephanie. “This is Rhys, Rhys this is Stephanie and... the girls," Molly said, receiving frowns from the girls behind Stephanie for not being properly introduce.

“Girls." Rhys smiled. Molly rolled her eyes he couldn't be serious with that fake commercial smile. What was even worse was that Molly’s new friends all gushed. Molly sighed, banging her head on the table.

**************

"Um... Ian? Can I talk to you for a second?" Evan muttered his voice barely above a whisper. Evan stood there behind Ian’s back waiting for him to acknowledge him.

'Oh! This is just rude!' Evan screamed in his head, getting upset.

"Ian!" Evan said with more authority, the jocks at the table beginning to laugh at the two boys’ display.

When Ian still ignored him, Evan lost it. “Fine," Evan sighed making his outer appearance seem clam “I didn't know you were so hurt by me rejecting you. But if you want to date me so bad that you have resorted to acting like a five year old. Than fine Ian, I will go out with you. I just wanted you to know that." Evan announced so the whole table could hear him, receiving chuckles from the jocks at the table.

Evan smiled as he turned and walked away from Ian. If he wanted to be a jerk then fine, Evan could be an even bigger one. He was tired of people thinking they could do or say anything to him because he was so fragile and couldn't handle it or wouldn't do anything back. Those days were over and everyone was in for a big surprise.

**************

She was still "talking" to ‘him!’ She was going to go out with ‘him!’ Isaac was losing it, after everything they had talked about she was still going to date him? Why couldn't she just apologize? It wasn't like he wouldn't accept her apology. He would even make an apology of his own; he just needed her to make the first move. Show that she cared, hell if she would just talk to him, he’d take it as her apology. He knew that Molly was too stubborn. Isaac knew that she would probably fight with herself over whether or not she should talk to him. Telling herself that she was right and there was nothing she could do. But to do this! To go behind his back and date one of his "friends?"

Isaac walked through the quad mad enough to spit. He was not going to take this lying down. He was not the one who was wrong! She couldn't just do whatever she wanted and think that he was just going to sit by and wait for her to feel like gracing him with her presence. Isaac knew what he had to do. He wanted Molly to be his girlfriend, he wanted to be standing next to her when they were old. Whether they would be friends or more, all he knew was he couldn't just sit by and wait for Molly to come to her senses anymore, he had to take action.

Isaac plastered a smile on his face, he knew this was wrong but he didn't know how to get Molly’s attention any other way.

“Hey Stephanie!" Isaac smiled sitting across from her.

“Isaac!" Stephanie smiled, playing with her hair.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When living in Berkeley Falls you do not discuss all the money and power you have, people just know. You never directly confront or threaten someone. No, that would just be vulgar. Only animals did things like that. No you would never do something to them directly, but everyone had their ways. It would be small things that compounded into one. You could do real damage to a person’s life. You'd be passed for a promotion, not receive the big case, a dead rat would be found in your establishment, you would be under investigation for embezzling. No one would say anything, but that’s because no one had to. 

You did things like this when you wanted people to know just how far your money and power went. Evan hated all the pretentiousness, the sense of entitlement. It however was a rule his mother lived by. It was the force behind everything she did. Evan couldn't understand how his mother was able to be so cold. It was as if she was made of steel. Evan wondered what it took in life to reach such a state. Was it something she put in her coffee? A pill she took? Evan had never been able to see the value in such behaviour, until now.   
If he had carried himself like his mother had, he wouldn't be sitting here like a pimple on life, with no answers to all the questions running through his head. But what was the alternative? Being someone like Emma? No real friends just 'yes men' willing to do whatever you say. Or he could be like Rhys. Aloof, with an air of ‘jackass’ surrounding him. Evan hated these people. He hated everything they stood for and yet he saw some logic in the way they carried themselves. Evan needed to start like he wanted to finish. Yes, it was senior year, but he was starting over. 

He was going to reinvent himself and a new attitude, was the first place to start in accomplishing the new person he now wanted to be. 

*********** 

Molly knew when she met Evan in the first grade that she was going to be his friend. He needed that person who could be a strong friend to him and Molly needed someone who could handle her overpowering personality without crumbling to it.

She could tell when she met him, being friends with him was going to be a struggle. Their first conversation, she had basically talked to herself and for the most part that was ok, she liked to hear herself talk. But, she could see from the flash of emotion in Evan's eyes what he wouldn't say out loud. She knew once she was able to break Evan out of his shell, he was someone she would become addicted to. Not in the way you become addicted to a lover, but the way you crave coffee, or your favourite pair of jeans. You found warmth in them, you couldn't find in anything else. 

Molly and Evan quickly became inseparable, so much so that when Evan found another friend in Isaac she was jealous. He was a threat to her happiness and as far as Molly was concerned, he had to go. Molly might have been able to put up with Isaac better, if he wasn't so challenging. He questioned everything she said and any move she made. If she wanted to go play on the monkey bars, he wanted to play on the swings; if she said it was hot out today, he would say it was cold. He infuriated her. They were finally able to get past their differences, when Isaac and Evan were playing tag after Molly clearly said she wanted to play restaurant. She walked right up to Isaac and punched him in his face saying tag as she did before turning to run away. Of course, Isaac gave chase. When he caught up with Molly he pulled her hair from behind so hard she landed on her butt. From that day on Molly liked Isaac and compromised doing half of the activities he wanted. Their friendship had started with a fight and sadly ended that way. 

********** 

Isaac considered himself a simple person. Honest, straightforward. He found happiness in the simple things in life, good family and friends, being able to trust these people. He could count on one hand the amount of people he trusted. He had a small circle of people he surrounded himself with. Less was more. Of course, this only worked if you had order in your source of happiness, or you would always feel like you were missing something. Right now Isaac was missing a hefty chunk of his happiness. His family was starting to become worried, his coach had taken him out of practice saying he was being too aggressive and he couldn't have some of his star players riding bench when the game came around. 

He wanted to be happy, carefree, like he used to be. But how was he supposed to get there? He knew it wouldn't work but he was hoping that maybe the team was going to be able to help with that void, but they hadn’t. If anything, they made it worse. Ian was feeling as if he could say anything he wanted about Evan, because he saw that Isaac wasn't talking to him right now. Jeffery was talking about Molly. His Molly, like he was fucking her, when Isaac knew he wasn't. He hated how they thought it was ok to talk about his friends in front of him, all because their threesome had split up. Isaac may not be talking to his friends right now but that did not mean that they weren't friends, he hated himself for sitting by while they said those things. Well, he was done with that. Isaac’s days of sitting back, was quickly over. 

 

*********** 

Ian was a happy person. He wouldn't lie about that or try to hide it. He liked being happy. Smiling for no reason, waving to people he didn't know, giving out free hugs. People believed that Ian was so happy because he lived a perfect privileged life. That statement wasn't completely off the mark. He was a spoiled rich kid, used to getting whatever he wanted, he wouldn't lie about that, but what kid in this town wasn't? He had more money in his bank account as a seventeen-year-old then most adults saw in their lifetime.   
Being rich and privileged wasn't all it was chalked up to be. It was a proven act that most of the world’s happiest people were poor, or middle class. Sometimes, Ian wondered what it felt like to live like that. Not enough to give up the life he had, it was just a thought. Losing his parents to a plane crash at the age of six was hard, kind of. He really didn't know his parents and could no longer remember them. He was lucky to be taken in by his mother’s sister and her husband. He often called his Aunt and Uncle, Mom and Dad, but that was just so he wouldn't confuse anyone. He hated talking about his parents death but only because people expected him to be sad and miss them. Why should he be? He couldn't remember them and the memories he was lucky enough to dig up he could only remember his nanny Dawn. 

Ian had things in his life he could harp on and be mad about, he did. But he would rather smile his way through it and whatever he couldn't smile his way through, he took as a challenge, a hill to overcome. 

********* 

Rhys knew that people didn't like him. Maybe they thought he was pretentious. To an extent, he was. He wasn't ashamed of that, he was a McAuthor he was born to one day rule this world from behind the scenes. He would have his hands in a lot of pockets when he was old enough to take over the family business. Rhys didn't like it. It wasn't what he wanted for himself but it was what he was going to do. He had accepted that. 

His parents, were a match of the two most powerful families ever to be born in Berkeley Falls. He wasn't even sure if his parents even liked each other before they were married. At this point, he didn't care; it was a business deal that went well for all involved. His mother was married to a man with plenty of money and a lot of power. She went places people only dreamed of and did as she pleased. His father had an all access pass to all his mother’s family money and the connections that came with it. Rhys, to a certain degree feared his father, anyone with common sense would. His father was a powerful man, as he believed himself to be and a man who understands the power he has and his worth is a man to be feared and watched. 

It sent chills down Rhys' back to think such things. But that was what the last name McAuthor did for you, it spiked a well-deserved fear. To think people feared a family name that started and ended with his parents, McAuthor was not Rhys' father’s family name. When Rhys parents married, his father had it change to combine both family names. His mother's family McCullen and his father’s Author. It was because of that fact that Rhys did not correct people when they assumed his last name was McCullen. He liked the feeling of slightly running under the radar. People didn’t want to date Rhys and be his friend because they thought he had his mother’s maiden name. Rhys feared to think what it would be like if people found out who he really was. Outside of Ian, no one knew his real last name and he planned to keep it that way, he just wanted to make it through senior year and then he would worry about everything else later. 

If people found out he was the Leighton Rhys McAuthor, and that the McAuthor family was back, the town would turn upside down and the quiet move would no longer be that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will also be up dating my holiday shorts! So go check it out! Thank you all for your support.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

“Oh, Evan you’re up." 

'Shit. You idiot!' Evan screamed at himself, he could not believe he was stupid enough to forget that his mother and stepfather would be coming home tonight. 

'Idiot!' 

“Mother...Jim." Evan greeted, putting on the mask he used when dealing with his mother. To show any emotion would make you look weak and she would see it and jump on it.   
There didn’t need to be any more of a reason for her to talk down to him. 

“Hello, Evan." Jim genuinely smiled. It was scary how oblivious Jim was to his mother. It was the reason Evan couldn’t bring himself to hate Jim. He always seemed so naïve. He was   
nice to Evan, always trying to include him. It was a refreshing difference from his mother. 

“Jim. How was your trip?" Evan hated to be so cold to Jim but his mother was in the room. Maybe, if he saw Jim tomorrow morning before school he could show some real interest in what he had to say. 

"Oh! It was-" Jim started excitedly. 

"Jonathan honey. Why don’t you take the bags to the bedroom? It's late; let’s not keep Evan awake with the meticulous details of our vacation." Evan’s mother smiled, cutting off Jim. 

“You’re right," Jim said smiling. “I’ll tell you all about the trip another time. You have a nice night, Evan." Jim smiled, squeezing Evan’s shoulder as he passed. “I may or may not have gotten you a gift." Jim laughed over his shoulder, sometimes the man made no sense. 

'Poor stupid, stupid man.' Evan thought, watching Jim leave the room chuckling. Ignoring his mother, Evan turned to put away the ingredients he used to make his sandwich. 

“I see you still have that limp." Evan’s mother stated as she watched Evan put the condiments away in the refrigerator. “That’s quit unfortunate." she frowned. 

“Well we knew that was a possibility after the surgeries." Evan said looking his mother in the eye. 

"Yes, but I was hoping not to find such disappointment in my own son." His mother spat, staring back at him. 

‘Well that's new, 'such a disappointment' ...I haven't heard that one before.' 

“First it’s your legs." His mother sighed, gesturing towards him,” And then you insist on continuing with this homosexual lifestyle." His mother explained, like she could read his   
mind. “I’m guessing you haven't given that up yet?" she asked. 

“It was my hips." Evan stated, ignoring her question. He would not dignify such ignorance with an answer. 

“What?" his mother, asked caught off guard. 

“It was my hips not my legs. I had a slipped epiphysis, so it's not my legs but my hips." 

“Well, I don’t see what the difference is... you’re still broken." His mother shrugged. 

“Your right mother, there's no difference," Evan agreed, because he was going to end this conversation and go to his room. He shouldn’t have even entertained her for as long as   
he had. "I'm just happy that you’re perfect enough for the both of us." Evan smiled making eye contact with his mother one last time before he walked out of the kitchen to his room. 

Evan frowned at the memory of last nights "conversation" with his mother. He was exhausted when he finally made it to his room. He had not been able to sleep, his mind giving him no rest. Evan came to the decision that he was done playing games with Ian. He was also mad at himself for thinking he could be anything like his mother. It just wasn’t in him. He stayed up the rest of the night working on his half of the list Ian had given to him. He would give it to Ian today, they did not need to meet up later in the week. Whatever Ian turned in was good enough for Evan. 

Tired and stressed were not enough adjectives to describe how Evan felt. He had spent the whole night in front of his computer and his hips were killing him. He was sure that his limp was even more noticeable than usual. He wanted to forget what his mother said to him but he couldn’t. He could not help but find some truth in what she said; he wasn’t worried about being a disappointment to her. He had long ago given up the idea of having a relationship with his mother. But she told some truth when she said he was broken. She was not the first and Evan was sure she would not be the last to point that out to him. It's hard to hear people throw insults at him for something he couldn’t fix. Point out his limp/ wobble, calling him names they thought would get a laugh out of their friends. He had worked his ass off in therapy to walk normal, but it was never going to happen for him. After three surgeries he still did not have full mobility in his legs and had manage to lose some feelings in both from damaged tissue. Usually Evan would have talked to Molly and Isaac, but of course, he couldn’t do that because both of his friends were so wrapped up in their own life they didn’t even notice Evan existed.

As far as Evan was concerned, there was no fixing their relationship at this point, it was clear they no longer cared. He had no one. 

Seeing Ian in the courtyard, Evan mustered up all the courage that he could before walking over to him. 

"Ian." Evan spoke, proud that his voice sounded strong. When Ian made no move to acknowledge that Evan he was talking to him, he was not shocked. Evan walked around the table until he was completely in Ian's line of vision. 

“I finished my half of the projects." Evan frowned, throwing the work at Ian causing him to look up at him. Ian looked like he was going to say something but stopped himself. ”We don’t need to meet up later in the week you can put both halves together. Whatever you have at the end of the week will be turned in. I trust you to figure it out and decide what's best." Evan muttered before turning away. 

 

************ 

“That the twink you wanted to date?" Jeffery asked looking at Ian. Rhys cringed at Jeffery's tone. It was filled with disgust. Rhys turned to look at Ian waiting for him to say something to Jeffery. 

Ian laughed shaking his head "No," Ian said shocking Rhys. “I was looking for a simple lay not all the complications he came with." Ian and Jeffery laughed. Rhys looked at his oldest friend in confusion. 

'What the hell was that?' Rhys couldn't understand what Ian was doing. Just a week ago, he was head over heels for Evan and now he was making fun of him. Everything Ian was   
saying was setting Evan up to be the focus of a lot of rumors. 

Rhys was about to ask Ian to take a walk with him, so he could hopefully talk some sense into his friend. If word got back to Evan there would be no way for him to fix this and if Ian thought about what he was doing he'd realize that. Before Rhys could get a word out edge ways, he was shocked to see Isaac come over to Ian and punch him in the face without saying a word to him. 

Rhys watched as some of the guys on the team got up to help Ian to his feet and with everyone focused on Ian no one noticed Isaac walk to Jeffery and do the same thing. Rhys sat watching the whole thing unfold. He was sorry for Ian but he was proud to see Isaac finally stand up for his friends. 

When Ian was finally able to get to his feet, he went right for Isaac while his back was turned and his attention was on Jeffery. Rhys was sure now that Isaac had two people trying to fight him that he would end up on his ass. But it was clear to see that Isaac had some fighting experience because he was able to stun Jeffery with a punch to the nose and turn and kick Ian in his face. Rhys almost laughed to see his friend hit the floor like a ton of bricks. He laughed for real when he heard someone yell that Ian had been knocked out. 

'Where are the teachers?' Rhys wondered as he watched Jeffery try his best to fight Isaac. ‘Someone tell him it's pointless.' Rhys thought as he watched Jeffery's sad attempt to take Isaac down. Rhys threw his head back in a hearty laugh when he saw Jeffery try to charge Isaac and miss when Isaac simply stepped out of the way. 

Rhys was enjoying this. Jeffery deserved everything he was getting. What he had said today would not be considered nice as far as Rhys was concerned. Some of the things said were enough to make Rhys cringe. He had finally heard someone call for teachers but it was too late, Rhys could tell that Isaac was tired of playing with Jeffery. Just as Jeffery was throwing another punch, Isaac was able to grab his hand and twist it behind his back before he kicked Jeffery's legs out from under him taking him to ground face first.   
The teacher arrived as Isaac was hefting himself up off Jeffery. No longer interested with the scene in front of him Rhys rose to his feet. Lunch was over and he needed to get to class. Rhys pushed his way out of the circle of people who had swarmed to see the fight, chuckling his whole way to class. 

'Note to self never piss off Isaac.' 

************ 

Molly was in the courtyard when she heard people yelling about a fight. While everyone ran to see what was going on, Molly stayed at her table. She had to finish this project. She didn’t have time to watch a stupid fight. 

“OMG! Stephanie you better get over there I heard it was Isaac who was in the fight!" One of the girls yelled coming over to the table. 

'Isaac?' Molly wondered as she ran and pushed her way through the crowd to see. She was completely shocked to see that it really was Isaac fighting. 

'Is he fighting Ian AND Jeffery?... What is he doing?' Molly watched Isaac. She hoped someone broke this up soon. She wasn’t worried about Isaac getting hurt or anything. Molly,   
Isaac and Evan had all taken fighting lesson after Molly and her mother had been robbed after a shopping trip in the city. It had been a scary thing for Molly to experience and she had insisted all of them take boxing and marital arts classes. She was surprised when it turned out to be something that Isaac enjoyed doing and he even managed to drag Evan along hoping to help him with his balance and to strengthen his legs. They had done a lot of work and Evan was pretty good at it, but Isaac was amazing. It was a little scary to watch him spar with other people in his classes. 

Molly was relieved to hear someone yell for the teacher because if someone did not show soon Molly was going to step in and try to break things up herself. Isaac was scaring her. He was being vicious. Ian was on the ground and she could tell that Jeffery would soon be in the same state, because apparently Jeffery didn’t know when to say when.   
When the teacher finally showed up it was too late both boys were in a state of unconsciousness and Isaac was dusting the grass off his jeans. He looked upset to see that he had a green stain on his no his pant leg. Molly watched the teachers begin to break up the crowd, picking Ian and Jeffery up off the ground and grabbing Isaac by his arms before walking him away. Molly couldn’t even see a scratch on him. 

Molly turned to see Stephanie crying. 'What is she so upset about?' Molly watched the girls start to comfort Stephanie it was clear to see that they knew something she didn’t. 

“It will be ok, Steph. They’re probably not even going to do anything to him. 

You know, with one donation to the school everyone will pretend nothing happened." One of the girls said, rubbing a crying Stephanie's back. Molly really wished she would try to remember these girls’ names. 

“What’s going to happen with our date this Friday?" Stephanie sobbed. Molly was starting to get annoyed it was just a boy. 

“Yeah Steph come on Isaac is going to be fine, they probably won’t even suspended him." 

'What the fuck did she just say?' 

"Who?" Molly asked out loud, clearly she had miss heard. There was no way Stephanie was talking about Isaac, her Isaac. 

"What?" Stephanie asked whipping her face. 

“Who are you going out with on Friday?" Molly asked her voice dropping low. She was losing her cool. 

“God! Margaret don’t you listen! My new boyfriend is Isaac, you'd think you know who that is since he is like your friend or something." Stephanie started to cry again making the girls go to comfort her, giving Molly dirty looks as they did. 

Molly watched Stephanie cry. She was so confused. Surely, Stephanie couldn’t be talking about her Isaac. 

'But he was the only Isaac in the fight who else could she be talking about.' 

“You know Margaret your being like really insensitive. You haven't even tried to comfort me." Stephanie sniffled “I mean who knows what’s going to happen to him. I just love him   
so much and I'm so worried." Stephanie started to sob all over again. 

'Did she just say love? How long had they been dating?' Molly was feeling like she was going to throw up. Without replying, Molly turned and walked away. She wasn’t even mad at Stephanie. Stephanie didn’t know what was going on. She had no clue why their friendship had broken up or that Molly hated to be called Margaret. So no Molly wouldn't waste any breath on Stephanie, but Isaac better hope that he never saw Molly again, because he was in for such a rude awakening. 

'And they think I'm crazy now.'


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm FINALLY posting a new chapter! Also go check out the holiday shorts because I am finally going to update that too!
> 
> Here's your new chapter....
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 15 

Isaac sat slumped in a chair in the principal’s office. They were waiting for his parents to come. Well not his father, because he was away on business but his mother was on her way. Isaac wasn’t concerned though, even if his mother was upset he would just tell her it was for Evan and Molly and she would be over it. She'd write a check to the school and all would be gone, it wouldn't even appear on his record. 

Isaac turned to the door to see his mother enter with Ian, Jeffery and their parents following in behind her. 

"Hey, mom." Isaac greeted her kissing his mother on the cheek. She was more likely to get upset about a lack of a greeting then she was about the fight. 

“Baby boy." she smiled patting his cheek. 

"Mrs. Moon it is go-," Principal Kimbell started. 

“I want a moment with my son alone." Isaac mother said, cutting him off. She was in no mood for pleasantries, she wanted answers. She knew her son and he was not the type of boy to do things without thinking and if he fought those two boys then he had a damn good reason and she wanted to know what it was. She knew just from looking at the expression on the two boy’s parents faces that they wanted blood and if she was going to fight, she wanted to know all the facts so she could fight right for her son. 

"We...well of course Mrs. Moon." Principal Kimbell stumbled. "I can give you one of the conference rooms if you like?" Isaac almost laughed, it was clear to see that Mr. Kimbell was intimidated and Isaac was loving it. It was always fun to watch his mom use the "mother" voice, as long as it wasn’t towards him. 

"Great." Isaac’s mother said waiting for Mr. Kimbell to catch up and show them to the room. 

“Right. Right this way." Mr. Kimbell muttered still stumbling over himself. This time Isaac smiled. 

When Mr. Kimbell opened the door to the conference room, Isaac’s mother turned and looked at him until he got the message and left the room. Isaac was starting to get nervous his mother had yet to say something to him. 

'She can't really be mad?' Isaac thought 'Could she?' 

"Why?" his Mother asked. 

"Why... what?" Isaac asked. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing without having all the facts. If she really was upset then he needed to sugar coat things so he could make it out of this room alive. 

"Don’t be dense, Isaac Joseph." His Mother said being firm. Isaac grimaced she might actually be mad. When she uses his first and middle name without saying the last, Isaac knew he was in for it. He was so screwed. 

“I hit Ian in the face for practically calling Evan a whore and I hit Jeffery for basically doing the same thing to Evan and Molly," Isaac said deciding to go for the truth. 

"Well," his mother sighed, "Did you at least win?" she asked looking at him expectantly. 

"Mom. What do you think? Of course I did." Isaac stated, looking at his mother like he could have done no less. She smiled, her son was so cocky. One day he would find someone to kick his ass. If things went as Isaac and Molly’s Mothers wanted, he would have that in Molly. Molly was not the type of girl to let Isaac get to ahead of himself and Isaac’s Mother loved that about her. She looked at Molly, seeing herself when she was younger. Molly would be for son what she was for her husband. 

"Good," she smiled. "Because if you had lost, I would have kicked your ass and sent you back to win. I won’t have a loser for a son." she stated, causing her and Isaac to laugh. Isaac knew why they were laughing but he also knew that on a certain level his mother was being serious. If he found it important enough to fight then he'd better win and Isaac agreed with her logic. 

“Just so you know the donation is coming out of your personal account. I won’t pay for your fight," his mother said exiting the room. 

'What! She can’t be serious!' 

Isaac smirked, thinking himself clever. “I would," Isaac smiled. “But I don’t have my check book." 

Isaac’s mother turned and looked at her son. She smiled it was times like this when she saw her husband the most in her son. “Oh don’t worry. I brought it." she chuckled when   
she saw Isaac’s shoulders slump. 

************ 

Ian sat in the principal’s office waiting for Isaac and his mother to come back. He knew his aunt and uncle were upset. They would probably want Isaac expelled, but they all knew that was never going to happen. Even if they did suspended Isaac, which was highly unlikely, they would never expel him. Isaac’s parents were richer and had more power than Ian and Jeffery's parents combined. The school would never piss off such a high-ranking family. 

Everyone in the room looked up when Isaac and his mother entered. Ian looked back down as Isaac and his mother took their seats. Ian didn’t want to be here. He didn’t want Isaac suspended or expelled. He deserved everything he got. He had been so foolish to let his anger at Evan cloud his judgment and now he was paying for it. Evan was never going to talk to him again. 

'Stupid. Just fucking stupid...I'm such a fucking idiot!' Ian looked up as Mr. Kimbell started to talk. 

"I know that this is an unfortunate event that brought us here today. So I won’t hold any of you up. I'm hoping that we can handle this quickly and everyone can be on their way." Mr. Kimbell smiled in that creepy friendly way only principals can. 

"Well that is going to be easy to do, just suspend the kid and I'll be on my way." Jeffery's father frowned, his wife nodding in agreement. 

“I don’t want him suspended," Ian uncle said also frowning. Ian looked up at his uncle shocked, he was sure it was going to be harder than this. “I want him expelled. He can’t just go around hitting whoever he wants for no good reason." Ian frowned looking back to his hands he knew it wasn’t going to be that easy. 

"Even if it was for a good reason he has no right to put his hands on anyone," Ian’s aunt corrected adding to what her husband said. Ian and Jeffery's parents all nodded in agreement. Mr. Kimbell didn’t say anything as he turned his attention to Isaac and his mother. 

Ian peeked out of the corner of his eyes to see Isaac's mother and Mr. Kimbell staring each other down. Isaac’s mother not releasing her gaze until Mr. Kimbell folded, averting his eyes. Ian didn’t blame him, Mrs. Moon was a scary woman, he could see where Isaac got it from. Everyone in the room fell silent as they waited for Mrs. Moon to say something. Ian could tell when she noticed that everyone was expecting her to defend her son. 

"Not happening," she said, looking at everyone like they were stupid for not already knowing what she was going to say. Mr. Kimbell frowned, shoulders slumping when it hit him that this was not going to be easy. 

"Well, why don’t we just let the boys tell us what happened and then we can go from there." Mr. Kimbell smiled assuringly. "Ian?" he asked, wanting Ian to speak but all Ian could do was shrug his shoulders. He had nothing to say. He also did not have time for this meeting he needed to figure out how he was going to get to Evan and as quickly as possible. 

'He is never going to talk to me again.' 

"Okay then how about you go Jeffery," Mr. Kimbell said, getting the point and moving on. 

'How could I have been so stupid?' Ian had not meant for things to go so far. He just wanted Evan to know that, sure he liked him but he wasn’t going to follow him around like a lost puppy. When he gave Evan that stupid list, it was to get Evan to come to him and tell him how he was too stupid to do these projects by himself. Demanding that he be there to look over Ian shoulders to make sure that he wasn’t messing everything up. Ian knew Evan's compulsive need to be in control wouldn’t let him get far, but the day Evan had come to the table and made Ian look like a fool in front of all his friends he had pissed Ian off even more. His friends started harassing him with constant jokes and to try to take some of the heat off of himself; Ian had taken to suggesting that he and Evan were more than friends and that Evan was like that with every guy he met. Ian hadn't confirmed anything but he knew the thought was all people needed to make something out of nothing. 

Then there was Rhys, who Ian had been avoiding all week. He was furious at his “friend". He had seen Rhys flirting with Evan, only helping in making an even bigger fool out of Ian. For one second, just a second, Ian had let his feelings get ahead of him and now he was sitting here, in the principal’s office after getting his ass kicked feeling shame overtake him. Like it was running through his veins. It was not shame for the fact that Jeffery and he had been beaten in a fight by the same guy at the same time. He was a football player; this wouldn’t go over for too long, but he felt shame for what he had done to Evan. He had seen the defeated look in Evan's eyes when he had come to the table this morning. It was the reason he hadn't said anything evil to Evan when he had thrown the papers at him. Yet he had done much worse when Evan walked away. He was so fucking stupid, he knew Evan wasn’t going to talk to him, but he had to hope that he could find a way to fix this. He had to hope. 

“And then the next thing I know I'm being hit in the face and knocked out of my chair." Ian tuned in to hear the last part of Jeffery talking. 

"Is that true?" Mr. Kimbell asked turning to Isaac. 

"Of course it true," Jeffery's father yelled sounding outraged. “Did you not just hear my son?" Ian frowned it was clear where Jeffery got his attitude from. 

"No." Isaac said firmly his face void of all emotion. “What Jeffery failed to mention was that he and Ian where discussing my friend before I hit Ian. They had both been doing it for quite some time. Today I had enough, so... I walked up to Ian and punched him in the face. While Ian was on the ground I walked over and hit Jeffery in the face... Jeffery stumbled out of his seat, but was able straighten up enough to fight me. 

While I was in the middle of trying to fight Jeffery, Ian had managed to compose himself and join the fight. I stunned Jeffery with a punch to the nose, turned and kicked Ian in the face knocking him out. I turned and told Jeffery to calm down, that he was only going to embarrass himself.... Needless to say, he didn’t listen. He charged me and I was able to side step him, but in doing so he lost his balance and fell. When he got off the ground I told him again to drop it and again he did not listen. So... when he went to punch me, I stopped the punch locking his hand behind him trying to subdue him waiting for some teacher to come. When no one did and Jeffery continued to struggle I took him to the ground to stun him long enough for people to come and break it up." Ian saw what looked like Isaac’s mother trying not to laugh as her son said what happened. Ian wasn’t sure but he thought he saw Isaac’s mother tap her knuckles with Isaac in congratulations. 

“Wait a minute. You mean to tell me you and Ian got beat by one boy at the same time?" Jeffery's father asked, his frown deepening when his son did not answer, confirming what he had just asked. 

Isaac smirked at his mother, confirming what Ian had thought he saw.

“They attempted to jump me, I am claiming self-defence. I also would like someone to pay for the dry cleaning bill or for what it’s going to coast for a new pair of jeans." Isaac stated with a serious look on his face “My jeans were ruined when I took Jeffery to the ground and I would like to be paid for my inconvenience." Isaac said looking around at the whole group waiting for someone to offer a solution to what he felt was a major issue. 

“You can’t be serious!" Jeffery yelled jumping to his feet pointing to Isaac "Not after you... you," Jeffery huffed trying to find the right word. 

"After I what?" Isaac asked baiting Jeffery "After I kicked both your asses? Of course I'm serious these are my favourite pair of jeans." Isaac smirked. 

"Well we are done here." Ian's uncle frowned standing “I can see this is just one big misunderstanding, let’s not waste any more time on this. Boys will be boys." Ian's uncle smiled pulling out his wallet. “Here's a check for the school. It was good seeing you Mr. Kimbell, I expect you will be able to keep this little incident hush, hush." 

“Of course. Thank you for you generous contributions." Mr. Kimbell smiled as Jeffery's father also dropped a check on the desk and Isaac began to write one. “The boys can have the rest to the day off to go home and relax." Everyone nodded in agreement before beginning to exit the room. 

“Seriously though is no one going to pay for my jeans?" Isaac asked, causing everyone to stop and look at him. Isaac’s mother laughed out loud shaking her head at her son as she continued to leave the office. Jeffery, his parents and Ian's aunt and uncle were not as amused, they all shared similar looks of anger and shame as they left. Ian however couldn’t make himself care that Isaac was basking in their shame. Ian had to figure out a way to make this up to Evan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to check out the holiday shorts! 
> 
> I hope you guys like the chapter, don't forget to tell me what you think! 
> 
> see you guys next week!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay you guys, here is a new chapter! (I know right on time this week.)
> 
> I can't remember who asked but I have FINALLY posted re-revised chapters. So, all chapters the previous chapter have been updated. I'm not promising that they're perfect but they are much better. So, go give them a look!
> 
> enjoy your chapter and don't forget to tell me what you think!

Chapter 16 

Evan is not crazy and he surely isn't stupid, he knows he is beating himself up. His mother has that type of power over him. He's not even sure if she does it on purpose anymore. It is just her. She is the type of person that if you look too happy she makes you sad. If you are proud of an accomplishment, she makes you wonder if what you are celebrating is really that great. She sucks the life out you, leaving a void of any happiness, love or self-esteem. She makes you feel beneath her and when she's done tearing you down, she makes you feel as if coming to her, letting her take you under her win will fix your entire life problems. She will be your savior. 

Evan isn't stupid enough to do that anymore. But he is dumb enough to let it depress him. She sometimes makes Evan feel as if she truly hates him, her own flesh and blood. This is usually where Molly would come in with all her 'you know your mom's a B word. She doesn't know what she's talking about and she doesn't know you' talk. Evan knows the speech by heart, he can recite it but he never got tired of hearing it. It always makes him feel better about himself. Then Isaac would show up and drag Evan to work out with him, commenting on his balance, working him until his hips hurt and then making a joke of everything effectively making Evan forget about his limp. Evan knows the routine by heart and right now, he could use it. He needs their same old song and dance. Evan felt like his life was changing so fast. 

He has no friends, no family, no one in his corner. What he does have are stares, whispers and hidden looks. School is no longer a sanctuary. Ian has made sure of it. Evan may not have any friends but even he knew that Isaac had gotten into a fight with Ian and Jeffery. He also wasn’t surprised to hear that Isaac had won. Of course he had, Isaac is practically a black belt. 

What Evan was shocked to hear was that, he has supposedly slept with Ian. Then it wasn’t just Ian, but Rhys as well. Then it was every gay guy in the school, half the football team even though Ian was the only gay guy on the team. Evan had even heard people whispering that he might have been the guy Emma’s father slept with. He was the schools new slut, it was broadcasted all over the school that all you had to do was ask and Evan Holdamen would suck your dick and if you were nice enough he would actually fuck you. Life for Evan was over. 

He was afraid to go to school or do anything by himself. He woouldn’t even go to the bathroom anymore. He's afraid what would happen. If people were willing to talk about how much of a whore he was when they knew he could hear them, what would they do if they happened to find him by himself? Evan shivered at the thought. He would rather deal with his mother then have to face all this by himself. 

He doesn’t have Molly and Isaac here to help him through this. There was no way they hadn't heard the rumours and yet no one had come to see him, no one called, hell he hadn't even received a text. If they would just come and say ‘Hi’ Evan would forgive everything. If someone would just talk to him, show that they care. But Evan knew that they weren't coming and he wasn’t going to get a call or text, they did not care and because they didn’t, they are dead to him. 

Evan rolled over in his bed, the tears coming freely now. He couldn't remember feeling this alone since the first grade. He almost missed that Evan, because that Evan would have never let anything like this happen. That Evan had learned at a young age how to close himself off from all emotions. Of course, that Evan had no friends, almost never spoke a word to anyone and walked around like a robot. Evan turned his head into his pillow, no longer trying to mask his sobs. That Evan would have never had such an episode. Evan needed to find that Evan again, maybe he could help him through what this Evan was sure was going to be the worst year of his life. 

************* 

Evan hadn't come to school yesterday and their projects were due tomorrow. Ian had spent almost all night completing his half of the list and putting it together with Evan's. The project was just the opening Ian needed to make Evan talk to him. He had the whole conversation planned. He would let Evan yell at him, call him whatever he wanted to and then Ian would throw himself at Evan's feet and apologize until Evan stop cussing at him. He figured Evan would need a couple of days to calm down and Ian was willing to give him the whole break. Whatever it takes. 

Then Ian came to school today and Evan wasn’t here. Ian thought maybe he was just late but then people Ian didn’t even know, started coming up to him asking him if he had really fucked Evan. If Evan was any good? If Evan was as big a slut as everyone said. Ian denied everything, answering all questions with 100% honesty, but people still thought he was lying. When Ian heard what everyone was saying, he knew that Evan wasn’t coming to school today maybe he wouldn’t come back at all. Just move away quietly, his family saying he went to live with distant relatives. 

Ian was so upset he had thrown up twice already today.

He couldn’t keep anything down; if he even thought about eating or drinking, he gagged. He had ruined a kid’s life. The minute school was over, Ian went straight to Evan’s house. Ian was no longer sure what he had to do to fix this but whatever Evan said needs to be done, Ian will do if Evan would just forgive him.   
Ian has been standing in the front of Evan’s house for the last ten minutes trying to think of something to say, but he couldn't think of anything. Taking a deep breath, Ian rang the doorbell. He wasn’t expecting Evan to come to the door, at least not so quickly. 

"Oh, Ian... I thought you were my pizza." Ian couldn’t even respond. The Evan in front of him was a horrible, beaten version of the Evan he knew. His skin was pale, his hair looked knotted and was being held up and out of his face with what looked a rubber band. Evan’s eyes were puffy and red like he had been crying for quite some time. Ian could see Evan’s hand that was holding money was now trembling. When he looked back at Evan's face, he was sure he saw fear there. 

'Is he afraid of me? He can’t be. He's knows I would never do anything to hurt him.' Ian grimaced when the thought occurred to him that Evan might just be scared of him, he thought he was going to throw up again. 

Ian stuck his foot in the door as Evan tried to close it with him still standing there. "Evan, wait...I just...I," Ian tried but he couldn’t get the words out of his mouth. “I brought you the finished papers of our projects." Ian rushed, suddenly remembering the papers in his hand. 

Evan looked at the papers Ian was holding out to him and then back at Ian's face. "Thanks, but I already told you that you didn’t have to," Evan muttered trying to close the door again. 

Ian stopped the door again practically forcing it open when he felt Evan trying to close it again. “Evan wait, I'm…" 

“Look Ian, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I'm sorry I said anything in front of your friends. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. I take it all back. I will never speak to you again.   
I... just, please just leave. I just want you to leave. I'm sorry okay.

So please, please." Evan started to cry, he was practically sobbing in front of Ian. “Please just leave me alone and don’t come back here." Evan cried as he shut the door. This time Ian didn’t fight him. 

Ian, looking at the door feeling his stomach trying turn itself inside out. Ian turned his head and heaved into Evan’s bushes, his stomach cramping with nothing coming up. Ian, finally gaining enough control to stop heaving walked back to his car with tears starting to fall. He didn’t even get to tell Evan how sorry he was. 

*********** 

Molly was fuming when she had gotten to school this morning. She had waited by the parking lot so that if Isaac walked by she could see him and confront him. She had thought of everything she was going to say to him and sure, she was probably going to make a scene in front of everyone at school. But she didn’t care, Isaac was asking for whatever he got when Molly set eyes on him. How dear he lecture Molly about thinking of going out with Jeffery while he had been seeing Stephanie the whole time! 

'That jerk!' 

When the second bell rang for the day and Isaac wasn’t there, Molly made her way to class to not make herself more late then she already was. She would see Isaac eventually. There was nowhere for him to hide, Molly knew everything there was to know about Isaac. When Molly made it to lunch and still she had not seen Isaac, she starting to think that maybe Isaac wasn't coming to school. 

'I mean come on, I had seen him more when I wasn’t talking to him and now that I want to see him I can’t find him! What is that?' 

Molly sat by herself in the perfect spot to see the whole courtyard. Her mind had been so consumed with Isaac that she hasn't paid attention in any of her classes. She hadn't even spoken to anyone today. Especially not Stephanie. Molly was not in the mood for her non-stop gossiping, especially since Molly was sure that she would be talking about Isaac.   
Molly didn’t want to yell at Stephanie. It wasn’t like Stephanie knew what she was doing wrong, but if Molly had hung out with her today, she would have yelled at her, losing her patience and Molly didn’t want that to happen until she saw Isaac later on today. 

When the last class of the day had finally come and gone and Molly still had not seen Isaac she knew for sure he hadn't come to school today. 

'That's okay,' Molly nodded smiling to herself 'I know where he lives' Molly started her car and pulled out of the parking lot heading straight to Isaac’s house. He was going to get a piece of her mind whether he liked it or not. 

Molly roughly parked her car in Isaac’s driveway. Getting out of the car, she stormed up to Isaac’s door ringing the doorbell not waiting any time before she rudely knocked on the door. Molly was suddenly stopped in her tracks having to force herself to calm down when Isaac’s mother Barbara answered the door.   
“Hello Mrs. Barbara," Molly smiled kissing her on the cheek. Molly could do no less, a lack of a greeting would have gotten Molly in trouble and she did not want to be on Mrs. Barbara's bad side. "Is Isaac home?" Molly inquired as nicely and respectfully as she could. 

Mrs. Barbara fixed her gaze on Molly, she was not fooled in the least. She understood that Molly’s anger had nothing to do with her and everything to do with her son. She wasn’t sure what Isaac had done to upset Molly but she was pretty sure whatever it was he deserved whatever Molly was going to throw at him. “He is I will have Clara go and get him for you." Barbara smiled nicely. Normally she would have insisted Molly come in but she thought they might like some privacy for the conversation they were going to have no matter how much she wanted to know what was going on. 

“Thank you." Molly smiled, nodding. She liked Mrs. Barbara they were a lot alike. Molly watched Barbara go, letting her anger build as she waited. In what felt no time at all Isaac was at the door with Clara, his little sister standing behind him. Trying to look over his shoulder to see Molly. 

“Joe, move! I want to say hi." Clara whined using Isaac nickname. Every time Clara went to make a move around Isaac, he would move and stand in her way. Molly smiled at the display in spite of herself. 

“Hi Clara," Molly said, waving at her 

“Molly!" Clara screamed finally moving Isaac out of her way. Clara ran, throwing herself into Molly hugging her fiercely “Where have you been? I was starting to think that no brains over here," Clara said pointing at Isaac. “Had finally run you off. I'm glad to see he didn’t though, what the hell would he do without you?" Clara muttered causing Molly to look down at the thirteen year old in shock. 

“Clara!" Isaac spoke sternly. “Go inside now! Before I tell mom you've been cussing again." He threatened. 

“I’m going inside," Clara smirked letting go of Molly to glare at Isaac. “But not because you threatened me, hell is a place not a cuss word, stupid," Clara said sticking her tongue out at her brother. “I’m going inside so Molly can yell at you and you guys can make up so maybe you'll be nicer." Clara said rushing past her brother so he couldn’t hit her. Molly heard Clara’s laugh fading as she ran further into the house. 

“Molly," Isaac spoke as if he was already bored. 

“How long have been dating Stephanie?" Molly asked getting to the point. Molly watched Isaac open and close his mouth trying to find the right answer. Molly has seen him do it plenty of times with his mother. He would judge how much trouble he was in, then answer as he felt necessary. Even if he had to lie. Molly watched Isaac instantly becoming upset. She would not sit back quietly and be lied to. She wanted the truth and she wanted it now. 

"You are full of so much poo! I could hit you!" Molly screamed losing her patience. If Isaac was going to act like that, then she was going to say exactly what she wanted to, not caring about Isaac’s feeling at all, “You sat at Evan’s house and yelled at me for thinking of going out with Jeffery and you had been dating Stephanie the whole time! To think, I have been beating myself up over you. I even started to question my decision and you have been playing me the whole time! You were never my friend and I blame you for everything. I blame you for our friendship being over, I blame you for the fact that Evan's not talking to us. I blame you for the fact that I have feelings for you! We were fine as friends and then you went and ruined it! For what? Because you thought, I would date you? Well I'm here to tell you that it’s never going to happen! I hate you! And I want all my stuff out of your house! I don’t ever want to talk to you again. I loved you and you have been dating Stephanie this whole time. You are the lowest of the low right next to Evan’s mom!" Molly yelled feeling exhausted. She was sure there was something she had forgotten to say but when she thought of it, she would just yell at Isaac again until she got out all she wanted to say. 

“You’re an idiot," Isaac muttered looking at Molly. “No. Shut your mouth right now," Isaac scolded when Molly went to say something more. “I listened to you talk and now you’re going to listen to me. I am not nor have I ever dated Stephanie Miller. I am however guilty of playing with her emotions. I heard Jeffery talking about how he was finally able to talk you into going on another date with him and I became angry." Molly looked away from Isaac, he was not wrong she had agreed to make up for the first date she had cancelled with Jeffery. “I wanted to get your attention. So I did something stupid and I asked Stephanie on a date. I will apologize to her for that. I have no feelings for Stephanie and I never will. I will also apologize for the night at Evan’s house. That was not the way I should have handled things. I said things to Evan and you I did not mean and if I could just get Evan to listen, I will apologize to him as well. But I will not keep doing this with you Molly. Either you’re going to be my girlfriend or you’re not. I'm done deluding myself into thinking we can just be friends. We can't. You know it and so do I." Molly huffed looking at Isaac, this was not how this conversation was supposed to go.   
Isaac walked over to Molly so that they were face-to-face “I apologized and you have to too. You need to apologize to me for always being stubborn, for never listening, for thinking that you always know best. You are Evan’s and my friend not our mother and you need to learn to think like it. Evan and I are not babies and Evan is not as fragile as you think. Yes sometimes he needs you to be that for him but he doesn’t need it all the time and you can't decide every move he makes." Isaac said finally giving Molly a chance to talk. 

Molly looked at Isaac, uncomfortable with how close he was standing, she couldn’t be emotional with him close enough to touch her. “I will not apologize," Molly started moving away from Isaac “I will not apologize for knowing what's best for the group because we both know I'm good at it. I will apologize for going behind your back and talking to Jeffery. Evan however, is fragile and needs our constant support he has no one besides us. So yeah, maybe sometimes I go overboard but he needs it and if you asked him, he would have it no other way and neither would I, it works for us." Molly breathed. 

“Okay," Isaac nodded agreeing with what she had said so far. “But what about us?" he asked not letting her off the hook. 

“Can’t we be friends and see where it goes from there?" Molly asked becoming annoyed when Isaac shock his head no. “You would ruin twelve years of friendship for a relationship that could fail?" Molly yelled, annoyed. “Well that’s selfish of you and I hate you for that too!" Molly screamed. Isaac was so stupid, he was selfish and he was stupid and controlling but most of all he was stupid. Molly huffed her annoyance when she realized Isaac was not budging. Molly looked down at her hands beginning to realize she was losing this argument. This was not how this conversation was supposed to go. “Okay, maybe we can try," she breathed. Isaac smiled knowing that was as good of a yes he was going to get from Molly, she did not like losing. 

"Okay," Isaac nodded. "Come give me a hug and a kiss." Isaac smiled opening his arms for a hug. Handling Molly like a frightened child knowing that if he pushed too hard too quickly he would scare her away and then who knew how much longer he would have to wait before they had another breakthrough like this again. 

“No." Molly frowned shaking her head. Isaac could tell she was battling with herself. 

“Come on we kiss and hug all the time." Isaac reminded her still smiling gently. 

“It’s not the same." Molly huffed still fighting herself. 

"Sure it is. It's just that now it has a title, we no longer have to pretend it's not what we both want. Our relationship never has to change as long as we don’t want it to." Isaac told her gaining some hope when he saw Molly take a step towards him, hands shaking. 

"It doesn’t have to change?" Molly asked frightened. Isaac loved it when Molly was like this. She was so vulnerable and needy Isaac almost never getting to see this side of her but when he did, he made sure to make her feel comfortable and cherished so she would do it more often. Isaac loved it when she needed him. 

“Nope. You can still be controlling and I'll make sure I keep doing stupid things so that you never become bored with me." Isaac smile when he heard Molly chuckle. Isaac studied Molly for a minute more before she walked into his arms, hugging him back. 

Molly put her face into Isaac’s chest breathing him in. 'Goodness, I miss this smell.' Molly tilted her head back when Isaac lightly tugged on her hair. She looked up to see him smiling at her with that usual look of cockiness in his eyes. Her Isaac was back. 

Molly stood on her tippy toes breaking the distance between their lips. Isaac moaned as soon as he felt Molly’s lips on his own. Molly smiled against Isaac’s lips loving the effect she had over him. 

Isaac tightened his grip in Molly's hair the way he knew Molly liked it and when she gasped, Isaac smiled slightly before slipping his tongue into her mouth. 

'Yes!' Isaac and Molly thought at the same time. Molly battled Isaac for control of the kiss. Finally giving in when she realized Isaac would not relent. She moaned as she gave in letting Isaac take control to do whatever he wanted. Feeling Molly’s body melt into him, Isaac tighten his hold in Molly's hair just a little more tilting her head back further trying to deepen the kiss. Isaac stopped in his tracks when Molly pushed at his chest putting as much of a distance between them as she could stand and Isaac would allow. He had just gotten Molly. She’d be lucky if he let her go to the bathroom by herself. Breaking free of his arms Molly stood scowling at Isaac before she reared her hand back and punched him as hard as she could on his shoulder. 

"Ow! What the fuck Molly?" Isaac whined doubling over in pain grabbing at his shoulder. 

"That was for making me swear." Molly huffed suddenly angry again. 

"What?" Isaac breathed, honestly confused trying to go over their discussion, trying to remember if Molly cussed. 

“I mean it was just in my head and not out loud, but still don't you ever do something like that again!" Molly seethed pointing at Isaac. 

"Ok," Isaac nodded. “I apologize, I shouldn't have done that." He agreed instantly coming to realization that this was an argument, he was not going to win. 

"Ok." Molly smiled, losing all her fight. "Come on," she urged going back into Isaac's arms. "Let’s go inside and I'll rub the soreness out your shoulders," Molly cooed, tilting her head back and giving Isaac a small kiss on the cheek. Isaac smiled holding Molly close as they made their way into the house. He had finally gotten his girl. 

"Hey, Isaac?" Molly asked as they made there way up to Isaac’s room. 

"Hmmmm?" 

"How are we going to get Evan to talk to us again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I for get thank you foe the kudos! I cant remember the names but I appreciate it. See you guys next week!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Rhys was disappointed. Well, he was more than disappointed. it was just the nicest word he could think of right now. He had been so happy when he happened to run into Evan and his friends. They were refreshing as well as entertaining, but now he was just... disappointed. Evan has not been to school for the last two days, three if you count today and Rhys did, but what made it worse was that it looked as if Molly and Isaac hadn't even noticed. 

Rhys was happy this morning when Isaac and Molly had shown up to school practically glued to each other. Rhys had hoped it meant Evan would be coming to school today, sharing in the gooey love that seemed to flow off Molly and Isaac. But Evan had not shown, it was lunch and Evan still wasn't here, it was clear to see Evan was not coming at all. 

That didn't seem to put a damper in Molly and Isaac’s happiness. Rhys couldn't believe they could forget Evan. Surely; they had gone to see him. Maybe he was happy and was just letting the heat die down. Rhys highly doubted it, but he hoped that Molly and Isaac weren't so caught up in their new budding relationship that they have forgotten their friend. 

Rhys sighed 'there's was only one way to find out.' 

“Margaret, Isaac." Rhys smiled interrupting what he was sure was a pointless mushy conversation all new couples have. 

Rhys’ smile widened when Molly practically growled at him. 

'Good I've got her attention.' 

"Who invited you to sit down?" Molly asked, tilting her head to the side. Rhys chuckled it was cute to see that she thought she could keep up with him. 

“Margaret when you’re as powerful as I am, you don't need an invitation. I do as I please... You should be lucky I've taken the time out of my day to even talk to someone as low in the ranks as you and your friend over here." Rhys smiled politely gesturing over to Isaac. “Now if you’re nice to me I'll tell people were friends so that maybe you won’t end up like every other woman in this town... Some useless man’s housewife who only leaves the house to go to company functions." Rhys finished, leaning back in his seat waiting for the fireworks to begin. 

“Why you little piece of sh-." Molly started to scream before Isaac managed to get a hold of her and pull her back down into the seat. 

“Molly calm down." Isaac muttered, never taking his eyes off Rhys. He knew Rhys was intentionally trying to rile Molly up, he didn’t know why, but he was sure   
Rhys was about to get to the point. 

“Yes 'Molly' don’t make any more of a spectacle of yourself; people already think you stole Isaac from Stephanie. I'm sure you don’t want them to think you’re a psychotic bitch on top of it." Rhys spoke, his tone flat but threatening. 

Molly opened her mouth to tell Rhys where he could go when Isaac cut her off. 

“Get to the point McCullen." Isaac said as he tried to calm Molly down. “I won’t sit by quietly for much more of this so if you came for something get it over with before I end this conversation for everyone." Isaac threatened. 

Rhys smiled at Isaac he really did like the kid. It was hard to find people who were intelligent and more than capable of handling themselves without flaunting it. "Isaac," Rhys smiled turning his attention "It's so nice of you to join the conversation. How has your week been?" Rhys smiled. 

“Fine." Isaac smiled back surprising Rhys with the charm he was able to turn on with no hesitation. Rhys’ smile became genuine it was clear to see he and Isaac had a lot more in common than either of them originally thought. “Do you have any plans for the holiday?" Isaac asked joining Rhys' game. 

“None really, just the same old, same old." Rhys smirked slightly surprised when Isaac began to play along. “What about you?" 

“I’m afraid the same can be said for me as well. Molly and her family have been so kind in agreeing yet again to accompany my family and me up to a cabin we own in the states." Isaac flashed yet another charming smile. 

'Impressive.' 

"Will Evan and his family be joining you?" Rhys asked cocking his head to the side as Molly had done when he came to the table. Rhys watched Isaac's face flash in regret before he could cover it and Molly visibly stiffen next to him. 

'Good, maybe now they remember him.' 

“I’m afraid not," Isaac shrugged gracefully. 

“Oh?" Rhys frowned. “Does his family have other plans?" Rhys inquired, he was sure he already knew the answer he just needed Molly and Isaac to confirm it. 

“What do you want?" Molly yelled again, she was tired of playing games with Rhys. 

Rhys laughed, “I just want to know how Evan will be spending his vacation time." Rhys shrugged. 

“Alone! Okay! He never spends a holiday with anyone!" Molly was almost hyperventilating "Is that what you wanted to know?" Molly ran her finger through her hair, she was losing it and if Rhys didn't leave this table soon she was sure she was going to hit him. 

“It is what I wanted to know," Rhys said gathering his bag and drink. “But before I leave, I just thought the both of you should know that I am very disappointed in you both equally." Rhys said holding up his hands to stop Molly before she could get going. “And before you ask why you should care, I'll tell you. When I first met you three, it was refreshing to see a genuine friendship. I had actually started to respect you. Then something happened and you three stop talking. I don’t know why and I don’t care what happened to break you three up. What I do care about is the fact that you two didn't fix things the minute they happened. I do care that the two of you have been so selfish in caring more about yourselves and your new budding relationship that neither of you have remembered Evan. Have the two of you even taken the time to notice that Evan has been MIA for the last three days? Or the fact that there are nasty rumors spreading the town about him?" 

Rhys watched, as Molly looked down at her hands guilty, while Isaac looked Rhys in his eyes, it was clear to see the anger building in his eyes. “I thought not," Rhys, continued. " I'm not saying Evan is a child and should be watched constantly, far from it but everyone needs an outlet and I'm guessing Evan doesn't have that at home and now he doesn't have that at school or in the two people who were supposed to be his friends." 

Rhys stood from the table taking one last look at the two friends. “I’m disappointed in you two, but that isn't what you should be worried about, hell I don’t advise you remember that past today. But I do advise that you two figure out how to fix this and quick. I don’t suspect with how badly you two have hurt Evan he'll forgive you quickly, but if you waste any more time, I suspect he won’t forgive you at all." With that, Rhys left Molly and Isaac to think about what he had said. He however had plans to make.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The plan was easy. Rhys was going to go to Evan's house, pick him up off the floor and take Evan home with him. What he did after that was a surprise for everyone including Rhys himself. He hadn't thought much about this, just that he was sure Evan needed out of his house. Rhys parked his car in Evan's driveway. He was building all the courage he could before going to Evan's door. The kid didn’t need to know how nervous he was.

Rhys shifted from foot to foot as he waited for someone to open the door. After a couple of minutes passed, he rang the bell again. He was starting to think that no one was home from the lack of no answer of the door and no noise coming from the house.

'Maybe he's not here.' Rhys thought as he rang the bell one last time.

"Ring that bell again and I'll shoot you where you stand." Rhys jumped back a little at Evan’s appearance.

'This is a lot worse than I thought.'

“Holy shit short stop! What the hell happened to you?" Rhys asked acting horrified, the last thing Evan needed was someone feeling sorry for him. “You look like shit. No worse than shit, I've seen horses push out things that look better than you do right now."

“Rhys, say what the fuck you came here for or get off my front steps before I call the cops." Evan rasped, rubbing the gunk out of the corner of his eyes and wiping it on Rhys shirt.

Rhys looked down at his shirt in disgust before he pushed his way by Evan into the house. "Classy." Rhys muttered. Rhys frowned as he made his way into the house.

‘It smells like there's a dead body in here. No wait, that’s Evan.' Rhys frowned turning his attention to the boy who smelled like BO and a bar after a night of drinking and the boys locker room after a day in the gym.

“Okay," Rhys said with his hand covering his nose. “You go get showered and dressed and we’ll get out of here." Rhys muttered trying not to breathe in.  
Evan looked from the open door to Rhys standing in his foyer “Get out." Evan muttered scratching his head. 

"No, you need to get out of this house so do as I say and go take a shower and get dressed. The longer you take the more time it takes for us to be on our way."

“What?" Evan asked, “You can’t be serious? Get out of my house! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

“Listen Evan, I'm not in the mood to argue this with you for the next thirty minutes. Do as I say."

“Who the fuck, do you think you are?" Evan laughed losing his patients, “‘Do as I say'," Evan mimicked Rhys, “I don’t know why or what you thought when you came over here, but let me assure you, I will not be leaving this house with you. God, I don’t know how many ways to say this. I. Don’t. Like. You. I mean do you need me to say it slowly for you. Maybe then, the words will work their way past your inflated ego, or maybe it will penetrate the world you seem to have made up in your head. You know the one where it was ok for you to come in here and tell me what to do like I was ever going to listen to a word you say. I just don’t know how to say this politely any more so I won’t," Evan smiled viciously, " You are one of the worst people I've ever had the pleasure of meeting and not just because of your stupidity, no, I could look past that it's because you think your better than everyone and you’re not. You are just as pathetic as everyone else is in this town as well as all it has to offer. You are just like every kid here, you will never live past your parents name and you'll just grow up to fill the big shoes your daddy was nice enough to make for you. So please Rhys lose that self-righteous attitude because you'll never be more than 'the boy who was never as good as his father'." Evan seethed taking a deep breath.

“Are you done?" Rhys asked he wasn’t even mad at Evan for what he said or how he said it, Evan needed the release. Rhys would not fight him for trying to find it in bashing him. “Good," Rhys smirked when Evan didn’t answer, “Now, go do as I say." Rhys said pointing at the stairwell he assumed led to Evan's room.

“No." Rhys’ voice echoed off the walls as he yelled at Evan when he went to argue again “I let you get that off your chest and now I'm tired of entertaining you. Get your ass in gear and stop wasting my time! Or are you trying to spend another holiday by yourself?" Rhys asked knowing he had Evan. Rhys watched Evan struggle with himself, quietly. He and Evan were similar when it came to things such as this. No one wanted to spend the holidays alone even if you had to spend it with someone you didn’t like, it was better than sitting around and wondering how much fun your friends are having with their family.

Rhys watched Evan's shoulders slump as he muttered to himself before walking up the stairs. 

**********

“Mom please, we have everything we need can we please go already?" Isaac whined as his mother went over her checklist for the hundredth time.

“Not until I make sure we have everything." His mother said taking her eyes off her list briefly to look at him. “Besides we’re waiting for Molly and her parents." His mother said excitedly, she and Molly’s mother had been so happy when Isaac and Molly had announced they were dating last night at dinner. His mother had to go over the itinerary for their trip.

“I’ll get it!" Isaac’s father yelled at the sound of the doorbell.

'Thank god!' Isaac thought. He was so excited to get out of here. He and Molly had decided last night that they were going to Evan’s house and were dragging him along. As much as they didn’t want to admit it, Rhys had been right they had failed Evan as his friends by not being there for him when he needed them. Fighting or not they were a family and when one was hurting, you let go of your differences even if it was just long enough to help the other.

“Good Morning everyone!" Molly’s mother smiled happily as she entered the kitchen with Molly and her father following behind her. Molly walked over to Isaac rolling her eyes at her mother.

"She’s acting like we’re getting married." Molly whined burying her face in Isaac’s neck.

"I'm afraid you won’t find any sympathy here," Isaac chuckled patting Molly's back, “My mother’s doing the same. She even started talking about grandchildren last night after you guys left." Isaac whispered to Molly. 

"You’re right." Molly nodded her head that was still in Isaac’s neck. “You have it worse." Isaac laughed. 

"Oh! Look at them!" Molly’s mother gasped, clasping her hand over her heart. Molly lifted her head off Isaac’s shoulder to glare at her mother. Isaac was doing the same when he saw his mother nodding in agreement.

"Okay everyone lets hit the road." Isaac’s father laughed at Molly and Isaac’s discomfort.

Everyone exited the house when Isaac’s mother looked down at her watch seeing that if they didn’t leave now they would be late. 

“Tell me why we’re driving again?" Isaac sister Clara muttered angrily, mad that she was up before noon on her vacation.

“Clara we do this every year. We drive to the cabin because it's only a two hour drive and it's a family vacation and I want us to spend time together talking and laughing instead of you sitting in first class with your headphones in your ear sleeping." Isaac’s mother said getting into the car.

"You mean you hate me." Clara muttered before she got in the car sitting behind her mother. 

"That too." Isaac’s mother said to her smiling.

"You have everything you need?" Isaac’s father asked his son chuckling at his wife and youngest child. 

"Dad we’re fine. Mom packed enough food to last us a week." Isaac muttered at his parents concern, “We have the GPS, our phone and a map if we get lost. I know how to drive and I'll be extra careful with Molly in the car and if we need anything and I mean anything I will have Molly call you guys because I will be driving and will not be using my phone." Isaac smiled beating his father to everything he knew his father was going to say, they did this every year.

"Smart ass." his father laughed, "Okay have a good drive." His father smiled walking away.

"Oh, dad." Isaac said stopping his father, "Molly and I will be late getting to the cabin were going to stop and get Evan on our way." Isaac’s father looked like he wanted to ask questions but in the end he nodded, he trusted his son.

Isaac and Molly drove to Evan’s house, Molly fidgeting in the seat beside him. He knew she was worried, so was he. What if Evan turned them away? What would they do if they couldn’t convince him to forgive them?

Pulling in to Evan’s driveway Molly was the first to exit the car without Isaac even fully putting the car into park. Isaac parked the car before walking to Evan’s front door.

"He's not answering." Molly frowned never taking her finger off the doorbell.

"Maybe we should give him time to actually answer the door." Isaac suggested trying to calm Molly but he too was starting to worry.

"No, I'm going in." Molly started digging in her purse for what Isaac was sure was her spare key. Isaac watched as Molly threw the door open before storming into the house and heading up the stairs to Evan’s room. 

"He's not up here." Molly yelled down the stairs to him. Isaac raised an eyebrow before checking the rooms on the second floor.

"Did you find him?" Molly asked finding Isaac in the study. 

"No." Isaac shook his head. 

“I’m going to check downstairs." Molly rushed before leaving the room. Isaac made his way to the kitchen to wait on Molly they both knew Evan was not down there. He had a fear of "basements". Even though the third floor of the house was a fully-furnished game room and not some dingy, moldy, smelly room. Evan never set foot in the room let alone walk down the steps.

“He’s not there." Molly said coming into the room.

“I didn’t think he would be." Isaac muttered putting his phone back into his pocket.

“I’m going to call him." Molly sighed running her fingers though her hair.

"I just did." Isaac muttered, "It went straight to voice mail." He sighed rubbing his forehead.

“Where could he be?" Molly asked getting Evan’s voicemail when she called. 

“I don't know." Isaac said getting to his feet; they needed to be on their way before their mothers sent out a search party.

'I don’t know.'


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Evan sat in the passenger seat of Rhys’ sports car, or at least Evan thought it was a sports car. He didn’t know anything about cars. What he did know, was that this car was pretentious and every second that passed where he was still in this car still sitting next to a person he loathed, he felt the vomit making its way into his mouth, he could practically taste it.

He was an idiot for letting Rhys talk him into getting in this car. Rhys had been right though spending another holiday alone was not something he wanted or needed to do right now. He was craving companionship even if it had to be with Rhys on a holiday he should have been spending with his family. Evan almost laughed at the thought, family when was the last time he had ever had such a thing? Evan couldn't remember, he had never had a family not with his mother or his stepfather, not with his father who he had not seen or talked to since he was eight. Evan couldn’t even bring himself to care about his parents now they had never been there for him and the minute he could he would never see or talk to either of them again, they had never cared for him and at this point he wasn’t expecting some kind of miracle. His parents were dead to him and now so were his friends.

The more Evan thought about it the more he was sure that Molly and Isaac had never really been his friends. They had never cared about him, being friends with Evan had just been convenient. Where else was Molly ever going to find people willing to put up with her and her crazy emotions? She was truly the definition of crazy. She was loud, overbearing, controlling, emotional and abusive. Molly was his friend by default, she couldn’t find people willing to look past the rumors about her mother and then look past all of her crazy. Only an idiot would do something so stupid, and at the time Evan had been that idiot, but not anymore.  
Molly had not known at the time but the only reason Evan had even considered being her friend was because he had heard his mother talking about how it was rumored that Ben, Molly's father, had run to the city 'rebelling' against his father and in his year in the city he had taken to drugs, drinking, and sleeping with anything that had a hole. When Molly's grandfather died and her family came back to The Falls the rumours started to fly. The one that stuck and made the most impact was that Molly's mother was a stripper. Janet, Molly's mother, was lucky enough to stick her claws in one of the rich men that frequented the club she worked at. Evan didn’t believe the rumors, mostly because they had come from his mother but also because in being Molly’s friend he had met her parents and Mr. and Mrs. Light were two of the nicest down to earth people anyone would be lucky to know and meet. At the time of Molly’s families return, almost no one was willing to even consider for even one second that they weren't true and if they did they kept it to themselves in hopes of not getting swept up in the drowning ship the was the Light Family.

Molly's father had not been welcomed to his father’s company and some of the companies partners and employees left the company taking a good deal of the companies clients. Business had not been going well, Molly's parents had to fight through a lot of rumors and because they had not come to The Falls empty handed Molly had received a lot of that judgment. It was for that reason Evan had become her friend, he knew what it was like to be considered an outsider. His sympathy had started their friendship. Molly just never needed to know that.

Then there was Isaac. Evan had been surprised when Isaac had spoken to him. It wasn’t anything special, their first conversation had literally been Isaac asking for his red crayon during art class and Evan not even answering, handed Isaac the crayon. It was that conversation that made way for Isaac to feel free to continue. Now though, Evan was able to see that Isaac had become his friend to get closer to Molly. Isaac had never really paid Evan any attention he had always been arguing with Molly. That was how their friendship started with the fight Molly and Isaac had when Isaac and Evan had been playing tag. Molly and Isaac had basically pushed him out of the triangle right there.

Molly might have wanted to play dumb but Evan knew there was something going on with them and it had been for a long time. Evan had noticed the difference in the way they looked at each other, the way they touched. At the time he really hadn't paid attention, but that display they had made in his kitchen weeks ago had proven what Evan had been trying to deny to himself for a long time. Isaac had used him.

"Well were here." Rhys sighed slapping his hands down on his thighs breaking Evan out of his thoughts.

"What?" Evan looked out of his window they were outside of the only grocery store in The Falls.

'What the hell?'

"Rhys?" Evan asked finally taking the time to look at him.

" Well it is thanksgiving break so I thought you could make us a thanksgiving dinner since you cook and shit. Also I don’t have enough food at my house for two growing boy to last a week and since I have not had a real home cooked meal in years your going to be the chef in payment for me putting up with your crazy ass for a week." Rhys smiled getting out of the car but not before gracing Evan with a dazzling smile.

'What the hell?'

*************

'God, this car ride is awkward.'

Rhys had sat back quietly allowing Evan to recede into his head. The kid had a lot to think about and Rhys was willing to give him that time. He hadn't even put on the radio when Evan had basically held a conversation with himself out loud. Rhys didn’t know if Evan knew he was saying things out loud. It was enough to know what he was talking about. It was enough to freak Rhys out. Maybe Evan was still a little drunk, this just wasn’t normal.

Rhys had figured one of the first and best places to bring Evan was the grocery store. Evan liked to cook and Rhys liked to eat. Rhys missed home cooked meals. He hadn't had a nice hot home cooked meal since his uncle had passed away and he missed it. Even if it was just burger, it tasted so much better when made at home with pans you used all the time. It was like you could taste the hundred of meals made in the pan and the care and love the person cooking it put in to the whole meal. Cooking was not just an activity, but an out of body experience. Rhys didn’t know that to be true personally because he couldn’t cook. He couldn’t even make tea right. It was just something Rhys’ uncle had told him and he had loved to cook. Rhys had watched Evan in Home Ec whenever they cooked anything and he had the same look on his face that Rhys’ uncle used to have whenever he entered a kitchen. It was a childlike joy and sense of wonder in such a simple act.

"Come on." Rhys encouraged Evan when the kid still hadn't left the car.

"No."

"Evan let’s go."

"No, I don’t want to cook and I'm not leaving this car."

"Evan-"

"If this is the only reason you came and got me, well then you can take me home 'cause I'm not cooking you anything." Rhys sighed, this kid was so dramatic. Evan was so hell bent that everyone just wanted something from him that Rhys was sure Evan was going to fight him every step of the way. If Evan wanted a fight then Rhys was willing to fight but he was playing for keeps and he was willing to play dirty.

"Evan please- kid, get out of the car. I did not come get you just so you can cook." Rhys took a dramatic pause so he could build suspense. " I came because I over heard Margaret and Isaac talking and I heard one of them mention that you spent your holidays alone. So, I figured if you were alone and I was alone we could like..." again Rhys took a pause taking in a breath loud enough for Evan to hear him and think he was having trouble admitting what he was about to say. " Spend it together. I just don’t want to spend another fucking holiday alone. So if you would be so kind I would appreciate if you got out of the car. Please." Not all of that had been a lie Rhys had spent every holiday for the last three years alone, but that had been by choice. After his uncles passing there hadn't been anyone he really wanted to spend it with. Evan however did not need to know that, the kid had a soft spot for sob stories. All you had to do was make him think you needed him and he would act like superman.

"Molly." Evan corrected exiting the car.

"What?" Rhys smiled the kid was too cute, no wonder he needed Margaret and Isaac to protect him he was so innocent. It was sexy.

"Don’t call her Margaret. It's Molly, she doesn’t like to be called Margaret." Rhys laughed, not only because Evan thought he gave a fuck what Molly or Margaret wanted to be called but because even though it was clear Evan was trying to figure out a way to end his ties with them he still was defending them.

"Whatever, let’s go."

"I can’t just go into the store with out a menu and a plan." Evan started to panic " You know what? Lets get back in the car and tomorrow we can come back after   
I have a menu and a grocery list." Evan nodded more to himself then to Rhys

"No," Rhys corrected " you can let go of your control issues for one afternoon and we can figure it out as we go along."

"But-"

"No Evan let’s go." Rhys muttered dragging Evan into the store by his hand. Rhys continued to hold Evan hand as he led them toward the fist aisle, he figured they could just pick up things as they made there way through each aisle. They didn’t need a menu or list.

" Okay, where do we start?" Rhys asked turning to look at Evan standing in front of the first aisle.

"Well," Evan said looking around letting go of Rhys hand. Rhys would never say it out loud but he missed the contact

'What is this spaz doing?'

"Oh god." Evan sighed a small smile forming on his lips "Here write down everything I say and well make a quick menu and then grocery list and go down each   
aisle and look at everything to make sure we don’t miss anything." Evan said handing Evan a small piece of paper and pencil from a display set up in the store.

"Okay." Rhys nodded that seemed easy enough, how much could they need for just the two of them?

" Okay. Well of course we need a turkey, stuffing. Do you like your stuffing cooked inside the turkey or out?" Evan asked trying to please both of them.

Rhys took his time to think of his answer, his uncle had always done both, but he had always enjoyed it better cooked in the turkey. "Inside."

"Okay," Evan shrugged "I like mine outside but we can do both. We can do a nice salad so add that. I like squash, some greens spinach or collard greens I can do   
both and I like both so which ever you want is ok with me-"

"Can we do both spinach and collard greens I really like both and what about Mac and cheese? Do you know how to make oven baked?" Rhys asked starting to get excited, he was going to be eating good.

" Oh, yeah I know a great recipe of oven baked Mac my old nanny had taught me. She was great in the kitchen, I can do that." Rhys nodded adding it to the list he was enjoying watching Evan he was starting to have fun with this.

"Okay that’s it right?" Rhys asked looking at their list it was a good size they didn’t need more it was just for two people.

"What?" Evan asked looking appalled "Oh honey you must not cook because you would have never asked me such a stupid question. There's still yams to worry about and we haven't even gotten to dessert yet."

Rhys looked at Evan delighted and horrified at the same time he was going to gain so much weight. "Your so sweet." Evan laughed looking at Rhys confused face "you just write and I'll worry about everything else." Evan cooed as if he was talking to a baby rubbing his hand on Rhys cheek.

Rhys smiled as Evan turned away from him. He was happy to see Evan like this it was a real treat even if he had to be the butt of the joke it was the first happy emotion Evan had showed all afternoon.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Isaac walked outside to see Molly rocking slowly in one of the rocking chairs set out on the front porch. When Molly didn’t turn her head to the sound of Isaac coming out onto the porch, Isaac knew she was in deep thought. It wasn’t like Molly to sit still and quietly. She was staring out at the sunset. It was beautiful shades of blues and purples fading into a fiery burst of red almost the colour of her hair. Isaac looked down at the phone sitting in Molly's lap, she had probably tried to call Evan again and when she could not reach him, she worried even more.

Isaac understood all the emotions probably running through Molly's mind because he had just felt the same as he attempted to call Evan and he too got no answer. Which is what sent him looking for Molly hoping to find comfort in her, but it was clear to see that was not going to happen today. Isaac walked over and took the seat next to Molly not saying a thing. Maybe he could just find comfort in her presence.

"Are we bad friends?" Molly asked, without turning to look at Isaac. Isaac wanted to say ‘no’ they were good friends. That they were the best Evan could ever hope to have and he would have if Molly had asked him that a month ago. Isaac would have given that answer without a thought, with fierce conviction. Not now though, they had both been selfish, idiotic, egoistical and just down right stupid. The question Isaac couldn’t help but get out of his head, the only thought that gave him hope, was that one epic failure did not negate practically thirteen years of friendship, but Isaac knew Evan and to him it probably did.

"I don’t know.... Probably and even if we aren’t Evan will say so."

"What kind of bull crap is that to say to me? I'm already feeling like poo and that is what you say. Nice, just nice Isaac." Molly nodded, letting out a sarcastic laugh.

"It's the truth." Isaac muttered instead of what he wanted to say to her. They didn’t need to fight with each other right now they needed to figure out what the hell they were going to do about Evan.

"It's not the truth, I want to hear right now," Molly spat "Come up with a new one." she demanded, her voice rising.

"It's the only one I got... so get over it."

"You’re such a jerk. I can’t believe I agreed to be your girlfriend, this is your entire fault."

Isaac gave a dark laugh. “You know Margaret, instead of blaming me, you might want to turn some of that on yourself because you’re not as innocent as you'd like to think. You had just as much of a part to play in this as I did. You were just as selfish as I was if not more. What did you do to stand up for Evan? I fought Ian and Jeffery for him, where were you?” Isaac took a pause giving Molly a chance to respond, when she didn’t Isaac continued. “I mean, at least I have the excuse of not being at school when the rumours started, but you don’t, you were there. You said and did nothing and now you want to sit here and blame me for this whole thing? You’re ridiculous."

After what felt like a lifetime of silence, Molly stood up from her chair. "Your right." Molly nodded, even in the fading sun Isaac could see she was crying. Before entering the house Molly wiped her face with her hands, fidgeted with her hair, close to trying to look composed as possible before she entered the house.  
"Shit." Isaac slumped in the chair eyes watering, instantly regretting his words.

'I am a jerk.'

************

“It’s only a week." Rhys muttered for the hundredth time in the last hour.

"Oh stop your whining and bring the bags inside." Evan smiled finally finding the bag he was looking for and walking through the door.

"You could have actually taken some bags you know." Rhys yelled at Evan’s retreating form as he entered the house with his one bag.

"I did." Evan laughed holding up his bag. Rhys would have been more upset if Evan hadn't been so happy.

They had more groceries than Rhys had thought was possible. The trunk of his car and back seat was filled with bags.

Rhys muttered to himself as he took his first load of bags into the house. How could they possible finish all this food? There was no way that all this was needed for one night’s worth of dinner. Sure Evan had planned a whole week’s menu, excited to be cooking for someone other than himself. He had three meals planed all the way through Monday morning before returning to school. Rhys hadn't planned for Evan to stay that long but when the kid suggested a back to school breakfast without even thinking about it, Rhys couldn’t very well have told him no. The poor thing blushed so quickly after he let it slip.

Evan couldn’t apologize quickly enough, saying it was something Isaac, Molly and him had done every year when they came back from the cabin. Rhys had wanted to ask why he never went, but after the look that passed over Evan when he let it slip, Rhys was sure that was not something they should talk about right now. He had agreed and then basically begged Evan to stay until Monday morning; it had been the only move to make.

After what felt like a lifetime at the grocery store Rhys drove Evan back to his house to pack more clothes since he would be staying longer than originally planned and to pack an extra uniform for school. Evan had followed him back to his house in his own car. Well the guesthouse. Rhys spent most of his time here it was his home. As long as he went to the main house at least twice a week for 'family dinner’, his parents never noticed he was not in the main house, or at least pretended not to know. Rhys said nothing, hoping things never changed and they never forced his hand because he would not move back. He was happy here and he had brought everything necessary to make it feel like a home. That however was not the only reason he brought Evan to the guesthouse, it was also the safest bet. There was an arsenal of family pictures of past generations in the big house. It was like a museum and if Rhys brought Evan there, he was sure that Evan would notice the picture of his father and know right away, who Rhys was.

It was just not something Rhys was willing to risk right now, he liked Evan and he was sure that his family prodigy was sure to scare him off rather than impress him. Anyone one with half a brain would run from the name McAuthor. Rhys was sure that many people in this town, like the money and power hungry bitches, would swarm like files to shit. But Rhys wasn’t looking for someone with the right credentials, he wanted Evan, and even if it wasn’t Evan he would not marry for the reason that his parents had. He wanted love, as corny as that sounded.

“All done." Rhys sighed slumping in to one of the bar stools lining the counter in front of where Evan was cutting potatoes for their fish and chip dinner.

"Good." Evan nodded without looking up from the cutting board. "Now put everything away. Except for the turkey because as soon as I have dinner going I am going to go ahead and make the brine for it."

"What?" Rhys cried.

"Brine, its what I'm going to use to make the turkey flavourful. Come on Rhys, you have to know that, we studied that in Home Ec!" Evan sighed, shaking his head like he had been doing all afternoon, constantly correcting Rhys on his lack of knowledge when it came to cooking.

"No not that, stupid! I don’t give a shit about you cooking stuff. I'm talking about you wanting me to put everything away! Are you at least going to help me? I mean I did bring all this shit in by myself! It’s the least you could do." Rhys knew he was pouting like a five year old but he didn’t care he was tired and hungry!  
"No I am in the middle of cooking dinner you'll just have to do it by yourself, and stop your whining." Evan scolded taking a bowl out of the floating cabinet above his head.

Rhys stood to his feet starting to mutter to himself again. "I'm hungry." He continued to pout.

"Oh my God! Here!" Evan laughed at Rhys antics, snatching a small bag of chips out of the bag on the counter and throwing it at Rhys. "Let that tide you over until dinner you big baby." Evan continued before taking the oil off the counter.

Looking around Evan realized he was missing a pot to heat the oil in. "Rhys? Where do you keep the pots? I need a Dutch pot to cook this dinner in."

"A what pot?" Rhys asked stopping his pout long enough to look at Evan like he was crazy. There was no such a thing as a whatever pot. A pot is a pot.

***********

"Clara!" Isaac’s mother Barbara yelled again, calling her youngest down for dinner.

"Sorry, everyone." Clara smiled taking her seat. “Jo-Jo’s boyfriend just broke up with her and she’s kind of having a mental breakdown."

After Clara’s entrance, dinner fell into an awkward silence. Everyone in the room could feel the tension between Isaac and Molly. Everyone was afraid to ask what was the matter in fear of only adding to the problem. After what had felt like a lifetime, Clara just couldn’t take it anymore. If she had to stay in the cabin with no Wi-Fi and no cable, she was not going to sit through this horribly awkward dinner, especially when her best friend was having a breakdown.

"Well, thanks for dinner Mom and Mrs. Light it was delicious," Clara spoke finally breaking the silence.

"You hardly touched a thing." Mrs. Light smiled pointing to Clara’s plate.

"Yes, but my lack of hunger has nothing to do with your skills as a cook." Clara smiled instantly brightening the table with her cheekiness. "I'll just be taking dessert in my room." Clara smiled again pilling a plate full of cupcakes. It was clear to her that eating was going to be her only source entertainment.  
"No, you will not." Barbara spoke sternly, if she had to sit through this catastrophe, so did Clara.

"But I'm done and it stinks in here." Clara whined slumping in her chair.

"I don’t smell anything." Ben, Molly’s father frowned confused.

"I don’t either." Joseph, Isaac’s father shrugged in agreement. Sometimes he believed his daughter was crazy.

"It's not a physical smell...So I'm not surprised you don’t smell it." Clara shrugged eating the icing off one of her cupcakes with her pointer finger.

"Clara sweetie, what the hell are you talking about?"

Clara smiled when she looked up from her cupcake to see she had everyone's attention. "It smells like shame in here." Sometimes adults were so stupid.

Clara wasn’t surprised that no one answered. None of the adults at the table had a clue what she was talking about, but she saw that Molly and Isaac had stiffen at her words. "Clara." Isaac warned, voice gruff. Clara didn't answer she just cocked her head to the side as if she was confused by her brother’s anger. Isaac could say what he wanted but it was already done no one was going to let it go now.

"Isaac," Joseph started talking to Isaac but looked at his youngest. "What's going on?" He asked. He didn’t like the display his youngest was trying to put on.

"Nothing."

"Molly?" her mother spoke softly, Molly simply shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Since they are clearly not going to say what’s going on, I will." Clara smiled. "Dumb and dumber here are upset because rumours have been spreading around   
town about Evan being a so called 'whore' and they did nothing to stop it or comfort Evan."

"Clara watch your language," her mother scolded.

"Mom really? It's not even a swear word."

"That’s what the fight was about?" Joseph asked.

"What fight?" Janet asked looking at her daughter who had yet to lift her head up from her plate. Her father nodded his head, he too wondered why Molly had never brought it up.

"Isaac got in a fight with the Griffin and Edward’s boys for talking bad about Evan and Molly. Then, when the principal sent the boy’s home for the afternoon, Isaac decided to stay home the next day with his phone off while the rumours went flying. Molly however present she was at school, was so caught up in her feelings that she never paid any attention to anyone but herself and never heard one rumour about Evan. Then the day Isaac stayed home, Molly came over and yelled at him and they made up and decided to finally date. Neither of them thinking about Evan. Then the McCullen boy that just moved here, reamed into dumb and dumber for not checking on Evan which is why they went by his house this morning in order to get him."

"How do you even know all of that?" Molly screamed finally looking up from her meal in tears.

"Well for one you just told me. Second my room is right next to Isaac’s and if you put your ear to the vent in my room you can hear everything that happens in Joe's room, since the vent is right next to his bed." Clara smiled counting her points on her fingers. "And most important, my room in this god forsaken hell hole, is right above the front porch. Since mom insists on torturing us with no cable and Wi-Fi because and I quote 'It helps with family bonding' my only hope of entertainment is listing to the nasty creepy crawlies outside of my window. I heard that argument between you two."

"Be quiet Clara." Isaac warned her again, looking to his mother to shut his sister up.

"If you ask me," Clara continued ignoring Isaac “I think you two should get your heads out of your asses and do something! You two have been talking about how you guys are bad friends for the last week. How you guys should have been there for Evan more, but what are you doing now? The two of you are still too wrapped up in yourselves to even think about Evan and if I was him, I would never be your friend again because if this is how you act when he needs you, I’d hate to see what you do when its something serious."

"That enough! Clara go to your room, now!" her mother yelled fuming.

"That’s where I wanted to be anyway." Clara smiled standing up from the table with her plate of cupcakes. "Goodnight everyone thanks for a lovely dinner."

**********

Dinner was great; more than great it was fucking amazing. Rhys had never known fish could taste so good. Evan said he had based his recipes on some guy name Alton Brown whoever the hell that was. The kid needed a life. Rhys lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, he was having a nice time with Evan as much as he didn’t want to admit it. Sure there had been a couple of awkward moments when Evan fell into his head and Rhys sat basically by himself, but still blatantly aware that there was a body in the room with him. The good thing about these times was that the moods never lasted long. Ten minutes tops. A little after they ended Evan would be back to himself and the both of them would pretend it had never happen. It worked well for them.

But Rhys was nervous, he had been all day, he had been hoping that spending time with Evan would somehow kill his feelings for him but it hadn't, if anything they had gotten stronger. Rhys had been hoping that maybe his feeling were some kind of fluke, like when you waited, like all year for the next twilight movie and when you finally went to see it you were disappointed because let’s be honest the book was ten times better. Not that Rhys had seen the movies or read the books, but he had heard. He had just been hoping that his feelings were something like that but luck just wasn’t on Rhys side.

Sighing, Rhys turned over in bed deciding that he didn’t need luck because he was never going to let anything happen between Evan and himself. For one, the kid was innocent and couldn’t handle Rhys or his life. Second, his best friend had a crush on Evan and he didn’t want to lose his only friend, to have what Rhys was sure was going to be a fling with Evan. Ian was maybe a lot further from ever getting Evan to be his boyfriend then he had been. That didn’t change the fact that there was still a chance. When Evan was done being mad, he would forgive Ian and Rhys didn’t want to be the reason Evan decided not to forgive him. What Ian had done was stupid, but he was a nice guy and Rhys was sure he was feeling just as stupid as he had been.

But what the hell was Rhys supposed to do? Just forget that he had feelings for Evan? Avoid him, now that he was sure that if they kept this up he was going to make Evan his boyfriend. How was he supposed to do that now that Evan needed a friend more than ever? How was that fair to either of them? Because as much as Evan would probably deny it, he liked Rhys and Rhys was sure of it. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t be here right now, he wouldn’t be having a good time and he damn sure wouldn't have suggested they have like a sleep over and move a mattress into his living room since Evan refused to go to the game room/ gym.  
So now here Rhys was, questioning himself and his feelings for Evan, listening to the kid breathe as he lay on the couch directly above Rhys. What was making this even worse was the fact that he could smell Evan. Rhys wasn’t sure what kind of cologne Evan used but he'd be sure to ask. Rhys listened as Evan turned again, he wasn’t positive but he was pretty sure Evan was having some kind of nightmare from all the tossing and turning his was doing. Sighing again, Rhys turned onto his back; he was never going to get any sleep.

"Rhys?"

Rhys consider not answering, pretending like he was sleeping but there was no point, he was sure Evan had heard him sigh. "Yes."

"You’re awake?"

'Obviously.'

"Yes."

"Oh, okay."

Sighing again. "What’s wrong Evan?" Rhys asked.

"Well umm... my hips are killing me. Can you... umm show me to the guest room." Rhys wanted to ask Evan if his hips hurting had anything to do with his limp   
but he reframed it, he was sure it would be a sore spot for Evan.

"We could just share the bed." Rhys suggested, "It’s a California king there's more than enough room for the two of us. Or if you want we could trade places and you could have the bed." He didn’t want Evan out of his sight, if he was going to give him up like he planned, then he was going to enjoy the time they had   
together.

"No. No. We can share the bed. I mean we did go through all the trouble of moving it out here." Evan laughed softly getting up from the couch stiffly. He was right. Rhys smirked remembering all the trouble they had getting it out of his room and down the stairs. He feared to think of all the trouble they would have when they had to take it back upstairs. Even in the dark, Rhys could see Evan limp to the other side of the bed before stiffly bending and wincing when he reached the bed on the floor.

Rhys didn’t say anything as Evan got into the bed and Evan said nothing else to him, leaving the room in silence as Rhys tried his hardest not to get hard at just the thought of Evan being so close. With Rhys only in his boxers and Evan just in his pyjama pants. Evan’s shirt had been taken off and thrown to the floor, sometime in the middle of his tossing and turning. Rhys lost his shirt the minute he turned off the TV when he thought Evan was asleep. The kid was lucky he didn’t get naked altogether; he hated sleeping with clothes on.

"Rhys?" Evan whispered again jarring Rhys out of his thoughts he had thought Evan had fallen back to sleep.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Don’t be an ass Rhys... I just wanted to know why you’re being so nice to me. I mean if this is some kind of joke where we’re going to go back to school and I'm going to hear a bunch of rumors of how I spent break with you and just let you fuck me. I'm going to kick your sorry ass because this is too much for one joke."

'God, who screwed this kid up?'

Rhys almost didn’t answer such a stupid question. He didn't want to play into Evan's insecurities, but it wasn’t something he could continue to let Evan think.   
"Boy you’re really stupid for someone who is so smart. Not every time I say, ‘do something nice’ for, do I want something. I am not as great as you like to make me out to be. I'm just doing something nice so sit back and fucking enjoy it."

"You’re wrong, I never thought you were great and if you’re not up to something then why be so nice?"

"Because." Rhys sighed, "You need it right now." When the room fell back into silence Rhys thought Evan had finally fallen back to sleep and he could try to do the same.

"Thanks." Evan whispered and if the room hadn’t been so quite Rhys was sure he would have missed it.

"You’re welcome." He muttered coming to terms with the fact that he was never going to be able to give Evan up and he wouldn’t waste any more time with that delusion.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Molly sat on the floor by her bed typing a text to Evan, hoping that if he wouldn't answer her phone calls then maybe, he would read her text and somehow feel compelled to call her and talk to her even if it was just yelling. She knew it was hopeless but she did it anyway. Evan's phone had not been on for three days now and she was sure that he probably wasn't planning to turn it back on anytime soon.

"Molly?" Molly turned her head to look at her door. Molly knew Clara was probably here to apologize for last night but she wasn't in the mood. She just wanted to be left alone.

"Molly?"

'If she thinks I'm going to let her in here she is out of her mind.' There was another knock at the door

'It's like crazy runs in their family.' This time the knock was louder.

"Molly I hope you’re not indecent 'cause I'm coming in anyway." Clara warned before opening the door and stepping in.

"Hey pretty lady." Clara smiled when she noticed Molly sitting on the floor "Whatchya' doing?" Clara wasn't stupid, there was no way she didn't know that Molly was mad at her.

"Oh come on! You can’t still be mad about what happened at dinner yesterday?" Clara exclaimed. "Okay, okay you’re clearly expecting some kind of apology."   
Clara continued when Molly said nothing "I can see why that might be in order," Molly snorted ‘the whole Moon family is crazy, it must be genetic’. "So I apologize for having to say those things in front of everyone at dinner." Clara smiled nodding, it had been hard for her but she had apologized. Molly looked at Clara like she was insane for thinking that was an apology.

"Mar-Mar you can’t be for real? I am not making another apology." Clara frowned pointing her finger at Molly. "You two have been acting like idiots and it was about time someone said something."

"How is any of this any of your business?" Molly snapped. Clara needed to learn to mind her own business and if she couldn't, she needed to learn to keep her mouth shut about things that had nothing to do with her.

"Molly, lets not play who can be more vicious here, because I will win." Clara warned not appreciating the tone Molly was taking with her. She had done nothing but try to help her. "I did something that you and my idiot brother needed. If no one had embarrassed you with how stupid all three of you have been acting, no one and nothing would have changed for god knows how long. All of you would have spent the next year just blaming the other for this whole thing, when its clear to everyone else that all of you have had just about an equal hand in all of this."

"Get to the point Clara. I've just about reached my boiling point with this whole thing." Molly warned, fuming. She was tired of people trying to make it seem like this was her fault, when it was clear to see it wasn't!

Clara sighed, it was so sad sometimes how much smarter she was than the people around her. " The point is, if you’re not hit in the face with your stupidity, none of you were ever going to realize how dumb you all were being. Evan was stupid for being mad at you and Isaac was stupid for not telling him about a relationship between you and Isaac, that the two of you hadn't even figured out yet. Evan was stupid. I heard how rude he had been to the Griffin boy. He was mad and he didn't handle it properly, end of story. Now things have blown up in his face and he's hiding. Joe was dumber than Evan because when he went to Evan's house and yelled at the two of you, he knew exactly what he was doing. Even if he never admits it he knew. Isaac does nothing without thinking and planning, not even in a fit of rage does he lose his cool. But what I suspect is that he hadn't planned for things to turn out the way that they did and when things didn't go as planned he became angry and reckless with his decisions, it's one of his many, many flaws. Which was how he ended up 'dating' Stephanie, if you can even call it that."

"How do you know about Stephanie?" Molly asked cutting her off.

"Oh please Molly everyone but you knew about Stephanie the same day Isaac asked for her number, she posted it on twitter with screenshots of some of their texts." Clara laughed. "The girl needs couch time, the picture didn't even show anything just that she had text him like a million times and he text her back like once. She's really crazy. But anyways that's not the point. Isaac started 'dating' Stephanie to get your attention, which was so stupid 'cause that was just mean. Even if Stephanie is a huge bitch and crazier than Hannibal Lector, it was mean. Then there's you and you’re dumber then the last two-"

"Ahhhh-" Clara yelled holding up her hand to quiet Molly when she went to speak. " You are dumber than them, because for one, you’re a girl so your IQ is already much greater than them and two, your smarter then both of them on your worst day" Clara said in a duh voice. Molly should have already known that. " And when Isaac went to Evan’s house acting like the idiot he is, you should have done more to stop him. When Evan stormed out, you should have gone and found him and told him how stupid he was for being mad at the two of you for something that had nothing to do with him. You could have fixed this whole thing a long time ago, but because you failed to keep your idiots in line, look what they have done to themselves in such a short amount of time. You need to fix this Molly. I know your not superwoman and your going to need Isaac’s help, but lets be honest, if Evan is going to listen to anyone its going to be you. You and Isaac were both selfish in thinking about yourselves before Evan. I know Evan isn't a baby but he is one of most emotionally damaged people I have ever met and that’s saying a lot for the town we live in. You know how much he depends on you and Isaac just to keep him sane." Clara moved from her spot on Molly's bed to sit on the floor in front of her "I know I'm putting this all on you, but you picked Isaac and Evan to be your friends and you made them your problem when you guys chose to have a real friendship instead of what everyone else in this town has." Clara stood, making her way to the door. "What's kind of nice about having kind of cool parents, is that when Thanksgiving is over in a couple of days, they would be more than willing to let you and Isaac camp out at Evan's house for when he comes back, because really where is he going to go? He has no one else."

Molly smiled at Clara’s retreating form. She was right and Molly had a lot of planning and apologies to make.

"Oh and Molly?" Clara’s head appeared around the door " Don’t give up on Evan, because he is sure to give you hell when you go to apologize." Molly smiled nodding, she knew Clara was right " Oh, and while I'm handing out advice, you need to fix things with Joe and stop fighting him and your relationship now that you finally have it. The both of you have fought each other for so long, that you shouldn't spend one more second fighting about stupid things." Molly nodded agreeing.

"Thanks. You’re a pain, but thanks." Molly smiled, laughing when Clara rolled her eyes.

"Oh and Molly?" Clara laughed when she poked her head back into the room to see Molly roll her eyes "I really am so sorry about dinner yesterday... but you know I'm right." Clara ducked as Molly quickly grabbed a pillow off the bed and threw it at her. Molly smiled as she listened to Clara laugh her way down the hallway.

‘The whole family was crazy’.

************

'I must be the dumbest, craziest person to ever walk the face of the earth. Crazier than Molly! Because even Molly wouldn't have fallen for this trick, or stooped so low to prove herself right...What is so wrong with me that I cannot have peace of mind for one moment? What did I ever do to deserve this?'  
Evan looked down at his shaking hands. He needed to get out of there. He didn't want to be there when Rhys woke up, he didn't know if he could handle it. He felt so stupid for thinking for one second that Rhys could actually like him and would want to be his friend. Of course that could never happen. This is Berkeley Falls and here it is eat or be eaten. Evan was tired of being everyone's prey.

Evan didn't feel bad for going through Rhys' things because it was about to save him so much heartache. He didn't know what he had done so wrong to Ian for him to want to hurt Evan so bad. Or to Rhys for that matter, for the two of them to want to make his life such a living hell.

Evan walked into the sitting room where Rhys was still sleeping. He had actually had so much fun with him yesterday. They had played games, made each other laugh. Had all of that been a lie? Evan quickly picked up his discarded shirt and shoes taking all of his things to the kitchen so he could get dressed without waking Rhys. Evan didn't bother getting dressed into his street clothes. He could leave in his PJ's and when he got to where he was going he would just figure it out from there.

Finally dressed, Evan grabbed his keys and silently closed the door behind him, thanking the heavens that they had gone back to his house yesterday for him to pack clothes and get his car. It made this getaway that much easier. Evan backed his car out of the driveway, making his way to the city. At least in the city Evan could find some peace. He would just stay in a hotel for the rest of the break if he had to. He didn't want to go home and he had no friends to stay with. The city was his only hope to maybe have a restful break.

Evan looked down at his phone when it started to ring. Evan looked at the screen not knowing the number. Evan sent the call to voicemail then turned his phone off. He didn't want to be bothered anymore. Was achieving a little peace so hard?

**************

"Hey." Molly smiled stopping outside of Isaac’s open door.

"Hey." Isaac spoke trying to smile. He didn't want to fight anymore.

'You can do this.'

"Okay. I'm just going to say this now and fast because if I don’t do this now I will never do it." Molly rushed taking a breath "I am sorry I have been a total b word lately. I have been acting crazier than usual and its just because I miss Evan and I'm heart broken that he's not talking to us right now. I don’t know exactly how   
we’re going to fix this but I just want all of us to be friends again." Molly frowned feeling like she was going to cry.

"Me too." Isaac nodded smiling. He didn’t want to fight anymore either. "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. It was really uncalled for." Isaac apologized, feeling a little better.

"Okay." Molly nodded holding out her arms. "Now come give me a hug and a kiss." Molly laughed when Isaac laughed at hearing his own words used on him.  
Isaac didn’t hesitate to draw Molly into his lap so that she was straddling him. Molly giggled hiding her face in his neck. Isaac smiled into Molly’s hair. They could just sit here for the rest of their lives if that’s what Molly wanted.

"I had an interesting conversation with Clara." Molly spoke breaking the silence, her head still on Isaac’s shoulder. She giggled when Isaac groaned.

"I don’t want to talk about my crazy sister right now." he whined. ‘Why did she have to break the peace?’

"No, she made some really good points when she talked to me earlier." Molly encouraged sitting up so she could see Isaac's face.

"Oh yeah?" Isaac batted doubting his sister had made much sense. ‘Of course Molly thought so, her and Clara were both crazy.’

"Yeah." Molly nodded "She basically said that I'm smarter then you and Evan. And that I should be better about keeping my idiots in line." Molly laughed when Isaac snorted at that comment "She also suggested that we go and camp out at Evans house when thanksgiving is over. I think it's a good idea. He can’t stay away from his house for long. So we should just cut our trip short and stay at his house until school on Monday, that way when he does come home, we can all just carpool to school."

"Okay, if we can get our moms to agree to that, then yeah we should definitely do that." Isaac nodded already thinking of what he was going to say when he saw Evan.

"Good." Molly beamed jumping out of Isaac’s lap. "I'm glad you said that, because you are going to be the one who convinces them." Molly smiled taking Isaac’s hand and dragging him out of the room. Molly laughed harder when she heard Isaac whine, he did not appreciate being thrown to the wolves, but if it meant making up with Evan he was willing to try anything.


	22. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

Ready or not Evan had decided late last night that he was not going to miss another day of school. He was tired of hiding, of being a coward.

He had spent the last days of his break cooped up in a hotel room crying, screaming and finally being tired, he resolved himself to the fact that one bad rumor was not going to end his life. Evan smirked to himself and walked into the school courtyard enjoying the peace and quiet. He had purposefully come an hour and a half before he had to, so that he was able to compose himself. He was hoping, that two weeks was enough for people to move on to new and better rumors, but you never know with the people in this town. They never really let go of anything they just held onto it to use against you later.

Evan took a seat at the most secluded table in the courtyard. He was secretly hoping that no one would see him and if they did that they would just go back to not noticing him at all. Evan sighed to himself; he would not spend any more time worrying whether or not people would leave him alone. He had too much studying and classes to prepare for. He was just hoping that maybe things could go back to normal. Well, maybe not normal but close enough so that Evan could make it through his last year happy.

*************

Molly was impatient as they made their way to school. She so badly wanted to see Evan. When they had gotten to Evans house over the break he wasn’t there. Isaac gave the excuse that maybe he had gone to the store and just wasn’t back yet, but Molly knew that wasn’t it. Evan hadn’t been home the day they came to get him and he still wasn’t home when they came to see him four days ago.

Molly had started to become worried that something was wrong, but when she went through Evan’s room she noticed that not only were some of his things missing, but so was one of his uniforms which meant that he was planning on going to school. At least that’s what she hoped it meant. Molly and Isaac stayed at Evan’s house for the rest of the break hoping that he would come home but he didn’t. Molly spent the rest of her break cleaning Evan’s house.

She was disappointed in herself and Isaac for not checking on Evan before this point. Molly had seen a lot of empty bottles of wine and whiskey. She felt so guilty they had let this happen.

“It’s going to be okay.” Isaac whispered in Molly’s ear as they made their way to into the courtyard

“How do you know?” Molly asked scanning the area for Evan.

“Because we will make it okay no matter what we have to do.” Molly smiled squeezing Isaac’s hand. She knew he was trying to calm her nerves as well as his own with his wishful thinking. Molly knew better, they were walking into a shit storm and Molly was just hoping that they could make it out of this in one piece and with all of their friendships intact.

“There he is.” Isaac said pointing to the back of the courtyard. Molly could faintly see Evan sitting by himself with his face in his book. Molly was almost willing to bet her life that Evan was studying, going over the things that he had missed while he was absent. Evan was such a nerd. Breaking free of Isaac, Molly ran to her friend so happy to see him in one piece and acting like himself. Maybe making things right wouldn’t be so hard after all.

“Evan! Oh, god. I missed you. Where the heck have you been?” Molly rushed throwing herself into Evan’s back hugging him fiercely. Molly stopped when she felt him stiffen under her.

“Evan?” Molly asked walking around the table so she could see his face. Molly almost burst into tears when she saw Evan’s blank face. He didn’t look happy to see her at all.

“Evan please we’re sorry! You have to understand!” Molly cried sitting in the seat across from Evan. Evan looked to Molly and then to Isaac when he made it to the table sitting in the seat next to Molly. He had nothing to say to them.

“Evan.” Isaac spoke looking at his friend. He would not believe Evan had been in any kind of distress from the way he looked today. Isaac scanned his friend’s appearance looking at Evan’s nicely done hair, to his ironed uniform. If it wasn’t for the fact that Isaac had seen the empty bottles at Evan’s house he would have thought that Rhys’ speech had been for nothing. He had seen them though and broken glass all over the house so he knew Evan had been in a fit of rage.

“It’s good to see you.” Isaac spoke again hoping to get an answer.

“He’s not answering.” Molly muttered “Evan can’t we talk about this? I know we messed up so bad but we are so, so sorry and if you would just talk to us I promise we will make it up to you.” Molly whined when she still didn’t get a reaction from her stoic friend.

“Evan man, we really are sorry.” Isaac spoke frowning when Evan took out his phone beginning to tinker with it.

“Are you getting on your phone while we are trying to apologize?” Molly asked beginning to become angry. They were so sorry but how were they supposed to show that if Evan wasn’t even willing to listen? “Oh, don’t you dare give me that look.” Molly screamed coming to her feet “We are not your mother!” Molly screamed at Evan as he looked at them with the blank expression Molly had seen Evan use when dealing with his mother. What was it they had done, that he would look at them like that?

Molly’s anger only grew when she turned to Isaac to see that he too was on his phone. Did he not care? “Isaac.” Molly barked turning and walking away she was going to start screaming at Evan and Isaac for how stupid they were being but that was not going to get them any closer to Evan forgiving them. So molly walked away so she wouldn’t say something she was going to regret.

“Molly.” Isaac spoke grabbing Molly’s hand to stop her.

“No, don’t touch me Isaac! What the heck was that? We are supposed to be convincing him to make up with us and you are on your phone! Did you see the way he looked at us? He hates us. We’re not his mother Isaac but that’s exactly how he looked at us back there.” Molly frowned beginning to cry, she just wanted her friend back.

“It’s ok,” Isaac frowned drawing Molly into him. “I was on my phone for a reason. When Evan pulled out his phone it got me thinking that maybe his phone hasn’t been off this whole time. So I called him and sent him a text message to see if his phone chimed and it didn’t.” Isaac explained holding tighter to Molly “I’m starting to think that maybe he blocked our numbers.” Isaac frowned trying to draw comfort from Molly.

“What?” Molly asked breaking free of Isaac arms to look at him “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Isaac nodded. “It went straight to voice mail.” Isaac watched Molly eyes fill when she realized what this meant. They both knew how Evan felt about having numbers in his phone and the fact that he blocked their numbers only meant one thing. They weren’t important to him anymore.

***********

Ian looked and felt like shit. He hadn’t been able to get any sleep, his happy demeanor was gone and boy did he miss it. What was it about Evan Holdamen that made Ian so crazy? Why couldn’t he just forget about him like he had done all of his other crushes and boyfriends? What was so special about Evan? What gave Evan the right to think that he was so above Ian that ignoring him was the right thing to do?

Ian had been trying to reach Evan for the last week and a half with no luck. All of his calls went to voicemail and none of his texts received a reply. He was so desperate, that he even asked Rhys to talk to Evan for him. Hoping that even if Evan hated Rhys that he would at least hear him out long enough for Rhys to convey how sorry Ian was, but Ian hadn’t been able to reach Rhys all of break. Rhys hadn’t answered any of his texts or phone calls and Jeffery had sent Ian a text saying Rhys was seen with Evan at the grocery store. Of course Ian took this to mean that Rhys had done what he asked but when he called and text Rhys to ask how it went, Rhys didn’t answer.

That was Ian’s first clue that something was up with Rhys. Rhys never left his phone and he most definitely answered any text or call from Ian. He was his only real and true friend. Ian was starting to wonder just how real and true this friendship was. What was Rhys up to? Why hadn’t he answered any one of Ian’s attempts to talk to him? If he did see Evan and talked to him why wouldn’t he want to tell Ian? Ian knew that Rhys’ lack of communication meant a lot more than   
Rhys simply not being at his phone.

Ian made his way into the courtyard, taking the long way around hoping to avoid his friends. He didn’t want to talk to them or pretend to care how their break went. he just really wanted to see Evan, so that maybe they could talk. He could finally apologize to him the way he had wanted to the last time he had seen Evan.

“Oh excuse me.” Ian muttered bumping into someone. Ian turned to see Molly’s retreating form. He automatically turned, looking for the direction that she came from, knowing that if he could find it he would most likely be able to find Evan.

Ian smiled in relief when he saw Isaac getting up and leaving Evan sitting at the table. Ian smiled, instantly feeling better, maybe now Evan and he could talk. Walking over the table, Ian geared himself up for what he was sure was going to be a big fight.

“Evan hey.” Ian muttered standing in front of Evan. When Evan made no move to acknowledge him Ian sat hoping that maybe if he stayed he could bug Evan into talking to him.

“Hey… Evan. Could we like talk or whatever.” Ian said. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the silence.

‘Is this how he felt when I did it to him?’

“Evan, I know you probably don’t want to talk to me and I don’t blame you. But I want you to know that I am so, so, so sorry for what I did. I don’t know what you heard, but I tried to make everything right and I just don’t want to fight with you anymore. I don’t care whose friends are in the wrong and who said what. I would just like it if maybe we could be friends again.” Ian stopped, hoping that Evan would give some kind of signal that he had heard Ian but again Evan said nothing.

“Evan, can you please just say something to let me know your hearing me? I am trying so hard to apologize and your starting to make me feel like it’s all for nothing. If you’re never going to forgive me could you just say so, so I don’t walk around for the rest of the year feeling so bad?” Ian could feel his frustration getting the best of him when Evan still made no attempt to say anything to him.

Ian nodded to himself when Evan failed to say anything after what felt like a lifetime.

“I forgive you.” Ian heard Evan mutter, “I forgive you, but we were never friends and we will never be.” Evan spoke finally looking Ian in his eyes “What you attempted to do to me over the tiny bit of embarrassment I caused you was excessive. I may be forgiving you but that’s it. The only reason I am speaking to you now where I won’t with anyone else, is because I can acknowledge what I have done wrong in this situation.” Evan said before going back to his book and highlighting a sentence.

“So, you can go.” Evan spoke startling Ian who was yet to move.

Ian walked away from Evan feeling worse than he had before talking to him. It was almost like Evan accepting his apology and making one of his own made everything worse.

*************

Rhys was a lot of things but he was not a liar. Which was why Rhys had not been answering any of Ian’s calls or texts and to a point he felt guilty. Not enough though, to try and avoid Evan anymore. Rhys liked Evan and there was nothing and no one that was going to keep him from getting what he wanted. Right now, right this minute Rhys want to know what the hell had happened to his short stop and why Evan had left his house and hadn’t been answering any of his calls or texts. Rhys was not sure what went wrong but he was more than ready to figure it out no matter how long it took.

Knowing enough about Evan, Rhys knew he would be the furthest away from people he could get. The kid had no balls. Without a second thought Rhys made his way to the end of the courtyard scanning every face he could searching for Evan. Movement by a far tree caught Rhys’ eye, making him turn to look. Seeing Evan, Rhys smiled making his way over to him.

‘He’s not going to have a clue what hit him.’

Hanging his head and putting his hands in his pockets Rhys walked right into Evan, nearly knocking him over.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Evan muttered automatically taking blame when it was obvious that Rhys had bumped in to him. Catching Evan before he lost his footing Rhys brought Evan up so that his face was in his chest.

“No short stop I’m sorry.” Rhys spoke right into Evan ear, not caring if anyone was seeing them or not. He wanted people to know Evan was his and he would just deal with Ian when he had to. “You wanna tell me where you've been?” Rhys asked his lips touching the shell of Evan’s ear. Rhys smiled to himself when he felt Evan shiver.

‘And the kid thinks he doesn't like me?’ Rhys thought almost laughing out loud. Rhys loosened his hold on Evan when he started to struggle, trying to put space between them. Rhys let him but just far enough that Rhys could see into his eyes.

“Let go of me.” Evan spoke; mad Rhys had yet to let go of his arms.

“Where have you been?” Rhys asked looking Evan up and down the kid was sex on legs. “Why did you leave my house?” Rhys asked again when Evan ignored his question and continued to struggle in his hands.

“I’m not letting you go until I get some answer out of you.” Rhys spoke gripping Evan harder to still his struggles

“Rhys, let go. You’re going to make the both of us late for class.” Evan muttered looking anywhere but at Rhys. When Rhys made no move to let go of him Evan began to struggle again. Rhys, getting frustrated with Evan brought him close to his chest.

“Just tell me why you left and I’ll let go of you.” Rhys whispered to Evan trying to stop his movement.

“Because,” Evan grunted breaking loose of Rhys hold. “I know what you did.” Evan said quickly making his way past Rhys and into the school as the first bell rang.

‘What I did?’ Rhys thought letting Evan escape. ‘What the hell was Evan talking about?’

Making his way into the school Rhys wondered what Evan could have been talking about there was no way he knew about his conversation with Ian. Or that Rhys had feelings for him. The kid was completely oblivious there was no way he picked up on that.

‘So what the hell is he talking about?’

“Hey McCullen.” Rhys’ back stiffened hearing his name he knew exactly who it was that is calling him. He had been hoping to avoid him all day.

“Hey, man.” Ian tried to smile.

“Hey.” Rhys muttered looking at his friend.

“Where you been man I have been calling and texting you. Did you talk to him for me?”

“Oh, no,” Rhys spoke trying to get away from Ian. he did not need this right now.

“So, why the silence? You could have just said that. You didn't have to ignore me.” Ian laughed but Rhys could see that he was pissed at the fact that Rhys had let him worry all break. This was his best friend after all.

“I just didn't have anything to say.” Rhys laughed back “I knew that if I picked up the phone you would have been bugging me about when I was going to talk to him and trying to force me to do it right then. You know how you get.” Rhys smiled looking down at his watch “Hey listen it’s late we don’t want to be late for class we better go.” Rhys smiled looking back to Ian

“No you go ahead I have to get a book from my locker. I’ll see you there.”

“Cool.” Rhys smiled before walking away happy that Ian didn't want to walk with him. Rhys knew that Ian was probably mad at him for not making more of an effort to talk to Evan.

‘If he only knew.’ Rhys thought making his way down the hall.

Ian watched his friend go. He wasn't sure what Rhys was up to but he knew his friend wasn't being truthful. Rhys was definitely up to something.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys, I have two new chapters for you guys this week. yes, this still means I will be posting next week I just think the two chapters are better posted together. 
> 
> ALSO! I will be updating the holiday shorts so go check it out see you guys next week.

Chapter 23

It was all over the fucking school. Rhys and Evan were the talk of the town. Ian sat at the lunch table stabbing his fork into his salad. He couldn’t afford to eat real food with the weight he had gained from the holidays. Ian sat listening to Jeffery talk about the scene Rhys and Evan had apparently made this morning in the courtyard before first period. It was said they were basically making out.

And what pissed Ian off even more was that people were starting to ask him if he was ok with their relationship. How wasn’t he mad at Rhys for taking Evan away? Ian found it all funny since not even two weeks ago Evan was just some guy he was having sex with and now Evan and Ian were supposedly in some kind of relationship? Well they were before Rhys had come in and stolen Evan from him. Ian almost laughed at the thought of his best friend and the guy he had been chasing for half a semester were in a relationship. This could not be real. But when Ian thought about it he could see where it made so much sense. It explained why Evan had so readily accepted his apology and why Rhys hadn’t answered any of his phone calls over break. How could they do this to him? Better yet how could Rhys make such a fool out of Ian? Out of their friendship? Ian had been Rhys’ friend when no one even knew he existed. It was almost like his parents were purposely keeping him a secret. Not even Ian’s aunt seemed to know Rhys’ mother had a kid and they used to be supposed friends. Ian had taken pity on Rhys he had become his friend kept his secrets and this is how Rhys repaid him?

Then there was Evan. Ian as sick as it seemed, still wanted Evan. he couldn’t seem to get him out of his head. Evan was scary addictive. Either that or Ian wanted what he knew he couldn’t have especially not now when his best friend was going out with him.

‘I mean what does he have that I don’t?’ Ian asked himself again for what felt like the millionth time. ‘It’s not like Evan knows he’s a McAuthor.’ Ian gave pause, maybe Evan did know that Rhys was a McAuthor. That was the only excuse Ian could find for the reason Evan would pick Rhys over him. As soon as the thought came into his head Ian shook it away Evan was so backwards that the fact that Rhys was a McAuthor would probably scare him away before it made him want to give Rhys a second look.

‘So then what the hell is it?’ Ian asked himself running his hands through his hair. He was driving himself crazy, trying to figure out how the boy he wanted to be his boyfriend and the guy he had called his friend for the last eight years could do this to him.

 

***********

 

Molly sat at the lunch table waiting for Isaac. She felt like crap they hadn’t seen Evan since this morning and she wasn’t sure where he was hiding out or why he was hiding at all. He had made it very clear to Isaac and Molly that he didn’t want to be their friend anymore, not that it was going to stop Molly and Isaac from trying to get their friend back. This was all just a misunderstanding and when Evan realized that, they were all going to make up and Evan was going to feel so stupid for ignoring his only true friends.

Molly looked up from her salad when she felt eyes on her. She turned to see a group of boys looking at her.

‘What the heck?’ Molly thought when she looked over at the table and all the boys turned back to their food. Molly was starting to get upset, this had been happening all day. People kept looking at her and making faces or whispering every time they saw her. What was everyone so concerned about? This couldn’t still be about Evan could it? And if it was why were they looking at her? She had nothing to do with the rumor.

“Hey.” Molly tried to smile when Isaac made it to the table. It had been awkward for the two of them all day. Neither of them wanted to bring up Evan, but the both of them knew that they had to talk about what they were going to do.

“Hey.” Isaac smiled back sitting next to Molly on the bench putting his arms around her shoulder drawing Molly closer to him. Molly went willingly, needing the   
contact. This thing with Evan was breaking her heart. Molly turned her head to look at a group of girls that were clearly gawking at Isaac and her. Molly raised an eyebrow when the girls continued to stare and whisper to each other. Seeing Molly look at them all the girls turned away and continued walking still whispering to each other and a couple of them occasionally looking back.

Molly turned to look to Isaac to see that he saw what Molly did, but when she turned and looked at him Molly saw Isaac struggling to open a ketchup packet with his teeth instead of just letting go of Molly to open it. Forgetting about the girls Molly sighed taking the spit covered packet from Isaac and opening it and handing back to Isaac before rubbing her spit covered hands on his jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out the other chapter and the holiday shorts. See you guys next week.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember I posted Chapter 23 before this one so if you haven't read it yet you definitely should.   
> Also I am updating the holiday shorts so don't forget to check it out.

Chapter 24

 

Being back at school was not as hard as Evan thought it was going to be. No one was nice to him but at least no one was rude or evil either. Evan was willing to take what he could get. Molly of course had made a scene and stormed away from the table and honestly Evan had expected no less. What Evan had been shocked with was Isaac being on his phone while they were trying to ‘apologize’ to him.

‘Please.’ Evan thought ‘That was no apology’ because as soon as Molly didn’t hear what she wanted, she made a scene and walked away. Typical Molly, and Isaac’s reaction only confirmed what he thought. They were never really friends. Evan frowned thinking of all the fun they use to have. How he really liked Isaac, but most of all Evan reflected on how shitty he felt now that he knew that Isaac was never really his friend.

Evan wasn’t shocked that Ian had tried to talk to him, make amends. But what Ian had done yesterday was not an apology. Evan could see that he was just trying to clear his conscience and Evan let him because honestly, he was over saying he hadn’t done anything wrong. Even though he believed that what he had done did not justify Ian’s reaction. He was willing to be an adult about this and let it go. He would never be friends with Ian and he surely would never date him but at least that was one more thing off of his mind, a weight lifted off his shoulders.

But what shocked him most of all was Rhys. What was that yesterday? Why was he acting all weird? The question Evan couldn’t get out of his mind the question he keeps trying to avoid was the way he had acted with Rhys yesterday. Why he had let Rhys continue to man handle him why he hadn’t fought back when Evan knew he could have. Or worst of all why Evan hadn’t blocked Rhys number by now. He had blocked Molly, Isaac and Ian but never Rhys. It was just something Evan was not willing to process right now.

Evan made his way into the building. He had purposely come right before the bell was due to ring to avoid Rhys. Rhys had called three times last night and texted him this morning.

‘What the hell is he up to?’ shaking his head Evan kept walking he did not have time to process that because the second bell was due to ring any minute now and Evan had to make it to his first period.

Making it into the classroom right as the bell was ringing Evan quickly went and sat in his seat. He was silently hoping that this could be a drama free period.

“Good morning, short stop.” Rhys spoke in his seat next to Evan.

‘Son of a bitch! Why do I always forget that he sits next to me?’

 

***********

 

Rhys laughed as he watched Evan jump in shock.

‘What had he been thinking so hard about that I scared him?’ Rhys thought coming down from his laugh ‘Better yet why the hell is he late?’ Rhys turned and looked at Evan.

‘Something is definitely up. Evan is always the first one in the class, the most prepared and the one kid you can count on to know the answer to the teacher’s questions. A lot of kids in this town are going to get into Yale or Harvard because of their parents’ name but Evan could just get in off his brains.’ It is scary to Rhys to think of all Evan is able to retain and yet be so screwed up in the same breath.

“Why are you late?” Rhys whispered not having to but wanting to make the conversation that much more intimate.

“I wasn’t.” Evan whispered back. Rhys wondered if Evan even realized he was answering back. Rhys whispered back too low for Evan to hear him hoping that Evan would lean closer so that Rhys could be closer to him.

“What?” Evan asked getting closer. Rhys smiled as his plan worked getting closer to Evan so his lips weren’t too far from Evans ear.

“I said,” Rhys whispered, “You were close enough. Where have you been?” Rhys asked getting closer to Evans ear the more he talked ending with his lips ghosting the shell of Evans ear.

“Oh.” Evan shivered face turning red in embarrassment “You’re too close.” Evan muttered righting himself in his seat. “I… I had stuff to do.” Evan muttered hiding behind his hair.

“Ok.” Rhys smiled letting it go. The reaction he got out of Evan was enough for now. Rhys turned his attention to the front of the class as Mrs Lomboski started talking.

 

************

 

Rhys wants Evan. Ian is sure now that is what Rhys has been up to this whole time. Of course he hadn’t talked to Evan for him because he has been trying to get to him all along.

‘It seemed that Evan like him back. I mean look at how he reacted.’ Ian was fuming. how could Evan and Rhys do this to him. To think he had spent his whole break and yesterday worrying over Evan, while Evan and Rhys have been dating behind his back!

Ian watched as Evan sat up in his seat messing with his things to hide his embarrassment. What hurt the most was that they could do this in broad daylight, where Ian could see them and even if Ian hadn’t been in this class, did they think that this would never get back to him? That he would never find out? Most important what did this mean for Rhys and Ian friendship, if Rhys could so easily go behind Ian’s back and date Evan when he knows that Ian likes him. Didn’t this mean that their friendship was never real? Rhys and Ian have been friends for too long, since they were ten. He is Rhys’ only real friend, only friend period. Rhys has no one other than him and the fact that he could stab him in the back like this, really hurt Ian. Of course Ian shouldn’t be so surprised. Ruthlessness, back stabbing, lying, and just being down right evil ran in the McAuthor blood line. So the fact that a lifelong friend could do this to him is no surprise but that didn’t make it hurt any less.

Ian sat through first period not paying attention. He wanted answers. Like how long Rhys and Evan had been dating? Why hadn’t they said anything to him? And how either of them could do this to him.

When the bell rang at the end of class, Evan ran out of his seat and Ian ran right behind him. “Evan wait!” When Evan didn’t stop waking Ian wasn’t shocked. Evan knew what he had done wrong, he should hide from Ian.

The hall began to become crowded with people exiting their classes and going to their next. Ian saw Evan dodge around people hoping to lose Ian but Ian had seen when Evan made a quick move around the corner and in to the boys bathroom. Ian went in right after him not worried that anyone but he and Evan would be in the bathroom. People tended not to use this bathroom because of where it was located. It was so secluded and out of the way that the only people who use this bathroom were couples trying to have sex during school while effectively avoiding a scandal.

Walking into the bathroom Ian closed the door and locked it behind them so no one would be able to get in. “How long?” Ian asked startling Evan  
Evan turned and looked at Ian with shock. He really had to stop letting people sneak up on him. “Ian?” He asked not sure what was going on and beginning to become a little scared.

“How long?”

“What?”

“Don’t play dumb with me. How long have you been dating Rhys?” Ian yelled furious

“What?” Evan asked dumb founded.

“I saw the two of you this morning. I know your dating!” Ian spoke stepping closer and closer to Evan becoming more furious that Evan was lying to him.

“I’m not dating Rhys! I don’t even like him!” Evan yelled back furious at Ian for feeling as if he has any right to speak to Evan the way he was. Ian had no right to   
question him even if he was dating Rhys.

“Tell me the truth!” Ian yelled grabbing Evan’s arms and shaking him.

“Ian let go!” Evan yelled trying to shake free

“I can’t believe you! I really like you! And if you didn’t want to be with me you could have just said so I wouldn’t have fought you! Why did you have to lie? Why are you still lying?” Ian spoke, his words blending together with how upset he was. Evan began to freak out, Ian was really hurting him. He was sure he is going to have bruises after this.

Before panic could set in Evan remembered Isaac words from when they would work out and train together. ‘If someone ever has you and you can’t get free don’t freak out because people who do don’t think clearly. But you have to stun your opponent you can do this two ways. First a punch to the nose it always works, trust me. But if for some reason you cannot use your hand you always have two legs.’

Thinking quickly Evan hooked Ian’s right leg in his own and pushed his weight into Ian bringing the two of them to the floor. While Ian was stunned from the fall Evan punched him in the face making blood gush from Ian’s nose. Evan almost stop punching Ian when he  
heard him cry out in pain. Just as Evan was going to hit Ian again Evan heard a knock come from the other side of the door.

“Hey how long on you people going to be? other people would like to use the room.” Hearing someone at the other side of the door brought Evan back to reality. Evan quickly got off of Ian and unlocked the room running out of the room and straight into the person standing on the outside of the door. Pushing them out of his way Evan kept running.

“Was that Holdamen?” Was the last thing Evan heard before he turned the corner running. He could have sworn that was Jeffery he had just heard.

 

************

 

Molly couldn’t believe this was happening. Didn’t teacher notice that they were missing students? And why had no teachers or administrators come by now? None of this made any sense.

Molly had been fine making her way to Isaac’s car. They had decided to skip the rest of the day. Evan hadn’t been here this morning and they just needed some time to think so they could come up with a game plan for getting Evan back.

Making her way to Isaac car Molly was surprised when Stephanie had stopped her trying to start a fight. Molly had no clue what was wrong with her but she was not about to fight Stephanie. The last thing Molly needed was more drama. Molly had tried to walk around her but the girl didn’t know how to take a hint. She kept calling to Molly getting in her face calling her a ‘boyfriend stealer’ and usually Molly would have gotten upset, yelled at the girl. Told her that Isaac was never hers to begin with, but she knew Isaac still hadn’t told Stephanie the whole story so the girl was confused and Molly was willing to give her some leeway. Some.

But they were long past some leeway and now all molly could think about was getting around Isaac to hit Stephanie.

“I mean come on Isaac she’s not even prettier than me. What does she have that I don’t?” Stephanie cried making the circle of people surrounding them whisper. Some agreeing with Stephanie but most agreeing that Isaac had been right in leaving Stephanie because even though Molly was known to be a handful Stephanie was just down right crazy. The relationship would have been like the movie Fatal Attraction if Isaac had continued to date her.

“Stephanie, can we talk about this somewhere else? Possibly where there aren’t so many people?” Isaac asked trying to calm the crying girl down.

“No! I want to know right here right now!” Isaac sighed why he thought using Stephanie was ever a good idea, was a lost to even him.

“I didn’t want to this to happen, really Steph. I’m sorry… but I never really had a crush on you. I wanted to get Molly’s attention and you were just the easiest way and I’m sorry I played with you like that I should have known better. But if you’re going to be mad at someone let it be me. Molly had no clue what was going on.” Isaac sighed happy to finally get that off his chest.

“Liar!” Stephanie yelled. “Why can’t you just tell the truth? To think I loved you.” Stephanie cried smacking Isaac in the face before storming off “I hope you and the whore are happy.” One of Stephanie minions said before following Stephanie.

“I will kick your ass!” Molly yelled running around Isaac to get to the girl who jumped and hurried her steps. Isaac quickly grabbed Molly stopping her from making an even bigger scene “I am not a whore! Unlike you pack of sluts I know how to keep my legs closed!” Molly continued to scream even as the girls left her view.

“Take me home, now!” Molly yelled to Isaac pushing her way through the crowd that was still standing around them.  
Isaac sighed gathering their things from the ground as he made his way over to Molly. “Those B words made me cuss!” Molly fumed slamming the car door as she got in. Isaac shook his head this was going to be a long afternoon.

 

**********

 

Rhys loved having no second period. Especially on days like today when real life played out like some bad housewife show. Seeing the almighty fighting machine Isaac let Stephanie hit him was highly amusing. What made it even better was Molly, the girl really needed to learn to keep her mouth shut. If she kept that abrasive attitude, Isaac was never going to be able to take her anywhere. If they made it that long Rhys still hadn’t decided if he thought they could last that long.

Though Rhys found Molly physically beautiful, much more then Stephanie, She had a list of problems that Rhys just couldn’t look past. Molly was aggressive, out spoken, has a bad attitude and normally Rhys would find that enchanting. But Molly didn’t know how to turn that off, she had no clue when to be aggressive and when to be passive. And Rhys could never have anything like that in his life for long.

Now that the crowd has cleared out, Rhys made his way to his favourite table. The perfect amount of shade and light mixed into one. Rhys sat thinking about what he needed. The perfect person. Rhys wasn’t shocked when Evan’s face immediately popped into his head. He was quickly becoming addicted to that kid.  
Rhys turned his head to the front of the school when he heard the front door open. Rhys becoming completely shocked when he saw Evan run out of the school clearly crying. With his bag, school jacket, and shirt in hand.

“Evan!” Rhys yelled getting to his feet “Evan wait!” Rhys tried again when Evan continued to run

“Hey, Evan.” Rhys spoke finally reaching Evan “Ev-“Rhys tried before he was punched in the face

“This is all your fault!” Evan screamed “you and your stupid friend.” Evan seethed and hit Rhys in the ribs.

“Ev-“Rhys tried gasping for breath he could not believe how much strength Evan has.

“I said I was sorry! I took his half ass apology. I let it go! Why can’t you guys just leave me alone! I’m sorry! What else do you need? I knew inviting me to your house was crap but I still went and look what it got me. Ian trying…” Evan started and stopped when a sob tore out of him “I don’t even know what Ian was trying to do and to top it off you guys had Jeffery there to do what? Spread your filthy rumour?”

“Ev- Evan I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Rhys spoke trying to stand straight with the pain in his ribs.

“You’re full of shit!” Evan spoke going to hit Rhys again only to be stopped by Rhys who grabbed Evan and slammed him into his chest. Using his height and weight against Evan. “Evan I promise. I have no clue what the hell you’re talking about.” Rhys tried hoping to calm Evan. Rhys gasped, doubling over once again when Evan dug his finger into Rhys ribs right where he had hit him.

“I saw the text you idiot! Why do you think I left your house?” Evan asked running away from Rhys who was now on his knees trying to get some breath into his lungs around the pain from his head and his ribs.

Finally able to stand on his two feet without feeling like his knees were going to give out Rhys made his way into the school. He didn’t know where he was going or how long he was going to have to look but he knew who he was looking for. If he had heard one thing while Evan was trying to beat him to a pulp it was the fact that he was blaming Rhys and ‘his friend’. Rhys automatically knew Evan was speaking of Ian. If Ian was responsible for putting Evan in the place Rhys had just seen the kid in, then Rhys was going to kick his ass.

Walking down the main hallway Rhys stopped when he saw Jeffrey basically carrying a comatose Ian. Rhys was not shocked to see Ian like this nor did he have to wonder who was behind it. If Evan was able to bring down a guy of Rhys stature then he could very well take down Ian.

Making his way to his friend, Rhys tried to calm himself down a little. At the end of the day this was his best friend he was dealing with. But he couldn’t, he just couldn’t calm himself down. Evan had been a wreck not even five minutes ago and to top it off he blamed Rhys for the whole fucking thing.

“Are you going to stand there or are you going to come over here and help me with your friend?” Jeffery asked breaking Rhys out of his thoughts. “I can’t believe that little sausage blower was able to cause this much damage. Maybe he’s actually good for something other than lying on his back.” Jeffery and the girl with him laughed. Rhys had heard everything Jeffery had said and was fuming from it but the only thing he could see was his friend who looked terribly bruised.  
Rhys and Ian stood for what felt like a lifetime looking at each other, neither of them confronting the other. “What?” Ian asked breaking the silence “You got something to say?” Ian spat, trying to stop the bleeding in his nose with his sleeve.

Rhys took a calming breath before he spoke. Evan had already kicked Ian’s ass there was no need for Rhys to try and fight someone who couldn’t defend himself.   
“Fucking say something already or get the fuck out of my way.” Ian taunted. Rhys watched his friend, the more the kid opened his mouth the harder he made it for Rhys to keep his anger under control.

“What did you do to Evan.” Rhys spoke carefully

Ian gave a bitter laugh before answering Rhys “Of course you’re here about that piece of crap instead of begging for my forgiveness.”

‘What?’ Rhys thought looking at his friend. ‘He’s lost his fucking mind.’

“I didn’t lay a hand on your precious boyfriend. The kids fucking crazy, he attacked me.” Ian spoke stiffly walking up to Rhys “The little shit freaked when I confronted him about the two of you.”

Rhys really hadn’t wanted the conversation to go like this but he was so pissed at Ian and to make matters worse, Ian did not seem apologetic at all. Without thinking Rhys hit his friend in his already broken nose causing Ian to double over in pain.

“What the fuck!” Jeffery yelled running to help Ian but stopping in his tracks with one look at Rhys. Bending down so that his mouth was levelled to Ian ear Rhys spoke quietly and deliberately to his friend “I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about but I want you to listen very closely because I am only going to warn you once. If you go anywhere near Evan or ever put your hands on him again, life for you will never have to be a worry again.” Rhys wasn’t surprise when Ian didn’t say a word, both boys knowing that if Rhys really wanted to he could follow through with his threat and never have to lift a fingernail to do it.

Standing up straight Rhys fixed his gaze on Jeffrey. If he knew one thing it was Jeffery loved to gossip. He did it better than any girl Rhys had ever known. Making his way to Jeffery Rhys wasn’t surprise to see him try and keep a straight face and seem fearless when Rhys could clearly see Jeffery hands shaking.

Stopping in front of Jeffrey Rhys thought long and hard about what he was going to say but only became pissed off when he had barely enough time to block the punch Jeffery threw at him. Moving quickly Rhys grabbed Jeffery by the lapels of his school uniform, causing the girl Jeffery was with to gasp and step back in fear.

Slamming Jeffery into the lockers behind him Rhys lifted Jeffery so that they were eye to eye. Rhys looked at Jeffery and almost smiled when he saw clear fear in Jeffery’s eyes. “I don’t suspect I have to worry about you repeating anything you heard or saw today do I Jeffery?” Rhys asked smiling when Jeffery quickly shock his head “I thought not.” Rhys smiled once more. “But just in case,” Rhys whisper just loud enough for Jeffery to hear “I know about your fathers failing business.” Rhys almost laughed at the shock in Jeffery eyes “and the business deal he’s trying to make just to keep his head above water and if I hear one word of this or I even feel like you said anything to anybody about any of what you saw today. I will allow you the privilege of personally telling your father that you are behind his bankrupt company and end of your luxurious life style.” Rhys finish putting Jeffery back on his feet.

Fixing his uniform and hair Rhys started his walk back down the hallway passing his friend who was sitting on the floor leaning his back against a locker. “Oh and I expect you’ll be able to keep your little friend quiet as well.” Rhys spoke one last time to Jeffery looking at the girl who had yet to say a thing or move from her spot against the locker on the other side of the hall. Looking one last time at Ian, Rhys continued his walk down the hall.  
He deserved to take the rest of the day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't for get to read the holiday short!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Evan didn’t know why, but Rhys’ phone was in his hand. Even though he didn’t know why he had Rhys’ phone he knew he was going to confront Rhys. He needed answers. Evan walked down the school hallway. He might as well let Rhys have his phone back. Let him know that Evan knew what kind of liar he was. Ask him how he could be so heartless and do this to him. Evan pushed the lock button on the phone bringing it to life. He quickly entered Rhys’ simple 1234 password and went to the text messages.

‘Why are you doing this again?’ Evan asked himself as he scrolled the list of names in Rhys’ message box looking for Ian’s name. He couldn’t understand what reading these messages again was going to do for him, but he had to see them one more time.

Reaching Ian’s name Evan hit the screen bringing up Ian’s text messages:

Saturday: Hey man, have you gotten him yet? Let me know when you do.

2:00pm: Hey man, just don’t take no for answer. I really need you to do this for me.

Sunday: How did it go? Did you even do it yet?

Monday: Why aren’t you answering my calls or text messages? Did something go wrong?

12:15pm: Rhys! Just say something. You’re freaking me out.

Leaving Ian’s text messages Evan clicked on Jeffery next.

Monday: Hey man! I didn’t know you were really fucking Holdamen! XD Fuckin hilarious! How is he? Dude text me back and let me know, this is too fucking funny. :p

Evan wiped the tears running down his face. He felt so stupid, used. He wanted answers. Furious now, Evan walked down the hallway faster, mad at himself for crying, for caring, but most of all he was mad at Rhys for doing this, for trying to further humiliate him.

Evan slowed his steps as Rhys phone began to vibrate with new texts coming in.

Ian: I know you’re with him!

I will fucking end you!

Beginning to freak out, Evan started to slow jog down the hallway

You can’t escape me! I know where you are.

Heart beating faster Evan moved from a jog to a sprint.

I know you have his phone I’m coming for you Holdamen!

With the new text Evan began to cry. What did Ian want?

‘Your life!’

Hearing running behind him Evan pushed himself to run faster turning the corner in an attempt to throw the person off.

“You can’t escape Evan! I will get you! You’re going to pay!”

Turning another corner, Evan frantically tried to find a way to hide, when he saw the hallway ahead of him was a dead end. Trying all the classroom doors, Evan cried out when he found that all of them were locked.

“I’ve got you now.”

“Please, please.” Evan began to beg, “Please, stop. I’m sorry.”

“It’s too late for that now, the damage has been done. You have to pay.” Evan heard, looking around when he didn’t see another person.

‘Where is he?’ Evan thought beginning to sob. ‘I’m never going to make it out of this.’

“Here!” Ian screamed appearing in front of Evan’s face. Eyes blazing, smile enormous, almost inhuman. He grabbed Evan…

Screaming, Evan bolted up in his bed. Grabbing at his clothes, his comforter and pillow, trying desperately to get some air into his lungs. Looking over to the clock on his nightstand Evan sighed it was only four o’clock in the afternoon.

************

His nose was broken. ‘That good for nothing piece of shit broke my nose!’

Ian looked at his swollen nose and the bruises that were spreading to his eyes. He looked like shit, all because Holdamen couldn’t just accept blame.

‘Why does he have to lie? It wouldn’t have to be like this if he could just tell the truth.’ Sighing, Ian made his way into his room from his en-suite bathroom. His thoughts were consumed with what he wanted to do to Holdamen, how much he wanted to hurt him for doing this to him, for embarrassing him; for thinking he had any right to. ‘I could fucking end him. It’s not like his mother or father would give a fuck. The whole town knows how neither of them give a crap about him. They never threw him birthday parties, he spent every holiday by himself, his mother bashed him any chance she got and he thinks he is in any position to turn me down? To try and make me feel like crap? His two best friends don’t even care about him anymore. I could make his life a living hell.’

Lying down on his bed Ian cringed again when his nose gave a good throb. He really did, Ian really wanted to make Evan’s life a living hell, but every time he thought of doing it, Rhys popped into his head, causing Ian to have a whole new set of things to be angry about. How could his best friend do this to him? After everything Ian had done for him. How could he forget all of it and turn around and stab him in the back? Ian was the only person Rhys had left. After his uncle’s death, no one stuck around to put up with Rhys’ crap but Ian and this was how he repaid him?

Ian didn’t doubt Rhys’ threat for one second. He could at any minute, do whatever he wanted to Ian and never have to lift a finger to do it himself. That was only if Rhys gained enough courage to actually follow through with it and what Ian had heard about Rhys and Evan and the way he had seen his friend act in class today, it was possible and Ian just wasn’t willing to take the risk of Rhys’ wrath. So Holdamen was safe for now.

*************

Walking into the kitchen, Evan sighed. He had finally dragged himself out of his bed when his stomach would no longer give him a break. Reaching into the cabinet above his head Evan winced when his arm throbbed from the bruises. Evan wasn’t mad anymore. Well not pissed would be the more accurate way of putting it. He didn’t want anything from Ian or Rhys, except maybe some peace. He was so tired of fighting everyone, he just wanted to make it through senior year. He could move away, find a nice boyfriend and never have to hear or say the words Berkeley Falls again.

As much as Evan didn’t want to admit it, he missed his friends. He so badly wanted to lean his head on molly’s shoulder and cry. Have her rub his head and make it all better. He no longer cared if Isaac was only his friend to get to Molly. Evan felt like over the years they had built a real friendship, no matter the terms it was started on. If Isaac would show any sign that he cared, then Evan was willing to let it all go, he just needed a sign.

Evan was tired of fighting people, he was mentally and physically drained and he was willing to do whatever he had to, to get his life back on track.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Rhys sighed, feeling the urge to throw his phone as he read through the texts from Ian and Jeffery for what felt like the millionth time. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed that the notification for his texts had suddenly disappeared. He also couldn’t believe that Evan had just gone through his things.

Making his way to his kitchen, Rhys felt himself sighing again. He had a feeling he would be doing that for a while. He could see now, reading the texts where things might look bad, but the text didn’t say enough for the reaction Rhys was getting out of Evan. The kid was being crazy. Evan pieced a lot of this information together. He automatically assumed it was about him and freaked out and ran out of Rhys house instead of just talking to him about it. Like communicating was too hard. If Evan had just given him the chance, Rhys was sure he could have convinced Evan to stay and finish spending the break with him. Rhys was starting to think that maybe Evan had been afraid of just that. Evan was fighting his feelings for Rhys so hard that he couldn’t even think straight.

Rhys winced thinking back to when Evan punched him, telling Rhys this was his entire fault. Rhys slammed his cup down on the counter. How was all of this his fault? How come he had to answer for every stupid thing Ian did?

Feeling his stomach growl Rhys looked around his kitchen. Sighing again, when he remembered that Evan had thrown out all of his food, saying that it wasn’t healthy and Rhys couldn’t possible survive off it. Looking around his kitchen again Rhys went back to the living room for his phone he knew exactly who he was going to call and hopefully convince, to make him dinner. Rhys was sure that the food wasn’t going to be as good as Evan’s but it would have to do.

************

Evan hadn’t wanted to. He really, really hadn’t wanted to leave his house but what else was he to do? He had spent his week at home finishing every morsel of food in the refrigerator, the house was completely empty and of course Evan could just order in, but he didn’t want greasy take out. So, here he was walking around the grocery store looking for inspiration for what he could have for dinner.

“Evan?” Evan cringed, hearing his name. He knew that voice. Ignoring Isaac’s call Evan continued down the aisle.

“Hey Evan stop ignoring me.” Isaac said grabbing Evan by his shoulder. Evan whirled around to face Isaac. He was so tired of people grabbing him because they thought they could, because he was too weak to fight back. Well he wasn’t and Evan was willing to prove that to anyone who wanted to treat him like he was. Even if that meant fighting the very person he used to consider his best friend.

“Whoa, whoa Evan I don’t want a fight I just want to talk.” Isaac rushed holding up his hands and taking a couple of steps back.

“What?” Evan sighed dropping his arms wincing when the bruises on his arm throbbed. Evan saw Isaac raise his eyebrow when he saw him wince but he was happy when Isaac didn't question him. He just wanted to pretend the whole thing had never happened. He just wanted life to go back to normal.

“Can I come by later tonight?” Isaac asked suddenly looking nervous as he looked back down the aisle.

“What?” Evan asked. ‘Why was he being so weird?’

“Listen I don’t have much time. I’m here with Molly and she’s going to come looking for me any minute now, but I need to talk to you alone. So can I come by or not?” Isaac rushed, looking at Evan desperately. Evan wanted to say no. His friend did not deserve to be forgiven so quickly but as much as Evan didn’t want to admit it, he missed his friends and with all that had happened yesterday he could really use someone to lean on.

“Ok.” Evan nodded watching Isaac visibly relax and give Evan one of his prized smiles. “Okay man I’ll see you tonight. It will be kind of late, is that okay?” Isaac asked.

“Isaac!” Both boys winced when Molly gave an annoyed yell, probably mad that she still hadn’t been able to find Isaac. Evan had tried to get her to stop doing that, but apparently it still hadn’t stuck because just as Evan was going to answer Isaac Molly gave out another wail.

“Okay, okay.” Evan rushed

“Cool” Isaac nodded before he ran down the aisle to meet Molly before she saw Evan.

***********

When the doorbell rang, Rhys felt himself take a calming breath. Steven was here he would fix everything. Rhys laughed out loud when the doorbell rang again, just like Steven to be mad for be kept waiting for just one second.

“I’m coming, I’m coming! You can stop being a prima donna already.” Rhys spoke smiling at his ex and friend.

“It took you long enough!” Steven rolled his eyes coming into the house.

“It’s good you see you too.” Rhys laughed closing the door.

“You would have gotten a nicer greeting if you had opened your door when I arrived.” Steven smiled turning around to check out his ex, he still looked like a Greek god.

“You weren’t even waiting a minute.”

“It was long enough, you knew I was coming you should have been standing at the door with nothing but gratitude that I left my boo for you.”

“Boo?” Rhys asked rising an eyebrow

“Yes boo, it hasn’t been that long since you were mine.” Steven pointed out walking to the kitchen like he owned the house and honestly to some degree he felt like he did. He had dated Rhys for two years and every summer Rhys was here, so was Steven, he had even met Ian.

“I know what you mean,” Rhys pointed out rolling his eyes “but using the word boo? We’re not in the late 90’s who says that anymore?”

“Oh this is so sad.” Steven sighed turning to Rhys once again

“What is?” Rhys asked like an idiot forgetting who he was talking to.

“Little Rhys must still be broken which would explain why you’ve forgotten how pet names work.” Looking at Steven shell-shocked, Rhys’ mouth fell open. Had anyone else said that Rhys would have punched them in the face, but from Steven it was refreshing. This whole conversation was them, Rhys had almost forgotten what a good friend Steven was, even while they were dating. Steven raised an eyebrow looking at Rhys and Rhys couldn’t hold it in anymore he bellowed so hard he doubled over with it.

Finally being able to calm down, Rhys wiped the tears that fell from his eyes. He hadn’t laughed so hard in a long time. “I missed you.” Rhys spoke taking a breath and holding his arms open for Steven to finally give him a hug. Smiling back Steven almost ran into his arms sighing when he put his head on Rhys shoulder. He missed this too.

“Now,” Steven spoke after hugging Rhys for a few minutes. “Tell me about the guy who took you from me. I’m dying to know what I drove an hour and a half for.”

*************

Isaac mentally sighed taking another slice of pizza off Molly’s plate. It was already nine o’clock, he had to get out of here. He told Evan late not midnight, but Molly just wouldn’t fall asleep. Isaac knew that Evan was worrying her but this was a lot, didn’t the girl get tired?

Thinking fast Isaac came up with what he thought was a genius plan. “I think I want some brownies.” Isaac spoke trying to be casual.

“Mmmmm that sounds good.” Molly hummed, lifting her head off Isaac’s lap.

“You wanna make some?” Isaac asked secretly praying that she would say yes.

“No, you know chocolate makes me sleepy and I don’t wanna sleep. We haven’t even talked about Evan yet." Molly moaned stretching.

“Well I want some anyway, I need a pick me up.” Isaac sighed hefting himself up from the couch and heading to the kitchen. Isaac knew that if he made brownies Molly would never be able to stop herself and she would have to eat some and then blame Isaac for why she was getting sleepy.

He had been trying his hardest to make Molly go home or fall asleep but she wouldn’t do either. Isaac was trying so hard not to raise Molly suspicions, because as soon as he did, he knew she would never let it go and then he would never get out of here and he needed to see Evan.

Walking into the kitchen Isaac went to the pantry, getting the premixed brownie mix. Isaac smiled, thinking that if Evan were here he would scream at Isaac for even thinking of using the mix instead of making it by hand.

“You’re really making brownies?” Molly asked coming into the kitchen.

“Yeah I told you I wanted some.” Isaac shrugged getting nervous that she was on to him. Isaac almost grabbed his chest feeling a pang to his heart. He felt like shit for lying to Molly, when they had agreed they would talk to Evan together, but Molly was run by her emotions and Isaac just didn’t think that Evan was going to respond to her antics and Isaac wanted his friend back just as much as Molly. Calling his phone on Wednesday when they saw Evan and getting no answer, coming to the realization that Evan had blocked their numbers only made all of this real for Isaac and now more than ever he wanted to get Evan back.

*************

“Wow!” Steven muttered after listening to Rhys tell his and Evan’s story from the very beginning. “I need tea for this conversation.” Steven muttered getting up from the couch and heading to the kitchen. That was a lot to take in and what shocked him even more was Ian. He had met the boy, spent time with him. It was so hard for Steven to imagine the Ian Rhys was describing. Steve considered himself a good judge of character, but if what Rhys was telling him was the truth, then Ian had totally fooled him and he had no clue who the kid was.

Walking in to the kitchen, Steven went to the cabinet he knew Rhys kept his Pop tarts in. He really needed a sugary treat. He was getting a headache. Looking in the cabinet, Steven frowned when he couldn’t find the Pop tarts ‘maybe he’s out’ Steven thought going into the pantry for some puff Cheetos that Rhys always kept on hand, he lived off them. Ruffling through the pantry Steven almost screamed when he couldn’t find the greasy treat.

‘What does a man have to do to drown his feelings in food?’

“Where the hell is all your food?” Steven screamed coming out of the pantry to see Rhys sitting on one of the stools behind the counter. Steven frowned when Rhys purposely answered too low for him to hear him. “What?” Steven asked impatiently

“I said,” Rhys sighed almost blushing, “He threw it all out. He said I couldn’t possibly live off that and he threw it out.”

“Wow.” Steven said shocked again with what he was hearing.

‘This has got to be some kind of dream’

“Okay then.” Steven sighed making his way over to the teapot and filling it with water before he went to get a teacup out of the cabinet above the stove. Opening the cabinet Steven frowned when he opened the first cabinet to see pots, his frowned deepened when he opened the other cabinet to see frying pans. Where the hell was his jasmine tea and teacups?

“Rhys?”

“Hmmm?”

“Where are my teas and tea cups?”

“Oh Evan moved things around in the kitchen he said it didn’t make any sense and he couldn’t possible cook in anything that didn’t make sense.” Rhys sighed looking dreamily into the counter.

Steven felt a pang of jealously at hearing Rhys’ words. He could remember saying those exact words to Rhys many times before. Each time he had, Rhys would tell him that it was the exact way his uncle use to keep his kitchen and Steven wasn’t going to change a thing. He hadn’t even known this Evan kid for five months and already he had changed ‘his’ Rhys. Steven cringed thinking ‘his Rhys’ Rhys hadn’t been his for a long time now.

Steven turned and looked at Rhys who was looking sullenly at the tea and teacup he took out of the cabinets near the fridge. Looking at Rhys now, Steven knew this was what Rhys looked like when he was in love and that he had never been that with him. As much as Steven didn’t want to, as much as it was going to hurt him, even if he didn’t want to, he knew he was going to help Rhys, because even though Rhys wasn’t in love with him he was in love with someone and Rhys was still his friend and he deserved to be happy, even if it wasn’t with him.

************

Isaac smiled; finally pulling into Evan’s driveway he couldn’t help feeling like Molly should be here with him. Isaac convinced himself that what he was doing was the right thing. He could talk to Evan and make him hear him and then when he and Evan made up he would work on Evan and Molly and by the time Molly ever found out about this it would be too late. Of course Isaac knew that being the person Molly was she would still get upset but she would soon get over it because at the end of the day, Evan was their friend again.

Getting out of his car Isaac made his way to the front door and rang the bell. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, Isaac couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face when Evan opened the door. ”Hey.” Isaac smiled even harder

“Hey,” Evan smiled back really smiled, Isaac couldn’t help himself as his smile widden. This was the Evan Isaac knew and loved “Come on in.”

“Oh god.” Isaac groaned coming in to the house. It smelled amazing in here. Even though he had just eaten, his stomach instantly started to growl again. He had missed Evan’s cooking just as much as he missed him.

“I guess you want some?” Evan laughed walking into the kitchen

“Yes please.” Isaac smiled his mouth watering.

“I made pork lo-mien, egg rolls and sesame seed chicken with white rice. Which one do you want?” Evan asked looking at Isaac with a plate in his hands

“Do you even have to ask?” Isaac whined impatiently, looking at Evan with pleading eyes to just feed him already.

“No,” Evan laughed “I didn’t but it’s always fun to tease you.”

“Jerk.” Isaac muttered under his breath

“Here.” Evan laughed handing Isaac a plate full of food and going to make himself a plate of his own. Sitting across from Isaac, Evan started to eat and the room fell to an awkward silence.

Finally putting his fork down after practically inhaling half of his plate Isaac sighed before opening his mouth “I know me and Molly screwed up.” Isaac started, getting Evan’s attention. “But does that constitute ending thirteen years of friendship?”

“This is no longer about that stupid fight.” Evan sighed putting his fork down gearing himself up for a long conversation

“This is about the fact that the rumors started and you and Molly couldn’t be bothered with anyone else but yourselves for two seconds, to be my friend.” Evan muttered playing with his food “I… I really needed you guys. My whole life was going to shit. My mother was extra vicious for no reason, Ian was trying to embarrass me, then the rumors started and to top it all off, I didn’t have you guys.”

“I’m sorry.” Isaac sighed not looking at Evan, feeling guilty.

“I was so sure that you guys were going to come. I stayed up all night one night waiting and then when you guys didn’t show and there was no call, no text I convinced myself that I didn’t care about you guys and I didn’t need you and as things started to get worse, I couldn’t even leave the house. Even the fucking pizza guy was making faces at me. I started drowning myself in any bottle I could find and even then, I waited for you guys.”

“Evan-“

“No let me finish. I have never done anything like that to you guys. We fight all the time. It’s what the three of us do. Whenever the two of you need me, I make it a top priority to make it to you guys and when you’re better, then I go back to not talking to you, but for you guys to not show up at all says something, even if neither of you want to admit it.... I’m getting myself something to drink.” Evan sighed getting up from his chair “Do you want anything?” Evan asked in a futile attempt to change the subject.

“Water is fine.” Isaac answered giving Evan the time he needed to compose himself. “We did stop by.” Isaac muttered trying to defend Molly and himself.

“What?”

“We did stop by, twice.” Isaac spoke louder looking Evan in the eye. “We came before going to the cabin over break and again the day after thanksgiving, who do you think cleaned the house?” Isaac asked

“I thought it was Simone.” Evan stated referring to the family maid he only called when the mess was too much for him to want to clean. He had called her the night he had left for Rhys’ house telling her to stop by any time before school started Wednesday. When he got home and the place was clean he had automatically assumed it was Simone and put her check in the mail that night. Evan sighed putting his head in his hands. To think today was just Friday and everything that happened with Ian had just been yesterday when it felt like a lifetime ago.

Evan rubbed his face trying to get make the headache go away. Evan thought back to yesterday to how he had taken care of himself, how he had been doing it for years now. He was mad at Molly and Isaac for not being there to take care of him when Evan had to face the facts the he could take care of himself. He didn’t need anyone else, it would have been nice to have Molly and Isaac, but if they never came it didn’t mean his world would fall apart.

Looking up at his friend Evan smiled “I forgive you guys.” Evan sighed feeling a great weight lifted off of his shoulders

“But-“Isaac tried he felt like he should be defending Molly and himself more.

“No,” Evan laughed holding up his hands, “I have been blaming you guys for something that wasn’t entirely your fault and I have to take my blame in this whole thing.” Evan sighed. “We have all been stupid and to be honest I’m tired of fighting, I don’t have it in me anymore. So, if we could just be friends again and act like none of this ever happened that would be great.” Evan sighed smiling slightly.

“Okay.” Isaac shrugged relieved that it had been this easy.

“Good.” Evan beamed coming around the counter to hug his friend.

“Good.” Isaac smiled “And as much as I would love to stay and have a ‘we-made-up-finally’ party, I left Molly at my house sleeping and if I don’t get back soon she is going to skin me alive if she finds out I've been gone.” Evan laughed listening to Isaac because they both knew it was true. “But before I go, I will take a to go plate.” Isaac smiled looking at Evan expectantly.

“Usually I would tell you to kiss my ass, that I’m not you maid but I made too much food knowing you would say that.”

“Here.” Evan spoke handing Isaac two bowls full of food with three egg rolls in a small zip-lock bag.

“Thank you kind sir.” Isaac smiled tipping his fake hat and making his way to towards the door.

“Quite welcome, quite welcome.” Evan spoke using his horrible fake British accent making Isaac laugh because he sounded like a fool.

“That right laugh it up,” Evan joked hitting Isaac in the shoulder “But I’ll be the one laughing when Molly castrates you for coming over here without her.”

“Oh please, she’s never going to know. I made brownies and she’ll be out for hours.” Isaac said so sure of himself.

“You better hope so.”

“I don’t need hope, I’m a Moon.” Isaac spoke confidently as Evan closed the door behind him. Isaac smiled when he heard Evan laugh at him from behind the door. Isaac’s cheeks hurt with how much he was smiling. Evan had forgiven them. He was their friend again, but Isaac couldn’t shake the feeling that this had been just a little too easy.

Walking towards his car Isaac almost screamed and dropped the bag to get in to a fighting stance when he saw movement behind his car. Isaac covered his eyes when a bright light illuminated part of Evan’s driveway.

“How could you?” Molly spoke calmly sitting on the hood of his sister’s car. Isaac looked from Molly to Clara who was sitting behind the steering wheel shaking her head at Isaac with a disappointed look on her face.

“Mol-“

“We were supposed to be a united front and yet here you are without me. What did you do? Convince him that this was all my fault, so he would forgive you?” Molly said again calmly.

“Of course not!” Isaac fumed caught off guard, not sure what to do to make this better.

“Then why lie? I knew something was up when you were acting weird and then trying to make me go to sleep. So I faked it so I could follow you. I almost wished you had cheated.”

“Molly don’t be crazy.”

“I’m not, I’m being honest. You know how much making up with Evan means to me and you lied, you broke your promises and I can’t trust you.” Isaac shivered at Molly’s even tone.

“I wish you would have cheated because then I could have just acted crazy and taken you back to your house with me but this, this Isaac I will not forgive.” Molly sighed looking pained as she made her way to the passenger side of Clara’s car. “We’re over.”

Isaac stood looking at Clara’s car as it backed out of Evan driveway, he couldn't believe what had just happened.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Clara wanted to say something, she felt like she had to but what? Did she say something funny, something witty, start and I hate Isaac fan club? She was leaning towards the club. She already thought of everyone she was going to personally invite. Ian, Stephanie, herself and Jeffery and the president would be Molly. She deserved the position. Clara was so disappointed with Isaac, how could he do this? Didn’t he know how much work Clara put into making Molly forgive him the first time? It wasn’t like Clara minded being the leopard in her family the attention was always nice, but really her brother was giving her a headache. How the hell was she supposed to fix this? She had never seen Molly so quiet, so still, she was stoic. Clara was guessing this was what Molly really looked like upset. Her brother was a fucking Idiot! God himself couldn’t materialize and fix this problem.

Pulling into Molly’s driveway, Clara had to give Molly a little push to get her moving. “Thanks.” Molly almost whispered before getting out of the car.

“Wait Molly.” Clara called thinking she had to say something to defend her brother no matter how much she thought he was an idiot. Clara smiled when Molly leaned back into the car through the window. Clara shivered with the goose bumps that rose on her skin when she saw the dead look in Molly’s eyes. This was not going to be easy. “Just remember Isaac is an idiot but he’s your idiot.” Clara joked trying to laugh this whole thing off but Molly didn’t respond. She didn’t laugh back, her eyes didn’t flash with life. She was dead. Everything about her was dead. This Molly was almost scary to look at.

‘My brother is a fucking idiot.’

**********

‘What the hell just happened?’ Isaac stood in Evan’s driveway for five minutes. He almost wondered why Evan hadn’t noticed yet. What was he going to do? Molly had just really broken up with him, Isaac knew that voice and the look in Molly’s eyes, she wanted to cry but she wouldn’t. She didn’t want Isaac to see that part of her. She was trying her hardest to shut down and he couldn’t let her, he needed Molly like he needed air.

Getting into the car Isaac raced after his sister’s car. He was sure Molly was home she lived less than two minutes away. Pulling into Molly’s driveway Isaac frowned not seeing any sight of Molly. It was eleven o’clock what would her parents say? The Lights were pretty laid back but Molly was their world. Isaac had no doubt with the kind of parents Molly had that they didn’t miss the way Molly came home, they all knew what stoic Molly meant.

Isaac frowned when he called Molly’s phone and it rang twice and then went to voicemail, Molly had ignored his phone call, she didn’t even have it in her to yell at him anymore.

‘Okay Isaac you can do this. Grow some balls and walk up to the fucking door you’re a Moon! You can do this’ Gaining all the confidence Isaac could, he exited his car. Rubbing his hands on his pants Isaac tried to get rid of some of the sweat. Ringing the doorbell Isaac tried to stop the shaking, he felt like his whole body was vibrating.

‘You can do this.’ Hearing movement from behind the door Isaac started to shake harder.

‘Turn around and go home!’

“Isaac.” Mr. Light frowned opening the door. Isaac could tell from the look he was getting Mr. Light had seen Molly.

“Mr. Light.” Isaac tried to smile but he knew it fell short. He was still shaking.

“Its kind of late son.”

‘Oh god.’ Isaac thought, hearing Mr. Light talk to him. Mr. Light had a lot in common with Molly they handled extreme anger the same and Mr. Light was handling Isaac the same way Molly had.

“I…I know Mr. Light and I’m sorry and usually I wouldn’t come by this time of night but I really need to see Molly.”

“No.” Mr. Light frowned deepened “I don’t think that’s a good idea. Go home Isaac I’m sure your parents are worried about you.”

“Ben, stop being rude.” Mrs. Light spoke coming around Molly’s father pushing him out of the way so she was standing in front of Isaac “Hi, sweetheart.” Mrs. Light smiled like a beacon of light Isaac almost thought she was going to let him in.

“I can’t let you in,” she frowned looking at Isaac, making Isaac feel like he was going to cry. “As much as I want to, I can’t. Molly’s my daughter and I can’t betray her like that but I’m sure you’ll figure it out. I’m rooting for you.” Mrs. Light smiled cupping Isaac’s cheeks gently “You guys will work it out.” She smiled one last time before closing the door.

Looking at the closed door Isaac felt nothing but disappointment. Molly was never going to forgive him. He had gotten back Evan just to lose Molly.

**************

Molly couldn’t believe Isaac she didn’t even have it in her to yell at him, all she wanted to do was cry. What had he told Evan? Why had he gone without her? What was he up to? Why did Isaac have to be so stupid?

He must have known Molly would know when he was lying, acting suspicious. The only person who knew Isaac better than Molly was his own mother. What did he think he was going to accomplish? Molly hadn’t even realized that they were in front of her house until Clara poked her in the arm. Getting out of the car Molly just wanted to go to bed and cry for the rest of the night. Scratch that, she wanted to cry for the rest of the weekend. She didn’t even know if angry was even the right word to use for what she was with Isaac. Maybe devastated.

Molly almost didn’t answer when Clara called out to her. She didn’t want anything to do with the Moon family right now. Leaning back into the car Molly just wondered what stupid thing Clara was going to say to piss her off. “Just remember that Isaac is an idiot but he’s your idiot.” Clara tried to smile Molly was shocked that was not what she expected Clara to say, but after hearing that, Molly almost wished she had said something stupid.

Molly didn’t even remember to say anything to Clara as she walked away wondering if what Clara had said was true was Isaac her idiot? Would her idiot ever do anything so stupid? Walking into her house Molly almost broke down when she heard her parents in the front room, watching what sounded like a movie from the hidden TV in the room. When her parents renovated the house Molly’s mother had demanded she have a TV in every room. No matter how unconventional that was, the contractor had to find a way.

Hoping to sneak past her parents Molly almost sobbed when her father called out to her. Turning around Molly went to stand in front of the room hoping that it was dark enough that her parents wouldn’t notice anything was up. She didn’t want to talk about it.

“We thought we gave you a late curfew? It’s not like you to come home early, did something happen?” Molly almost cringed at her father’s question, she didn’t want to lie but she also didn’t want to talk about it.

Molly frowned when he mother clapped her hands and the light came on. Looking at their daughter Molly parents frowned automatically picking up on their daughters mood and losing any happiness they had from watching the movie their daughter was hurting, that’s all they knew.

“What happened?” Molly’s father asked his voice automatically becoming gruff. Molly looked at her parents, trying to find a polite way to say leave me alone, but Molly knew her parents and that was never going to work.

“Margaret come here.” Her mother commanded breaking Molly out of her thoughts. Walking over to her parents Molly sat between them instantly falling into her mother’s side trying to draw comfort. “What’s wrong sweetie?”

“I’m going to make some frappes.” Molly’s father said leaving the room. Molly almost smiled when her father went to make their ‘comfort drink’. They always drank caramel frappes when one of them was upset or hurt.

“Do you want to talk about it?” her mother asked rubbing her head

“No.” Molly whispered

“Okay.” Her mother shrugged turning back on Transformers, Molly could always drown herself in Shia LaBeouf.

When the movie ended Molly frowned, looking down into her empty cup. Seeing that he father was still working on his Molly took his cup right out of his hands getting up to go to bed with her drink.

“Hold up, miss missy. Where do you think you’re going? I want to know what happened.” He father spoke, making Molly sigh. Turning, Molly looked to her mother for help in making her father stop his worrying.

Picking up Molly’s hint Janet went to stop her husband when the doorbell rang.

‘Oh god. Why didn’t he just go home?’

“If that’s Isaac please, please don’t let him in.” Molly begged turning and almost running up the stairs to her room. Closing her door Molly threw herself into her bed hoping her parents didn’t let Isaac in and didn’t come to bug her anymore. Pulling the covers over her head Molly finally allowed herself to cry.

***********

Hearing her daughter come in the door Janet knew something was wrong. She was expecting her daughter to make it home last minute or to be sneaking in here well past her curfew. Janet closed her eyes and almost sighed when her husband stopped Molly so she didn’t have to, at least now he could take the overbearing parent role and she could get information from Molly without Molly ever being the wiser.

Hearing the doorbell ring, Janet frowned when her daughter ran up the stairs after requesting they not let Isaac in. Janet sat looking at the direction Molly had gone.

‘What the hell had happened?’ hearing her husband give Isaac a hard time Janet went to the door to put her husband on a leash.

“Ben stop being rude.” Janet sighed rubbing her husband’s back as she moved him out of the way to see Isaac. Janet tried to keep the gentle smile on her face but Isaac made it hard the boy looked crushed. Janet almost couldn’t even take it, seeing the over confident boy look like someone had ran over his dog.

“I can’t let you in,” Janet sighed as much as she wanted to, she knew that her daughter would be so mad at her. She was sure that if she let Isaac in he could make Molly forgive him but Molly had begged and as much as Janet loved Isaac and was sure that he was the man for her daughter, Molly was her baby and they had to be a united front.

Janet almost cried closing the door in Isaac’s face but there was nothing she could do. Looking at her husband Janet sighed before telling him she was going to check on Molly.

“I’ll clean up down here and then meet you in the room.” Her husband sighed kissing her forehead.

“I love you.” He sighed drawing from her warmth.

“My world.” Janet sighed back telling her husband in so many words that he was her world and she loved him.

“My air.” He said before walking into the kitchen Janet walked up the stairs to her daughter as she heard the water come on in the kitchen.

Giving a short knock Janet entered into Molly’s room. “Hey baby I just wanted to say good night. “Janet smiled using that as her cover story.

Molly rolled over in bed looking at her mother with tears in her eyes. Without saying a thing Janet walked over and hugged her daughter. “He went over to Evan’s house without me.” Molly mumbled into her mother’s arms.

Janet almost laughed with the joy that consumed her when she heard what the cause of Molly’s despair was, this she could fix.

“I’m sure he didn’t do it to hurt you.”

“That’s not the point Evan is my friend too I should have been there to talk to him. What did he say to Evan? Is Evan going to hate me more then he already does now? I’m so tired of Isaac lying, he lies all the friggen time.”

“Lies about what?”

“He lied when he said that he was ok being friends then he told me that he’d talk to Stephanie as soon as we got to school and he didn’t and then Stephanie and her pack started this whole scene and everyone saw and now people are looking at me weird and talking about me and I said nothing because I care about Isaac I really do but then I find him at Evan’s house and he broke all the promises we made for how we were going to handle everything.” Molly rushed without taking a breath

Sitting quietly Janet thought about what she was going to say. She knew that if she took Isaac’s side in anyway her daughter would rebel and only get mad at her and nothing would get accomplished. “Your right,” Janet nodded coming to terms with what she wanted to say “He’s a jerk you could do better. Why would you want to be with someone who only causes you grief. That Jeffery boy you used to talk about would have been so much better for you.” Janet smiled gently wiping the tear from Molly’s cheeks.

“Right.” Molly sniffled looking at her mother quizzically; Janet could tell she wanted to argue, defend Isaac. Smiling Janet kissed Molly forehead giving Molly a kiss good night and a lot to think about.

“Night honey I love you.” Janet whispered going to close the door

“Night, night, ma I love you.” Molly sniffled as her mother closed the door.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Seeing Steven had been great and although Rhys didn’t agree with all the advice he gave him, Steven had reminded him of one important fact. He was Leighton Rhys fucking McAuthor and he could do and have whatever he wanted. What he wanted right now was Evan Holdamen and he’d be damned if he didn’t get him. Walking into the courtyard Rhys basked in the peace and quiet. He wanted to see Evan and he knew he would be here early, because honestly the kid had no life. As soon as Rhys saw him he wasn’t going to leave Evan alone until he got what he wanted. Leaning back in the chair Rhys closed his eyes and enjoyed the little bit of peace he could get before he threw himself into the battlefield that had become his senior year of high school.

Opening his eyes Rhys looked around trying to remember where he was. Feeling stupid for falling asleep out in the open, Rhys stood trying to get the blood moving in his body again, sleeping in a chair was hellish on the back. Hearing noise Rhys looked to the parking lot trying his hardest and failing to keep the smile off of his face, his short stop was here. Rhys watched Evan wrestle trying to get his bag out of his car. Rhys was surprised to see that Evan was even here after what had happened Friday. Just watching Evan calmed Rhys, the kid was like the worst kind of drug. Rhys had never even paid attention to anyone the way he paid attention to Evan.

“Short stop.” Rhys smiled calling out to Evan. He would only be aggressive if Evan was uncooperative. Rhys almost chuckled watching Evan jump at hearing his name. Looking up to Rhys Evan cringed at seeing him and tried to ignore Rhys by walking around him.

“Don’t ignore me Holdamen.” Rhys warned stopping Evan in his tracks. He’d be damned if he would let Evan push him aside like he had done everyone else.

“What!” Evan muttered aggressively

“I just want to talk.” Rhys tried to smile but he was sure it look like he had an ulterior motive and that was because he did.

“About?” Evan asked looking at Rhys warily, taking a couple of steps back from him.

“Why don’t we sit down?” Rhys smiled again.

“No.”

“No?” Rhys asked raising an eyebrow.

Rhys watched Evan mutter to himself before he looked at Rhys eyes blazing “Listen to me close McCullen because I’m only going to say this once, leave me the fuck alone. I am tired of you and that idiot you call a friend trying to ruin my life. I don’t like Ian get over it. I’m not the first to not like him and I will surely not be the last and quite honestly I don’t even know what you have to do with it. Are you that much of a sick bastard that you just enjoy seeing how far you can push me? Get a fucking life McCullen and leave me alone!” Evan scolded one more time before going to walk away.

“You might want to stop right there.” Rhys warned looking at Evan’s fast retreating form “I went through a lot to keep your fiasco from Friday quiet.”

Turning around to look at Rhys, Evan studied him trying to gauge how much truth was in what Rhys had just said. “What are you talking about?” Evan asked almost sighing in annoyance this was not going to be good.

“Haven’t you noticed that the courtyard’s filling up and no one has said a thing to you or made any face at you?” Rhys inquired raising a brow at Evan. “You just left the limelight are you sure you’re willing to be back there so quickly?” Rhys stood his ground watching Evan become more and more upset.

“You’re full of shit.”

“Am I? I mean you’ve met Ian, do you really think he would let something like that go? Especially when Jeffery was there to see it? Come on you’re not that naive.” Rhys chuckled darkly.

Looking around the courtyard Evan was able to see what Rhys was talking about. Although people were watching him and Rhys, Evan could see it was out of curiosity. He walked closer to Rhys so no one could overhear their conversation easily “What the fuck do you want?” Evan asked looking Rhys in the eye. No one in this town did anything for free and if Rhys was telling the truth, the fact that he brought it up meant he wanted something and Evan just wanted to know what it was so he could get on with his day.

Rhys smirked at Evan feeling victorious. “Go on a date with me.”

“What?”

“You’re not deaf Holdamen, go on a date with me.” Rhys spoke louder drawing even more attention to the boys.

“No.” Evan whispered with as much venom as he could muster. That was never going to happen, turning Evan went to walk away.

Evan cringed when he heard Rhys laugh loudly “What’s funny about this is that you think you have a choice.” Rhys laughed harder. “I’m not asking your opinion Evan.”

Stopping in his tracks Evan couldn’t stop his shoulders from slumping why couldn’t they just leave him alone? Turning back around Evan looked at Rhys. This had to be some kind of trap. What did they have planned for him? A sickening feeling pooled in the pit of his stomach. Evan shook his head “I’ll take my chances.” Evan spoke out loud. He had gone through hell once because of Ian and he could do it again. With his last words to Rhys Evan started to walk away.

“All I’m asking for is two hours short stop it’s not some kind of trap. I’m giving you a chance to graduate in peace here Evan, are you really willing to refuse that?”

Turning to look at Rhys again Evan hated the hopeless feeling that came over him and he hated Rhys Evan more for making him feel that way. “One hour.” Evan muttered fist clenching

Rhys beamed at Evan’s words almost breaking in to a song and dance over Evan agreeing “An hour and thirty minutes.” Rhys spoke smile still plastered on his face

“Forty- five minutes.”

Rising an eyebrow at Evan Rhys almost laughed his short stop was a fighter even when he was fighting a losing battle “Two hours.” Rhys spoke

“Fine.” Evan almost yelled “An hour and thirty minutes.”

“That deal is no longer on the table.” Rhys pointed out almost laughing

“Well, it’s all you’re getting.” Evan frowned holding his ground

“Fine.” Rhys smiled shrugging his shoulders he was expecting a lot less time. Without saying another word Evan walked away from Rhys almost feeling numb.

“I expect to see you after school Holdamen or the deals off.” Rhys yelled to Evan’s retreating form laughing out loud when Evan’s only response was a wave of his middle finger.

Now all Rhys had to do was figure out what the hell they were going to do on this date.

*****************

Walking away from Rhys Evan couldn’t help but feel sick what the hell had he just agreed to? How could he be so stupid? Agreeing to go on a date with one of his worst enemies, could anything be worse?

‘A date with Ian.’ Evan rolled his eyes at himself, since when did he not have Ian and Rhys on the same level? When did Rhys become less dangerous than Ian? Not liking the road his thoughts were heading Evan sighed in relief to see Isaac.

‘What the hell is that?’

Storming over to his friend “Excuse me.” Evan tried to force out calmly basically prying Stephanie off of Isaac before grabbing Isaac by the collar of his uniform and dragging him away from that soul sucking witch.

“What the hell was that?” Evan yelled pointing to the table where Stephanie and her friends were scowling at him. Finally taking a close look at Isaac Evan could see that his friend wasn’t himself. “Isaac what the heck is going on?” Evan asked trying to rub his headache away, school had just started and all he wanted to do was go home.

Finally looking Evan in the eye Isaac couldn’t keep the tears from his eyes “Molly broke up with me.” Isaac muttered walking over to a vacant table and sitting down.

Evan wanted to hit Isaac. ‘That was it? Molly and him were fighting?’ “That’s it?” Evan asked out loud “You and Molly fight all the time. I’m starting to think it’s some kind of foreplay you two have going on in this kinky relationship.” Evan sighed this he could deal with. How many times had he fixed Molly’s and Isaac relationship.

“No she meant it this time.” Isaac muttered fiddling with his fingers.

“Isaac stop the crap and explain. Molly would never brake up with you for real. For you to even suggest that is craziness to me. Although Molly is the epitome of crazy.” Evan shrugged crazy or not Molly was Isaac’s girlfriend end of story.

Breaking Evan of his thoughts Isaac started talking “She caught me leaving your house.” Half listening to Isaac Evan almost laughed, not at his friend’s pain of course but because it almost sounded like Isaac was cheating with him and to be completely honest he wasn’t taking this too seriously. Isaac was being dramatic.

“And she started being crazy saying she wished I had cheated on her instead of seeing you. She even claimed that I didn’t tell her I was seeing you because I wanted to turn you against her, like I would ever do anything like that. The whole time she was talking to me her voice was calm it wasn’t even Molly, Evan. She was talking to me like you would talk to your mother.” Evan cringed at Isaac’s comment but he didn’t make a sound, this was not about him. “Then she got in Clara’s car, Clara! Evan, she is my sister! What the hell was she even doing there? Why is she always at the butt of my fucking problem?” Isaac fumed starting to get off track. “Does she not have a life of her own? Like what the fuck, I don’t get involved in her life!”

“Let’s stay on point here Isaac.” Evan spoke softly. The last thing he needed was a fuming Isaac walking around the school. That would be horrible for everyone.

“Yeah, so Molly gets into her car and the last thing she says to me before they back out of the driveway is ‘we’re over’. I stand there for like ten minutes like fucking idiot because I had no clue what just happened and after I get to Molly’s house, her dad stops me at the door like I’m some kind of criminal. Saying I should just go home and that he’s not going to let me see Molly.” Hearing that from Isaac made Evan a little worried. Molly’s father was never mean it wasn’t in him, unless you hurt his two girls and then he was vicious as Molly’s grandfather, who put fear behind the Light name before he passed.

“Did you talk to her mother?” Evan asked hoping there was at least a little hope. Mrs. Light was known to be just as cruel as her husband but in a totally different way and only if all of her compassion for you was gone.

“Yeah, she’s was the reason Mr. Light didn’t slam the door in my face. She basically said that she had faith in me and she was rooting for me and that she would let me in the house but her loyalty was to Molly first and then she closed the door in my face after telling me to go home.” Quickly getting to his feet Isaac started moving around Evan “I don’t even know why I’m here. I’m going home.” Isaac muttered.

“No!” Evan yelled frantically “I can fix this but you have to be here. Just give me until the end of the day I can fix this.” Evan sighed walking away from a sullen Isaac completely forgetting about Rhys and what he had agreed to just ten minutes ago.

****************

Molly sniffled wiping her nose with the back of her hand. She looked and felt like crap. She just couldn’t be out in the courtyard right now. She just knew that Isaac and Evan were out there having the time of their lives, while Molly sat in the back of the library crying her eyes out. This was all Isaac’s fault. How could he do this to her? It all made sense now why Isaac had never been that worried about making up with Evan, he had known the whole time that he was going to throw her under the bus. He was a liar plain and simple he was never going to tell Stephanie about them, all he did was lie and now Molly felt like a complete Idiot for falling for it.

Trying her hardest to fight back the tears that were threatening to come Molly put her head in her hands trying to breath calmly. Isaac had never cared about Evan like Molly had! He hadn’t been there for every fight with his mother or every heartache or that time that Molly had hit Emma for making fun of Evan; everyone thought it was just because she was crazy and attacked Emma for fun and Molly just didn’t have the heart to correct them and throw her friend under the bus.

Molly knew that everyone thought her crazy but she wasn’t. She thought about things, everything. Just as much as Isaac and Evan did but she just couldn’t lay down and take the abuse like they could, she had to fight. People only do to you what you allow, so Molly allowed nothing. It was better for the majority to think you’re crazy and just a couple of people know the truth, rather than everyone to think they could just do whatever that wanted to you because you would never fight back. She thought Isaac and Evan knew that, but apparently they didn’t.

“Molly?” Molly’s heart started pounding she knew that voice.

“Evan.” Molly beamed looking up at her friend.

“Are you crying?” Evan asked in disbelief, Molly never cried.

“Of course not, don’t be stupid.” Molly scolded taking a tissue out of her purse and wiping her face before beaming up at Evan, until Evan spoke. “You and Isaac are not breaking up.”

Molly looked Evan her heart breaking, that’s what he wanted to talk about? Isaac?

‘Of course that’s all he wants to talk about!’ Molly scolded herself she was stupid to believe anything else.

“Well it’s a good thing none of this is any of your business.” Molly spoke getting up from her chair she wasn’t going to sit here and listen to Evan defend his new best friend.

“Molly,” Evan sighed stopping her “For one minute can we have an adult conversation without you yelling and becoming emotional?” Evan asked immediately feeling stupid for saying that. “I didn’t mean that the way it sounded.” Evan corrected trying to sooth everything over but he could see from the way Molly’s eyes turned cold that the damage was already done.

“Sure.” Molly spoke calmly putting her bags back on the table and sitting with complete grace and flawless posture.

“Molly don’t be like that you know I didn’t mean it like that.” Evan tried one more time getting frustrated when still Molly looked at him as if she was bored and wanting to be anywhere but here.

‘Why did I tell Isaac I would fix this?’ Evan thought, feeling like he was thrown right back to freshmen year. Sighing Evan decided that if he was going to be dealing with Molly like this, then he was going to be bluntly honest.

“I don’t know why I told Isaac I would talk to you, when I have a list of my own problems without taking on yours. But since I did and you’re going to make this difficult for me anyway I am going to be completely honest. I don’t know what you think Isaac said when he was at my house Friday but it clearly isn’t what happened, because if it was you would be with him right now thanking him. I wasted a lot of time fighting with you guys and I’m not going to start doing that again. So I am just going to say this before the bell rings and I have go to class. Isaac fixed everything. Your welcome, I forgive you. And you know it’s the truth because if I was still mad I would just bask in your misery, but the fact that I’m here letting you give me a headache proves something. So Isaac lied and went behind your back, he did a lot more good doing it then you yelling at me would have.” Hearing the first bell ring Evan got up front he table gathering his things.

“You spent so much time fighting your feelings for Isaac, just fighting Isaac period and then me and everyone else. Aren’t you tired? Can’t you let go of your need to be in control of everything and your pride for one minute and let everything go back to normal? Nothing between the three of us will ever be the same that much is clear, but it doesn’t have to be a battlefield for the rest of our senior year either.” Looking at Molly one last time Evan walked away. He didn’t know if he had caused more harm than good but he did know that he had tried and that was the last he was going to think about it


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

“What the hell am I doing here?” Evan muttered to himself. He couldn’t believe that he was sitting on the hood of Rhys’ car actually waiting for him. “If I had any kind of balls at all I would go home right now.” Evan gave a humourless laugh. This whole thing was a bunch of craziness. How had he found himself in this situation?

All day Evan had been able to get his mind off his current problems. With three tests and a paper due in two days it wasn’t so hard. But now, sitting here waiting for Rhys, it felt like watching the headlights of a car right before it hit you, nerve racking.

“Fuck this.” Evan sighed hefting himself off of Rhys’ car, he was not going to sit here for this, he would take his chances, he had made it through worse before and he could do it again.

“Where do you think you going?” Evan jumped, hearing Rhys’ voice. Turning to look at Rhys, Evan felt the need to put his hand over his heart. He was sure he could feel it beating through his shirt.

“Nowhere.” Evan finally sighed turning to look at Rhys.

‘It’s too late to run now.’

“Good.” Rhys beamed almost bouncing on the tip of his toes he was actually looking forward to this. “So let’s go.” Rhys smiled before walking to his car.

“What about my car.” Evan rushed clinging to the little shred of hope he had left.

“I’ll follow you back to your house and we can drop it off.” Rhys spoke before getting into the car and shutting the door leaving no room for argument.

Evan sighed before walking to his car. He would rather be dealing with Molly and Isaac’s problems right now than this. Scratch that he would rather be anywhere, doing anything, if he didn’t have to be here about to go on a ‘date’ with someone he couldn’t stand. When had his life become such a circus?

*****************

Isaac smirked to himself before putting his phone down. Molly was coming over. They were going to finally make up. Isaac didn’t know what Molly and Evan talked about but whatever Evan said had obviously worked and Isaac owed Evan big time.

“Hey butt munch.” Clara smiled, walking into the kitchen chuckling at her own joke. Sometimes she was just too funny for her own good.

“What? Can’t you speak?” Clara asked around a mouthful of the apple she had grabbed from the refrigerator. Clara looked at her brother who was staring at here blatantly ignoring her.

‘What the fuck?’ Clara sighed. ‘Of course! This was about molly!’

“You’re still mad about Molly.” Clara asked nodding, answering her own question before Isaac could. “Well don’t be!” Clara smiled sweetly. “I know just how we can fix this.” She beamed looking at her brother almost squealing with joy at the idea of fixing Isaac’s problem. ‘I am the best little sister ever.’

“Well?” Clara asked when Isaac still said nothing “Don’t you want to know what it is?” Clara asked, upset at her brother. ‘He should be grateful I am taking the time out of my day to fix his mess.’ Looking at her brother Clara realized that his anger wasn’t with Molly it was with her.

“You’re mad at me?” Clara asked incredulously. She didn’t understand why he should be. “Why the hell are you mad at me?” Clara asked starting to get upset. This made no sense.

“Just leave me alone, Clara.” Isaac sighed getting out of the bar stool

“No.” Clara fumed, standing in front of Isaac stopping his retreat. “I want to know what is going on. Why are you mad at me I haven’t done anything!”

“What have you done?” Isaac asked fuming “What haven’t you done Clara? Tell me, why you are always at the butt of my problems? Something happens and look! There you are putting your two cents worth into something that has nothing to do with you!”

“When have I ever gotten involved in your business?” Clara yelled.

“Are you kidding me?” Isaac yelled right back. “You are always butting into my life and you’re the reason Molly isn’t talking to me right now. What were you doing at Evan’s house, Clara?”

“Molly asked me to take her, she thought you were cheating on her.” Clara muttered fiddling with her fingers.

“And what? You just had to take her? Oh no I get it… she forced you? Held a gun to your head?” Isaac chuckled sarcastically “That must be it because otherwise why would my sister, my sister! Betray me like that?”

“Oh no.” Clara shook her head. “I will not take blame for what happened with you and Molly. That was all you. It’s always you. You are always putting your foot in your mouth and I always have to come in and fix your problems. You should be thanking me. Yet here you are yelling. You know you have a lot of balls Isaac, I have done nothing but try to help you and this is how you treat me? That is utter crap!” Clara yelled losing her cool, she couldn’t believe her brother.

“You know what Clara, could you just mind your own fucking business? If it has anything to do with me, don’t waste your breath just stay the fuck away from me and all my problems will go away. Can you do that?” Isaac asked before brushing past his sister.

Clara stood looking at her brother’s retreating form, if he didn’t want her to be in his business than fine. Clara would give him better than that, she’d leave him alone for good.

****************

Rhys was trying not to freak out but it was hard. He was hoping that this thing that he and Evan had going could work out. If Rhys was being honest with himself, he felt like he was just setting himself up for disappointment, but he was willing to try and see if they could have anything anyway.

Pulling into the gravel parking lot Rhys stopped the car at the perfect spot to see the sun set.

“We’re here.” Rhys smiled looking over at Evan. Rhys’ smile vanished when he noticed the look on Evan’s face, it was clear to see that he didn’t want to be here, like he still thought this was some kind of set up. Rhys could feel his heart breaking as the fact that Evan may actually not like him, was becoming more and more evident.

“Come on.” Rhys urged getting out of the car jarring Evan out of his thoughts.

“What?” Evan asked

“Come on,” Rhys tried to smile. “We’re going to miss it.” Going to his trunk Rhys got the cooler full of ice, drink, and raspberry sherbet out. He had snuck away at lunch period to try and get things they could eat while they talked and relaxed.

Walking to the end of the parking lot and the beginning of the shoreline, Rhys placed two towels on the rocks so they wouldn’t get wet when they sat. Turning back to look at Evan Rhys was almost ready to give up and go home. He would rather keep deluding himself into thinking that there could be something between him and Evan, than have to face the facts that the feelings he had for Evan wouldn’t be returned.

“Are you going to stand there like a buffoon all day?” Rhys asked smirking when Evan glared at him muttering to himself before he sat down on one of the towels.

“I’m still trying to figure out what kind of game this is.” Evan muttered looking out at the ocean.

“Why does me wanting to take you out on a date have to be me playing some kind of joke on you?” Rhys asked starting to get a little upset. Why was tired of trying to prove his feelings for Evan, when it was clear all Evan wanted to do was lump him in with Ian?

“Because,” Evan snarled turning to look Rhys in the eye “I know your fulla shit! My life and my feelings are just a joke to you and your friend. Any minute now something’s going to happen and tomorrow everyone will be talking about me again.”

“I have never done anything to you.” Rhys glared back he was going to keep repeating that until Evan started believing him

“Yeah of course,” Evan chuckled sarcastically. “Just like you supposedly ‘went through a lot to keep my debacle from Friday a secret’.” Evan mocked “You need to get a life. I haven’t done anything to you, so this vengeance you have against me makes no sense.”

Looking at Evan, Rhys felt like he was breathing smoke. Evan was making him so upset, this kid was the most aggravating person he had ever met. “You are the most aggravating person I have ever had the misfortune to meet.” Rhys frowned “I don’t know why I have feelings for you when all we ever do is argue. You are so screwed up and graded, that even if you believed that my feelings for you were real, you would never be my boyfriend.” Rhys couldn’t believe what had just come out of his mouth.

‘What the hell was that? You just go and confess your love for him? Oh my god.’ Rhys began to freak out especially when Evan facial expression showed nothing good.

“You’re kidding right?” Evan asked studying Rhys’ face “You can’t actually expect me to believe that you have feelings for me? You’re not even gay.” Evan laughed, finding humour in this whole situation. “God when are the two of you going to quit?” Evan asked Rhys, still laughing. “Because I didn’t fall for Ian you guys thought I would go for you? Please, Jeffery would have had a better chance of trying to convince me than you.” Evan began to laugh harder the more he thought about this “This whole thing is ridiculous and to be honest with you I expected more out of you and Ian. This is the best the two of you could come up with?” Evan asked wiping the tears from his eyes he hadn’t laughed this hard in a long time.

Rhys watched Evan, becoming more hurt than anything that Evan would laugh at his feelings, but then again Rhys had expected disappointment. “Why can’t my feelings for you be real?” Rhys asked “God this is what Ian must have felt like.” Rhys muttered not waiting for Evan you reply “It’s nerve racking enough to tell someone about your feelings, but you take that whole thing and make it even worse. You’re never going to find someone Evan, if every time someone says they like you, you bash them until it’s hard for them to see what they saw in you in the first place. When I said I went through a lot Friday for you I meant it. The reason that no one’s talking about you or what happened is because I went and threatened my best friend for you. I let go of the only friend I have ever had, not just because I thought what he was doing to you was wrong, because honestly with the family I have I could have just ignored Ian’s actions. No, I ended my friendship for you. So you could see that I don’t condone any of Ian’s actions. I didn’t do it just so you could spit in my face when I told you how I felt.” Evan didn’t respond or try to stop Rhys from talking because he didn’t know what to say. How was he supposed to defend himself against what Rhys was saying?

“This was a mistake.” Rhys muttered. “Because you’re never going to give me a chance and I have been deluding myself into thinking that there can be something between us.” Rhys looked out at the ocean the sun was just starting to set and just like Rhys thought it was beautiful. Too bad he couldn’t enjoy it.

“Take me home, your hour and a half is up.” Evan muttered, finally breaking the silence.

***************

Sitting on his front steps Isaac was trying to compose himself. He was not going to apologize for fixing things with Evan, it was what they both wanted. He would however apologize for hurting Molly because that was his only mistake.

Isaac couldn’t honestly see where all Molly’s anger was coming from. He could understand why she would be mad that he had spoken to Evan without her, but after that she lost him. What he had done wasn’t enough for her to break up with him and quit honestly he was tried of fighting and making up again. Isaac was starting to think that this relationship was more than he was willing to put up with right now.

‘Maybe Molly was right, we should have just stayed as friends.’ Isaac frowned, even if they did break up now how were they going to be able to be friends? Isaac didn’t know if he was going to be able to watch Molly date other people. Especially not Jeffery.

Isaac felt his heart beating a mile a minute as Molly’s car drove into his driveway. “Here goes nothing.” Isaac muttered to himself.

Isaac stood as Molly got out of the car “Molly.” Isaac tried to smile

“Hey.” Molly smiled awkwardly shifting from foot to foot. It was easy for Isaac to see that she was nervous. The two stood there looking at each other, each trying to find something to say.

“I’m sorry I hurt your feelings.” Isaac spoke, finally deciding to get to the point there was no point in drawing this out.

“That’s not why I’m mad.” She muttered looking away from Isaac “Well not entirely.” She added. Isaac looked at her confused, if this wasn’t about her feelings then what the hell were they talking about?

“I don’t get it.” Isaac spoke looking to Molly for clarification.

“I’m mad that you didn’t think you could trust me and just say how you felt. It’s clear to me now that you and Evan don’t really know me, because if you did and you cared about me like you claim you do, you would have sat me down and talked to me instead of lying and sneaking around behind my back.”

“Molly are you serious? How could you even say anything like that when you know how I feel about you?” Isaac asked in complete shock. Isaac looked at Molly heartbroken when her face still showed no emotion.

“I say that because you and Evan always treat me like I’m some kind of joke. I can take everyone at school thinking I’m crazy and driven by my emotions because honestly, I don’t care what they think of me. But you and Evan are my best friends, you guys are the only ones in my life except for my parents. I would expect you to know me and the fact that you and Evan think so little of me says a lot, even if you don’t want to admit it.” Molly looked at Isaac, she didn’t want to say it but she didn’t come here to make up with Isaac. She didn’t think that continuing this relationship was what would be good for either of them. They clearly weren’t as ready for this friendship as they thought they were.

Looking at Molly Isaac found himself nodding he understood now what Molly was telling him in so many words. “You want to break up?” Isaac wanted to yell at her but he was tired of fighting, everything between him and Molly was a fight. If this was what she wanted then he would give it to her.

“Yes.” Molly nodded pleading with her eyes for Isaac to understand.

“Ok” Isaac nodded turning his back to Molly and going into the house.

*****************

Rhys was fuming more from his damaged pride than anything. He put himself out there only to have his feeling thrown in his face and he’d be damned if he ever let Evan do something like that to him again.

If the kid wanted him to act like an ass than he would. Rhys was willing to give Evan the Rhys he has been looking for. Rhys pushed the speed limit as much as he could trying to get his car to Evan’s house as fast a possible. The quicker he could get away from Evan the better. Because right now all he wanted to do was ask Evan why he didn’t like him, basically begging the kid to love him and how pathetic would that be? The last thing Rhys wanted to do was show Evan more of his feelings only to get the same reaction.

Finally pulling into Evan’s driveway Rhys watched as Evan left the car without a word or a backward glance, he hadn’t known Evan could be so cold hearted. But instead of getting upset Rhys nodded to himself, Evan may not know that Rhys was a McAuthor but he would soon find out that no one did cold hearted better than a McAuthor. Backing out of Evan’s driveway, Rhys almost smiled to himself feeling better now than he had been an hour ago. He would get over Evan Holdamen even if it was the last thing he did.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting two chapters today as well a holiday short for Christmas so don't forget to check those out.
> 
> I also want to give a special thanks to the guest who been giving kudos every week, I noticed it and I really appreciate it. I glad you enjoy the story!
> 
> lastly I wanted to say that I will not be posting next week because of the holidays.

Chapter 30

Something wasn’t right, Evan didn’t know what it was, but something just didn’t feel right. He had been sitting at what had become his table, looking out at the morning courtyard. He could see Molly sitting by herself, and Isaac sitting with the jocks. Evan frowned, their friendship was supposed to be fixed but apparently it wasn’t, because here they were still separated. Even with the fact that Molly and Isaac were still not his friend’s per se, Evan knew that wasn’t what was bugging him. He had long ago accepted that there was nothing left between them.

Evan looked back at the jocks table hating every single last one of them. That table was the cause of all his problems. Even though not all of them had done anything to Evan personally, the whole table was garbage just by their affiliation with Ian. He couldn’t believe that after all Isaac said he had done to Ian and Jeffery, he could sit at a table with them and fist bump and laugh. Evan wanted to be hurt that Isaac had obviously been lying, but he wasn’t. That scared Evan more than anything, how could he let Isaac’s lie go, when he had basically beaten Rhys in front of the school just for thinking that he had something to do with what Ian had done that day.Evan took his eyes off Isaac and looked to Rhys who too was sitting at the table laughing and making jokes just like everyone else. What Evan did notice was that Rhys’ usual spot next to Ian was empty. Evan was not willing to evaluate the reason that made him happy.

Evan was willing to admit that maybe yesterday he had been a little too hard on Rhys, but he was sure this was still all some kind of joke and even if it wasn’t Evan was never going to date Rhys, nothing good would come of it. There were still so many unanswered questions Evan had when it came to Rhys. He still wanted to know about the text messages, why he had come to get Evan over thanksgiving break and if he really did have feelings for Evan, how Rhys could believe for even one second Ian would let them be together.

Evan took his eyes off Rhys, looking to Molly. She was sitting by herself but she didn’t look sad about it. Which was a problem, it meant that she and Isaac hadn’t made up and that maybe the reason Isaac was sitting with the jocks was because Molly and him had actually broken up. Evan looked back at Isaac briefly neither of them looked heartbroken about it, so maybe they hadn’t broken up. But if they were still together then why was Isaac sitting with his backup friends and why was Molly sitting by herself? Isaac only ever sat with the jocks when he was at odds with one of them and Molly never sat by herself she couldn’t stand the silence.

Evan sighed when the first bell rung ‘let the day begin.’ Evan thought to himself as he packed up his things and made his way into the school.

******************

Molly thought this would be hard, but honestly she could care less. She was sad of course that Isaac and Evan weren’t with her, but not as sad as she thought she would be. Right about now she would usually be getting upset sitting here by herself when she could be sitting and talking to her friends, but as far as she was concerned she didn’t have any friends to sit with. Evan had made it very clear that he didn’t want to be her friend and the way Isaac had responded yesterday to their break up meant that he was mad at Molly. Molly sighed, she hadn’t wanted their friendship to break up over this, she really did love spending time with Isaac he was the calm to her crazy. What better mix was there than that? But the fact that Isaac was sitting with the jocks and not with Molly or Evan meant that he wasn’t talking to either of them.

Molly looked over at Evan she was truly sad at how their friendship had ended but maybe this was what each of them needed. It would be so easy to fall back into their old ways if they became friends again, and clearly that wasn’t working anymore. Molly shrugged her shoulders, if she couldn’t have her old friends back she would make new ones, or maybe she would just stay by herself. She didn’t know if she was willing to put up with anymore broken relationships.

Molly jumped hearing the bell ring. She had almost forgotten that she was at school. Packing her things quickly Molly made her way to first period.

***************

Evan sat in first period. He liked getting here before everyone else, it gave him time to unpack and think in peace. Finally looking up from his English book Evan was shocked to see that the room was almost completely full. Looking to the door Evan watched as Ian came in the room with Rhys following not too far behind him, both boys with scowls on their faces. Evan watched Rhys walk across the classroom to his seat Evan frowned a little when it looked as if Rhys was purposely not looking back at him.

“Ok class everyone take your seat and we’ll get started.” Mrs. Lomboski called out to the class, before walking over to her desk, grabbing a big stack of papers and passing them out.

“Before we start our lesson, I am going to hand out the directions and rubrics for your next project, then we can do a practice essay and if we have time this class I will pass back you last papers and we can go over the grades. Mrs. Lomboski almost laughed when all her students broke out into a chorus of groans and complaints.

Taking a paper out of the stack Evan frowned reading over the directions. ‘It’s bad enough that this is fucking English and every chance she gets this woman gives out a project, but why do they always have to be group projects?’ Evan put his head down on his desk this was going to be a shitty day.

Making her way back to the front of the classroom, Mrs. Lomboski started speaking. She ignored the already raised hands of her students. She already knew what they were going to ask. “Yes this is really a group project. No you do not get to pick your own partners I have already pick them for you.” She smiled, holding up a piece of paper chuckling this time when people began to whine. “Come on,” she joked. “You should thank me, I took all the work away from you guys. This project will be about Lord of the Flies which you guys should have finished reading last night.”

Evan stopped listening after that. He was silently freaking out, he just knew his partner was going to be Ian, because god hated him. What was he going to do if Ian was his partner? How was he going to survive that? He almost didn’t the first time. Evan could feel himself start to hyperventilate. ‘Oh god, oh god.’

“Ian...” Mrs. Lomboski started reading the list

‘Oh god, oh god.’

“And Emma.”

‘Oh thank sweet baby Jesus.’ Evan sighed. He could live with whoever he got from here.

“Rhys and Evan.”

‘Shit, shit, shit! Me and my big ass mouth!’

“Mrs. Lomboski?” Evan looked at Rhys as he raised his hand

“Yes?”

“Is there any way that I can have another partner?”

‘What? What the fuck was that?’ Evan almost screamed at Rhys. How could he try and embarrass Evan like that? Ian hadn’t even made a noise when he got Emma as his partner and if anyone deserved to complain it was him. That girl was just hideous inside and out. No scratch that they deserved each other.

“No, my partners list is final. I paired each of you with someone I thought you guys could work with.”

“Yeah sure.” Rhys muttered clearly angry. Making a scene in front of the whole class as everyone stopped complaining or rejoicing about their partners to look at them.

Evan looked at Rhys mouth open. ‘I knew he was a jerk.’

*****************

He should have skipped school. It was like the whole world was against him today. First, this morning, Ian walked up to him like he was trying to start a fight. Where did that kid get off thinking he could even talk to Rhys? Pushing Rhys’ buttons, asking him if there was trouble in paradise. Asking why he wasn’t sitting and cuddling with his boyfriend? When Rhys would not answer, Ian stopped taunting him so he could stop walking in front of Rhys to look at him and then burst out laughing.

“Wait.” Ian laughed harder. “You weren’t lying you two really aren’t dating?” Ian looked at Rhys waiting for an answer and when he didn’t get one he laughed harder “So what you like him?” Rhys’ no answer said all it needed to. “But he turned you down didn’t he?” Ian nodded to himself before Rhys could proceed to ignore him “So he’s free to date me then.” Ian said smiling.

Rhys lost it looking at Ian smile, he hated that Ian was being so cocky. “Even if he doesn’t ever go out with me, he will never even consider you, he never did.” Rhys finally spoke smirking when anger immediately sparked in Ian’s eyes. The two boys stood looking at each other until Ian finally turned with one last glare at Rhys and walked away, Rhys following not too far behind him.

As if fighting with his best friend wasn’t enough as soon as he walked into English he could feel Evan’s eyes on him, but he refused to fall for it like he usually did. Evan had made it very clear last night that he wanted nothing to do with Rhys. Sitting in his seat was hard, he was so tempted to lean across the aisle and mess with Evan, something that had become their routine. Then it all went to hell when Mrs. Lomboski said Evan was going to be his partner.

Rhys didn’t know if he could do that without breaking down and begging Evan to be with him.

He knew Evan was mad at him for asking for a different partner but honestly Rhys could care less, this wasn’t about Evan for once it was about him.

Last but not least, during the last period of the day which should be Rhys’ favourite class. Not only was it the last class of the day but it was so easy. Home Ec, shouldn’t even be considered a class. But here he was sitting with not only Ian, his ex-best friend, but with Evan, the guy he was trying so hard to forget.

Rhys tried to focus on the teacher instead of Ian who was glaring daggers at him and Evan who was hugging the side of the table with a scowl on his face.

“Come on you guys don’t look so down it’s the last class of the day!” Mrs. Combs smiled trying to get her students engaged. When no one answered her, she shrugged continuing. “Ok well then, we’ll just get started. The papers that are being handed to you are the new project we are starting.” Mrs. Combs announced making her way to each group of students.

‘What the fuck? Do they plan this shit?’ Rhys fumed he had a sickening feeling he was going to end up being partners with Ian.

“Oh stop your complaining,” Mrs. Combs spoke stopping the groans from her students “If you look down in the middle of the table, you will see that I have placed a number there.”

‘Aghhhhhhh!’ Rhys screamed in his head when he turned and saw that in fact there was a number in the middle of their table. He knew he was going to have to work with Ian but it only made it worse that it was Evan too. He was never going to get over the kid at this rate.

“And,” Mrs. Combs continued “I have placed your number in a hat. Someone from your table will come and pick a number out of the hat and the number you pick will let you know what number table you’re working with. Rhys sighed, maybe there was some hope that he would never actually have to talk to Ian or Evan.

“Okay let’s get started and after you know what table you’re going to be working with I’ll let you guys meet up and then explain your project. “Picking for each table will be Rhys, Mimi, Stephanie, and Alex.”

Rhys walked up to the desk and pulled a number out of the hat. Looking down at the number Rhys realized that he didn’t know any of the other table’s numbers “seven.” Rhys called out giving the number to Mrs. Combs

“Okay someone from table seven please raise your hand.” Rhys frown deepened when Emma’s hand immediately shot up.

‘Of fucking course.’ Rhys thought making his way back to his table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't stop here go on to the next chapter!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's you second chapter enjoy.
> 
> don't forget about the holiday short and that I will not be posting next week.
> 
> I hope all of you have a good holiday how ever you choose to celebrate it, make it fun, have a nice time and bring in the new year with a happy bang.

Chapter 31

Honestly Evan didn’t know what he was doing. It always seems like he can’t catch a break. Was it him or was his life always a shit fest? He wanted so bad to have someone in his life who he could trust, place his faith in, someone he didn’t believe was going to pack up and leave him heartbroken tomorrow. He wanted someone, anyone who would love him, insecurities and all.

When he was younger he thought it would be his parents and then as he got older and found friendships in Molly and Isaac, he believed they would be there for him no matter what and now he had no one. What made this all so hard was he was beginning to question if there could anything between him and Rhys. He was willing to admit that he might have been hard on Rhys, but how was he supposed to know if what Rhys was saying was true? Was he just supposed to jump into Rhys arms and give him all of his trust?

Evan laughed to himself ‘That’s never going to happen.’ Evan looked at himself in the mirror. He could remember a teacher had once asked his class if they believed in love. Evan didn’t know why he picked this exact moment to remember that but he had remembered writing on his paper right before the bell was due to ring. Yes, just not for me.

Evan turned away from himself, anger washing over him so quickly his body burned with it. He was suddenly mad at himself. Mad that he had let the idea of Rhys and him play out for even one second. Mad that he had agreed to let the group come over to his house to work on their project. Most of all Evan was mad that the reason he had spent the last hour and a half getting ready was so he could look good for Rhys.

Snatching off his clothes Evan yanked on some sweat pants and a baggy hoodie.

‘Rhys doesn’t really like me and I don’t like him.’

 

***********************

 

Rhys didn’t want to go to the “study session.” There was nothing for them to study. They all knew the terms of the project. Why they had to get together and talk was more than Rhys was willing to think about right now. As much as Rhys fought himself about going, he wanted to see Evan. His sick obsession with that kid was getting worse.

Rhys looked at himself in the mirror, he wanted to look good, but not like he was trying. He decided with a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, a simple grey cardigan and black combat boots he left his hair wavy from his shower earlier and he took his contacts out and put on his nerdy Ray-Ban glasses, he looked good and he knew it.

Rhys sighed shoulders slumping he didn’t know why he was trying so hard. Evan had made it very clear that he wanted nothing to do with him.

 

***************

 

Molly thought she would have been in the middle of a breakdown, but she wasn’t and on some level she felt like she was deluding herself. She thought she would feel some kind of relief, some pain, hurt, remorse, but honestly she felt nothing. The fact that she hadn’t gone into one of her tirades yet scared Molly more than anything. She almost felt like she was lying to herself and any moment now she would be mad at Evan and Isaac and she would be showing up at their houses to yell at them.

Molly didn’t know whether to be relived or not that Evan was in her group. It wasn’t like they had said two words to each other since Evan gave her a piece of his mind. Not even in class when they were supposed to talk about their project. Not that anyone in the group really said anything to anyone which was why she had to meet them tonight. It was the fact that Evan hadn’t said anything and made no move to even acknowledge her.

Molly didn’t even feel like going. She had no ambition to sit in a room with people she didn’t like and pretend to be civil. Not caring about her appearance Molly put her hair into a sloppy ponytail, wearing a simple pair of jeans, tank top, and cardigan. Molly looked at herself in the mirror this was as good as she was going to get.

 

*****************

 

Looking at himself in the mirror Ian poked his face. His bruises had gone down and were starting to turn a yellowish color. He couldn’t believe he was going to Evan’s. Ian almost laughed, he knew why he was going, he wanted to see Evan and Rhys. He could tell this morning that Rhys was heartbroken. Ian hadn’t seen that look on his friends face since his uncle had died and the fact that he was so hurt over Evan made parts of Ian happy he hadn’t even known existed.

He was happy to see Rhys hurt over Evan just like he had been. This is what Rhys got for planting things in Evan’s head about him. Ian didn’t know for sure if that was true but it was the only thing he could think for the reason Evan was acting the way he was. The Evan Ian had fallen for would have never done the things he had done last week. Feeling better now than he had in weeks Ian looked at himself one last time in the mirror before he left.

 

*************

 

‘God I am fucking gorgeous’ Emma did another turn looking at herself in the mirror. ‘That little twink has nothing on me. I am everything a guy could want I have a nice round ass, my breasts are the perfect hand full and I have long flowing locks’. Emma blew herself a kiss in her mirror. ‘I am untouchable every straight boy at that school wants me and I always get what I want and what I want is Rhys McCullen.’

She didn’t know what Rhys saw in Evan or if any of the rumors were true, but Emma did know that she was going to find out today. She couldn’t for the life of her understand why Rhys would want to be with Evan instead of her. Maybe she didn’t make it clear enough that she wanted Rhys but she would handle that tonight.

There was no way that after their little “study session” that she couldn’t get Rhys to want her. Emma smiled one last time before she left her room.

‘Tonight’s the night I get my man.’

 

******************

 

Evan jumped hearing the sound of his doorbell. He almost didn’t want to answer the door he was afraid it was Ian, or Emma, or Rhys, honestly he was just afraid about what a shit fest this was going to be.

Walking to the door Evan opened it almost sighing a breath of relief when he saw Molly, of course she would be the first one to show up, she lived like a minute down the street.

“Hey.” Evan tried to smile

“Hi…” Molly asked looking Evan up and down “Are you just now getting ready?” she asked

Evan almost laughed typical Molly “Why is there something wrong with my outfit?” Evan asked teasing.

“No I always told you look better when you’re not trying too hard. I just expected for you to fuss over an outfit for like two hours.” Molly tilted her head up sniffing the air. “As a matter of fact I expected to find you in the kitchen hurrying to finish things for us to eat. Oh well.” Molly shrugged “I bought enough for you and me.” She shrugged walking into the kitchen. Evan watched as Molly walked past him making herself at home. ‘What the hell was that, Molly said what she needed to without making a scene, is she sick?’

“What did you bring?” Evan asked breaking out of his stupor.

“Oh just the things we need to get our creative juices flowing.” Molly beamed putting the bags down on the counter before pulling things out. “First B&J’S cheese cake ice-cream, cheddar cheese and sour cream chips, and last but not least my mom made mud pie and I brought you a really big piece, before my dad could get to it.” Molly giggled.

“Give me, give me.” Evan chuckled walking over to Molly and grabbing the bowl. He was almost shocked to be having this conversation with Molly without her bringing up what happened the other day or her showing some kind of anger. Maybe he was actually able to get through to her.

Evan and Molly’s heads turned when they heard the doorbell ring “Can you get that?” Evan asked around a mouth full of food.

“You’re such a fatty.” Molly laughed making her way out of the room.

Evan didn’t listen to a word Molly said he just kept humming to himself as he ate the pie. He wondered if he could get Mrs. Light to make him a pie of his own.

“It was Peter.” Molly announced coming back into the kitchen. Evan waved his hand that was holding the fork to Peter he would not for one second stop eating to say hello.

“You look like your enjoying yourself.” Peter smirked looking at Evan as he fought to do his little happy dance in front of Peter. He knew Peter from school and he also knew that Peter was on the football team with Isaac but that was as far as Evan knowledge about Peter went and as much as Evan wanted to get to know Peter with a clean slate, Peter was part of the football team and all jock assholes tend to bounce to the same beat.

“Is there any way I can get some of that?” Peter asked breaking Evan of his thoughts. Evan opened his mouth to tell Peter to get out of his house for asking something so stupid but before he could get a word out Molly answered for him.

“I wouldn’t ask that he’s bound to bite your head off.” She smiled fondly looking at Evan “You would have better luck getting pigs to fly.” Peter laughed looking at Molly.

“I thought so but I had to ask. Anything that could get a boy to look like that has got to be good.” Molly opened her mouth to answer when the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it.”

“Thank you.” Evan tried to say with his mouth full.

“Where can I put my things?” Peter asked still smiling. Instead of answering, Evan pointed to the left which would lead him to what Evan considered the living room.

“That was Emma.” Molly frowned coming back into the room “I went ahead and showed her into the living room.” Evan nodded his thank you. He hated Emma she was vicious for no reason and the grudge she held against Evan made no sense. Evan didn’t even know if Emma knew anymore why she didn’t like him.

Evan looked at Molly with pleading eyes as the doorbell rang again “Fine.” Molly muttered walking out of the room.

“That was Rhys and Ian.” Molly said coming into the kitchen and getting herself a glass out of the cabinet.

“They came together?” Evan asked after swallowing the food he had in his mouth.

“No.” Molly said thinking “I don’t think so I think I saw both of their cars at the end of the driveway,” Molly said thinking “Why?” she asked.

“No reason.” Evan shrugged trying to look believable, he could tell Molly didn’t believe him but she didn’t push which Evan was grateful for.

“Thanks for the pie.” Evan smiled putting the container into the refrigerator.

“No problem.” Molly chuckled “Dads going to kill me when he finds out I cut half of the pie for you. You’re not going to take a piece?” Molly asked as she picked her bag up from the counter getting ready to walk out of the room

“No I think that eating like a pig in front of you and Peter was enough.” The old friends laughed walking down the hallway.

“You ready for this?” Molly asked right before they reached the room. She could feel the nerves moving under her skin this was not going to be good.

“Of course not.” Evan answered honestly.

Molly bumped Evan’s shoulder “We’ll get through whatever this is together.” She smiled at Evan. Instead of answering Evan nodded. He had missed this side of Molly.

 

***************

 

Everyone in the room turned and looked at Molly and Evan as they entered the room. Rhys stop pretending to look over his notes so he wouldn’t have to talk to Emma. The minute he entered the room she flew to him and he had to basically pry the girl off of his arm, she could not take a hint and Rhys was trying his hardest not to be rude about this but seriously how much was he supposed to take?

Even when he was home with his glasses and his and messy ponytail Evan looked beautiful. Rhys suddenly became nervous. He started to fidget, he hated this.

“Ok people let’s get started.” Molly spoke plopping on to the floor in the middle of the rug beginning to take out her books. Evan automatically sat next to Molly. Rhys was going to sit next to Peter to avoid Evan but when it looked like Ian was going to sit down right by Evan Rhys ran knocking Ian out of his way and sat quickly taking the spot.

“You expect me to sit on the floor?” Emma asked distaste dripping from her voice.

“No,” Molly answered, giving Emma the fakest smile she could muster “You could always stand, preferably on the other side of the front door but I’ll let you decide that.” Molly smiled flipping her hair, while the boys tried to cover their laughs. Glaring at Molly, Emma took the spot next to Rhys basically sitting in his lap. Not comfortable with how close Emma was Rhys moved closer to Evan their arms almost touching.

“Where do you guys want to start?” Evan asked shifting slightly toward Molly.

“Well I think we should pick our partners first.” Peter added looking around at everyone in the group for their okay.

“I’ll have Rhys.” Emma smiled sweetly trying her hardest and failing to look bashful.

“No you won’t.” Rhys said correcting her. He began to feel bad when everyone in the group began to laugh. “I just mean that Evan and I had already picked each other.” Rhys hurried immediately feeling stupid. He turned to Evan begging with his eyes. He so badly didn’t want to be Ian or Emma’s partners and he could see that was the direction this group was going,

“Well,” Peter started before Emma could whine “Molly do you want to be my partner?” he asked.

Evan turned to Molly about to say he wanted to be her partner but before he could Molly quickly accepted peters invitation.

‘So much for sticking together.’ Evan thought, ‘I guess I’m stuck with Rhys because there’s no way I’m going to have Emma or Ian.’

Evan turned and glared at Rhys who was fiddling with his pencil looking at Evan from the corner of his eye.

“That just leaves you two.” Molly said pointing at Ian.

Emma began to whine but Rhys didn’t listen. He couldn’t believe he had said Evan’s name. This project was supposed to take up the rest of the semester. They were supposed to simulate a real life married couple. Have dinner, make budgets, go grocery shopping together, celebrate anniversary and birth all in the last six weeks of the semester. First English and now this how was Rhys going to get through this?

“Well he’s the only one left get over it.” Evan snapped making everyone turn to look at him, even Emma looked shocked that he had said something but as soon as the shock had worn off she began to glaring at him.

“Now let’s set up the connections all of our families are supposed to have.” Evan muttered looking to the group to speak up.

“Well Molly could be your sister, since the two of you are already close it will be easy for you guys to meet up with each other.” Peter pointed out.

“Fine with me.” Molly spoke looking to Evan for confirmation.

“Sure.” Evan spoke shrugging, it was better than be related to Ian or Emma.

“And what about me?” Emma asked. “What am I supposed to do, be the twinks mother?” she sneered annoyed with this meeting. Nothing was going the way she planned and if anyone thought she was going to let Evan’s little comment go then they were wrong. Emma planned on getting him back but she was playing to win and she planned to hit Evan where it hurt.

“No,” Evan spoke before anyone else could “We will in no way be related in this project.” Evan said leaving no room for argument.

“Who would want you to be their mother anyway?” Molly asked into her notes trying not start a scene.

“Well Evan would,” Emma smiled. “Wouldn’t you Evan?” She taunted. “Anything better than nothing. I mean tell me when was the last time you even spoke to your mother? Has she even come back from her vacation away from you? I mean by now you have to know how pathetic everyone thinks you are, even your own mother won’t get to know you. She’s been absent from your life the whole time. Everyone laughs at you when you’re not looking. And if it weren’t bad enough that your own mother hates you and talks shit about you anytime she can, your own father doesn’t even want anything to do with you. When is the last time you have seen or talked to him?” Emma asked. Everyone in the room stopped, looking at Emma in shock. No one could believe she could be so hateful so quickly.

Before anyone could turn and look at him Evan ran from the room not wanting anyone to see him cry. Rhys jumped to his feet to run after Evan. Ian sat stunned and immobile even he wouldn’t have said all those things to Evan and especially not in front of everyone.

“You evil bitch!” Molly screeched lunging at Emma. Emma jumped back before Molly could reach her. Getting to her feet, Molly quickly followed, about to attack again when Peter put his hands around her waist stopping her.

“Let go of me. I’m going to beat her ass. You are so evil and the next time I see you I am going to kick your ass from here to china.” Molly continued to scream, trying her best to get free from Peter. She just wanted one good hit.

“Get the hell out of here Emma.” Peter spoke. He couldn’t believe how strong Molly was. He was having trouble holding her back. If Emma didn’t leave soon he was going to loose his grip on Molly and this little study session would turn into to some big scandal, because there was no way if Molly got her hands on Emma was she going to let this go quietly.

Finally breaking out of his stupor Ian jumped to his feet helping Emma get her things to leave. Ian walked Emma to the door basically throwing her on to the front steps before closing the door in her face.

 

*************

 

When Rhys ran after Evan he expected to have to go find the kid in his room or something, but instead Rhys found Evan pacing the kitchen, muttering curses under his breath, tears still streaming down his face.

“Evan.” Rhys said cautiously taking a step towards Evan. The last thing he needed was to be punched on his ass. “Evan?” Rhys tried again when Evan still gave no knowledge that Rhys was in the room. Rhys jumped when Evan started picking stuff up off the counter and throwing it. Rhys grabbed Evan from behind dragging him into the first door that opened, closing it behind himself and Evan who was still kicking in his arms.

“Evan you need to calm down.” Rhys sighed.

“God I am so stupid!” Evan fumed finally talking to Rhys “Here I am crying over what the good for nothing bitch said and for what?” Evan asked not waiting for Rhys to answer. “It’s nothing I haven’t heard before. I know what people say behind my back. ‘Poor Holdamen, his parents don’t love him.’ I grew up hearing that crap its nothing new, and yet here I am crying in my pantry with…with you!”

“If you so used to hearing it why are you mad?” Rhys asked wanting to hit himself after the words left his mouth.

“Because I am tired!” Evan exclaimed looking at Rhys like he should already know this. Rhys reflected this was the most normal conversation Evan and he had ever had. “I’m tired of feeling like I have to fight everything and everyone all the time by myself. I’m tired of fighting with Molly and Isaac and even though were not supposed to be fighting anymore it’s not like it used to be, we’re not really friends anymore, I don’t know them and they don’t know me. I’m tried of feeling like I have to fight you and Ian it’s exhausting. I’m tired of trying to figure out if I have feelings for you or not. I hate that your being a jerk to me now and I don’t know why. I mean this is what I asked for, but then again I still have you number in my phone I haven’t blocked you where I have my friends, I mean….”

Rhys stop listing ‘what did he just say?’ Rhys watched Evan, his heart beginning to beat faster as his brain caught up to Evan’s rambling ‘He has feelings for me? No fucking way.’

“Evan?” Rhys asked trying to get his attention but Evan just kept talking.

“Why should I care if you’re rude to me? Before the year started I didn’t even know who you were.”

“Evan?”

“This has got to be some kind of Stockholm syndrome, right?”

Beginning to lose his nerve, Rhys grabbed Evan’s arms pulling him close immediately shutting Evan up. Before either of them could question what he was doing Rhys brought his lips to Evan’s. Rhys stood shocked Evan was surely going to kill him. Rhys sent a silent pray to the gods when he felt Evan relax under him. Gaining confidence from Evan’s acceptance Rhys deepened the kiss he could stand here like this for as long as Evan let him.

Rhys felt a shiver run down his back when Evan’s tongue lightly ran along his bottom lip, Rhys hesitantly touched Evan’s tongue with his own letting out a small moan when Evan immediately sucked Rhys’ tongue into his mouth.

‘God yes’ Rhys smiled against Evan lips no longer worried, he ran his hands down Evan sides stopping at his waist, moving Evan so that their bodies were flushed together, Rhys only loving this more when he heard Evan moan before he brought his hands to Rhys’ hair bringing Rhys closer.

“Oh you’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Molly spoke making Rhys and Evan break apart both boys with a blush on their faces.

“Don’t touch me.” Evan yelled running out of the pantry leaving Rhys to face their “friends”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't stop here go on to the holiday short!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Evan sighed, his hands shaking. This was the fifth time he had tried to button his jacket, he just could not get it right. Evan looked at himself in the mirror doubting himself. He couldn’t believe what he had done with Rhys last Friday. After running out of the pantry, Evan ran locking himself in his room. He didn’t even know what time people left the house. He spent the whole weekend locked in the house afraid of the conversations he would have to have if he left the comfort of his home. His phone never left his side the whole weekend, Evan had expected Molly to come up to his room demanding he talk to her, but she didn’t. The next morning, when he went downstairs and did not see her, Evan had just assumed that she would text or call him. He waited all weekend but still his phone hadn’t rang once. No text or calls from Molly and more importantly no text or calls from Rhys.

Evan didn’t even know what he wanted from Rhys. He didn’t want to be in a relationship with Rhys because he wasn’t in the mood for disappointment but he didn’t want Rhys to ignore him either. Evan knew that if it was confusing for him that it had to be pissing Rhys off. Evan sighed yet again, he was never going to be with Rhys because the truth of the matter was, he didn’t trust him and as long as Evan felt that he was just some kind of joke to Rhys, he was never going to be able to be with him. He just had to figure out a way to say that to Rhys so that they never had to talk about that stupid mistake Evan made Friday.

Evan jumped when he heard the house alarm go off. ‘Oh god.’ Evan almost screamed not because he thought someone had broken into the house, but because it meant his mother was home. Shaking his head Evan pushed his mother to the back of his mind he would give her none or his attention, after the things she said to him last time he saw her. This was enough for Evan to see that they really were never going to have a relationship and with that finally settled all Evan felt was anger. He wanted to hurt his mother and he knew that the only way to do what was to ignore her, his mother hated when she couldn’t get a rise out of him.

Evan checked himself out in the mirror one last time. He didn’t know why he was making such a big deal out of his appearance this morning he just knew he wanted to look his best. Happy with the way he looked Evan exited his room book bag and keys in hand. Making his way into the kitchen Evan grabbed an apple, granola bar and bottle of water from the pantry hoping to get out of the house before his mother saw him.

“Evan?” Jim called coming into the kitchen

“Hey Jim.” Evan genuinely smiled. “How was the trip?”

“Amazing as usual. How was everything here?” Jim asked walking over to Evan with his arms extended hoping for a hug, Evan almost sighed Jim had this thing about hugging people.

“Good, a little lonely but good.” Evan answered honestly hugging Jim back

“Oh,” Jim frowned “You didn’t go on the trip with your friends?” Jim asked bringing up the lie he told Jim so he wouldn’t demand Evan go on the trips with his mother and him. Jim thought every thanksgiving and Christmas Evan spent his time with Molly and Isaac at the cabin. “You should have called we could have sent the jet to get you.” Jim frowned when Evan shook his head no.

“I didn’t want to intrude on you and mothers time, there’s always next time.” Evan added stopping Jim’s rebuttal “Anyway I have to get to school before I’m late maybe we should have dinner together and you can catch me up on the trip.” Evan smiled he felt kind of bad for playing Jim but he knew this would piss his mother off. For as long as Evan can remember his mother did all she could to make sure Evan and Jim never had a relationship and out of fear of his mother Evan went along but no more.

“Sure that would be great!” Jim smiled shocked but ecstatic, he thought he never see the day when Evan and he could build a good relationship

“Ok see you tonight” Evan smiled walking away from Jim. Evan stopped when he almost ran into his mother. Evan looked at his mother’s cold calculating eyes giving her the blank bored look he normally gave her before walking right past her and out of the house. He wanted to but he didn’t turn around to see what he was sure was a surprised look on his mothers face.

*************

Molly looked at herself in the mirror trying to decide whether or not she was going to waste her time straightening her hair. ‘This is just going to be ponytail day I don’t have two hours to spend trying to make my hair straight.’

Molly looked at her phone itching to pick up and call Evan. She had been battling with herself over the whole weekend about this. She was trying to convince herself that this was none of her business and if Evan wanted to be with Rhys then he could, no matter how stupid Molly thought it was. The only reason Molly hadn’t voiced her opinion last Friday was because Peter had convinced her that Evan was a big boy and that if he hadn’t said anything to her about it then he probably wasn’t ready to talk about it yet. Molly could see what he was talking about but Molly knew it was more than that. Evan hadn’t said anything to her, not just because he hadn’t figured his feelings out but because he knew what she was going to say and if he really was dating Rhys then he probably didn’t want Molly trying to talk him out of it. Or this was just because they truly weren’t friends anymore and Evan didn’t want to talk to her about it.

Hearing her phone ring Molly ran diving onto her bed desperately hoping it as Evan. “Hello?” Molly asked answering her phone without looking at the caller id.

“Hey Molly?” Molly frowned at her phone ‘who the heck was this?’ Molly asked herself looking at her caller id to see Peter’s name. How did she get his number?

“Peter?”

“Yeah sorry I know it’s kind of early but I was wondering if you wanted to come and have breakfast with me?” Peter asked stumbling for the right words “I mean for like the project and stuff” Peter added when Molly still hadn’t responded.

“Oh yeah, umm sure.” Molly said still a little shocked, she didn’t know what to say she wasn’t use to being caught off guard. “When?”

“In like thirty minutes?” Peter asked letting out a nervous laugh “I thought we could go to Ruben’s so we could still make it to school on time.”

“Umm well that’s kind of short noticed but I guess I could meet you there since it’s for like the project and stuff.” Molly said. She didn’t like how awkward this was, she kind of felt like she was being asked out on a date, but that couldn’t be it because this was for the project and she hadn’t felt these jitters when Isaac and her went on their first date or when Jeffery asked her out.

“Ok see you in a little bit.”

“Ok bye.” Molly spoke looking down at her phone.

‘That was so weird.’

*************

Rhys couldn’t help the thousand watt smile on his face right now. He had been smiling all weekend. He couldn’t help himself he had shared the best kiss of his life with the guy he has basically been drooling over for the last six months.

After Evan had run out Rhys wanted to go and chase him down demanding that Evan talk to him and explain what the hell had just happened, but Rhys knew that was what Evan was expecting. He wanted Rhys to chase after him so that he could start a fight and make Rhys angry so he could then say to himself that he knew Rhys was the guy he thought he was. Their whole relationship has been on Evans terms and if Rhys wanted different results he had to change things up a bit.

So, Rhys had decided that he was going to act like it had never happened. He hadn’t chased Evan up the stairs, or entertained Molly when she started yelling at him demanding answers and he had definitely ignored Ian’s shocked then very furious face. Before that kiss on Friday Rhys had thought about making up with Ian. He would forget what Ian had done if Ian would forget what he had done, but now that he was so close to getting his boy he wasn’t willing to risk it by doing anything that would give Evan a reason not to be with him.

Checking the time Rhys smiled, he was just on time to get to school early enough to see Evan and set his plan in motion. Rhys’ smile grew even more at the thought of seeing Evan, today was going to be a good day.

**************

“Hey Evan.” Rhys spoke trying to keep his voice as calm as possible.

“Yeah?” Evan answered looking at Rhys. Rhys wanted to smile he could see the hint of excitement and fear in Evan’s eyes.

“I just wanted to talk about our projects. We have the English project we have to do and we haven’t even talked about it yet or set times for us to meet so we can work on it and we need to get started on our Home Ec project.” Rhys spoke, not looking at Evan pretending to look is his bag for something to write with he didn’t want Evan to see he was frazzled.

“Oh yeah umm…” Evan spoke not sure what to say now this was not what he expected from Rhys.

“Ok so what times are good for you?” Rhys asked getting to the point and taking his pen and planner out of his book bag looking at Evan expectantly.

“I don’t know.” Evan said shrugging still at a loss for words.

‘This is what he wanted to talk about?’ Evan asked himself.

“Well I’m free to tonight if you want to meet up and have one of the dinners together.” Rhys offered looking at Evan for the ok secretly hoping that Evan would meet with him. Honestly he just wanted to lean across the table and kiss Evan all over again, this faking thing was killing him.

“No I can’t tonight,” Evan corrected himself on verge of saying yes “I promised my step- father I would have dinner with him tonight.” Evan finished almost offering to cancel with his step- father so he could and see Rhys. Evan shook his head. He was going to see Rhys for the project and nothing else.

“Oh well we can just talk about it at lunch or in Home Ec, it doesn’t matter to me.” Rhys said looking down at his watch beginning to put his things away.

“No I can see you after.” Evan rushed wanting to hit himself ‘what the hell was that?’

“Sure that’s fine just text me.” Rhys said getting up from the table “See you in class.” Rhys added walking away.

‘Oh my god! Oh my god!’ Evan thought putting his head down on the table feeling like a complete idiot ‘He’s going to think I like him!’

*************

“Breakfast was fun.” Peter smiled handing Molly her bag.

“Yeah.” Molly tried to smile fidgeting.

“Well I’ll see you.” Molly rushed trying to get away from Peter. Things were just a little too weird for them and quite honestly it was freaking her out more than she was willing to say.

“I’ll guess I’ll see you in class.” Peter muttered watching Molly’s retreating form not even sure that Molly had heard him.

Walking into the school Peter looked around ignoring the calls of his friends. He had seen some of them at Ruben’s this morning and he wasn’t in the mood to feel like he had to justify why he was there with Molly, or pretend that the only reason he had invited her there was for their project. He had almost every class with Molly for the last two years and had never been able to catch her attention for more than thirty seconds. This project was the first excuse Peter had to ask Molly out without raising suspicion.

It only got worse for Peter when Molly started dating Isaac, but now that they had broken up and weren’t even talking to each other Peter felt free to pursue Molly without having to worry about incurring Isaac’s wrath. Everyone within one hundred miles of Berkeley knew how Isaac felt about Molly, but after the big blow out with the two of them, that had Isaac sitting with the team again, it had to have been big because this was the first time Isaac had ever sat with them without taking looks at Molly every two seconds or cringing when someone brought up her name. Peter knew that his justification was thin but it was all he had and now that he had finally gained enough balls to actually pursue Molly he wasn’t going to give up without a fight.

************

Ian stood and looked out at the courtyard as everybody pretended nothing was wrong. Rhys was sitting with the team like nothing had happened Friday. Evan was sitting by himself studying some kind of textbook. The problem was that neither Rhys nor Evan was frazzled or upset and that just wasn’t ok. He had seen Rhys last week when he was acting like someone had emptied all of his bank accounts and now he was laughing with Isaac? It was like the fucking twilight zone in this place.

To make matter worse Peter was sitting at the table right next to Isaac. There was no way the fact that Peter and Molly had breakfast together this morning hadn’t gotten back to him. The whole team was talking about it. It was all they were talking about. But there Isaac was laughing and smiling like he had no clue and that more than anything pissed Ian off, but Ian shrugged to himself maybe Isaac was really over Molly like he claimed to be.

As soon as the thought entered Ian mind he shook his head, there was no way. Isaac had just been head over heels in love with Molly since the first grade and in the span of a week he was over her? No way, Ian would have a better chance of convincing people he was over Evan. He had hoped the usual rambunctious Molly would have made some type of scene, helping Ian out in the plan he was setting into action but surprisingly the short fused girl was calm. Since when did Berkeley falls not have any drama?

Ian looked at Emma, smiling when he saw a scowl on her face. ‘Good at least someone is acting like themselves.’ Ian smiled nodding to himself. He didn’t personally like Emma, he hated her, everyone did, even her own friends, but if there was something Ian had noticed about Emma after knowing her for his whole life was that she like getting her way and he would do anything to see things play out like she wanted them to.

“It’s time to shake things up a little bit.” Ian said turning and making his way back into the school.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

If you asked Ian right now what his father looked like or what his mother’s laugh sounded like he couldn’t tell you. He didn’t remember much about his parents and he never thought there was anything wrong with that, until shortly after his parent’s death when everyone started giving him sympathetic looks, tip toeing around him and the subject of his parents. It was then that Ian realized that he could use his parent’s death to his advantage, especially with his aunt and uncle. If his parents death had taught Ian one thing it was that people could be manipulated, you just had to play on the right emotion.

With this in mind, Ian made his way over to Emma’s table. Ian had never particularly liked Emma but everyone served their purpose and Emma was about to server hers. Plastering the fakest smile on his face he could, Ian took the seat directly across from Emma “ladies” Ian spoke referring to the whole table.

After looking at Ian trying to judge what he wanted, Emma frowned. This couldn’t be good. “What do you want?”

“To talk, we are partners on two projects.” Ian smiled while darting his eyes not so subtly to the girls sitting around them, letting Emma know he wanted them gone.

Picking up on the hint Emma turned and looked at Mimi who nodded her head before getting up from the table and snapping her fingers to let the other cheerleaders know it was time to disappear. Once the girls were out of ear shot Emma’s turned to Ian “Ok what?” she asked.

“Honestly, I need your help.” Ian said letting Emma think she was in control “I don’t like what happened last Friday things got way out of control—”

“I’m not going—” Emma started talking.

“Holdamen was totally out of line with the way he talked to you last Friday.” Ian finished fighting back a smile when Emma couldn’t hide her shocked expression “I mean since when is it ok for someone like him to talk to someone like you the way he did. If I’m not mistaken the power dynamics haven’t changed.” Ian said laying it on thick.

“Agreed but what does that have to do with you.”

“I want to help you put Evan in his place,” Ian shrugged “and with Evan out of the way you’d be able to get to Rhys.”

Emma nodded looking at Ian “What you mean to say is you want me to get Rhys out of the way so you can have Holdamen.” Emma corrected seeing right through Ian.

“What does it matter to you what happens to Evan once you have Rhys?” Ian asked avoiding Emma question.

“Your right it doesn’t -- what do you need me to do?”

 

****************

 

“Hey Molly?” Peter asked as everyone was making their way out of class, the day was finally over.

“Yeah?” Molly asked looking up at Peter briefly before going back to packing her book bag.

“I know that we hadn’t planned on meeting until tomorrow for the project but I was wondering if you would have anytime this evening to help me with our calculus homework.”

Molly looked at Peter squinting her eyes and scrunching up her nose in thought, Peter almost sighed dreamily, she was so beautiful. “I didn’t know you took calculus who’s class are you in?” Molly asked. She was willing to help Peter but she didn’t want to have to do calculus homework twice she knew different teachers assigned different numbered question so all the classes couldn’t cheat off each other.

“Actually I’m in your class,” Peter frowned looking at Molly. Could she really not have seen him “I sit two seats in front of you.” Peter offered hoping to jog her memory.

“Well,” Molly mumbled embarrassed to not have known that “in that case I would love to help you.” Molly tried to smile around the knowledge that she was blushing “What time is good for you?” Molly asked looking down at her phone

“Right now if you want to.” Peter shrugged his shoulders.

“Well my mother’s expecting me home so we could just go there if you wanted to.” Molly offered.

“Sure, lead the way.” Peter smiled, doing his happy dance when Molly turned her back to him on her way out of the classroom.

 

**************

 

Evan huffed looking around the kitchen at the meal he had made. Honestly he wanted to piss his mother off but in order to do that in the most effective way Evan had to make sure he could actually build a relationship with Jim. He felt like he was preparing for a first date.

“Evan?” Jim called making Evan jump

“In here.” Evan called turning around to see Jim walking into the kitchen

“I thought you were in here from the smell of it.”

“Oh you mean I didn’t fill the house with smoke like mother dose every time she comes in here?” Evan asked smiling

“Oh stop, your mother’s food is good.” Jim said turning slightly so Evan couldn’t see the smile on his face.

“I didn’t know charcoal tasted good. We should all start eating it, think of the money we could save.” Evan said no longer able to hold in his laughter. Jim turned to Evan with a shocked expression before he too started to laugh.

“What’s for dinner?” Jim asked after he calmed down.

“I made lamb chop with a raspberry compote, an arugula and raspberry salad, mashed potatoes, and green beans.” Evan said getting plates down.

“That’s sounds wonderful.” Jim mumbled making Evan laughed when he turned to see Jim steal a spoonful of the potatoes.

“Jim.” Evan scolded laughing when Jim jumped turning to Evan with an embarrassed look on his face.

“I’m just going to set the table, where did you want to eat.” Jim asked dropping the spoon in the sink cheeks still tinted red.

“I thought we could just eat here.” Evan said pointing to the table just off of the kitchen. Filling the plates Evan made sure to put extra on Jim’s plate sure he would want it. Evan smiled he might actually come to like Jim if they continued the way they were starting.

“Here you go.” Evan said handing Jim a plate of food and sitting down in his seat across from him.

“This is wonderful Evan.” Jim moaned digging into his food before Evan could even get a word in.

“th--,” Evan started only to be interrupted when his mother walked into the room barely containing her frown

“Oh dinners ready,” she smiled coming over to the table “I see I wasn’t called.” She spoke eyes going from Evan to Jim who blushed wiping his face.

“Sorry dear we were so lost in the delicious food it completely slipped our minds.”

“Not mine,” Evan spoke up “I didn’t know mother was joining us I thought it would just be me and you.” Evan spoke looking at Jim ignoring his mother.

Jim nodded in agreement “Your right, but in my excitement I told your mother about the dinner and I thought to invite her, I hope you don’t mind.” Jim tried to smile referring to the conversation he had with his wife after basically running to her after Evan and him had made their plans, in his excitement Jim did not miss the hurt look that crossed his wife face when she realized she wasn’t invited, feeling sorry for her Jim extended an invitation.

Frowning Evan turned to his mother “Well in that case you’re more than welcome to join us, there’s more than enough food.”

“I’ll just make you a plate.” Jim said hurrying out of his seat

“That’s not necessary Jim mother is more than capable of getting her own food, she wouldn’t interrupt our conversation for something so trifle, now would you mother?” Evan asked calling her bluff she would never do anything to him in front of Jim.

“Of course not.” His mother tried to smile making her way further into the kitchen turning to scowl at Evan when she was safely behind Jim’s back. Seeing his mother Evan smiled, things were going to change.

“So, Jim tell me about the trip.” Evan smiled taking a bite of his food.

***************

 

Rhys walked around the grocery store smiling to himself, ignoring the looks he was getting from other shoppers. He would not hide his excitement. Evan was stopping by his house tonight, voluntarily. Rhys didn’t have to twist his arm or threaten him, and Evan had basically begged to come.

Wanting to celebrate the occasion Rhys decided he was going to cook. He knew it was probably stupid of him but he wanted to impress Evan. He had this whole picture in his head for how things would go: Evan would come over and Rhys would let him in where he would lead him to the kitchen and there would be this whole romantic scene set up and Evan would blush and make a stupid comment about how they were not dating and this was too much for one project. Rhys would ignore him and sit Evan down in front of the tiramisu Rhys was going to make and Evan would take a bite of it and compliment Rhys on how good it was and how good of a cook he was and they would talk and at the end of the night Evan would agree to be his boyfriend and they would share another on of those toe curling kisses.

Rhys knew some of that was far fetched but he was determined for some of that to happen even if things didn’t work out how they were supposed to, he was sure of one thing though, he was going to end his tonight with a kiss from Evan.

 

*************

 

“So you want me to help you break them up?” Emma clarified.

“We wouldn’t be breaking them up because they’re not together.” Ian corrected. “But yeah pretty much.” He shrugged.

“Okay,” Emma shrugged smiling. “Sounds like fun.”

“First thing first we have to figure out a way for you to get Rhys alone. Then you can convince Rhys that he should be with you. Which you can never properly do because he is always with Evan.”

“And how do you presume we do that?” Emma asked.

“I can think of a way to keep Holdamen busy.” Ian said smirking making Emma frown in disgust. Of course she had no clue what was really going on in Ian’s head, what he was really up to, but that was fine he was willing to let her think whatever she wanted to.

“That’s gross.”

“So is straight sex, but you don’t hear me voicing my opinion.” Ian said playing in to what Emma was thinking.

“What makes you even think that they’re going to fall for this? I mean you haven’t been able to get Holdamen to pay you any mind since you spread those rumors about him.” Ian cringed at Emma words, he hated thinking about how stupid he had been.

“This will work I know it will. I have been friends with Rhys for a while and I know him better than he know himself if we do this right they won’t even see it coming. We just have to be careful.” Ian smiled trying to assure Emma

“What the hell I have nothing to lose. When do we start?”

 

************

 

“Come on in.” Molly smiled walking into her house leading Peter to the kitchen “We can work here if you want.” Molly offered putting her bag onto the kitchen counter, she was afraid to go anywhere else with Peter, at least here they couldn’t do anything because her parents could walk in any minute.

“That’s fine with me.” Peter shrugged, putting his bag down next to Molly’s. He was just happy that she actually agreed to help him. Breaking from his thoughts Peter looked to Molly who was staring at him smirking Peter stared back.

Blushing Molly was the first to break their staring contest. Something about Peter put her on edge. “Do you want anything?” Molly asked turning to look in the refrigerator. She didn’t know what she was looking for but she knew it would be in here.

“What can I ask for?” Molly blushed at Peter’s words feeling like there was a double meaning to them.

“I think I’m going to make something to eat. I’m like really hungry” Molly rushed feeling awkward “Like really, really hungry. Are you hungry?” Molly asked babbling she was beginning to shake with all her nervous energy. Molly started to grab things out of the refrigerator not paying attention to what they were or what she was going to need.

“Careful.” Peter spoke rushing over to Molly to make sure she didn’t fall “Be careful we don’t want you to get hurt.” Peter spoke face a mere inch away from Molly’s.

“No,” Molly answer at a loss for words and that never happened. She stood looking at Peter she was pretty sure what was about to happen and she debated with herself if she wanted it to. What did she really know about Peter other than he was on the football team and her partner for this Home Ec project, and apparently they had the same math class. Most importantly he was on the football team and anything Molly did could get back to Isaac and she didn’t know if she was ready to start that fight again. Plus she and Isaac were supposed to be friends, even though that didn’t seem to be true since he hadn’t talked to her in five days and went out his way to avoid her and even if she and Isaac weren’t friends was she completely over him? What if she wasn’t and she kissed Peter and it got back to Isaac and he never wanted to talk to her again. Or she kissed Peter and didn’t think of Isaac at all and even though she was over Isaac she knew she didn’t like Peter.

With her mind running a mile a minute Molly paid no attention to the fact that Peter face was getting closer, it didn’t occur to her what was happening until Peter’s lips brushed lightly against hers. The moment Peters lips touched hers Molly decided to let everything go. With her conscience clear, Molly went to deepen the kiss.

“What’s going on here?” Mrs. Light spoke breaking the two teenagers apart

“Shit.” Molly mutter when looking at everything that had hit the floor when it fell out of her hands.

 

******************

 

Evan pulled into Rhys’ driveway. He was a lot more nervous than he would ever admit. He didn’t know what to expect from Rhys after the way he had been acting since the kiss and honestly he didn’t trust himself, nothing good was going to come from this.

Getting out of the car Evan walked to the front door with all the will he could muster. Evan frowned when he reached the front door only to see that was already open. Knocking on the open door Evan poked his head in through the door only to see a cloud of smoke filling the hallway. Without thought Evan ran into the house worried for Rhys.

“Rhys?” Evan called running down the hallway directly into the kitchen “What the hell are you doing?!” Evan screeched at the top of his lungs when he saw Rhys pulling a smoking pan out of the oven. Hearing Evan voice Rhys jumped the pan flying out of his hand hitting the side of his face before hitting his arm and then the floor.

“Son of a bitch.” Rhys exclaimed grabbing his left cheek.

Breaking out of his shock Evan ran to Rhys “are you ok?” he asked

“No don’t touch it.” Rhys whined refusing to move his hand when Evan tried to move it out of his way so he could see.

“Don’t be a baby, I’m trying to help.” Evan scolded moving Rhys’ hand “what were you doing anyway?” Evan asked opening some of the windows in the kitchen before taking a hold of his hand and dragging him into the living room

“I was trying to cook.” Rhys said pouting as he plopped down on to the couch

Trying to hold back his smile Evan turned from Rhys “Where’s your first aid kit?”

“Under the sink in the kitchen.”

Coming back with the first aid kit Evan dragged the wooden table in the middle of the room closer to Rhys so he could sit on it while he cleaned Rhys’ wounds. When the table was close enough Evan moved Rhys’ legs out of the way so he was sitting in the middle of Rhys’ close enough to reach his face “What where you trying to make?” Evan asked opening the kit

“Tiramisu.” Evan laughed at the whispered reply.

“You’re crazy that’s not something a beginner should make. You burnt a pop tart in the toaster last time I was here.” Evan pointed out

“Shut up Holdamen there’s no need to rub it in.” Rhys spoke as he watched Evan work on the long burn on his arm putting some kind of ointment on it that immediately stopped the burning.

“There,” Evan nodded looking at Rhys “I think this one is going to need a gauze it’s pretty bad.” Evan spoke lightly cupping Rhys’ cheek.

“Ok.” Rhys nodded completely memorized he turned his face and kissed the inside of Evan’s palm.

“Oh.” Evan moaned slightly a shiver running down his spine. Encouraged by Evan’s reaction, Rhys kissed his wrist looking at Evan who stared back at him with heavy laid eyes. Leaning closer to Evan face Rhys lightly brushed his lips over Evan cheek.

“Thank you for helping with my burns.” Rhys whispered lips still to Evan cheek. Not trusting himself Evan just nodded. Breathing heavily Rhys put one of his hands on Evan’s waist and the other on his neck to hold him still as he began to pepper Evan face with kisses. Evan melted into Rhys grabbing his arms and holding on to him for dear life, he wanted to stop this, he really did but he couldn’t get his mouth to work enough to form the words. Rhys smiled against Evan lips when he deepened the kiss the minute Rhys lips touched his.

Rhys moaned when Evan tongue met his, Evan immediately sucking it in to his mouth making Rhys melt. Rhys complied when Evan pushed him back into the couch, so he could straddle his lap still without breaking contact. Needing air Evan broke the kiss panting, Rhys not wanting to give Evan enough time to think kissed down Evan jaw light nipping at Evan’s neck.

“Oh.” Evan moaned loudly titling his head to give Rhys more room to work. “Don’t stop.” He moaned grabbing hands full of Rhys hair holding him where he was. Rhys didn’t bother answering he had no intentions of stopping he loved the side of Evan he was seeing.

“No, no, no,” Rhys whined when he felt Evan pulling out of his arms. He wasn’t ready to stop they had just gotten started. Getting up out of the couch to ask Evan what was wrong Rhys frowned deepened when Evan ran from him. Standing in his living room Rhys watched the direction Evan had left in before he realized something was making a god awful sound. Frustrated Rhys looked around for the horrible noise before he realized it was his phone ringing in the kitchen. Making his way to the phone Rhys picked it up to see he had three missed calls from Ian.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Rhys looked down at his phone angry. ‘Is this why Evan had left? Had He heard the phone ring?’ Rhys shook his head ‘Evan left because he wanted to because he didn’t want to face the feeling he had for me it was just that simple.’

Rhys frowned down at his phone when it started to vibrate and play that annoying tune yet again. When Ian’s name popped up again, Rhys answered. He put the phone on speaker not saying a word. He wanted to yell at Ian for interrupting Evan and him, but as much as Rhys wanted to blame Ian he couldn’t. If it wasn’t Ian phone call it would have been something else.

“Hello?” Ian asked on the other end of the phone

“What do you want Nathaniel?” Rhys questioned calling Ian by his middle name.

Ian chuckled before answering. “I just wanted to talk.”

“And you had to call me four times in a row because you wanted to talk?” Rhys asked incredulously.

“Well if I’m not mistaken, it is Housewives Monday and when the show starts you tend not to want to talk until the commercial, so I was going to keep calling until a commercial came on.” Rhys nodded knowing Ian was right his show was coming on tonight but he was recording it since Evan was coming over but Ian couldn’t have known that.

“So, what do you want?” Rhys asked impatiently Evan was gone, his dick was hard, his balls were starting to ache, he had burns on his face and arm, and a kitchen to clean before he went to bed.

“Well since all the couples have to have dinner together Emma and I were thinking you and Evan could have dinner with us tomorrow night.”

“No way.”

“Rhys we really don’t have a choice. If we want a good grade on this project. Which is worth more than half our final grade. Then we have to hang out.” Rhys didn’t bother to answer Ian again. He said what he said and he wasn’t changing his answer or repeating himself. He was about to hang up when Ian spoke again.

“If you won’t listen to me then I’ll just go talk to Evan. At least I know he will listen to me and no matter how much he hates me or Emma he will never risk his grade.”

Rhys looked down at his phone fuming, if Ian had been standing in front of him he would have hit him. He did not appreciate being threatened. “No, I’ll talk to him.” Rhys muttered ending the call. He knew Ian was right, Evan would never risk his grade. Rhys was sure the kid was heading for valedictorian. Did Evan know what a B looked like?

Rhys walked out of this kitchen straight up the stairs to his room. How was he going to break this to Evan?

 

***********

 

That was last night and sitting in the school parking lot this morning the frown still hadn’t vacated Rhys’ face. He was still unsure of how he was going to break this to Evan. He didn’t want to worry him. He knew the minute the words left his mouth Evan would freak. Even if Ian was right and Evan would be willing to put up with Ian and Emma, it didn’t mean he wouldn’t have a nervous breakdown before and after the dinner. It didn’t mean that Evan wouldn’t somehow convince himself that Rhys was plotting things again. That was the real reason Rhys didn’t want Ian talking to Evan. He wanted to be the one to tell Evan, because he didn’t want Evan to start to make up stories in his head. Taking a big breath Rhys exited his car, there was no point in procrastinating this.

Getting out of his car Rhys went looking for Evan, not that it was much of a search since Evan was sitting where Rhys thought he would be, doing what he did every morning eating what looked like some kind of breakfast sandwich and studying.

“Hey Evan.” Rhys spoke trying to sound as cheerful as possible, but when Evan looked up at him frowning he knew this wasn’t going to end well.

“Hi.” Evan nodded before going back to his text book, Rhys sat pulling out his books as well. They still had a good hour before class actually started and Rhys wasn’t going to force a conversation he didn’t want to have. After getting out his book Rhys grabbed his bottle of water and Pop Tart out, quickly opening it dying to taste the sweet tart on his tongue. He knew he had an unhealthy obsession with them but they were just too good to resist.

“Why are you eating that?” Evan asked looking at Rhys when he moaned breaking a piece of the treat and quickly eating it.

“Because it’s good.” Rhys tried to speak around the food in his mouth.

“You’re disgusting.” Evan spoke fighting the grin he so badly wanted to show.

“It’s good try a piece.”

“No.” Evan laughed moving his face dodging the food Rhys was trying to shove down his throat.

“Come on I promise one bite and you’ll be hooked.”

“I eat Pop Tarts, but they aren’t healthy and its just sugar and calories, you’re a football player aren’t you supposed to have a good diet or something?”

“I don’t really care about football I only joined the team because Ian begged me to.” Rhys shrugged taking a sip of his water.

“Oh, had you played a sport before coming here?” Evan asked looking perplexed. Rhys watched him wondering what was going on in that head of his.

“No, sports really aren’t my thing.” Rhys admitted. No one but Ian knew that.

“Wow.”

“What?” Rhys chuckled at the look on Evan face.

“What?”

“What was that supposed to mean? You said wow like it was special that I played football.”

“No, it just that—”

“It just that what?” Rhys pushed.

“You fit in so well with the jocks.”

“So, what does that matter?”

“Well I figured you had just played sports before and so you had that jock mentality going on.”

“And what is a jock mentality?”

“Well—you know you guys all think your better than every one, you all walk around with your dicks out because you feel that you always have something to prove and although you’re not smarter or better than anyone you all act like it. It’s you guys and the cheerleaders that make up the monstrosity that is a high school hierarchy.”

“First that’s your opinion, second not all football players are like that.”

“No?” Evan shook his head “You say that, but facts prove something else and name one player of any sport at this school that doesn’t somehow feel that playing a sport gives them something that the rest of us are missing.”

“Ok,” Rhys started, trying to think. “Isaac, Peter, and me.”

Evan looked at Rhys as if asking if he was serious “You can’t be serious.” When Rhys made no move to dissuade him otherwise Evan spoke again “Ok let me tell you why you’re wrong. Let’s start with Isaac, I love Isaac he was like a brother to me, but he is not that much different from the other jocks. I just overlooked it because we were such good friends before he even started playing sports, but Isaac is an ass. That’s not to say he isn’t a good guy or anything because he is, but he believes that because he a football player that he’s better than the kids on the debate team and in the chess club. He wouldn’t even let them lick the dirt off of his shoes and I can personally contest to that because I have seen it. Peter, I admit is not as bad as the other players, but that doesn’t make him any better. A couple of weeks ago he was walking in the hall and bumped some kid and I don’t mean lightly either, he was playing around with one of the guys on the team and he bumped the kid and knocked the wind out of him and didn’t say a thing. He looked down at the kid and then stepped over him like he was nothing and I almost feel like you’re the worst of the three. Because the others have excuses for their dispositions, but you don’t. It’s like jocks are programmed to believe certain things and if you weren’t a jock before coming here and you don’t really care about the sport, then you have no excuse or explanation for you behavior.”

“That’s something I can’t stand about you. You generalize everything, if you don’t agree with something you make up some convoluted explanation for it and you run with it. Isaac doesn’t talk to the team unless he fighting with you guys. I haven’t been here long and I can notice that. I don’t know if it’s always been like that, but I’m guessing it has. He really doesn’t like any of us. Peter is the same way, he really doesn’t want to talk to any of us, but because a lot of the people here think like you do. He can’t really find anyone to make friends with, and because of that he’s stuck with us. He doesn’t stand up or say anything but that’s because he doesn’t want to start a fight. He tries his hardest to stay out of the limelight just as much as you do. Did it ever occur to you that some people are just assholes no matter what social group there in? I’m sure the nerds have someone in there group they don’t like. Just like all the cheerleaders can’t stand Emma and Mimi. Why does it have to be that the jocks and cheerleaders have somehow made the hierarchy? Everyone in this high school just like the rest of the world put things in an order of importance. The truth of it is the football team makes the school a lot of money even though none of us need it. The cheerleaders do the same, who doesn’t like to see girls jumping around? It has nothing to do with programming. If you’re so tired of the way things are why don’t you do something to change it? I don’t see you talking to the basketball players or the guys on the baseball team and that’s because you, just like everyone else at this school are comfortable in their unimportant shells because honestly none of this matters. In a just a couple of months we’re going to graduate and go to University, major in law because our parents tell us to and none of the crap that goes on here is going to matter, you won’t even remember anyone’s name.”

“Ok.” Evan nodded. He had to agree, some of what Rhys said was true. “So if what you’re saying is true, how do you explain your behavior?” Rhys looked up at Evan shocked before he started to laugh, happy when Evan laughed too.

 

*******************

 

Sitting at the lunch table Evan absentmindedly ate a carrot while he tried to figure out the perfect way to start the essay portion of his English project he was doing with Rhys.

“Hey.” Molly smiled sitting down setting her purse and lunch down in front of her.

“Heeey.” Evan spoke looking at her quizzically.

“Don’t look at me like that, we’re eating lunch together.” Molly said finality dripping from her voice.

Evan looked at her holding back his laughter. She was so overwhelming without even realizing it “Yes ma’am.” Evan saluted.

“Jerk.” Molly muttered before laughing. Evan laughed with her wiping the tears from his eyes finally calming down.

“What was that?” Molly asked when Evan coughed something into his hand.

“I said I see you have another one of your famous salads.” Evan smiled looking down at her container.

“Shut up I haven’t had one in forever, and it can’t be that bad it’s a salad.”

“You should just have a burger because you are going to gain the same amount of weight eating that salad that you would had you gotten a burger.”

“But they are good.” Molly argued.

“If you say so.”

“Are you saying they’re not?” Molly asked appalled.

Evan laughed, they had this conversation every time Molly got one of those salads. “That’s not what I’m saying. All I’m saying is, you’re going to gain five pounds and then bitch about how your jeans don’t fit the same.”

“I haven’t had one in forever and they’re good.”

“Ok.”

“Stop acting like they’re not good!” Molly yelled making Evan double over in laughter. Molly was so easy to rile up, times like this it was easy for Evan to miss their old banter.

“Hey.” Peter smiled sitting next to Molly. “What’s up with him?” Peter asked pointing to Evan.

“He’s being a jerk.” Molly answered flipping her hair.

“All I’m saying,” Evan started, trying to calm down. “Is that Peter also got a salad and he doesn’t have half of the things on his salad that you do.” Evan pointed to all of them looking to Peter’s salad and just as Evan had said his salad was significantly smaller than Molly’s.

“Do you think I have too much on my salad?” Molly asked looking to Peter. Evan stopped giggling when he saw the way Molly was looking at Peter. She was so calm and bashful, Evan had never seen her like that, not with Isaac or him.

“Not necessarily, but how about I just take some of your salad and you take some of mine.” Peter offered talking softly like he was calming a raging animal, it was almost scary how easily Molly reacted to him, quickly nodding dropping half of the topping onto Peters salad before turning to Evan and sticking her tongue out.

“Now I’m only going to gain two and a half pounds.” Evan giggled again, she was still crazy.

“I finally brought my camera so if you guys want to document this lunch as one of our meetings we can.” Peter offered putting the camera in the middle of the table.

“Naw, lets plan on having lunch on the weekend or something.” Molly answered. She was having fun and she didn’t want Evan thinking she had sat with him for their project.

“Hey Peter, short stop,” Rhys smiled sitting down staring at Molly “Margaret.” He offered receiving what Evan thought was a growl from the frowning girl, who was just smiling at him not even thirty seconds ago. Rhys smiled when Molly frowned at him, he didn’t know why but Rhys loved pissing off Molly.

“Hey.” Peter nodded

“Where’s your lunch?” Evan asked instead of saying hello.

“Right here.” Rhys said sweeping his hand to the bag of chips and soda in front of him.

“You can’t be serious, you had a Pop tart for breakfast and all you’re having for lunch is a bag of chips?” Evan asked incredulously.

“And a soda.” Rhys added like that was better.

“Idiot.” Evan muttered before taking two of his napkins and opening them so they made a makeshift placemat putting half of his sub on the napkin before yanking the chips out of Rhys’ hand and pouring half of it next to the sandwich. Evan grabbed Rhys’ bottle of soda before getting up from the table and throwing it in the trash. Rhys watched Evan with his mouth open. He was really thirsty. Coming back to the table Evan put the sandwich and chips in front of Rhys putting his carrots and dip in between the two of them so that they could both reach it. Digging into his lunch bag Evan brought out another water bottle before sitting it in front of Rhys, also opening a container with cookies in it before sitting it in the middle of the table for everyone. Evan smiled when Peter quickly snatched one.

“There much better.” Evan smiled looking down at Rhys’ lunch.

“Thank you.” Rhys smiled leaning over kissing Evan on the cheek. Rhys fought the urge to kiss Evan on the lips when he turned scrunching up his nose.

“You owe me for that soda.” Rhys muttered still looking at Evan.

“Not in this lifetime.” Evan smiled, looking back at Rhys who laughed beaming at him. So consumed by each other neither boy saw Molly quietly taking pictures with Peters camera.

 

*************

 

“Come on let’s get out of here.” Rhys whispered leaning over so only Evan could hear him.

“What?” Evan asked taking his head out of his history book looking at Rhys. It was so cute how Evan could get so wrapped up in one activity that he lost himself completely.

“I said let’s get out of here.”

“What—why? We still have fifteen minutes left until the bell rings.”

“I know but Mrs. Combs has been gone for the last thirty minutes, we don’t have anything to do and she probably won’t be back before the bell rings and even if she is she’s not going to notice that we’re missing.” Rhys said pleading with Evan. He still hadn’t told Evan about dinner and he wanted some time with him before he said anything because he was sure Evan would freak out.

“Rhys we can’t leave, when she comes back we are going to get into a lot of trouble.”

“Evan did you hear a word I just said? She is not going to come back before the bell rings and even if she does and she tries to get us in trouble, we could always point out the fact the she left her students alone for more than forty minutes with no supervision.

“I thought you said she was only gone for like thirty minutes?” Evan smiled he knew Rhys was embellishing.

“What does it matter she’s not here and we could leave right now.” Rhys whined stretching out the last word, Evan smiled giggling.

“Fine, hurry though.” Evan relented. His smile growing when Rhys beamed at him, quickly getting out of his seat, throwing his things into his bag and running out of the room. Evan laughed a little when everyone in the room looked at the door Rhys had left through whispering. Evan shook his head packing up his things at a much calmer pace before getting quietly and leaving.

Evan looked down the hallway noticing that Rhys wasn’t there. Laughing, Evan made his way out of the school thinking Rhys must already be in the parking lot. Evan couldn’t keep the smile from his face. He hadn’t been this happy in a long time and he was willing to admit that a lot of that had to do with Rhys. Even though neither of them had brought up the kisses they had shared lately Evan knew that had more to do with how Rhys thought he would handle it more than anything. It was clear to see that the dynamics of their relationship had already changed. Rhys was looking at him differently, they weren’t acting the same around each other and this morning instead of continuing their argument, Evan conceded and let Rhys win. Evan didn’t know what it was about Rhys, but in the short amount of time he had been here he was able to knock the fight out of Evan.

Evan screamed, fist flying when he was knocked out of his thought by a pair of arms grabbing him around the waist bringing his back against a strong chest. Evan’s mind was immediately thinking of a way to break out of this captor’s hold, calming down when he heard a familiar laugh.

“Rhys that’s not funny you scared me.”

“You—you,” Rhys tried to say around his fit of laughter “You should have seen your face you looked like you were about to shit yourself.” getting his sentence out Rhys began to laugh harder doubling over with it.

“Jerk.” Evan grumbled walking away from Rhys straight out of the school.

“Evan wait I’m sorry.” Rhys giggled running after Evan.

“No don’t touch me.”

“Don’t be mad.” Rhys pouted. “I’m sorry.” He smiled pecking Evan on the lips. One peck led to two and three, finally ending with Evan holding Rhys’ face still so he could properly kiss him.

“Is this what you brought me out here for? Just so you could get a kiss?”

“Mmmmm hmmmm.” Rhys nodded mouth on Evan neck lightly nipping secretly hoping to leave a couple of marks for everyone to see. Evan stood in Rhys’ arms letting him have his way with him, for once he could just let things go and not fight what he was feeling for Rhys. Evan moaned loudly pulling Rhys closer when he hit the point just below his ear.

“We can’t do this in front of the school. The bells going to ring soon.” Evan murmured trying to push Rhys away.

“Your right,” Rhys nodded grabbing Evan’s hand “Come on we’re going to my house where we can have some privacy.”

“Privacy?” Evan asked. What the hell was Rhys thinking they were going to do? Even if Evan agreed to go back to his house with him he would never let them go to far. Evan was still a virgin and he had never really had a serious boyfriend and if Rhys thought that he was just going to take Evan back to his house and Evan was just going to bend over for him he had another thing coming.

“Rhys stop.” Evan said plating his feet firmly on the ground “I’m not going back to your house.”

“What?” Rhys asked, honestly confused.

“I’m not going to your house.”

“Why? You’re the one who said you wanted privacy.” Evan shook his head laughing.

“I never said that you did. What I said was we couldn’t kiss outside of the school because we could be caught.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah oh.” Evan nodded taking his hand out of Rhys “Good bye McCullen I’m going home.” Evan started walking away from Rhys they both need some time apart because Evan didn’t know how comfortable he was with Rhys thinking he was just going to hop in bed with him.

“No wait – Evan I’m sorry.” Rhys rushed taking a hold of Evan’s hand dragging him back “That came out wrong, don’t go. I wasn’t trying to make you sound like some kind of booty call.” Rhys looked at Evan’s face becoming heart broken when still Evan didn’t look like he was budging “Let’s start over, what you are doing after school.”

“Nothing --why?” Evan answered after a minute, deciding to calm down. If Rhys was willing to apologize Evan was willing to let it go.

“Cause I kinda wanted to hang out before wegotodinnerwithIanandEmma.” Rhys rushed, words blending together. This was not the way that Rhys wanted to tell Evan but since he had already messed up, he figured he should get it out of the way. Evan looked at Rhys, he wasn’t really sure what Rhys had just said but he heard some key words that sounded a lot like Evan was supposed to have dinner with Ian and Emma. Evan stepped back again taking his hand out of Rhys’.

“What did you just say?”

“No, no, no.” Rhys rushed again, grabbing Evan “Stop pulling away from me. I am not the enemy here.”

“Aren’t you?”

“No.” Rhys stated firmly pulling Evan so their bodies were moulded to each other’s “I am not your enemy and I think that I have proven that time and time again. I’m not suggesting that we go to dinner with Ian and Emma for fun, it’s for the project Evan. What I am suggesting is that we go and get it over with and knock it out of the way so that we can pass this with no problem.” Rhys looked into Evan eyes immediately picking up on Evan mood, he was about to freak out. Evan’s breathing picked up and his eyes glazed over and he started pushing and shoving at Rhys’ chest trying to get some space in between them.

“You’re too close.” Evan whispered almost too low for Rhys to hear.

“No listen to me, it’s going to be fine. Nothing is going to happen. I will be there. I won’t let them say or do anything, I promise.” Evan stopped moving looking at Rhys.

“You promise?” Evan asked looking at Rhys clinging to him.

“I promise.” Rhys answered, feeling like he had just signed his life over to Evan and surprisingly, he was ok with that. 

 

****************

 

Evan sat in the car with Rhys. They had agreed that Evan would go back to his house to get his outfit. That way he could get ready at Rhys’ house and they could leave together to meet Ian and Emma. Evan could then leave with him and they would go together and leave together and when this horrible dinner was over, they would leave together and Rhys would be there for him the whole time and drop him off at home. Evan was about to go to a dinner with two of his worst tormentors and he was calm as could be. Rhys was holding his hand and he had promised to take care of Evan and for some reason Evan believed him.

“I’ll be right back.” Evan said grabbing his bag about to leave the car, he wanted to run to his house and run right back out.

“Evan please, please I am begging you, don’t take a long time. You are not a girl. Grab your outfit and leave please, I don’t want to be sitting in this car forever.”

“You can’t rush perfection McCullen.” Evan taunted smiling.

“I should just come up.” Rhys sighed putting the car in park.

“No!” Evan yelled pushing Rhys back into the seat “I won’t take long, just don’t leave the car for anything.” Evan emphasized, he didn’t know if his mother and Jim were still here and he didn’t want his mother to see Rhys and make him explain a relationship, when he wasn’t sure what he and Rhys were to each other.

Before Rhys could say another word, Evan jumped out of the car and ran into the house out past Jim who was making his way out of the kitchen.

“Hey Evan!” Jim called, stopping Evan half way up the stairs.

“Hey.” Evan smiled, doing whatever he could to get Jim off of his back. He didn’t have time for this “What’s up?”

“Nothing, you just blew past me so quickly, I was wondering if something was wrong.”

“No everything’s fine.” Evan said making his way back up the stairs at the same pace he had started out at.

“Ummm Evan?” Evan sighed rolling his eyes, why was it that every time Evan was in a hurry someone was trying to slow him down?

“Yes?” Evan smiled looking over the balcony to Jim.

“Where are you going in such a hurry?” Jim smiled and Evan almost wanted to scream why was Jim talking slower than usual? This whole conversation felt like it was working in slow motion.

“I’m going to hang out with some friends.” As soon as the words had left Evan’s mouth he was moving again. He could just see Rhys in the car slowly freaking out, he was sure that Rhys would soon be ringing the bell to come in and when Jim answered the door he would ask for Evan. Evan wasn’t so much worried that Jim would answer the door but when he saw that it wasn’t Molly or Isaac he would begin to ask Rhys questions and whatever information he was able to get out of Rhys he would go right back and tell his mother and tomorrow his mother would be in his face trying to figure out who it was and if she could use them for a better connection.

One of the things Evan loved about being friends with Molly and Isaac was that their family’s names weren’t any better than his and even his mother’s maiden name was more affluent then theirs. Evan could remember the first time he was able to talk his mother into a play date with Molly and Isaac. It was weird because one of the things that his mother asked was what their names were and when Evan told her, Molly and Isaac, she looked at him and waited, getting frustrated with him when he didn’t continue. Finally coming out and yelling at him that she wanted to know their last names. Evan shrugged his shoulders what second grader knew their friends last name? That was the real reason Evan felt his mother agreed to let them come over. It was after that first play date that she never agreed to host one again and it was that reason that Molly and Isaac’s family didn’t like his mother.

Evan knew something that his mother had yet to grasp. That on your way to the top, you can’t step on the little people because at the end of the day, a lot of little people were better than one higher person.

What scared Evan the most was that the McCullen name would give his mother what she wanted. More power. Especially if she was in good standing with his parents.

“Oh, why didn’t Molly and Isaac come in with you?” Jim asked looking like he was about to let it go. Instead of answering, Evan went about his business not even bothering to answer him.

Evan ran into his room looking in his closet for something to wear. What the hell do you wear out to a dinner with people you don’t want to eat with? He wanted to look good because he never really got to wear anything other than his uniform, but he didn’t want to look too good because it was just Ian and Emma but Rhys was going to be there, so he had to look good. He couldn’t look like he was trying. It had to look effortless. Evan almost screamed, none of his clothes were making the statement he was trying to make! He had been up here almost fifteen minutes and he had nothing. Moving his clothes around pointlessly Evan stopped seeing the garment bag.

“Yes!” Evan exclaimed. The outfit Molly had bought him a couple of Christmases ago was perfect. It fit Evan nicely and he looked good in it. Evan quickly grabbed the garment bag and small travel bag with his toiletries in it. Evan had always kept the bag full, periodically changing out the contents. He was sure one day it would come in handy and here that day was. He ran out of his room taking a look back at his backpack he was almost tempted to take it, but he knew there was no point. He and Rhys weren’t going to do any homework and he wasn’t going to delude himself into thinking so. Running back down the stairs, Evan passed Jim who for some reason was still in the kitchen again.

“Evan?” Jim called stopping Evan again, he sighed out loud he had known making a relationship with Jim would make him start to act like a some kind of father who all of a sudden had an opinion on everything.

“Yes?”

“Are Molly and Isaac picking you up?” Though Jim was asking, Evan knew that he already knew the answer to the question.

“No.”

“Oh—ok.” Jim said, trying to sound nonchalant about it, but he swore he was able to see the nerves moving under his skin. “When will you be home?”

“I don’t know some time tonight, don’t wait up.” Evan said making his way out of the house before Jim could say anything else.

He didn’t know why he didn’t just tell Jim that he was going to do homework and would probably be home by no later than eleven, but he had gone his whole life without parental guidance and he surely didn’t want any now. He was fine and he could figure things out by himself like he has been doing for as long as he could remember.

 

****************

 

“Why aren’t they here yet?” Emma whined impatiently.

“There only like ten minutes late.” Ian pointed out rolling his eyes. He was happy he and Emma had decided to show up separately. Ian had been ten minutes early and Emma had been five minutes late and already she was whining. She had only been waiting for five minutes. Ian could only imagine the scene she would make if she had been waiting for twenty minute like Ian had been.

“Are you sure they are coming?”

“Yes, Rhys text me and told me that they would meet us here.”

“Why did he even choose this restaurant? It’s so dark in here I can barely see you.” Ian smiled. He knew why Rhys had chosen this particular restaurant, over the others in town. It was because his family owned it and if he felt like he needed to make an escape, he could make it to any spot in his restaurant and not be stopped. Thinking about it now Ian was sure that Rhys had probably done this for Evan.

“Finally!” Emma exclaimed. Ian looked up to see Rhys laughing and smiling with the man at the door but what Ian did not see was Evan. He was starting to think that Evan hadn’t shown when the boy walked in lightly blushing when Rhys introduced him to the man he was talking to. Watching Evan it occurred to Ian that this, the way he was acting while talk to the hostess, was just one things about Evan that grabbed Ian’s attention. The way that living in this town hadn’t affected Evan like it had most people, he still had a sense of innocence about him and that more than anything made him a treasure. Almost everyone in the this town had some kind of agenda and Evan just seemed like he should be living the quite life in a small town, he was so grounded, like at seventeen he had everything figured out.

After talking to the man Rhys smiled at Evan taking his hand and walking over to the table where Emma and Ian were sitting. Ian stood from the table feeling intimidated. Rhys and Evan were dressed and looked ever much like a power couple. Rhys wearing a tight dark brown leather jacket, a dark moss green scarf showing over the neck of his jacket that he had slightly unzipped even in this early December air, his dark blue jeans, his Louis Vuitton dark brown boots, hair perfectly sculpted helped to make him look like he had just stepped out of a GQ magazine. Evan looked like Rhys’ complete opposite dressed almost like a runway model. His hair was the perfect amount of curly and untamed, a grey sweater and a black and grey Louis Vuitton scarf. Dark blue jeans, black combat boots with a black pea coat buttoned up to his neck.

“Ian—Emma it’s great that you could join us.” Rhys spoke first, addressing them in such a formal manner that it was hard for Ian to think that they had once been friends. Ian nodded to Rhys before looking to Evan who had yet to say a word.

“Evan.” Ian spoke when Rhys was too busy fighting off Emma, but instead of answering, Evan nodded before lightly pushing Rhys out of the way to sit down in front of Emma. Seeing that hurt Ian a little. ‘Was what I did so bad that Evan would sit in front of Emma so he won’t have to look at me? Emma? The girl who has been torturing him since they could walk? How am I worse than her?’

“Here give me your coat.” Rhys spoke after Emma and Ian had taken their seats again.

“What if I get cold?” Evan said smirking up at Rhys who was standing over him. Rhys smiled. It was obviously this was some kind of inside joke between the two of them from the way Rhys smiled and Evan chuckled lightly.

“Then you’ll put it back on idiot.” Rhys smiled rising an eyebrow.

“No,” Evan shrugged “I won’t have to because I’m wearing a sweater under my coat.” Rhys laughed for real now smiling almost lovingly at Evan.

“Just give me the coat.” Ian and Emma watched Evan hand Rhys his jacket with frowns on their faces. Ian was sure that Emma and him weren’t frowning for the same reason, Emma was probably frowning because of the affection that the couple showed each other, but Ian frowned not just because Evan was clearly falling for his best friend instead of him but more so the fact that the closer they became to each other the harder it will be for Ian to do what he was planning.

“Care to enlighten the rest of us on the joke? Emma asked, the frown still on her face, Ian nudged her with his foot under the table she needed to tone down the hostility. Feeling Ian’s kick, Emma’s frown depended and she kicked him back.

‘Stupid bitch.’ Ian thought to himself moments away from just saying it out loud.

In response to Emma’s question Rhys held up one finger. Ian didn’t know if that was his way of telling her to be quiet or to give him a minute. Rhys turned slightly in his seat raising his finger to the man he had been talking to by the door obviously signalling him.

“Just a conversation we had back at the house.” Evan answered being polite where Rhys wasn’t.

“I asked Rhys.”

“And I answered, what’s your point?” Evan asked annoyance dripping from his voice. Emma opened her mouth about to say something and Ian was seconds away from just throwing his hand over her mouth. Ian sighed a breath of relief when she opened and close her mouth.

“Why don’t we take a picture to document this?” Ian rushed trying to deflect the argument that was thickening the air around them.

“Ok.” Rhys nodded.

“I’ll take it.” Evan rushed moving to get out of his seat

“No I’ve got it.” Ian said holding up the camera “We all have to take a picture as a small group and then a large one, so we can all switch places.”

“Say cheese.” Ian smiled holding up the camera.

“Say nasty twink.” Emma smiled, her head in between Evan and Rhys.

“No that’s over played,” Evan said looking at the camera “Let’s say you’re never going to get what I have, jealous bitch.” The look of shock and rage that crossed Emma’s face made Ian want to laugh. Holding in his laugh only became harder when Rhys laughed out loud clearly amused.

In the mist of hiding his laugh Ian finally pushed down on the camera taking a picture of a scowling Emma, a laughing Rhys and Evan who had his hand pushing Emma out of the way to kiss Rhys on the cheek.

Seeing the flash Ian stopped chuckling, frowning down at his camera looking at the scene he had captured, before looking back up at the group this was not going the way that he had hoped.

 

**************

“That was a lot more fun than I thought it was going to be.” Rhys smiled, quickly looking over to Evan before looking back at the road.

“If you say so.” Evan sighed looking down at their joined hands, Rhys had held true to his word and had never let go of Evan’s hand for one second the whole time they were there and still he was holding it in the car.

“Oh come on I don’t know what got into Emma but she sure held he tongue the whole dinner you were even worse because you just kept taunting her.”

“I did not.” Evan smiled looking out of his window he knew he was lying.

“Evan you told her I was your boyfriend.” Rhys said feeling a pang, how he wished that was true. He didn’t know how much he could get from Evan before he shut down and went back to his old self.

“Well she kept saying how cute you would look with a girlfriend, and how does she know that you’re not my boyfriend. She was trying to bait me, I just did a better job.” Pulling into Evan’s driveway Rhys smiled putting the car in park before turning in his seat to look at Evan.

“Well Mr. Holdamen I think you did a wonderful job at dinner.” Rhys smiled tangling his hands in Evan’s hair slowly bringing their mouths together giving Evan time to pull away if he wanted to.

“Thank you for keeping your promise.”

“You’re welcome.” Rhys spoke lips lightly brushing Evan’s as he spoke. The moan, almost purr that left Evan mouth before he crushed his lips to Rhys made him shiver.

“I should go.” Evan sighed pulling back from Rhys.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.” Evan laughed kissing Rhys one last time. Making his way to the door, Evan smiled and waved before he went into the house and closed the door behind him. He couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face he really like Rhys.

“Where have you been?” Evan jumped debating whether or not to keep going when he realized it was his mother’s voice he was hearing.

“Out.”

“It’s quite late isn’t it?”

“You could probably answer that better than I could.”

“Watch your tone, young man.” Even turned and looked at his mother then.

“I apologize let me whisper my words to you then.” Evan said, he could feel his blood boiling.

“Do not forget who you are talking to Evan Cheyenne Holdamen. I am still your mother.”

“In title only.” Evan looked at his mother’s shocked face. He didn’t know what she wanted from him but he was in no mood to entertain any of her ridiculous behavior.

“If you’ll excuse me I think I’ll take my leave, goodnight mother.” Evan said before going up the stairs.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

 

Evan hummed to himself as he made breakfast. For the first time in a long time he was happy. He didn’t know if it had anything to do with the change in his mother and their relationship, the new blossoming relationship he had with Jim or the thing he had going with Rhys. Whatever it was, he hoped it never went away. Every aspect of his life right then was good: home, school and his friendships. Evan stopped, frowning slightly. Well, not all relationships. Isaac hadn’t spoken a word to him in over two weeks. Evan stopped that train of thought with a shake of his head. Isaac wasn’t talking to Evan because of some grudge he had with Molly, nothing more. Evan had nothing to do with it and he had no intentions of putting himself in the middle of it. Molly and Isaac would figure it out on their own.

“Evan?” Evan laughed. Jim always looked and sounded horrible in the mornings.

“Good morning.” Evan smiled, folding the egg onto his sandwich.

“It smells wonderful in here.” Jim moaned, trudging his way over to the coffee machine. “There’s no coffee in here.” Jim said frowning. “Why is there no coffee made? There’s always coffee.”

Evan bellowed, looking at Jim as he watched the coffee machine as if he was waiting for it to speak to him. “It’s times like this that I can totally see why you own a Fortune 500 company.” Evan sighed, still giggling as Jim continued to look at the machine.

“Don’t I pay someone to make sure I have coffee in the mornings?” Jim said, looking to Evan for confirmation.

“No,” Evan smiled indulgently, going over to the machine and starting it up. “Simone only comes in once a week to do all the laundry, dusting, vacuuming, and shining everything.” Evan said, walking back over to the stove.

“Since when?”

“About a year and a half now.” 

“Does your mom know?” Jim asked, leaning on the counter. 

“If you don’t, I’m guessing mother doesn’t either.” Evan shrugged.

“I just don’t understand when this happened.” Jim said, pouring himself a cup of coffee with what was in the pot.

“We talked about this.” Evan said, deciding to make Rhys something to eat as well. If he had to watch him shove that nasty tart thing down his throat again, he was going to scream. “I came to you and said that it made no sense for her to travel all the way from the deep city to come and do nothing. I am usually here by myself and there’s no need for her to come here and look at me. She has young children that are home during the day and her husband works a lot, so I suggested she only come up once a week and looked over the estate.”

“Are you going to eat that?” Jim asked, looking at Evan’s sandwiches. Evan sighed, pushing the plate towards him. He had enough time to make him and Rhys another breakfast and still get there early enough to meet him. “Do we still pay Simone the same?” Jim asked around a mouth full of food.

“No, we pay her more.”

“How is that possible?”

“Well, we fired the estate manager and the butler. Simone only comes once a week, so essentially she is the butler, the maid and the estate manager. The only thing she doesn’t do is the gardening.” 

“When did we make these changes and how come I don’t know what’s going on in my own house?”

“Hey, don’t look at me like that! I came and talked to you. I needed your signature to break the contracts we had with everyone we let go. You had to sign all the checks.” Evan said, flipping the sausage patties.

“I signed stuff?”

“Yep — you sure did.” Evan nodded, cutting open some biscuits.

“Tell me again why we fired those people.” Jim frowned, how had he not noticed all the staff missing for so long? “Didn’t we have a chef who was supposed to make all of our meals?” Jim stated more than asked. He had just remembered how many people they had on staff. 

“We did, we had a butler, estate manager, two chauffeurs, a maid, a gardener, a chef, two nannies even though I was sixteen and mother even had some of those lady things.”

“So when your mom and I go away you’re truly here by yourself?” Jim asked in amazement. 

“Yep.” Evan said, packing up the sandwiches and fruit salad. 

“Unbelievable.” Jim muttered, looking down into his coffee cup. “So we have just been neglecting you? You have spent Christmases and Thanksgivings here by yourself.” Evan didn’t answer, he was not going to go down this road and tell Jim just how many holidays he had spent alone. Even before he was sixteen, he would give all of the staff a week off to go home and no one ever argued or questioned Evan's command and why would they? One complaint and he could have their heads.

‘Wait what did he just say?’

“Don’t look at me like that.” Jim said, looking and sounding like he was becoming upset, “don’t you think I know that you spend holidays alone? I know you don’t go away with you friends, you are a very bad liar, but I assumed with all the staff we had around here you would have someone to spend your holidays with, even if you didn’t want to. But you’ve been here all by yourself!”

“Why are you getting so mad? You’ve been home for days now and you haven’t mentioned the missing staff. Why say something now?” Evan asked, trying to laugh the whole situation off.

“Because I texted Evelynn, who I thought was the estate manager, and told her to tell everyone to take the week for the holidays off because we were coming home, and now you tell me that I don’t have staff?” Jim’s face was turning red from all his anger. 

“Evelynn, had a company phone.” Evan muttered, shoving the food into his lunch bag. He wanted to get out of there, he wasn’t going to defend his life to Jim.

“I have to go, I’m going to be late for school.” Evan said over his shoulder, basically running out of the house. He was lying of course, he still had an hour and half before school started but he couldn’t stick around for this any longer.

 

****************

Rhys was excited — no excited was the wrong word, but he didn’t know what to use to define the bubbly feeling running through him. He pulled into the school parking lot, looking down at the clock. Seeing he still had an hour and fifteen minutes before school started, Rhys giggled. If anyone who knew him from the city heard this, they would think he had turned into some kind of nerd and if they knew for one second that he was doing it all to win the affection of one kid, he would never live it down. Hell, the fact that Steven, Rhys’ ex-boyfriend was taking it so lightly scared Rhys.

Getting out of the car, Rhys took the long way around the school. He didn’t want to seem too eager and if Evan wasn’t there yet, Rhys would just go back to his car and drive around the block a couple of times. He liked Evan, that was no secret and he wasn’t into playing some cat and mouse game, but he had already put the cards in Evan’s hands and the way Evan had reacted, the things he had said, convinced Rhys that he should have never taken that step and Rhys wasn’t too keen on repeating the same mistake twice. Rhys sighed, he didn’t have to worry about any of that though because Evan was there, sitting at what had become their table, fiercely typing away at his computer. He almost looked mad. 

“Hey.” Rhys smiled, still climbing the short hill.

“Rhys!” Evan sighed, an award winning smile on his face. One minute, Rhys was smiling back, about to ask Evan what he was working on and then the next thing he knew Evan was in his arms hugging him. Rhys wanted to ask Evan what was wrong but he didn’t want to ruin the moment. 

Rhys gasped when he felt Evan's teeth scraping the side of his neck, his blood immediately ran hot. He didn’t know what Evan was upset about but he hoped that he took the next hour and five minutes to work through it. He looked down at Evan with shocked, lust filled eyes, trying to think past all the blood running from his brain. He almost felt like he was taking advantage of Evan, even though he was the one who initiated the kiss, but none of that mattered, because as soon as Evan removed his lips from the spot on Rhys’ neck he was working on he slammed his lips to Rhys’ making it even harder for Rhys to think. Evan let out a sound that sounded like a growl when Rhys refused to open his mouth and let him in. Rhys was trying so hard to be a good guy and Evan was making it so hard for him. Rhys gasped for the second time, wincing slightly when Evan bit into his bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed. Not giving Rhys a chance to recover Evan shoved his tongue into Rhys’ mouth. Rhys had tried to be a gentleman, he really had, but that was clearly not what Evan wanted and just that thought was all Rhys needed before he took control of the kiss. Tangling both of his hands in Evans hair, Rhys roughly yanked Evan's head back, kissing him for all he was worth. Biting and nipping at Evans tongue. Rhys almost stopped the kiss to smile when Evan sighed melting into him. Confident that Evan wasn’t going to fight him anymore, Rhys let go of Evan’s hair, one hand grabbing his waist and the other on his ass, bringing them together. Rhys forced one of his legs in-between Evan’s legs, moving his leg against Evan’s hard cock through his pants. Evan moaned deeply, before going completely still. Rhys, so lost in the heat of the moment, didn’t even seem to notice.

“We,” Evan said, pulling away slightly, “we should stop.” Evan pushed roughly at Rhys’ chest.

“Uh-ugh.”

“I made you breakfast.” Evan batted.

“No, I have a Poptart and strawberry milk. It’s going to be good.” Rhys smiled, his face still in Evan's neck trying his hardest to calm down.

“If I even see those two things you’re going to regret it.” Evan smiled, making his way back over to the table.

 

**************

 

Yesterday — yesterday was, it was… kind of great. Molly nodded to herself. If she had to define what yesterday was that’s what she would say. She and Evan had talked and laughed like old times and as much as it put a dirty taste in her mouth to even think about saying it, she had to admit that Evan and Rhys made a cute couple. The way Evan was acting with him yesterday, the babying, proved he had feelings for Rhys. Evan only mothered those that were close to him. He liked to feel needed by the people he held close to him, so Molly didn’t need Evan to admit anything. Evan’s actions yesterday proved everything, that kiss she got to see didn’t. After taking the pictures on Peter’s camera, Molly had told herself that she would let Evan have his happiness for as long as it lasted and when it ended, because there was no doubt in Molly’s mind that Rhys would hurt him, she would be there for him and when Evan wasn’t looking she would have Isaac take care of Rhys. He had to get what had been coming to him for some time.

Molly knew that even with her and Isaac not talking right now, if she went to him and told him what was going on with Evan he would take care of it, because that was how Isaac was. That was something Molly loved about Isaac, he almost never made a scene, he was stealthy and you only knew he was coming when he wanted you to. He was her rock and now it was like she was nothing to him. Isaac hadn’t said two words to her in just about two weeks and it hurt Molly to know that their friendship was dying and neither of them were doing a thing to stop it. Even after that kiss she had shared with Peter, Molly knew it meant something bad that she only felt slightly guilty and the guilt wasn’t because of the kiss, because she wanted that kiss. It was because she knew that when it got back to Isaac, it would hurt him. That’s what scared Molly the most she knew the hurt Isaac would feel would kill her because he was at one point, one of the most important people to her. It was because of that she kept telling herself to break things off with Peter, now, before there were actual feelings involved. She just knew that this wasn’t going to end well and even though Molly could see all of this coming like looking into a crystal ball, she still wasn’t going to stop seeing Peter.

She was leaving her house early to meet Peter at school so she could help him with his homework because last night had been a total bust. After Molly’s mother came into the kitchen, things had been terribly awkward and Molly had rushed Peter to the front door before her mother could ask him any questions. She knew Peter didn’t understand, but it was for the best because her mother wasn’t going to take too lightly to Molly kissing another boy, when she was sure Isaac was the best thing for her. After Peter had left, she hadn’t even gone back into the kitchen to pick up the mess she had made. She couldn’t talk to her mother, she just couldn’t. So, in an effort to avoid her, Molly went out of the door with Peter and walked all the way around her house to the back entrance that would take her into the wine cellar and she could just ride the elevator to the top floor of the house where her room was. It all worked in Molly's favor, because Molly’s aunt was having surgery and her mother was supposed to head to the city last night to check on her. She wouldn’t be back until late tonight and by that time Molly would either be in her room or she would make plans and not be coming home at all. 

“Good morning Margaret.” Molly heard before she even entered the kitchen and the sound of that voice made her stomach drop, it was her mother.

‘What is she even doing home? Wait, did she just call me Margaret? Oh god, oh god, oh god.’ Molly stood in the hallway, having a panic attack. She was dead. Her mother was mad, what the hell was she supposed to do?

“Morning Ma.” Molly squeaked, peeking her head around the corner. “I thought you were going to go look after aunty?” Molly tried to sound as casual as possible as she walked into the kitchen. Looking around, Molly didn’t see anything, the kitchen was completely clean. Her book bag wasn’t even sitting on the counter, she was so screwed.

“It turns out I was wrong about the date, she doesn’t have her surgery for another week.” Molly looked at her mother, her voice was dead. It had none of its usual life or love, was getting caught with Peter really that bad?

“Oh that’s horrible, right before Christmas. She must really hate that.”

“Oh trust me she does.” Molly's mother giggled, taking a sip of her coffee, she had gotten an earful talking to her sister on the phone last night, when she called to say she was leaving.

“Well, I have to get to school so I’ll see you when I get home.” Molly smiled making her way out of the kitchen. 

“Stop right there Margret Samantha Light!” Molly cringed, was her whole name really necessary?

“Yes?” she smiled, trying to look at her mother innocently.

“Take a seat.” Her mother said, pointing to the stools at the counter.

“Ma, I really don’t have the time —“

“I said: Take a seat!” Her mother said with more force. Molly sighed sitting down.

“Ma, I really don’t have the time. I told Evan I would meet him early.” Molly felt like crap that she was lying to meet a boy.

“He can wait. Who was that boy you had in my house last night?” again Molly cringed.

“His name is Peter Ma and he was here because I told him I would help him with his math homework.”

“And making out in the middle of my kitchen helped him with his homework?” 

“We weren’t making out, it was barely a peck!” Molly exclaimed “I have given grandma better kisses!”

“If it was so innocent why did you sneak him in?”

“I didn’t sneak him in, he came and left through the front door. I brought him here so you could meet him because we’re working on a big project together in home Ec.”

Janet looked at her daughter, she didn’t like this one bit. “If it was so innocent then why did you run?”

“Because I knew you would act like this!” Molly yelled, standing up from the stool, sitting back down when she saw her mother’s face. “I don’t even understand what you’re mad about, because if that had been Isaac you saw me with you would have been cooing.”

“That’s because I know Isaac. I have no clue who that boy was last night.”

“Peter, Ma his name is Peter and that’s not why I’m getting the third degree. It’s because you think I’m some kind of whore who's cheating on your precious Isaac.” Molly spat, standing up from the stool. She had to get out of there.

“You better watch your tone Margaret, you know good and damn well that’s not true.”

“You thinking I’m a whore might not be true but the rest of it is, you and Isaac’s mom have it in your head that we were made for each other or something, but we’re not. We dated and it ended in disaster, Isaac hasn’t said one word to me since I broke up with him two weeks ago, two weeks Ma! I like Peter and I would appreciate if you at least tried. I hate that I feel like I have to lie to you, I was supposed to meet Peter five minutes ago to help him with his homework, not Evan. So Ma, for me will you try to be pleasant about this?” 

“Okay.” Janet nodded. She didn’t like it but she would try to put up with it.

“Ok,” Molly nodded. “I have to go, I’ll see you later, bye Ma.” Molly smiled, walking around the counter to kiss her mother on the cheek. Grabbing an apple out of the fruit bowl on the counter, Molly made her way out of the house. Her life was such a train wreck.

As soon as Janet heard her front door close, she picked up her phone. She was going to fix this.

 

************** 

 

“Oh there she is.” Evan pointed as Molly made her way over to them.

“Hey Margaret.” Rhys stood, waving to Molly like she wasn’t making her way towards their table.

“Why do you always do that?” Evan giggled with a slight shake of his head.

“What?” Rhys asked innocently.

“Don’t play dumb with me, you know exactly what you’re doing!” 

“She looks mad already and she hasn’t even reached the table yet.” Peter added, the three of them laughing at Molly’s expense. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late. My mom wouldn’t let me out of the house.” Molly smiled looking down at Peter.

“It's okay. I figured it was something like that, but Evan helped me with my homework so it all worked out.”

“More like did your homework.” Rhys muttered, smiling when Evan turned to glare at him.

“I did not, everything on his paper was wrong. Like the whole thing.” Evan said looking at Molly “I just showed him how to fix it.” 

“You were talking and writing so fast I couldn’t keep up even though theoretically I know how to do what you were telling him. How do you think Peter felt?” Rhys asked.

“He should feel like I helped him learn two weeks of material in thirty minutes.” 

“How is he supposed to feel like that? You wrote every answer on his paper.” Rhys spoke, truly astonished that Evan could even think that what he had done was some kind of help to Peter.

“Peter, tell Rhys that I helped you.” Evan demanded looking to Peter. Peter looked at the whole table with a shocked expression on his face. He turned to Molly for help only to see that she was laughing at this whole thing. 

“You helped.” Peter lied, he couldn’t repeat anything Evan had tried to teach him.

“Good answer.” Molly whispered, leaning in so only he could hear her.

“See, I told you!” 

“The poor boy is clearly lying to you, you’re delusional.”

“Molly, tell Rhys I’m a good tutor.”

“Buttface Evan is a horrible tutor.” Molly smiled looking at Rhys. 

“Molly!” Evan exclaimed. 

“I told you!” Rhys smiled nodding.

“All the times I helped you with your homework and this is how to repay me?” Evan asked “I will never help you again.”

“That’s fine,” Molly nodded, “the only time me and Isaac ask you for help is when we don’t want to do our homework, because you will just take the paper and start erasing the whole thing muttering to yourself as you fix everything.” Molly giggled when Evan made a shocked face.

“And that’s exactly what you did to Peter.”

“It is not!”

“Evan just admit it you’re not a good teacher, its fine.”

“All of you guys are jerks.” Evan muttered. 

“How am I a jerk? I haven’t even said anything.” Peter protested.

“Don’t think because you’re new to the group you can just sit by and say nothing. You should have stood up for me and stood by your statement.” Evan said, trying his hardest to glare at Peter. Failing when Peter looked at everyone with wide eyes, making everyone laugh at him for the second time.

“Hey do you guys want to meet up tonight? Dinner and a movie in the city.” Rhys suggested. 

“I don’t know, I can’t be home too late.” Molly spoke. After the way things went with her mother this morning, she knew it was not the time to ask for permission to come home late.

“We could leave right after school that way we won’t be back too late.” Peter added completely on board with Rhys’ plan. He was liking the little clique they were forming.

“Don’t you guys have practice?” Evan asked looking to Rhys.

“We could go right after that if you and Molly don’t mind waiting for us. There’s no way coach will let us miss it, we made it to state this year.” Rhys offered, hoping Evan and Molly would agree. He hated that they couldn’t get out of it. 

“It’s not too bad out today. If Evan doesn't mind, I don’t either.” Molly shrugged her shoulders. 

“But your practice is like two hours long.” Evan whined. 

“It won’t be that bad, we’ve done it before with Isaac.”

“Fine.”

“Cool, see you guys at practice.” Rhys smiled to Molly and Peter as the bell rang and he left with Evan hand in hand. Molly looked at the couple, she didn’t think Evan even noticed the message he was sending out.

“Come on, I’ll walk you to class.” Peter offered standing, taking Molly's book bag for her.

“Ok.” Molly smiled, blushing when Peter leaned in to quickly peck her on the lips.

***************

“You’re late.” Molly grumbled looking at Evan. 

“How am I late, practice hasn’t even begun?” Evan asked plopping down on the bleacher next to Molly.

“Because I have been sitting here for like ten minutes.”

“Is it my fault you ran here after the bell rang?” Evan laughed. 

“Maybe not, but you know I don’t like to be left by myself.” Evan didn’t argue because he knew it was true.

“Hey, I was just thinking what the hell are we supposed to do with our cars?”

“Oh yeah, and I’m not wearing this into the city.” Molly frowned looking down at her uniform. 

“Maybe they should just pick us up from our houses.”

“No, no way. Peter can not go back to my house.” Molly rushed shaking her head. 

“Why?”

“Because Ma is in the middle of a fit.” Molly muttered, not wanting to tell Evan the real reason.

“Yeah, I got that, but why?” Evan asked looking at her.

“Because,” Molly looked to Evan wondering if she should tell him, things had been good between them recently. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to tell him, it wasn’t like she had seen Isaac talking to Evan either. “She kind of caught us kissing.” Molly blushed bright red.

“I knew it! I knew something was going on between you two!” Evan laughed, bellowing when he noticed Molly’s blush.

“Shut up, I could ask you what’s going on with you and Rhys.”

Evan looked at Molly shrugging “The same thing that’s going on between you and Peter.” Molly nodded, she could get that.

“So, should we just have them meet us at my house?” Evan asked. 

“Okay, we can drive to my house, I can drop my car off, run in and get an outfit and we can both get ready at your house.”

“Cool, let’s go tell them.” Evan stood, gathering his things as the team came out onto the field, Molly nodded flowing behind Evan quietly. She was shocked that Evan was even willing to walk through the crowd of players to get to Rhys and Peter. He would never do it when they met up with Isaac, a lot had changed about her friend in the short time they had not spoken.

“Hey Isaac.” Evan smiled waving as they passed him.

“Hey Isaac.” Molly added trying to smile even with the cold stare Isaac was giving them. It was like Evan didn’t even notice or maybe he just didn’t care.

“Hey Rhys, Peter.” Evan waved as they approached the two boys.

“What’s up?” Rhys asked looking at Evan. 

“We decided we’re not going to stay and wait for you guys.”

“What why?” Peter asked looking from Evan to Molly. 

“Because we can’t wear what we have on and we can’t leave our cars here.” Molly answered Peter.

“So we were thinking you and Peter could just pick us up from my house.”

“In different cars though.” Molly finished.

“Yeah and you can just drop me off at my house and Peter can take Molly home.”

“Oh yeah?” Rhys asked with a smirk on his face. “And what if me and Peter don’t want to wear our uniforms to the city?”

“Yeah?” Peter added nodding.

“You don’t have to wear you school jackets.” Evan pointed out.

“Yeah you guys will look fine in your khakis and white button down shirts.” Molly added.

“So would you.” Rhys spoke to Evan smiling now.

“You too. Your white shirt and skirt look good on you.” Peter said looking to Molly.

“No.” The two friends answered at the same time. 

“We're not negotiating this.” Evan smiled.

“We will see you guys at Evan's house at five o’clock sharp.” Molly said, her and Evan nodding. 

“Have a good practice.” Molly smiled to Peter bashfully biting her lips as she fought the urge to kiss him.

“Yeah have a good practice slugger.” Evan smirked, hitting Rhys hard in the shoulder. Grabbing his shoulder Rhys’ whole body shook as he laughed. Evan smiled as he walked away with Molly arm in arm.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

“Are you coming in?” Molly asked hopefully. Her mother would be less likely to continue with her antics if Evan was there. 

Evan looked like he was thinking hard about it. “Sure why not.” Evan shrugged, unbuckling his seat belt. 

“Hey Ma, I’m home.” Molly yelled as she came through the door.

“Hey Bubba,” her mother came around the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel. “Oh you brought Evan!” she exclaimed, coming at Evan with frightening speed. “Evan, how have you been?”

“I’m fine,” Evan grunted, he would have been knocked on his butt if it weren’t for Janet’s arms around him. “How are you?”

“Oh honey I’m good. We missed you at Thanksgiving, it was quite the event even with you not there.”

“Why?” Evan asked, looking from Janet to Molly.

“No one—“

“Oh ok, Ma we're going upstairs, we have to hurry. Me and Evan have plans with other people from our group project.”

“Is it—“

“Yes Ma, it's me, Evan, Peter, and Rhys.”

“And what project is this?” Janet asked looking to Evan.

“Our home Ec project?” Evan hedged, he wasn’t exactly sure why he was getting the third degree, Molly had been caught kissing Peter, not he.

“And the meeting tonight is for the project?” again Janet asked Evan and not Molly.

“Yes.” Fidgeting, Evan looked at Janet. 

“And where are you going?”

“To the city, for movies and dinner.”

“And what time will you be home?” this question was directed at Molly. 

“Well. I’m not completely sure, we're leaving right after the boys get out of football practice so we won’t be home too late.”

“Ok, have fun. Text me when you guys get where you’re going so I know exactly where you are.” Molly nodded, grabbing Evan's arm to quickly move ahead, she wanted to be away from her mother.

“Oh and Evan?”

“Yes?”

“Watch over my daughter, I expect her to come home to me in one piece!”

Evan nodded. “Always.” Janet nodded smiling. She really liked Evan, he was good for Molly, kept her grounded.

“Oh and Margaret?” Janet said, again stopping their retreat. “What are you doing after school tomorrow?”

“Nothing why?” The answer was out of Molly’s mouth before she thought about it.

“Oh good, how wonderful.”

“Why is that wonderful?”

“Because we are having dinner with the Moons tomorrow.” Molly froze looking at her mother, she knew what she was up to.

“Why?” she asked, she couldn’t wait to hear her mother's excuse.

“To go over the details of the trip to the cabin in a couple of weeks.” 'But what was there to discuss? The trip was the same thing every year, there was no need to devote a whole dinner to it.'

“Can Evan come?” Molly blurted thinking fast. If Evan was there he could somewhat deter what their mothers were up to.

“What?” Evan asked looking at Molly. 

“Please?” Molly asked both to her mother and Evan. Molly relaxed when she heard Evan sigh beside her, now she just had to get her mother to agree. Molly could tell that her mother knew what she was doing and that was just fine with her. Having Evan there, standing in front of her mother, basically ensured that he was coming. Her mother wouldn’t say no with Evan standing in front of her.

“Evan knows he's always welcome, he hasn’t had dinner with all of us in some time, it will be a treat if he wants to go.” Janet added, hoping secretly Evan wouldn’t go. He would get in the way of her plans.

“He’s going.” Molly answered for him, feeling better already. Now she could go to dinner with Peter and not think about it, because Evan was going to be there. With her mind at ease Molly moved, they didn’t have much time.

“God, am I that bad of a liar?” Evan asked once they were in Molly’s room.

“What?” Molly asked from somewhere deep in her closet.

“Your mom, she was giving me the third degree out there because she knew she would get the right answer, am I really that bad at lying?”

“Yep.” Molly answered still in her closet. 

“Come on, I can’t be that bad!” Evan muttered, walking into Molly’s walk-in closet. The thing was huge, twice the size of his, it was easy to lose someone in it.

“Yes you are.” Molly said coming out from behind a rack of clothing. “You have this thing you do with your eyes and mouth, it's kind of funny now that I think about it. You’re going to be a bad business man.” Evan didn’t say anything, but they both knew he was never going to inherit a business like everyone else in this town, not his father's and not Jim's. “Ok, I have some options, come help me pick.” Molly rushed past Evan and out of the closet.

“Molly, we don’t have time for this. Pick an outfit and let’s go. I still don’t know what I’m wearing yet.” 

“God I forgot how much of a queen you are! Just come help me pick.”

“Bitch, I am not a queen.”

“Did you just call me the B word?” Molly asked turning to look at Evan, it was easy to see she was fighting back a smile.

“What, is your bitchness affecting you hearing now?” Molly smiled. 

“Oh, I got it!” Molly exclaimed, running past Evan into the closet. Evan sighed, taking a seat in one of the lounge chairs in Molly’s room. A couple of minutes later, Molly came out of the room with clothes and garment bag in one hand and boots in the other.

“Is that--?”

“Yes it is, I’m going to look so good in it.” Molly smiled, basically vibrating. Evan smiled, too. It was nice to see her excited to wear an outfit Evan had bought her.

“You should leave you hair curly.”

“You think so, you know I hate it when it’s curly.” Molly frowned playing with her hair. 

“Yes, you’ll look amazing.” Evan said, giving her his dazzling smile all dimples and teeth. Molly smiled, her eyes a thousand miles away.

“Do you think Peter will like it?” Molly asked. In an instant looking a thousand times smaller, this Molly was almost scary to see. The confidence she always had when dealing with Isaac and Evan was all of a sudden gone. 

“I do think Peter will love it, you look good in anything, you know that.” 

“Ok.”

“Good, let’s go! We still have to get me ready and I take longer than you do.” Evan smiled when he heard Molly laugh, this night might actually be fun.

 

****************

 

“Are you ready yet?” Molly whined, bouncing slightly on Evan's bed, she looked down at her phone. “They are going to be here soon.” 

“I’m coming!” Evan yelled through the door. 

“Let’s go!” Molly yelled, yanking open the bathroom door. 

“Hey, don’t just barge in here, I could have been naked.”

“So?”

“So, I would like to keep some kind of mystery in our relationship.” Evan said, running his fingers through his hair again. 

“Evan, you're dressed! What are you even doing in here?” Molly said ignoring his comment. 

“My hair won't cooperate, I think it’s time for a cut.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No, we have this argument all the time. No, if you want, tomorrow after school I will trim it.”

“You do know that I have enough money to have a professional barber come here?”

“You don’t have to tell me that, I know, but I also know that if I let you call the barber, you'll have him cut it way too short and your hair looks good on you.” Molly spoke as she played with Evan's hair.

“Fine, let’s just wait for them downstairs.” Evan sighed, looking at himself one more time in the mirror.”

“We look good.” Molly smiled looking into Evan's eyes in the mirror “pictures?”

“Pictures.” Evan agreed, posing with Molly. 

“Did you hear that?” 

“No, what?”

“Are you parents home?” Molly asked. “Christmas is in like two weeks how come they haven’t left yet?”

“I don’t know.” Evan sighed. “Jim's been acting weird lately like he wants to be my dad or something.”

“Oh, wow.”

“Yeah,” Evan sighed again. “Come on, he’s probably going to want to say hi and all that other pointless shit.” Evan walked out of the bathroom into his room, grabbing his coat, keys, and wallet. Molly followed behind him quietly as she grabbed her things, she knew better than to say anything. Evan often slipped into this awful persona when he was with his mother. It was like he was a totally different person. Indifferent, calculating, and just plain cold. Walking down the stairs after Evan, Molly felt her heart start to flutter, she hated being around Evan's mother. Not just because of what it did to Evan but because his mother was one of the worst people Molly had ever met and in this town that was saying something.

“Hello Jim.” Evan said as they reached the kitchen. Molly walked close to Evan's back, almost hiding behind him. 

“Evan, how was school?” Jim asked. He sounded like he was actually happy to see Evan. 

“It was fine, you guys remember Molly.” Evan said, moving so they could see Molly. 

“I do. Hello Molly, how have you and your family been?” Jim smiled looking at Molly.

“Hi Mrs. and Mr. Cohen, it's good to see you guys.” She waved, “I’m doing well, my family is fine. Thank you for asking.”

“You guys are looking spiffy, do you two have plans?” 

“Oh, yeah. We’re going to hang out with a couple of guys from school.” Molly said before Evan could even open his mouth to give Jim the shortest answer possible.

“Oh and who are these boys?” Jim asked 

“Just some friends.” Evan said, giving Molly a look that told her to keep her mouth shut. 

“And what time will you be home?”

“I don’t know, whenever we’re done hanging out.” Evan sighed obviously annoyed. 

“Not too late.” Jim said pouring himself a glass of wine.

“Sure.” Evan said, it was better to agree then put up a fight. “Just so you guys know I’m meeting up with Molly and her parent’s tomorrow night and then we're going to Isaac's house to have dinner with his family.”

“Oh so it’s like a group event?” Jim asked taking a sip of his wine 

“I don’t know, I guess.” Evan frowned, wondering if Jim had always been this annoying.

“Is there room for more?”

“I don’t know. I was just invited today before I came home.”

“You don’t think your mother would mind if we tagged along?” Jim asked turning to Molly.

“I don’t think so, but the dinner is not at Molly’s house Jim, it’s at Isaac's.” Evan answered before Molly could even open her mouth.

“Oh well, that’s a simple fix. We can just call.”

“You mean like right now?” Evan asked when Jim looked at him expectantly. 

“Sure, no time like the present.” Jim smiled and Evan fumed, if he wasn’t using Jim to piss his mother off he would just tell Jim to go fuck himself.

“Ok.” Evan said taking out his phone and dialing Molly's mother’s number, silently praying that she wouldn't answer.

“Hello?” Evan's eyes almost welled with tears when she answered.

“Hi Mrs. Light.”

“Hello Evan, how can I help you honey?” 

‘You can’t help because right now god is sticking it to me.’ 

“Here let me talk to her.” Jim said holding out his hand for the phone. Evan handed over the phone without saying anything, messing with his mother was really screwing up his life.

“Hello Mrs. Light, it's Johnathan Cohen, Evan's stepfather.” 

“Yes it's good to hear from you, too.” 

“Oh, everyone is fine. How are you and your husband doing?”

“Oh, that’s wonderful! I had Evan call because he was telling me how he was having dinner with your family and the Moons tomorrow and Ann and I were wondering if you had room for two more.” It was killing Evan that he couldn’t hear what Mrs. Light was saying. He almost hoped she just outright said no. He almost wanted to look to his mother for some kind of help. There was no way she was ok with this arrangement, surely she would talk Jim out of this before dinner tomorrow.

“Great! We will see you tomorrow night.” By the look on his mother’s face Evan knew they were on the same page. Jim was handing him his phone back just as the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it.” Jim answered before Evan could even get out of his seat. Evan cursed to himself. He just knew it was Rhys who had rang the doorbell, why hadn’t he just called or texted Evan's phone? There was no way for Evan to stop the catastrophe that was about to occur. Evan ran after Jim, but it was too late, by the time he reached the door Jim had already swung it open.

“Hello.” Jim said looking at the two boys. Both Rhys and Peter stood at the door wearing the same white button down shirt and khaki pants, but yet everything about them was different. The way they stood, the way they carried themselves, everything seemed so different. Evan looked at Peter as he stood to Rhys’ left, he looked very much like the harmless nice guy that he was. But Rhys was a different story, just standing at the door he exuded power, there was no other way to put it. It was almost as if that power called for Evan. It was hot, smoldering, and sexy. He held himself like the world would stop at his command and Evan almost felt like it would.

“Hello, you must be Mr. Cohen. I’m Rhys, I have plans with Evan.” Rhys’ voice was strong, confident and Evan could tell from the way he spoke and held his hand out to Jim that he had basically won Jim over.

“Please, call me Jim, and you are?” Jim asked turning to Peter. 

“P—Peter, my name is Peter.”

“Nice to meet you.” Jim said politely, it was clear to see that he was kindly dismissing Peter. Out of the corner of his eye Evan could see his mother coming. Of course she would, she was a vulture.

“Mrs. Cohen.” Evan's mother walked up holding her hand out to Rhys like she was the queen or something. It surprised Evan to see Rhys take his mother's hand, lightly moving his thumb over the top.

“I’m Rhys and this is Peter, it’s nice to make you acquaintance Mrs. Cohen.” Evan's mouth almost hit the floor, it was like he had his mother’s card. It was scary to see Rhys stand toe to toe with his mother without quivering, everyone did.

“Do you happen to have a last name Mr. Rhys?” there it was, the punch line. Even though Evan knew it was coming, it didn’t change the contempt he held for his mother in that moment.

“Okay, we are leaving. Bye.” Evan yelled cutting off Rhys’ possible answer. 

“Let’s go. Now.” Evan said, taking a hold of Rhys' shirt and dragging him after him.

“It was nice to meet you guys.” Rhys said stumbling after Evan.

“Have fun you guys, and Evan remember don't come home too late!” Evan waved his hand in response as he forced Rhys into the front seat before going around the car and getting in.

“Drive the car, Rhys.” Evan said when he shut his door.

“Evan take a chill pill, it wasn’t that serious.”

“Are you kidding me? It’s very serious. Do you have any idea that you just opened Pandora's box?”

“Evan—“

“No, my mother is a vulture and now she will be looking for you. She’ll make unnecessary trips to the school. She will hunt you down until she knows everything there is to know about you and when she's done, and you think that you've finally gotten rid of her, she’ll be at your house having dinner with your parents because all of a sudden they are the best of friends, who go way back. You have no idea what you just did. Why didn’t you just call me when you were outside? I would have come out, you didn’t have to ring the doorbell.” By the end of Evan's little speech he was yelling, basically heaving breaths.

“Hey Evan.” Rhys said taking a hold of Evan's hand. “Evan, look at me.” He gently commanded when they hit a red light. “Don’t worry about it. I’m not new to how these things work and on the slight chance that she decides I’m worthy enough, nothing between us will change so what does it matter?”

“You don’t know what she's like.” Evan spoke lightly. 

“I promise you I know her type and there’s nothing she can do that will shock me. It will all be fine. I promise.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Rhys smiled, leaning over to peck Evan on the lips.

“Mmmmm, again.” Again Rhys leaned in and gave Evan a kiss.

“Again.” Rhys laughed shaking his head, the kid was addicting. Rhys and Evan jumped apart when they heard a blearing horn. Both boys turned to see Molly leaning over into Peter's seat her hand on the horn. Evan began to chuckle when Rhys started muttering to himself, laughing harder when Molly stuck her head out of the window yelling “drive!”

“I don’t like your friend, Evan.” Rhys muttered sticking his middle finger out of the window before putting his foot on the gas pedal.

 

*************

 

“I love the city in the winter.” Evan spoke gazing out of the window, still holding Rhys’ hand. The ride to the city was quiet, Rhys had the radio turned on but with the volume so low it was almost like it wasn’t playing.

“Why's that?” 

“It’s so pretty and calm.” Evan said turning his head to look at Rhys. “Everyone has lights on in all the buildings and houses. The city even pays for people to put lights up in the park. I don’t know, I feel like the city has more life in the winter. Everyone hustling around getting Christmas gifts and they're happy because it’s the holidays and it's just nice, you know it’s nothing like The Falls.” Rhys didn’t immediately answer and Evan almost felt like he hadn’t heard him.

“I know it’s going to get cold outside but do you want to park the cars and walk around? It's still nice enough with the sun out.”

“I would love that.” Evan smiled, it was like Rhys had been reading his mind. 

“Good, call Molly and let her know that our plans have changed.” Evan complied with Rhys' gentle command, calling Molly happy to hear her agree with the sudden change in plans. Rhys pulled into the parking lot of the park, parking towards the back. Rhys pulled in to a parking spot letting go of Evan's hand long enough to get out of the car, then taking it again immediately when he was in arms reach.

“How far is the restaurant from here?” Molly asked as she got out of Peter's car.

“Not far, a block or two.”

“Let’s take a walk through the park first.” Evan said looking at Rhys with hopeful eyes.

“Sure.” Rhys smiled, leaning in. “Whatever you want.” He said, asking for a kiss. 

“You shouldn't have said that.” Evan smiled pecking Rhys on the lips. “Remember, you asked for it.” he warned, pecking Rhys again.

“I think I can handle it.” Evan nodded letting Rhys have it. He liked all of the promises Rhys was making but he didn’t think it was practical for him to expect Rhys to keep them. This thing between them would eventually end and Evan was happy to be happy in that moment for as long as it lasted.

Rhys loved watching Evan while they walked around in the park. After living in the city for so long Rhys was used to all the frills of the city around the holidays, but with Evan it was like experiencing something new. He was like a kid in a candy store. He could see Molly with Peter's camera around her neck taking pictures of them every so often, Rhys didn’t know if Evan saw her or not but he didn’t say anything. It was almost like they weren’t on a double date, Molly and Peter were there with them, having their own little moments of kisses and hugs. But it was hard for Rhys to take his eyes off of Evan to pay them any attention. 

“You’re bored aren’t you?” 

“No of course not.” 

“You are, I can tell! We can get out of here if you want to, I don’t want to bore you guys just because I want to look at the lights.” Rhys stopped walking, pulling Evan to him.

“I’m not bored,” Rhys said cupping Evan's face in his hands. “I swear, I'm having the best time.”

“But you’re not even looking at the lights.”

“I don’t need to, I used to live in the city, I have seen the lights. They are the same thing every year.”

“So how is this fun for you?”

“It's fun just being here with you, l’m having fun because you’re having fun, it’s that simple.”

“Give me a kiss.” Evan whispered rubbing his nose against Rhys'. He sighed when that familiar tingle ran through him as Rhys’ lips met his, as many a kiss they had shared by now Evan would have expected for the feeling to fade but it hadn’t, instead the feeling he got from being around Rhys was becoming addicting.

“Will the two of you stop with the kisses already? I have enough pictures of the two of you locking lips, we get it you're dating.”

“You’re just jealous.” Rhys said still holding Evans face.

“Never of you.”

“Here, give me the camera and I’ll take some of you and Peter.” Evan offered, putting some space between him and Rhys.

Taking the camera from Molly, Evan let the couple walk ahead of them before he took Rhys' hand in his again. “That's the third kiss she ruined.” Rhys said as they started walking again, Evan laughed letting go of Rhys’ hand to snap a shot of Peter and Molly as he lifted her slightly off the ground to put an ornament on the city tree that the city let people help decorate if they wanted to.

“You want to put an ornament on with me?” Evan asked turning to Rhys. 

“Yes.” As they reached Molly and Peter they handed the camera to Peter. They each handed it off, getting pictures of everyone putting on an ornament.

 

*****************

 

After everybody in the group had their picture taken, Peter suggested that they keep moving towards the restaurant. Rhys could tell Evan wasn’t too happy with that but he agreed. Rhys figured he'd just have to bring Evan back right before Christmas when the city would be even more alive. They would have a parade and vendors would line the park and sidewalks trying to sell their holiday knickknack. Evan would love it.

“Oh, cowboy hats!” Rhys smiled with excitement looking at Evan. 

“You mean Stetsons?” Evan chuckled at Rhys and his antics. 

“Like I give a fuck what it’s called.”

“You’re very eloquent.” Evan said, not resisting when Rhys began to pull him towards the vendor. “Why do you even need one of these?” 

“I don’t know, but I have always wanted one.”

“Hi.” The vendor smiled at Rhys and Evan when they stood in front of the stand. “What can I help you with?”

“Can I see the black one with the blue gem?” Rhys asked while Evan was fighting back his laughter. Rhys genuinely looked happy that he was going to be buying a hat.

“How do I look?” Rhys asked turning to Evan. 

“Like a real cowboy, all you need is a horse.” 

“Is that an offer Evan?” Rhys asked eyebrow raised. 

“Jerk.” Evan blushed turning slightly so Rhys couldn’t see it. 

“One for your boyfriend as well?” The vendor asked holding up a tan hat that would look beautiful on Evan.

“Oh we’re not—“ 

“Yes, one for my boyfriend as well.” 

“Oh how nice.” The vendor smiled. Rhys nodded, taking the hat from the man, snatching Evan's beanie off of his head and putting the Stetson in its place.

“You look nice.” Again Evan blushed. Rhys handed the man some money before taking Evan's hand and walking away.

“So, boyfriend?” Evan asked after a minute or so.

“Yes Evan, boyfriend.”

“What, don’t I get to have a say in this?”

“No,” Rhys spoke, stopping so he could turn around to look at Evan. “you got a say the first, second, and third kiss. Now you get no say.”

“And if I don’t want to be your boyfriend?” Evan gulped, Rhys was really close. 

“We both know you want to be my boyfriend.”

“And you?”

“I have been begging you practically since school began, this would be a dream.” 

“Boyfriend?” Evan asked like he was unsure.

“Boyfriend.” Rhys nodded, placing kisses on Evan's face, giving Evan time to come to terms with what was happening. 

“We have to get to the restaurant.” Evan spoke after a couple of minutes.

“Ok let’s go.” Rhys sighed, pecking Evan on the lips before taking his hand again. Evan hadn’t acted the way Rhys had expected him to, but at least he hadn’t said no.

 

*************

 

‘Boyfriend?… Boyfriend? How did we go from buying Stetson to me being his boyfriend?’

“How much further?” Molly whined breaking Evan out of his thoughts. He had almost forgotten that they were there with Molly and Peter. 

“It's right there.” Rhys sighed pointing to the restaurant across the street. Evan's mouth dropped open, they were eating at Restaurant de l’amore.

“This is where we are eating?” Evan had always wanted to eat there but he had never had someone to eat there with. 

“Yeah.” Rhys shrugged like it was no big deal, like he ate there all the time. 

“Wait, you just suggested we go out this morning, how did you get us a table there?” 

“My family owns the restaurant.” Rhys said again uneasy, he didn’t want Evan asking too many questions.

“Just how rich is the McCullen name?” Evan asked joking, the smile slightly falling from his face when Rhys blushed instead of answering.

“Can we just go in?” Rhys grumbled pulling Evan after him. What Rhys didn’t want Evan to know was that his uncle had owned the restaurant but after his passing Rhys owned it, so if Evan ever found out who he was he would realize that Rhys was in line to inherit everything that came with the McAuthor name but he also owned everything that was left of the McCullen name. He could have anything he wanted, the whole world went and stopped with a snap of his finger.

“It’s beautiful in here.” Molly whispered tugging on Evan's arm.

“I know, it’s better than I ever imagined.”

“And his family owns it?”

“That’s what he said.”

“Just how rich are they?” Molly asked looking to Rhys, who was talking to the hostess.

“I know right.” Evan was feeling a little uncomfortable. He was not dressed to eat here. He almost wished Rhys had told him where they were eating, he would have worn something completely different.

“Ok you guys come on.” Rhys said, following one of the waiters to an elevator. Evan got on the elevator cautiously, how far up were they going? That was one of the things about Restaurant de L’amore, the further up you went, the more money you spent, the stricter the dress code, the better the view of the city. They were not dressed for this. Evan was afraid that when the doors opened people were going to look at them like they were trash, and if anyone from The Falls was there it would be around the city in an hour. How the McCullen boy and friends were at L’amore looking like a group of heathens, trash, everyday common folk, this was embarrassing.

“Are you sure this is ok?” Evan asked one more time looking to Rhys.

“It's fine Evan, I wouldn’t do anything to embarrass you.” Rhys smiled, kissing Evan's temple. He seemed so sure that Evan let go of some of his dread. That however didn’t last long because the elevator didn’t stop moving. They had reached the twenty-second floor and it was still going, there was only forty floors in this place and no one was allowed on the fortieth floor.

“How high are we going?” Molly asked looking just as nervous as Evan.

“To the top.” Rhys answered still looking unconcerned. “Guys, it's fine. My family owns the building so relax.” Rhys said as the doors opened. 

“Oh this is amazing.” Molly smiled looking to Rhys and she was right, it was. The high dome-like ceiling looked almost like it was made for a cathedral. Beautiful reds and golds decorated the room. There was one table position perfectly situated near the window, close enough to see the view. 

Evan watched as Molly dragged Peter closer so that he could see the view. “The window on the end is really a door. If you guys want to go outside and see the view better all you have to do is push on the end.” Rhys spoke loud enough for Molly to hear.

“This is too much.” Evan said turning to look at Rhys. “Don’t get me wrong this is beautiful and I have always wanted to come here, but anywhere would have sufficed.”

“No,” Rhys shook his head walking over to Evan, hugging him from behind “I knew you would want to come here. Plus, what’s eating at a place like this to people like us?” Evan turned around in Rhys’ arms.

“So this is normal for you uh?”

“Yep.” Rhys smiled. 

“You eat my crap when you can get a table here in less than twenty-four hours.” 

“I love your food and I promise you that anything you cook is better than anything we’re going to eat here.” Rhys leaned down giving Evan a real kiss, he had been dying to do it all night, these kisses were priceless. 

“So, boyfriend uh?” Evan clarified when he broke the kiss. 

“Yes Evan, boyfriend.” Rhys assured leaning down to kiss Evan again. He would keep saying it until Evan believed it.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

This was not going to end well. Evan was getting really tired of Jim butting into his life. Now that Evan let down one of the walls blocking Jim from becoming close to him, Jim was doing everything in his power to make sure it never went back up. And becoming friends with Molly and Isaac's parents was one of the best ways. Evan knew that, but he hadn’t thought Jim did and it annoyed Evan that now that he was done using Jim to piss his mother off, he couldn’t seem to get rid of him. The guy was like a bad rash.

Now Jim had invited himself to have dinner with everyone and if that wasn’t bad enough, his mother was coming. That more than anything angered Evan. Jim he could put up with, he even kind of liked him, but his mother, there was nothing between them. There never would be and the fact that his mother was letting Jim do this made Evan feel like this was more than a dinner. There was no doubt in Evan's mind she was up to something. The fact that Jim had not backed out of going meant his mother was letting him have his way and the question was why? What did she expect to gain from this?

“Are you ready?” Evan turned to look at his mother, frowning. She looked beautiful, too beautiful. She was purposefully trying to outdo Isaac's and Molly’s mothers. She knew that this was an informal dinner and still she dressed like she was going to a ball.

“I have been for some time,” Evan responded looking his mother up and down, “is this what you’re wearing?”

“It is.” Ann answered, disdain dripping from her voice.

“This is an informal dinner. Is that whole getup really necessary?”

“I look very presentable.”

“I never said you didn't.”

“Then we have nothing to discuss. Johnathan honey it is time to go.” Ann said addressing her husband turning from Evan, dismissing him. Evan frowned shaking his head at his mother's back. He figured they could be pleasant with each other, after all they were going to be having dinner together in front of people other than clueless Jim, but that did not seem to be what his mother wanted. Which was fine with Evan. If his mother wanted to do it the hard way, they could. During this whole dinner Evan was going to expose his mother. This nice, gentle, caring persona she had when in front of Jim was going to crack.

Evan’s mother had forgotten that Evan had lived with her—unseen, unheard, unloved for long enough to study his mother and find out what made her tick and he was willing do it all without any remorse.

******************

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Molly asked her mother, fidgeting in her clothes quietly asking herself if she had chosen the right outfit.

Would Isaac talk to her? If he did, what was she going to say? Would Isaac think she looked good? Why was she getting ready for Isaac if she had feelings for Peter?

Molly was so unsure of herself and what it was she wanted or needed, she was beginning to feel insecure and she hated that. As much as she wanted to get mad at Isaac for making her feel this way, she couldn’t. She knew that the state of their relationship had just as much to do with Isaac as it had with her, maybe her more than anything.

Rhys and Evan were really the force behind Molly’s unease. If Evan, the most hard-headed person she had ever met, could look past all of Rhys’ flaws and see the guy that Molly had witnessed last night, what did it say about her that she couldn’t do the same with Isaac? Molly was beginning to question the guy she had made Isaac out to be. Seeing Rhys behave the way that he did, the way he looked at Evan and touched him made her wonder if her feelings for Peter were just that of a friendship. Did she give up on her and Isaac too quickly?

“Of course it is. We have to talk about our upcoming trip.” Janet smiled, hustling out of the kitchen into the foyer.

“Dad this isn’t really necessary, we do the same thing every year, what is there to talk about?” Molly looked to her father for help, silently praying that he didn’t let her down.

“Do I think it’s necessary? No, but it would be nice to see Joe again.” Molly's father shrugged. Molly shook her head at her father, sometimes he seriously let her down.

“Ok, everyone ready?” Janet asked, coat and scarf on.

“Let’s get this over with.” Molly mumbled, walking past her mother into the cold night. This dinner was going to be horrible.

*****************

“So Jim –“Evan began, “What are your and mother's holiday plans?”

“Johnathan and I will be going up to the cabins.” Ann answered for herself and her husband. The emphasis on just the two of them going was not lost on Evan and usually he would have taken the hint and shut up, but his mother wanted to do things the hard way and Evan was just fulfilling her wish.

“That sounds wonderful.” Evan gushed.

“It’s usually beautiful up there this time of year.” Jim answered nodding.

“Well, I'm sure you guys will have a nice time.” Evan said leaning back in his seat. He knew what was coming next, especially after the scene Jim had made in the kitchen yesterday.

“Well, I was actually thinking this year it could be a family thing.”

“Oh really?” Evan asked acting as if he was hopeful.

“What?” his mother answered, the same time as him. Evan smiled. Her mask was slipping.

“I just think it's time we spend the holidays as a family, what do you think about that Evan?” It was hard to miss the hopeful glint in his eyes as he looked at Evan through the rear view mirror.

“I don’t know. I don’t want to be a nuisance on your and mother's alone time.”

“You won’t be, and your mom feels the same way.”

“Of course.” Ann muttered, looking to Jim a strained smile on her face.

“Oh well, if you both feel that way I can go.”

“Oh how great!” Jim exclaimed turning to look at Evan as he parked the car in Isaacs’s driveway.

“If you’re sure honey, we know how you like to spend the holidays with those little friends of yours.” Ann added turning to look at Evan at the same time.

“Well no. I'm not going with Isaac and Molly this year, so I can just go with you guys.” Evan smiled at his mother almost giggling when his mother scowled, she wasn’t even trying to hide it.

“It's decided then!” Jim was so happy, and that almost made Evan as happy as messing with his mother did.

“Great.” Ann smiled at Jim when he looked at her, immediately frowning as she waited for Jim to come and open her door.

“Do they not have staff?” Ann asked as she exited the car. “Is there no valet to park our car and get our doors?”

“No one has valets at their personal home, mother.”

“Yes, but surely for a dinner party you would hire one.”

“This is not a dinner party, it is an informal dinner! … Stop being a snob. These are my friends' parents and if you and Jim do or say anything out of line I will fucking lose it!” Evan ranted. This was too much. His mother was too much.

“Watch your language!”

“Evan, take a breath, me and your mom are not going to do anything to embarrass you.” Jim soothed, “Come on, let’s not spend our night outside being unpleasant when we could be inside where it’s warm with good company.” Evan looked to his mother giving her a warning look when he thought she muttered something else under her breath.

“You guys better not embarrass me.” Evan muttered under his breath, this dinner was going to be horrible.

 

*********************

 

“Oh thank god, Evan.” Molly sighed running out of the car before her father had even put it in park. “Evan!” Molly exclaimed running and throwing herself into an unsuspecting Evan.

“Oh my.” Ann exclaimed. “Who let their daughter behave in such a way?” Ann let slip happy that no one had heard her.

“Molly.” Evan sighed, hugging her back and clutching her tight even though he had seen her only three hours ago.

“You got my back?” Molly asked, still clutching onto Evan. She just knew that dinner was going to be awful.

“Always, that's a stupid question to ask.” Molly stopped hugging Evan, looking at him laughing, when had they switched places?

“What?” Evan asked.

“Nothing, it’s just nice to see you being all confident and stuff.”

“Shut up.”

“May we go inside?” Ann asked clearly annoyed. It was cold outside and no one could see her dress from out there.

“Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Cohen. I didn’t see you guys there, it is nice to see you again.”

“And you Molly.” Jim smiled, while Ann just looked at her. All the money Jim was “donating” to the school and these were the type of friends her son chose to have. While looking at Molly she couldn’t help but wonder where it was she had done wrong, she couldn’t see any part of herself in Evan and that more than anything disappointed her.

“I thought I heard noise out here. Now I know why.” Isaac's father, Joseph, smiled opening the door for his guests.

“Mr. & Mrs. Light, Mr. Moon. Meet my mother and step-dad.”

“It’s nice to meet the both of you."

“It’s nice to meet you as well. I’m Annabel and this is my husband Johnathan.”

“Please just call us Ann and Jim.” Jim corrected his wife. He didn’t want any formalities. He wanted these people to like him. They were important to Evan and so they were important to him. He wanted Evan to view him as more than a step-dad.

“Jim?” Ben, Molly’s father asked coming to shake Jim’s hand as well.

“Weird I know, but my grandfather hated that my parents named me Johnathan instead of James after him, so he always called me Jim and I have just stuck with it.”

“Kind of like sticking the middle finger up to your parents.” Ben nodded, Joseph and him laughing. Evan watched his mother's and Jim’s shocked faces before Jim laughed as well and his mother frowned.

“Well Jim, Jonathan, James, let’s get a drink.” Joseph smiled, tapping Jim and Ben on their shoulders at the same time as he walked them over to the bar. Evan watched the scene fuming. Why couldn’t Jim snub everyone like his mother was doing?

“Come on, let's go find Clara and Isaac.” Molly spoke, trying to drag Evan away from his mother.

“Umm, why don’t you just go without me?” Evan was feeling a little weird about seeing Isaac. He had seen him scowling at Evan and Molly last night as they passed him on the football field.

“No Evan, I can't go without you.” Molly whined, yanking his arm making Evan stumble in the direction she was trying to force him in.

“I can't just leave my mother.” Evan tried to lie.

“Why not? She’s fine.”

“Are you kidding me Molly? Jim just left her to go have fun with Isaac's and your dad and your mom just walked by my mother without saying a word.” Evan felt better about his pervious lie since what he had just said was true.

“Yeah, she still doesn’t like your mom, dad told her to behave on the way here, but you can see how well that is working.”

“Good, so now you know why I can’t leave her.”

“No. Evan, you have to go with me and think of it this way, the more awkward your mom makes it for everyone the quicker we go home.” Evan sighed nodding, Molly was not going to let it go so why fight it?

 

***********************

 

Molly didn’t know why she was insisting on Evan coming with her to say hello to Isaac, but she needed him there. When things became too much for her she wanted to be able to look over and see Evan and know that he was there for her.

When they entered the sitting room, Molly’s heart nearly stopped, Isaac was there. She felt stupid for even thinking that, of course he was there it was his house and of course she knew that she was going to have to talk to him. It was the whole reason for even going into the room, but knowing all of that still didn’t stop Molly’s heart from feeling like it was pounding out of her chest.

Isaac looked like himself, not that he was supposed to look different. It was just weird for Molly to be so close to him when he was so mad at her. It had never happened that Molly didn’t talk to Isaac for more than a couple of days, even when she was mad at him. She would yell and scream but they would talk. But now here she was, standing not even three feet from someone who was her friend and she had no clue what to say. Isaac had said when they broke up that they were friends, but that was obviously a lie because he wouldn’t have stopped talking to her and more importantly Evan who had nothing to do with this.

“Hey Isaac.” Evan said like he couldn't feel the tension in the room, like he hadn’t noticed Isaac wasn’t talking to him. Did he not care?

“Hey Clara.” Evan said sitting in the couch next to her. Evan turned looking at Clara when she didn’t respond. He noticed that she was sitting with headphones in her ears.

“I said hey.” Evan repeated snatching one of the ear buds out of her ear.

“Oh hey.”

“Oh hey.” Evan mocked. “Give me a fucking hug.” Evan laughed looking at Clara. Molly watched, her mouth hitting the floor. Evan was so confident. Clara was clearly shocked, too, judging from the laugh she gave before she threw herself at Evan, giving him a big hug.

“I like what you're doing to your hair.” Evan smiled, gently running his fingers through it. It was almost cute to see Clara and Evan leaning into each other. Clara was loving the attention Evan was giving her, it was all over her face.

“Only a gay man would notice that.”

“Any man who knows a gem when he sees one will notice.”

“As much as I love the compliment, only a gay man would say something like that.”

“What’s your obsession with pointing out that I’m gay?” Clara looked shocked before she laughed touching Evan's face. She was clearly enchanted. Evan and Clara had never really talked, Clara was abrasive and bluntly honest and Evan had always been afraid of what her judgement of him would be, but tonight that didn’t seem to be the case.

“What's going on with that guy you like? What's his name, John?”

“I haven’t liked him for like two months, keep up!”

“Oh I'm sorry, who's the new apple of your eye?”

“Erick.”

“Isn’t that your friend’s boyfriend?”

“No his name is Derek.” Molly turned her attention from Evan and Clara to Isaac. He was looking down at his phone not paying attention to any of them.

“Hey Isaac.” Molly spoke trying her hardest to make her voice sound strong and sure. Isaac didn’t look up at her. He acted like he couldn’t even hear her. He wanted Molly to know that he was ignoring her, he didn’t have any headphones in his ear, he wasn’t even doing anything on his phone, he was just looking at his home screen.

“Why even say we would be friends, if you knew you were lying?” Molly asked looking at him. She was trying so hard to be nice about this but Isaac was making it so hard for her, he knew that Molly was losing her patience. It was almost like he wanted her to make a scene.

“So you’re going to be a jerk on top of being a liar?” Molly almost smiled when Isaac looked at her.

“Will you come out to the balcony so we can talk?” Molly asked almost pleading. Isaac didn’t say anything, he just got up and walked out of the room straight out to the balcony. Molly took that as her cue to follow.

Molly walked outside, wrapping her arms around herself - it was cold. “I don’t want us to never talk to each other again.” Isaac didn’t say anything, he just looked out at the yard. “Are you even going to say anything? I mean I’m trying here Isaac, I really am trying and you and I both know that this is completely out of my character. I never apologize and if you acted for one second like I wasn’t some stranger to you and just looked at me I would really like that.” Molly felt like she was out of breath. She was nervous and Isaac was supposed to be her friend and here he was looking at her like he didn’t even know her.

“I’m sorry.” Molly sighed when Isaac finally turned to look at her. “I blamed a lot of what happened this year on you and it was wrong. I was angry and emotional and I took it out on you. And to make matters worse, I yelled at you and tried to make you feel like crap when all you were trying to do was fix things and for that I am sorry.”

Isaac didn’t move, he didn’t say anything, he just looked at her, emotionless. “But we both know it was better for us to end things and try be friends instead of being together and fighting and making everything worse. You are my best friend Isaac and the guy I shared my first kiss with and I would really like it if we could forget about all that romance crap and just be friends. It doesn’t have to be like it used to be, but something is better than nothing.”

Again Isaac said nothing. He just looked at her, his face never changing, before he walked away leaving Molly outside in the cold by herself feeling stupid.

 

***************

 

Evan was ready to go home. They had just sat down at the table to finally eat dinner and Evan was ready to go. Molly was weirdly quiet. Isaac hadn’t said anything the whole night. Not “hello” or “pass the peas” and he barely ate a thing. The dinner party was horrible, it wasn’t because the food was nasty but because the company was subpar, the only light of this dinner was Clara.

Evan wanted to cry for joy when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He sighed dreamily when he saw it was Rhys.

What are you doing tonight? Come hang out with me.

Evan nearly laughed, he could almost hear Rhys’ whine.

I can’t hang out, I’m having dinner with Molly and Isaac’s family. I told you that.

Evan smiled, this was just the distraction he needed.

When did you tell me that?

This morning in the courtyard.

You mean this morning when you were trying to take my clothes off in the middle of the courtyard?

I never did that!

Lies! You practically had your hand down my pants. That’s why I can’t remember anything!

I’m going to stop texting you.

Wait! ... What are you wearing?

Evan read the text and laughed out loud, blushing when everyone at the table looked at him. His laugh sounded loud in the silent room.

None of your business!

Send me pic

No!

Pllllzzzzzzz

Why do you need a picture?

Because you’re in my contacts.

You have pictures of everyone in your phone?

Yes.

Evan almost laughed, the reply was so quick.

You’re lying

Prove it!

Again Evan laughed out loud trying to cover it with a cough, but from the look Molly gave him he wasn’t very successful.

LMAO I don’t have to prove anything to you, you’re the one who wants the pic.

I’ll send you a pic if you send me one.

What are we in the third grade?

Lol, I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.

“Evan?” Evan looked up from his phone before he even got to send out another text.

“Yes?” he smiled looking to Isaac's mother Barbara.

“I was asking what your holiday plans were.”

“Oh I was thinking I would go up to the mountains with Jim and mother.”

“Oh that sounds wonderful.” She gushed, turning to Jim. It was nice to see that she was trying to save her sinking dinner party.

“Oh it always is.” Jim answered, Evan looked down at his phone when it vibrated again.

It was another text from Rhys. Unlocking his phone Evan choked, it was Rhys standing in his bathroom naked as the day he was born. Evan couldn’t believe it. His hair was curly like it always was when he let it do whatever it wanted after a shower. Evan didn’t know if it was just him, but Rhys’ abs had never looked better. Rhys was standing with his legs apart, back straight, shoulders square, one hand holding the phone and the other holding his dick. Evan didn’t know if the heat running through his body was about the blush he was sure was painting his cheeks, or if it was his need. It had been getting harder and harder for him to say no to Rhys. The more he looked at the picture the hotter the room got, it was becoming harder for him to breathe, his breath coming out in short pants. God it should be illegal to look that good.

“What are you – Ohmigod!” Molly screeched covering her eyes after leaning over to Evan to see what he was doing. “I did not need to see that, you are a freak!” Molly continued to yell making a blush come to Evan's face. He quickly locked his phone making it go dark.

“Molly would you shut up.” Evan whispered face burning, his phone vibrated on the table Molly quickly snatched it up reading the text that showed up on Evan's locked screen.

It’s your turn.

“Are you even still a virgin?” Molly whispered shaking her head as she put Evan's phone back on the table. She couldn’t seem to make the tint in her cheeks go away.

“I’m not talking to you about this.”

“So Evan tells me you guys go to a cabin every year.” Jim said continuing the conversation. Evan was never so grateful to him.

“Oh yes, it's nothing big but we go there every year, for Thanksgiving and Christmas.”

“Well, if you all don’t mind, I was hoping that all of you would accept ---“

“Johnathan honey.” Ann tried to quiet her husband, she knew what was coming. Why was her husband trying to ruin their vacation?

“Ann and I’s invitation and accompany the whole family up to the mountains. We own cabins there enough for all the adults and kids to have their own and that way the kids can stay together for Christmas.”

“Oh that just sounds heavenly.” Janet smiled clearly liking Jim.

“We’ll be there.” Molly’s father Ben answered, looking at his wife. He would do anything if it made his wife happy.

“Us to.” Joseph smiled holding his wife’s hand as she smiled at Jim nodding her head in agreement.

“Wait – is there a mall near where we are going?” Clara interjected. She would not go anywhere if she couldn’t get some retail therapy when all these idiots got on her nerves.

“There is, in the town just down the mountain.” Jim nodded smiling. He was loving how all of this was turning out.

“Are you watching this?” Molly said, horror written all over her face.

“I don’t even have the words.” Evan answered. Even Isaac looked like he was going to throw up. All of the adults were acting like this was just some great idea. Molly’s mother smiling asking Jim about the cabins, Isaac's mother and father wanting to know how everyone would get there, Jim answered all the questions with a smile. He loved the way he was quickly accepted into the group. The only adult who seemed to grasp what a big mistake this was, was Ann. She was smiling but it was clear to see it was all for show, she was secretly seething.

“All of you could invite a friend.” Jim smiled looking at all of the teenagers.

“Do you have enough space for that?” Ben asked, he could see the effort Jim was trying to make and he appreciated it because it was more than Evan's mother had ever tried to do.

“We do,” Jim nodded. “There’s the big house, that has more than enough guest rooms to hold all of us, but I figure we would all like some privacy, so you and your wife can have one cabin.” Jim said answering Ben, “And you two can have another.” Jim spoke looking to Isaac’s parents. “And the boys can have one and the girls can have another. And if you don’t like that, there is enough rooms in all the cabins for all the kids to stay with you guys.” Jim answered.

“How many rooms are in each cabin?” Clara asked with her mouth open.

“Four as well as two bathrooms and a small kitchen and living area.”

“And there’s cable and Wi-Fi?” Clara spoke sitting to the edge of her seat.

“Yes in all of the cabins.”

“Oh I’m in love.” Clara gushed getting up from the table to quickly hug Jim before running out of the dining room yelling about how she had to go call Jo-Jo and tell her that they were finally going on a real vacation. Barbara watched her daughter's retreating form. She wanted to yell and tell Clara to come back, but this was the most excitement she had seen out of her daughter in a long time. Something had happened between her two children and instead of them fixing it, it had gotten worse and her house was in disarray. Maybe this vacation would be just what they needed to get back on track.

“What do you guys think about it?” Jim asked, looking to Molly, Isaac and Evan individually.

“Ummmm… well it’s definitely something special.” Molly nodded smiling.

“What she said.” Evan pointed to Molly.

“Isaac?” his mother asked looking to him pleading with her eyes.

“What the last two said.” Isaac muttered playing with the food on his plate.

“I forgot I was hungry.” Clara smiled coming back into the room, walking over to her plate and picking it up off the table trying to make another retreat.

“Clara have a seat.”

“Jesus I should have just waited for them to leave before coming back.” Clara sighed slumping back in her seat. Evan watched the scene as it unfolded in front of his eyes, it was almost surreal.

“What? What did I do to get that look?” Clara whined looking to her mother. It was almost like she wanted to make a scene like she was dying for it. As if reading Evan's mind Barbara just looked at her daughter, not responding.

The room became really uncomfortable for everyone as the two ladies had a staring contest. “So Evan is it true that you're dating the McCullen kid?” Clara asked, breaking eye contact with her mother to look at Evan.

“What?” Evan asked like he was stupid.

“That’s clearly a yes.” Clara nodded, turning her gaze to Molly. “Molly I heard you were dating some kid named Peter. Isn’t that his name Isaac? I can’t really remember but I do remember hearing that he was on the football team.” As if it was possible, the frown on Clara's face grew. “I’ve got to say Molly, I am really disappointed in you. Are you just making your way through the team?” Clara asked resting her chin in her hands like she really expected Molly to answer her.

“Clara?” Evan asked like he wasn’t sure who was talking. Surely this wasn’t the girl he had been talking to not even an hour ago. What was she doing?

“Hey mom, did Isaac tell you that the reason we haven’t been talking, the reason that everything has been awkward is because he threatened me?” Barbara’s eyes shot to her son who again looked down at his plate.

“Ok so threaten is a big word but he was rude, really rude. Did you know he blamed me for everything that happened to the two of you?” Clara asked now looking to Molly. “And just so we’re clear, I blame you for everything that is wrong with me and my brother’s relationship, just so you know.” Molly looked at Clara shocked. “I told you to fix this, hell I practically did all the work for you and what did you do? Nothing. Matter of fact you made everything worse. I told you to get your idiots under control and did you? No. You're like those moms you see on TV in Walmart who have no control over their children and just let them run free through the store breaking things and annoying everybody.”

Evan watched wondering why no one was stopping her. Surely Barbara was embarrassed by now. “Yeah,” Clara continued, “so I guess I gave you too much credit and I am sorry for that. I thought you were smarter than you are, I apologize.” Molly's face turned red, Evan wasn’t sure if she was going to cry or if she was getting angry.

“And you, I am so mad at you because it has been weeks and we haven’t said two words to each other and I have been waiting for you to fix it!” Clara yelled turning to her brother, tears in her eyes. “All you had to say was you were sorry and this whole thing could have been squashed weeks ago! I can see why you would want to blame this on me but it has nothing to do with me and everything to do with you and Molly. Did I play a part in it? Yes, but I did more good than damage and if either of you were being honest you would agree. And even if that wasn’t true even if I was just the annoying little sister who was always in your business. I am at the end of the day your little sister! No one else’s. There should never be a time when you’re not talking to me!”

“Clara?” again Evan tried to calm the raging girl.

“No Holdamen, this needs to be said!” Clara yelled looking to him, “I cannot in good conscience go on vacation with all this in the air. I mean clearly the ice queen over there would be happy if none of us went, including her own son, but that’s another story for another day.” Clara said pointing to Ann.

“Excuse me young lady.”

“Oh please, you know you’re frigid, even to your own son. I don’t know how you landed your husband but what you guys do in the bedroom is none of my business.” Evan couldn’t help it, he laughed. “I mean that has to be the only thing going for you, right? I mean your husband has more personality in his left pinky nail than you have in your whole body. No offence to you Jim, you seem like a nice guy, naive but nice.” Clara nodded smiling at him.

“Who do you think you’re talking to you insolent, little imbecile?”

“Ann!” Jim scolded looking to his wife who tried to compose herself.

“Oh this is just so exciting for me, I knew there was a true ice queen under that mask you were wearing.”

“Listen here you little runt, I will not be talked to like that!”

“Tisk, tisk.” Clara smiled wagging her finger at Ann, “your slip is showing honey.”

“Control your child!” Ann snarled looking to Mr. & Mrs. Moon. Mr. Moon slapped his hand over his wife’s mouth before she could say anything. Evan watched his mother, a little sad that it was Clara that got her to this state and not him.

“Are you just going to sit there and allow her to talk to me like this Johnathan? I am your wife!”

“She is a child Ann, stop embarrassing yourself.”

“That little bitch is no child.”

“I think it’s time to go.” Jim jumped up grabbing his wife’s arm, dragging her away from the table. “Thank you for the lovely dinner, I hope that this little scene will not keep all of you from joining us this upcoming holiday.” Jim tried to smile clearly embarrassed.

“Oh no we’re all still going.” Clara smiled answering for everyone. “I am just happy we could get this all out in the air before we left.” Evan looked at Clara with his mouth open, it was like a switch, just like that Clara was back to the girl he had talked to before dinner.

“I’m glad.” Jim smiled answering Clara like she was an adult in charge of everyone at the table.

“Evan let's go.” Jim urged breaking Evan of his thoughts, it was taking him a little time to catch up.

“Bye.” Evan smiled waving weakly to everyone at the table.

“Bye Evan, see you in a week!” Again Clara was smiling and waving, who was this girl?

Evan walked out of the house behind Jim who was furiously dragging his mother with him.

 

******************

 

Dinner was crazy, it was almost hard for Evan to think it had really happened. Neither Jim or his mother had said a thing in the car on the way home but as soon as they were inside of the house, Jim said he needed to talk to his mother and the both of them went up to their bedroom. Evan hadn’t seen or heard a thing from them since. Though Evan wanted to be embarrassed of what happened he couldn’t, it was all too good. Finally Jim had seen who his mother really was and if that didn’t lead to a divorce, then Evan was willing to bet they only lasted for another six months. This would be his mother’s second failed marriage and third ended in total. She was on a role.

But as much as Evan wanted to bask in his mother’s hell, he couldn’t, he still had a lot to think about. Jim had said that all of them could bring a guest and obviously for Evan that guest would be Rhys but Evan wasn’t so sure that would be a smart move. Especially since his mother now knew Rhys’ last name. How was Evan supposed to keep her away from Rhys and their relationship if he was there on vacation with them? He knew Rhys said his mother wouldn’t affect their relationship but how could she not? Rhys just didn’t understand the type of person his mother was, how bad she could get if she spent any time with Rhys figuring out just how she could use him. What was Evan supposed to do then? If his mother got her claws in Rhys, there would be no stopping the train wreck that was coming.

Evan looked down at his vanity when his phone rang. He knew it was Rhys without even looking at it. He hadn’t had a chance to text Rhys back after everything had gone south at dinner. And the first thing he did when he got home was jump in the shower, it was where he did his best thinking. A good hot shower soothes the muscles and clears the mind. Picking up his phone Evan smiled reading the text.

Evvvaaaannnn it’s your turn! I kept up my end of the deal.

I never said I would send you a picture.

Evan answered back without even thinking about it, maybe it wasn’t so wise to text Rhys back when he had so much to think about.

I clearly remember us agreeing to send each other pics.

Evan laughed. He knew Rhys was lying but it didn’t stop him from feeling like he should just send Rhys a picture anyways. Looking at himself in the mirror Evan considered it, his cheeks instantly turning red. Evan couldn’t get the voice out of his head that was telling him that this was going to come back and bite him in the ass to shut up. Evan stood arguing with himself, this was Rhys he was talking about. Hadn’t he proved himself by now? Rhys would never show this to other people or post it on the internet.

Before he could continue to question himself, Evan quickly snapped a picture of himself pressing send. Regretting it instantly he could not believe what he had just done. What if Rhys showed other people this picture?

“God that was so stupid!” Evan yelled to himself in the bathroom starting to hyperventilate, his mind already coming up with all the bad that was going to come out of this. Evan looked down at his phone when it vibrated.

I’m coming over

His mouth fell open, what did Rhys mean he was coming over? Before Evan could send Rhys a text asking him what he was talking about, another text came through.

I’m leaving right now.

Was Rhys on crack? He couldn’t come over! What was Evan supposed to say to Jim? Evan began to type Rhys a message asking him just that when he shook his head, deciding it would be quicker to just call him.

“Hello?” Rhys asked like he didn’t know who he was talking to.

“Rhys, you can’t come over, my parents are home.”

“So what?”

“So what? So what! Rhys are you on crack?”

“Evan, its fine. I’m almost there. I’ll park a block down, just meet me outside.” Evan looked down at his phone, Rhys had just hung up on him. Rhys had just hung up on him and not just that, but he was making his way to the house. His house, where Jim and his mother were, just down the hallway. How was Evan supposed to juggle this?

Evan left the bathroom, making his way into his bedroom throwing on some clothes. Rhys was coming to his house. He quickly threw on his pyjama's pants and an old t-shirt. He wanted to stop and plan an outfit but he just didn’t have the time, Rhys was going to be here soon. Evan grabbed his phone, running down the stairs, how was he supposed to get past the alarm. As soon as he opened the door the alarm would chime and Jim would hear it and come looking.

He made his way towards the back door, deciding it would be easier to justify why he was out on the deck than standing on the front steps. After disarming the alarm, Evan made his way to the back deck regretting that he hadn’t put some kind of shoes on, it was freezing. Evan looked down at his phone, debating whether or not to call Rhys back and tell him he really couldn’t come over. Evan had too much to think about and he knew what Rhys was expecting to happen when he came over and even though Evan wanted the same thing he just wasn’t sure if it was the right time for something like that.

“I thought I heard the alarm go off.” Jim said as he stepped out on to the deck.

“Yeah it’s been a long day.” Evan said not completely lying. He didn’t turn to look at Jim because he didn’t want for anything to show on his face.

“I know,” Jim sighed coming to stand beside Evan, “I want to apologize for your mom and I’s behavior. I know that isn’t how you wanted the dinner to go. That’s not how any of us wanted it to go.”

“You don’t have anything to apologize for.” This time Evan turned to look at Jim “Mother does and maybe Clara but you don’t. I could tell everyone liked you. You probably could have gone the whole dinner and not said anything and they still would have liked you. Because at least you were trying to get to know them, that’s more than mother ever did.”

“I think I remember Ben saying something close to that as well.” Evan didn’t respond.

“God, we have really just been horrible to you.” Jim muttered shaking his head, “I don’t want you to think that I or your mom don’t care about you, because we do. When I was dating your mother and she said she didn’t want me to meet you because she didn’t want you to get attached to someone that wasn’t going to stay. I understood that and then things went so fast one minute we were dating and the next thing I know I am proposing to her. I didn’t even know if you knew anything about me before I moved you guys in here.” Evan didn’t tell Jim that he hadn’t known a thing about him until his mother said that they were moving in with her husband, but he wasn’t about to offer that information up to Jim.

“I suddenly had a wife and a step-son who was in the eighth grade and I knew that must have been a really big change for you. So when you guys first moved in, I didn’t want to force my way into your life. I wanted you to like me on your own. But it has been five years and nothing has changed in our relationship until now and I am partly to blame for that. I let too much time go by and I apologize for that. I was so worried about pushing you and you ending up hating me that we allowed you to feel like you weren’t a part of this family and that has never been the case.” Evan could feel the tears building behind his eyes.

“I know that this may seem a little too late but we are family Evan and I have the rest of my life to prove that to you.” Evan didn’t say anything after Jim stopped talking and he had no intentions to. He knew that, if he opened his mouth to say something, he was bound to cry and he would not let Jim see him like that. “Don’t stay out here too late.” Jim finally said squeezing Evan's shoulder placing a kiss on his head. Evan felt a tear spilling over his eyes then.

Evan didn’t move until he heard the door close behind Jim. He scrubbed at his eyes suddenly furious at Jim for throwing all that on him, the last thing he needed was more pressure from Jim.

“Come around the back.” Evan sighed picking up his phone when it rang. Just minutes ago, he planned on telling Rhys to go home but now he needed the contact, the distraction.

Evan turned when he heard footsteps coming up the back “Hey.” Rhys smiled making his way towards Evan. Evan wasn’t in the mood for pleasantries, as soon as Rhys was in arm's length, Evan grabbed Rhys pulling him flush against his body. Smashing their lips together before Rhys could begin to question anything. Evan sighed melting into the kiss when Rhys gave no resistance.

Evan gave out a loud moan rubbing himself into Rhys letting everything go. He ran his hands over Rhys’ chest scraping his nails lightly over Rhys’ nipples, smiling when Rhys moaned bucking into him.

“Let’s go inside.” Evan whispered breaking the kiss. He didn’t wait for a reply before grabbing Rhys’ hand and pulling him into the house. Evan had three choices: take Rhys to his room, which was never going to happen, take Rhys to the game room on the third floor, and Evan was never going to go down there, not now nor ever, so that only left bringing Rhys to the room Evan used as his sanctuary on the second floor. Which would work out perfectly, it was back enough in the house that no one but Simone went there, Jim and his mother would never go back there.

Finally reaching the door, Evan flung it open pushing Rhys into the room, closing and locking the door behind them. Evan felt himself being pushed into the door before he could even turn around. Rhys had his mouth on the back of his neck licking and sucking, his hands touching everywhere on Evan's body he could reach. Evan cried out pushing into Rhys’ hand when Rhys grabbed him through his pants.

“Oh God please.” Evan breathed pushing back into Rhys who was pushing himself into Evan’s back. This was what he needed. Evan lifted his arms when he felt Rhys frantically pulling at his shirt, trying to get it off. Evan turned as soon as his shirt was off wanting to be able to see and touch Rhys. Evan grabbed Rhys’ shirt bringing him close enough to kiss him again. Evan sighed when Rhys broke the kiss to take off his shirt.

“I’m not going all the way.” Evan said matter of factly as Rhys pulled off his shirt, unbuttoning his pants, kicking it off with his underwear.

“I know.” Rhys smirked when Evan's breath hitched. Seeing him like this was even better in person, especially when he was hard.

“God Evan I dreamed about this.” Rhys sighed into Evan's neck, lifting Evan off of his feet so he would wrap his legs around him. “You have no idea how much I want this.”

“God, stop talking.” Evan whined bucking hardened into Rhys’ chest, holding the sides of Rhys' face, giving him a wet kiss. Rhys moaned walking over to the bed, not letting go of Evan as he laid them down. Rhys detached himself from Evan yanking his pants down, placing himself in the middle of Evan's open legs.

“Rhys.” Evan panted looking down at him. Rhys wasted no time, licking over Evan's crown. Rhys smirked when Evan moaned loudly, his hips lifting up off the bed.

“You have to be quiet Evan or I’m going to stop.” Rhys warned not meaning a word of it. Nothing was going to stop him from having Evan.

“I… I can be quiet.” Evan moaned nodding, lifting his hips, his cock grazing Rhys' lips. Not wanting to wait any longer, Rhys took Evan down the back of his throat. The kid tasted like heaven.

“Rhys!” Evan cried grabbing Rhys’ hair with both of his hands. The noise streaming out of Evan made Rhys work harder to bring Evan to his release. Rhys pulled back slightly letting Evan fuck his mouth. He took control again when Evan had tried to pull him off.

“Rhys – Rhys.” Evan moaned his name coming out with each breath sounding like a pant. “I’m… you… oh god.” Rhys held Evan's hips down as he began to twist and shake uncontrollably. Rhys choked slightly when the first blast of Evan’s cum entered his throat. He pulled back leaving just the crown in, drinking Evan in, loving the noise he was still letting out. Evan's hands that had just been tugging Rhys' hair were not petting as he breathed, enjoying the moment. Finally letting Evan slip from his mouth, Rhys kissed his way back up Evan's body, nipping slightly at each nipple along the way. Taking in a quick breath when he was flipped around on to his back, it always slipped his mind just how strong Evan was. He moaned into Evan's mouth when Evan sealed his lips over his.

Evan ran his hand all over Rhys' chest, lightly pinching Rhys' nipples loving when Rhys let out a loud moan. Evan smiled into the kiss loving what he could do to Rhys. He detached his lips from Rhys', nipping his way down Rhys' body, he was frantic to hear Rhys moan his name.

Evan nipped and licked at Rhys' thighs. “Don’t tease, Evan!” Rhys sighed, leaning over his elbows to watch him. Evan smiled up at Rhys, who's hair was a mess. His lips were swollen, his pupils blown. Rhys was a dream. Evan nipped at one of Rhys' balls before taking it in to his mouth sucking light, doing the same to other.

“Shit… Evan.” Rhys’ chest was starting to heave, his breath becoming labored. Evan smiled, giving a quick lick to Rhys' cock. Loving the power he was having over Rhys, Evan took him into his mouth sucking lightly, feeling encouraged when Rhys moaned loudly, falling back onto the bed. Evan sucked harder taking Rhys into the back of his throat. Using his hand as he quickly bobbed his head up and down wanting to bring Rhys to release as quickly as possible.

“Evan, I’m… God, just please don’t stop!” Rhys cried bucking his hips frantically, letting Evan know just how close he was. Doubling his efforts Evan moaned when the first blast of Rhys’ cum hit his tongue. Evan quickly drunk him down, getting all Rhys had to give. Evan let Rhys slip out of his mouth when Rhys tugged at his hair.

Evan laid on top of Rhys resting his head on his chest letting Rhys breathe.

“That… that was not your first time… doing that.” Rhys stated, not asked.

“No.”

“With who?”

“Just some guy, I guess you could say my first boyfriend. I spent Christmas break with him two years ago.”

“Why did you guys break up?”

“We never really broke up. When we came back from the trip I came home and he went back to his. When he called or texted I never picked up or answered.” Evan sighed running his fingers in circles on Rhys’ chest. He would never forget that holiday, it was the first time in a long time he had spent Christmas and New Year’s with someone and the trip had been amazing.

“Why?”

“Because.” Evan sighed moving off of Rhys to sit up. “It never would have worked. We were from to two different worlds and the minute everyone found out about us, things would have gotten worse. I didn’t want to put either of us through that. Better he remembers me as the guy he had a nice vacation with. Than the guy who broke it off with him two weeks later.”

“Isn’t that what you did anyways?”

“I don’t know, Rhys! Can we talk about something else?” Evan asked annoyed, he had let Rhys come over to help get his mind off of everything, not make more things for Evan to think about.

“Ok fine, I‘m sorry.” Rhys sighed pulling Evan back down so they were both laying on their sides staring at each other. “What was his name?”

“Does it really matter?” Evan asked frowning. He really didn’t want to talk about this and if Rhys kept pushing, Evan was just going to ask him to leave.

“I guess not. Let’s talk about something else.” Rhys smiled moving closer to Evan drawing him into his chest.

“Like what.” Evan smiled lightly running his finger over Rhys’ body again.

“Like when we leave for the trip.” Evan stiffened in Rhys’ arms, what was he talking about?

“What trip?”

“The one everyone is going on for Christmas.” Rhys released his hold on Evan, moving to sit up.

“Who told you about that?” Rhys watched as Evan's frown grew. That was the first thing out of his mouth?

“I was hanging out with Peter when Molly called to tell him about the dinner and invite him on the trip.” Evan put his face in his hands, rubbing his face in frustration.

“Since when do you hang out with Peter?”

“Is that what you’re worried about?” Rhys watched Evan getting upset. He stood up from the bed looking for his clothes.

“Wait Rhys don’t get dressed.” Evan quickly got out of the bed to stop Rhys. Pulling back when Rhys moved away from him.

“Were you going to invite me on the trip?” Rhys asked but he already knew the answer. Nodding his head when Evan looked at the floor instead of answering.

“It’s not like I didn’t want to invite you Rhys but everyone is going to be there.”

“And you don’t want them to know we’re together.”

“What! No! I don’t want you around my mother. Everyone who is important already knows we are together. I have nothing to hide.” Evan sighed wanting to smile when Rhys stopped putting on his pants.

“Evan I already told you she doesn’t matter to me.”

“But she does matter and if you go with us there will be no stopping her.”

“It doesn’t to me and I want to go.” Rhys spoke coming up and hugging Evan.

“It’s not up for discussion Rhys.”

“Ok.” Rhys nodded letting go of Evan, pulling his shirt on quickly, looking around the floor for his shoes.

“God Rhys, can we please just talk about this? We were having a good time just two minutes ago.”

“That was when I thought you were my boyfriend. Now I know you’re just hiding us.”

“I just told you that’s not what it is!” Evan’s voice sounded so loud in the room.

“That’s exactly what it is because if I hang out with your mom and she decides I’m worthy enough it will be around the town in no time and that’s what you’re worried about.”

“You mixing up my words.”

“No I’m just saying what you don’t have the balls to say. You’re ok with me calling you my boyfriend as long as no one knows.” Evan watched, his mouth open as Rhys walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

“Son of a fucking bitch!” Evan yelled furious. What the hell just happened?


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

This whole school was acting ridiculous. Everyone was acting like everything was fine, like Evan walking around school hand in hand with Rhys was normal. Like Molly with Peter was ok, what had happened to this school? Just a few months ago, Evan was the laughing stock of the whole school, he couldn’t go anywhere without someone saying something to him and now people were acting like it never happened. Isaac wasn’t freaking out about Molly and Peter. He wasn’t talking to Evan or Molly but he still wasn’t doing anything. Where were the fights and the arguments in the courtyard? Did he not care? Did no one care that they were messing up Ian’s plan?

When Ian planned to ruin whatever there was between his old friend and Evan he planned for people to be themselves and yet no one was acting like he expected them to. Just yesterday, Evan walked through a group of football players acting like he owned the world and no one said anything, that pissed Ian off the most. Where was this new found confidence Evan seemed to have coming from? Where was the insecure little boy that Ian fell for? It made Ian’s stomach turn when he watched Rhys look at Evan like he was the second coming. He wanted to ruin whatever was going on between Rhys and Evan but most of all he wanted to ruin Leighton McAuthor and Evan was making it so hard for him. Ian didn’t even want to hurt Evan anymore. He realized that Evan was weak and Rhys had taken advantage of that. And if Evan just kept fighting Rhys for just a little bit longer Ian could make his move.

Ian looked up from his book, he had decided when the first bell rang that he was going to skip English, the whole class was going to be about getting together with your project partner and Ian wasn’t in the mood to see Emma, the girl was insufferable. Ian was almost regretting his decision to use her in his plan, the girl was impatient and all she wanted to do was go tell Rhys everything and that wouldn’t do anything but ruin Ian’s plans. Everything she was going to tell Rhys were the lies Ian had told her to make her agree to help him. If she brought those lies to Rhys he would see right through it and know Ian was up to something. Ian could see that if he was going to do what he wanted he was going to have to hurry because either Emma was going to get in his way or Evan was.

Ian looked up to the sky sending out a silent thank you to the gods when he saw Evan running through the courtyard trying to make his way into school. He was already over thirty minutes late, there was no need to hurry. Surely he wasn’t going to make it to English on time.

“Evan!” Ian called trying to stop him. Ian sighed, Evan had either not heard him or he was ignoring him. Picking up his books Ian ran after Evan. “Evan!” he called again. Ian saw it this time, Evan had heard him and he was willing to bet his life Evan was trying to figure out if he should keep going on or not.

“What can I help you with?” Evan asked turning around.

“I… I ummmm.” Ian stumbled, he wanted Evan to think he was having trouble forming the words. “I – I want to apologize.”

“For?” Ian gaped at Evan, he could not believe that Evan looked like he was confused. Ian had thought it was obvious what he was apologizing for.

“For everything I’ve done. I have been more than a jerk and I have done more than my fair share of crap and I want you to know that I regret it.” And truly Ian did because it cost him Evan. “I was hoping we could kind of start over.” Smiling Ian held out his hand, his smile turning into a frown when Evan didn’t take the peace offering. What hurt even more was Evan looking at him like he was delusional.

“I thought we had already let everything go.”

“Yeah, but --”

“I mean I let it all go when you gave me that bullshit apology in the courtyard, and I let go of that thing in the bathroom. So the fact that you’re here trying to apologize again makes me wonder what you’ve been up to. I let everything go Ian because you’re not worth it. So if we’re having this conversation it means that you haven’t and that you’ve been up to something.”

“No… I.”

“I don’t know what you are up to Ian but don’t try to apologize to me to try and clear your conscience, just leave me alone.” Ian watched Evan walk away from him, feeling like he had just talked to Rhys. He was going to have to be quicker with his plans than he originally planned.

 

******************

 

Evan’s mind was a whirlwind, he had spent so much time last night thinking over everything, and to be honest he was more upset now then he had been last night. First, he couldn’t believe what time it was when he finally woke up this morning. Then, on the way to school he kept trying to see Rhys’ side of things, why he had gotten upset, but honestly Evan couldn’t see it. What right did Rhys have to invite himself on a trip that Evan never intended to tell him about? Then to top it all off after everything Evan had allowed to happen last night, he gave Evan some bullshit excuse about him leaving because he felt that Evan was trying to hide who they were to each other, as if everyone didn’t already think they were together. Everyone who was important in Evan's life knew about Rhys. Why was it important that everyone else knew? What difference did it make if the school knew?

Finally Evan made it to school late. Which made Evan even angrier because this was going to tarnish his record. Then Ian stops him attempting to “apologize”, Evan wasn’t sure what he was apologizing, for but he knew it was all crap. Ian was full of it and honestly, Evan had given all the energy to Ian that he was going to and he had no intentions of thinking about the conversation past this moment. He wasn’t going to tell Molly or Rhys because he knew what they were going to say or what they were going to do and Evan just wasn’t in the mood for it. Last night with Rhys had been enough. Between what he had allowed to happen with him and Rhys and then for things to turn out like they did was hard on Evan. He never let people see certain sides of him and for Rhys to behave the way he did last night made Evan question everything between them. If Rhys wanted to break up there were easier ways to do so and if all he wanted from Evan was sex then he got his wish. If Rhys was going to leave Evan’s life, Evan wanted him to do it now before things really went too far between them.

When Evan entered the classroom he walked up to Mrs. L’s desk. “I am so sorry I’m late it was kind of a rough morning.” Evan apologized trying to smile past all the hurt and sorrow running through him.

“Its fine sweetheart, just take your seat.” Mrs. Lomboski smiled shooing Evan away from her desk, quickly going back to her phone.

“Flirting with the teacher, really Evan?” Evan looked at Rhys, taking his seat. Rhys was smiling like nothing had happened last night, like everything between them was ok.

“You’re just mad because she would have never let you get away with it.” Evan tried to joke back, if Rhys was willing to act like it didn’t happen Evan could do the same. Maybe Rhys had realized just how crazy he was acting last night.

“Damn right. If I knew she was sucker for a nice smile I would smile at her all she wanted.” Rhys grumbled, finally taking out his books so he and Evan could get to work. Evan gave a small chuckle getting out his books as well. He was just a little weirded out by what was happening between them right now.

Evan took a breath, he didn’t know what Rhys was doing but he wasn’t going to let Rhys see him sweat. “Or maybe it’s because I don’t show up late to class just about every day and when I’m here I don’t wait for fifteen minutes of class to pass before I take out my books and do my work.”

“Hey, I have been on time lately.” Evan genuinely laughed, he couldn’t help it.

“Only because you’ve been walking with me.”

“Don’t make things complicated, on time is on time.” Rhys smiled when Evan laughed. Evan has happy to think things between them were going to be ok.

“Have you started our graphic piece of the project?” Evan asked changing the topic.

“Why were you late?” Rhys questioned deflecting, looking down at his notebook.

“Really Rhys, you haven’t started? Our project is due in a week!”

“I never said that.” Rhys grumbled playing with his pen.

“You didn’t have to, I can see it on your face. I can’t believe you haven’t started on your part of the project. Our project is almost due and you have had two weeks to do this.”

“Evan calm down, I still have a week.”

“No, you can’t be trusted. I finished our paper earlier this week and you still haven’t started. I’m just going to have to come to your house and make sure you do it.” Evan muttered shaking his head.

“Ok.” Evan didn’t like the look on his face when he said that.

“I’m serious Rhys we’re going to work on our project.”

“Ok.”

“I’m serious.”

“Me too.”

“Whatever.” Evan sighed giving up. He was never going to win.

“Can I have a kiss?” Evan turned to look at Rhys. He knew just from the look on Rhys’ face he was up to something.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m not kissing you in the middle of class.”

“You kissed me in the middle of a crowded park two days ago and in the courtyard at lunch yesterday what’s different now?” Rhys was frowning, now looking at Evan like he was disappointed. “I’m not trying to start an argument, I just want to know.” Evan could see Rhys was really getting upset.

“Let it go.” Evan muttered looking away from Rhys, he couldn’t stand the look on his face.

“No.”

“Jesus I just agreed to be your boyfriend just days ago and now you’re trying to break us up.”

“A discussion is going to break us up?” Rhys asked brow raised.

“Just let it go Rhys.”

“No.”

“Rhys just let it fucking go!” Evan yelled finally losing his temper making everyone in the class turn to look at them. Evan sighed rubbing his head he had been trying not to draw attention to them and here he was doing just that and he managed to piss Rhys off in the process. He was on a roll today.

 

****************

 

After the awkward moment in class today with Evan Rhys had gone completely silent. He hadn’t replied when Mrs. L asked if everything was ok, he hadn’t responded when Evan tried to talk about their project like everything was ok when it really wasn’t. He ignored Evan calling his name as he made his way out of class, there was nothing to say. Evan wanted to pin this whole thing on Rhys when it was all on him. Rhys wasn’t in the mood to argue, he had enough of that in his life for a while.

This morning Evan had proved everything Rhys was thinking right. He wanted to say they were boyfriends as long as no one knew about it. Evan had really disappointed Rhys this morning. After all the fighting, after begging Evan to be with him, he had finally thought all was going to be ok with them and this was how Evan acted. This was just another case of Evan making Rhys feel like a fool for sharing his feelings with him. He had fought so hard with Evan to get to this point, how much harder was he supposed to fight? Most importantly: did Rhys want to keep fighting?

“Hey Rhys!” Rhys turned to see Peter, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. It wasn’t because he didn’t like Peter but he just wanted to be alone to figure things out and Peter was just going to get in the way.

“Hey.” Rhys responded not even trying to hide his annoyance.

“You heading to lunch?”

“No.”

‘Please just leave me alone.’

“Oh, where are you going?”

“To the library.” Rhys sighed holding the bridge of his nose.

“Why do you need to go to the library? Your boyfriend is a library.” Peter laughed and if Rhys wasn’t so mad at Evan he would have to.

“I have to work on a project.”

“When it's due?”

“In a week.”

“Oh you have enough time to complete that. Come on let’s eat, I’m starved.” Peter smiled basically dragging Rhys in the opposite direction.

 

**********************

 

“Hey Evan.”

‘Just go away.’

“Are you asleep?” Molly asked poking at Evan.

‘Please stop and go away.’

“Evan I know you’re not asleep because I don’t hear any snores.”

“I do not snore.” Evan corrected not bothering to lift his head.

“Yes you do.” Evan sighed, he shouldn’t have even answered her, it was exactly what she wanted. “And how would you know anyway, you're asleep when it happens.”

Evan felt the table move, meaning Molly was sitting down as if Evan ignoring her wasn’t enough of a clue for her to leave.

“Where’s Rhys?” again Evan didn’t answer, he just shrugged his shoulders.

“What, you mean you don’t know? Who doesn’t know where their boyfriend is?”

“Do you know where Peter is?” Evan spat at her. He didn’t need Rhys being his boyfriend thrown in his face again.

“First, you do not have to be so rude. Second I do know where Peter is and he’s not even my boyfriend.“

“Good for you.” Evan interrupted wishing he had just gone to the library.

“Third, what’s crawled up your butt?” Molly kept talking like she didn’t hear Evan.

“That last one was not a statement.”

“And that wasn’t an answer to my question.”

“What’s your point?”

“Evan you can dodge my question all you want to but all you’re doing is making me want to know what’s wrong and you know how I get when I want to know something.”

“I’m just mad about what happened at dinner.”

“You’re lying.” Molly answered after studying Evan's face.

“Listen Molly, I have to go. I have a ton of homework to do.” Evan sighed getting up from the table. He was hoping he could just have a nice lunch with Molly and she could make him forget about Rhys but apparently that was not going to happen.

“Peter… Rhys!” Molly screamed waving her hands. Evan turned, his back stiffening. Just like Molly had said, Rhys and Peter were making their way towards them. The world was just working against him today, he was hoping he wouldn’t have to see Rhys until Home Ec. but there Rhys was, walking over to the lunch table like nothing had happened. If it wasn’t for the scowl on Rhys’ face Evan would have never believed they had fought last night and again this morning. Evan couldn’t understand why Rhys was even coming to the table. Why wasn’t he eating with the jocks, it wasn’t like Molly and Peter were his friends anyway? They were Evan's friends who were Rhys’ friends by association.

“Hey guys.” Peter smiled walking over to Molly giving her a hug and kiss. Evan watched Molly and Peter, hating Molly for being so free with her feelings for Peter when Isaac was right across the courtyard. At least that’s the excuse Evan made for the feelings running through him. Evan turned, not being able to watch Molly and Peter embrace any longer.

He turned and looked to Rhys, seeing much of the same expression on his face. Resentment.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Evan was shocked to hear the words come out of his mouth.

 

******************

 

“Hey Isaac.”

‘God I don’t need this shit right now!’

They had only had sex one time and the girl wouldn’t leave him alone. “Hey Mimi.” Isaac didn’t even try to smile. It didn’t matter what he did or said to Mimi, she was going to hear something completely different anyway.

“I’ve been looking for you all day, have you been hiding?” she asked laughing at her own joke.

“I have actually.” Isaac answered honestly. He heard some of the guys on the team chuckle especially since they knew he wasn’t playing.

“God Isaac you are so funny.” Mimi laughed pushing her way into his lap. It was taking everything in Isaac not to tell her to fuck off, their one night of fun had ended and now all he wanted was to be rid of her.

Isaac pushed Mimi off of his lap putting her in his seat moving to the open one next to her, he should have never gotten involved with her. But when she had thrown herself at him one night after the game, it was hard to say no. It was just the thing he needed to get over Molly. That’s at least what he had thought at the time but it hadn’t worked. As a matter of fact he felt awful, feeling like he had cheated on Molly even though they weren’t together.

He had told Mimi that it wasn’t going to be anything serious between them but like most of the things Isaac said to her it wasn’t heard and the next day at school she was following him around and he hadn’t been able to get rid of her since and because he felt bad, he didn’t have the heart to tell her outright to leave him alone.

“What are you doing for Christmas break?” Mimi asked with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

 

*******************

 

“Sure what’s up?” Rhys was trying his hardest to be casual when his stomach felt like it was eating itself from the inside out.

“Not here.” Evan said looking around the courtyard. Rhys watched Evan fighting the emotions that were trying not to show on his face. He could see everything Evan was thinking, it was cute how he softly muttered to himself, having a private conversation, before grabbing Rhys’ hand pulling him along. Tingles ran through Rhys’ body, it was like Evan never noticed the type of effect he had on people. When you actually got to know Evan it was hard not to fall victim to his charm. You would never find someone else like Evan, he was one of a kind. Evan dragged Rhys along with him down the courtyard where it was more trees than anything. Pushing Rhys behind a tree Evan sighed before, for the first time since that morning, he looked Rhys in the eyes.

“What is it Evan?” Rhys finally asked after a few minutes of staring at Evan wondering what he was thinking.

“I ummm…. I –”

“Spit it out Evan.”

“Shut up, I’m trying to find the right way to say this.” Evan sighed rubbing his temples.

“If you have to think so hard about this maybe there’s nothing to say.”

“Why do you keep doing that?” Evan yelled furious “You say things like that; clearly showing that you want to break up but when I say the words you try and make me feel like I’m crazy for even suggesting it. If you want to break up Rhys just say so and let’s get this over with. You don’t have to try and conserve my feelings, I can take it. But don’t think that I’m going to stay in this so called relationship where you’re going to treat me like crap and I’m not going to say anything.”

“I’m treating you like crap?” Rhys asked with a raised brow, he couldn’t believe what had just come out of Evan's mouth.

“Yeah, you are. Between yesterday and today you just seem to be on some kind of roll.”

“How does all of this work out in your head, it’s like two plus two don’t equal four for you.”

“I –“

“No, don’t say a fucking thing, let me speak!” Rhys yelled furious, chest heaving. Evan jumped slightly, he wasn’t expecting Rhys to be so angry.

“I’m tired of our whole relationship being on your terms. I figured in the beginning that it had to be that way. I mean I wanted to be with you so I just had to put up and shut up. I hadn’t been a saint and things had happened that made me look even worse. So when it looked like I would have to fight to be with you I was all for it because I knew that I had to prove myself. But by now Evan I have more than proved myself. I haven’t done anything in the recent months to earn your distrust but all you do is treat me like I’m some kind of stranger and I just wish that if you didn’t want to be with me you would say so.”

“I don’t do what we did last night with just anyone Rhys.”

“And what, do you think that because I have been with a lot of people what we did last night means nothing to me?” Evan's face gave Rhys the answer that he needed.

Rhys looked at Evan feeling like a fool, he wasn’t going to let Evan see how much this was hurting him, he had done that enough. Everyone thought Ian was crazy for behaving the way he had over Evan, but here Rhys was stuck in the same position as Ian having to stand by idly as the guy he had been fighting so hard for did everything he could to push him away. The only difference was Rhys knew when to throw in the towel and this was that time.

“I’ll give you what you want Evan.” Rhys muttered turning away from Evan, wanting to get his bag and go to the library like he had planned.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Evan sighed, this was not how he wanted this to go.

“We aren’t boyfriends anymore.”

 

**********************

 

“I’m supposed to go to some mountain area with my family and their friends.” Isaac muttered. He didn’t like thinking about the trip, it gave him a headache.

“Oh, well that sounds fun.” Mimi frowned playing with her fingers. Isaac sighed, it was moments like this that upset him. He hated when Mimi looked vulnerable instead of acting like the bitch everyone thought she was.

“Actually I meant to talk to you about that, we were all allowed to invite one friend and I was wondering if you would come with us.” Isaac offered. He hadn’t planned on asking her, but Mimi coming was better than no one at all.

“You mean it?” Mimi asked light coming back to her eyes, she was practically vibrating in her seat.

“Yeah I couldn’t think of anyone else I'd rather invite.” Isaac smiled, at least that was the truth.

“Well of course. I mean I’m going to have to check with my parents but I’m sure they will say yes.”

“Great.” At least now Isaac would have someone there to distract him, maybe he could even manage to get laid. Isaac didn’t really like Mimi but he didn’t hate her and now he wouldn’t have to see Molly and Peter up at the cabins all cuddled up and feel so alone.

He hated that his relationship with Molly had ended and Evan had chosen to side with Molly, completely ignoring him. It hurt that Evan was building a life that didn’t involve him but it had always been Evan and Molly against him. They were the true friends and Isaac was just the guy who followed along after Molly.

 

******************

 

“Hey, where do you think you’re going?” Peter asked pulling away from Molly to look at Rhys as he approached the table grabbing his book bag before turning to leave again.

“To the library, I told you I have a project to work on.”

“As long as we’re talking about the project –” Ian smiled letting his presence be known.

“What do you want?” Molly sighed.

“Well our project is due next week and we still haven’t gotten together as a group to have our last meeting.” Ian smiled when he heard Peter mutter the word shit under his breath.

“Is Emma going to be able to make it?” Peter asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

“Well she is my wife and a part of this project.” Ian answered.

“I’m free whenever.” Molly answered looking to Peter who shrugged.

“Oh hey Evan.” Ian smiled when Evan came up to the table, he was going to pretend like this morning had never happened and from the way everyone at the table was acting towards him it was easy to see that Evan hadn’t said anything about it either.

“Don’t speak to me.” Evan muttered sitting down in his seat.

“On that note,” Ian said, smile still on his face, “Emma and I were thinking next Tuesday.”

“What are we talking about?” Evan asked looking to Molly.

“I was –” Ian started.

“Didn’t I tell you not to speak to me?” Ian smiled holding up his hands in surrender.

“Our last meeting.” Molly answered squinting at Evan. Ian could see she was wondering what was going on with him.

“And when is that going to be?” Evan asked, still looking to Molly a bored expression on his face.

“We were thinking next Tuesday.”

“Say another word to me and I will beat your ass like I did last time.” Ian was shocked and from the way Rhys chuckled it must have shown on his face. Molly looked at the three of them trying to figure out what was going on.

“Tuesday is fine with me. Is it good with everyone else?” Evan asked, receiving nods from everyone. No one wanted to say that they had already agreed before he came, Evan was annoyed enough.

“Good, then you can go.” Evan said looking to Ian, dismissing him. Molly’s frown deepened, Evan had never looked so much like his mother.

“See you guys Tuesday.” Ian smiled before walking away.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

 

I finished the PowerPoint. 

Ok, thanks. 

I can send you a file of it so you can look through it. 

No I trust you, I'm sure it’s fine.

The snort that came out of Rhys was fast, he couldn’t help it. He almost felt like that was Evan's way of apologizing, admitting he was wrong. But it sucked and Rhys wasn’t going to accept it. Why couldn’t Evan just say he was sorry? Why did he always have to make everything so difficult? Rhys wasn’t willing to let this go; either Evan was going to say “I’m sorry” or Rhys was going to be done with him, it was as simple as that. 

Rhys couldn’t even go to school today, because he knew what was going to happen. Evan was going to look at him with those big beautiful eyes, make some weird comment and the both of them were just going to act like it never happened and Evan was never going to have to apologize, because Rhys would have let him get away with it. Part of him wanted to do that, to let Evan off the hook. He was trying to delude himself into thinking that Evan would learn, he would see on his own what he was doing wrong. But the truth was, if Rhys didn’t say something now, didn’t put a stop to this, Evan would continue to do this for their whole relationship. 

Rhys looked down at his phone again, there was only one person that could help him through this.

 

***************

 

“Hey Evan!” Evan grunted, he hadn’t been much in the mood for talking lately, he would have ignored Molly if he thought it would do him any good. 

“Really Evan? I gave you all weekend to fix this and still you haven’t?” Molly yelled slumping down into her seat. “Is he even here today? Is that why Peter can’t find him, because he’s not here?”

“What are you even talking about?” 

“The fight you’re having with Rhys.”

“How –“

“Oh please Evan, everyone knows about it. I heard about it last Friday in third period. Apparently, you and Rhys got in a fight and you yelled at him in front of the whole class and he got really upset and stopped talking to you. Then you chased him out of the class crying, begging him to talk to you, though I didn’t really believe that part. So, I had Peter look for Rhys to see if it was true and sure enough, last Friday Peter found Rhys walking in the opposite direction. So I told him to get him and bring him here no matter what he had to do. All I had to do was make sure that you didn’t go anywhere until he got here so the two of you could fix this.”

“How do you know this is my fault?”

“Because Rhys stopped talking to you, not the other way around.”

“I –“ 

“No, don’t say anything! I do not care how this started, all I need to know is it’s your fault and you know it, so just fix it, Evan! Go to Rhys, get on your knees and beg him for forgiveness and hope that he gives it to you. Because from what I have heard and seen you have been a major ass and you need to stop trying to push Rhys away and just be happy, Evan.”

“You don’t –“

“What were the words you said that day to me in the library?” Molly asked cutting Evan off again, “oh yeah, ‘aren’t you tired? Can’t you let go of your need to be in control of everything and your pride for one minute and let everything go back to normal?’” Molly mocked looking at Evan. “Fix this Evan, because you and I both know you haven’t been happy in a long time and a lot of this new found happiness you have has a lot, if not everything, to do with Rhys. So please, please stop fighting him and just be happy!” Molly begged. “Have you even talked to him since Friday?”

“We’ve talked.” Evan nodded pulling up the texts for Molly to read.

“Oh,” Molly nodded frowning, after she read the texts. “You have a lot of butt kissing to do my friend.” Evan couldn’t help the chuckle that came out of him. 

 

******************

 

“So explain to me again, why am I here?” Steven asked, taking another sip of his coffee.

“Because you’re my ex- and my best friend and I need you.” Rhys whined putting his head on Steven's lap before looking at him with a pout on his face.

“That face doesn’t work with me, Leighton.” Steven lied. 

“It always works.” 

“I can’t come over here every time you have a fight with your boyfriend. My Boo is going to think that I’m cheating on him.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Rhys mumbled, his face in Steven's knee.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“I said He’snotmyboyfriend.”

“Wow that was quick. What, this one only lasted two months?”

“Three days.” Rhys corrected. 

“Three days? You’ve got to be kidding me! I skip classes this afternoon for a relationship that only lasted three days?”

“Nooooooo, you skipped class to be with your friend. Plus, you only have one class today, you can miss that.”

“Not when it's calculus.” 

“Get the notes from a friend.”

“I’m like two seconds away from kicking your ass.” Rhys gasped getting off of Steven's lap to look at him horrified. 

“Well, you Sir are an ass.”

“Ohmigod, I hate you!” Steven bellowed doubling over with laughter. 

“Correction, you love me.”

“Ok, so I’m hungry.” Steven said jumping off of the couch when he realized what was happening. Every time he spent time with Rhys this happened. He fell right back into how things used to be and it hurt especially since Rhys didn’t want to be anything but friends. Plus, Rhys was in love with this new guy and Steven just had to learn to move on. It would probably be easier if he didn’t come running every time Rhys called, but he just couldn’t say no. Having Rhys as a friend was better than not having Rhys in his life at all. “Do you have any real food in here?” Steven called from the kitchen.

“If you’re looking for Poptarts, they are in the pantry.”

“And the Cheetos?”

“They're in there, too.”

“We can’t have Poptarts and Cheetos for dinner.” Rhys sighed coming into the kitchen and sitting on one of the stools at the counter. 

“You want some Za?”

“I hate that you call pizza, Za.”

“What else am I supposed to call it? Pizza is Za and soda is Da. Now that I mention it, where is your Da?”

“What did I ever see in you?” Rhys asked shaking his head, taking the soda out of the refrigerator. 

“I haven’t met a person who knows me and doesn’t love me. Knowing me is like an out of body experience.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Rhys asked. 

“I don’t know.” Steven shrugged his shoulders. “So are we having Za or not?”

“I don’t like the local pizzeria.”

“I’m not talking about that frou, frou Za the people in this town eat. I’m talking about the real stuff from the city.”

“How are you going to find someone from the city to deliver all the way out here?”

“I have my ways.” Steven smiled holding out a piece of his Poptart to Rhys, who quickly snatched it up. 

****************

‘You can do this Holdamen, You’re a man for fuck sakes! Just be honest, and if he sends you away after, then it’s not your fault. It just means you were right, and it was never meant to be between the two of you... If he’s going to leave, better he do it now before things go too far and you think you love him.

You’re already in love with him, who are you trying to kid?

But he doesn’t know that, and he never has to. God only knows what would happen if Rhys knew I love him. He would probably laugh in my face. There’s nothing funnier than the little gay kid he was just messing with falling in love with him. He and Ian would just have a big laugh. They’ve probably been planning this for months.

He hasn’t done anything to show that you can’t trust him. Why do you have to keep doubting him? All your doubts are pushing him away. You’ve been so unhappy for so long and things are finally working out. You’re friends with Molly again. Jim wants to be a family, he’s willing to treat you like his son. How long have you been dying for something like that? To have someone, a parent, that loves you and acts like Molly and Isaac's parents do. You could have it all, you just have to stop overthinking things and just enjoy the happiness for as long as it’s here.

Yeah, who knows how long this is going to last?

It will last as long as you let it. Even if for ten years from now you don’t talk to anyone from this town your happiness will always be yours because it’s what you want. You have to change how you look at things.’ 

Evan sighed. He had been sitting in Rhys’ driveway, having an argument with himself for the last thirty minutes. He couldn’t build up the nerves to go talk to Rhys. He knew he had to, they had a lot to talk about, and there were so many things Evan had to explain. But he didn’t want this conversation with Rhys to work out like the one from Friday. He hadn’t meant for things to go so bad and though he knew he had some things to apologize to Rhys about, he wasn’t going to let Rhys steamroll him either, they had a lot of problems to work out.

Taking a deep breath Evan exited the car. 

‘Come on Evan just knock.’

Evan took another deep breath trying to get air into his lungs. It was becoming harder and harder to breath. Evan knocked on the door three times before ringing the doorbell. He could hear shuffling from behind the door. It sounded like someone was calling him Boo. Evan jumped back slightly when the door was suddenly swung open. He frowned when the guy who opened the door was not Rhys.

“You are not my Boo.” The guy said. Evan couldn’t even respond, he was shocked. Who was this guy in Rhys’ house?

“You must be Evan.” Evans eyes widened, the guy knew his name. Had they ever met before? Evan wanted to ask how the guy knew his name but he couldn’t get past the fact that the guy had just opened Rhys’ door. Who was he and what was he doing here? Evan looked at the guy soaking him in. The man was beautiful, there was no other way to put it. He was tall, medium build, with curly red hair perfectly sculpted on the top of his head, his beautiful green eyes were captivating. To sum it up Evan was instantly jealous and it didn’t help that this guy was in his boyfriend’s house.

“Are you mute?” Evan looked at the boy who raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him. Had Rhys moved on so quickly?

“He was right, you are pretty, I bet you bend over nicely. You are a bottom aren’t you?” Evans mouth fell open before he was suddenly filled with rage.

“Excuse me?” Evan was trying to calm down but this guy was making it so hard.

“Oh he speaks.” The guy giggled smiling. “I’m Steven.” The guy smiled holding out his hand. Steven? Had Rhys mentioned him before? The guy said his name like Evan should have heard it before. But none of that mattered at the moment, because if this guy… Steven thought Evan was going to shake his hand, he was crazy. Evan looked down at Steven's hand before looking back to his face, eyebrow raised.

“I thought everyone in this town was supposed to have good manners at all times.” The guy was smiling again looking at Evan before he put his hand down.

“Can you get Rhys?” Evan spoke, he was losing his patience.

“Oh I can see why he’s fascinated with you.” The guy said, eyebrows scrunched together, head cocked to the side. “It’s so weird. I don’t even know you and even I want to touch you.” 

‘What?’ Evan took a couple of steps back, the guy laughed again.

“No, you don’t have to worry. I won’t touch, that’s a little deep for just meeting you. We wouldn’t want to scare you away too quickly. I mean you have to have a reason for coming here. I hope you came to apologize because he is kind of a mess. All he can talk about is you.” Evan was about two seconds from just barging into Rhys’ house and demanding answers.

“As nice as it’s been talking to you… Steven was it? I really need to talk to Rhys so if you could go get him it would be really nice.” Again the guy laughed.

“Oh I like you. You’re going to keep him on his toes. Lei – Rhys!” 

‘Breath Evan, you came here to talk to Rhys, not to make accusations.’ Evan heard Rhys before he saw him.

“I was wondering when you were going to let me meet him.” Rhys said as he came around the corner, his smile falling when he saw it was Evan at the door, he was clearly shocked.

“Hey.” Evan sighed he was actually happy to see him. He hadn’t realized until he saw Rhys just how much he had missed him in such a short time.

“Evan –“ Rhys said coming to move Steven out of his way as if he was shielding him from Evan. Evan looked at the gesture frowning, they were so familiar with each other, so close. “What are you doing here?” 

“I – I want to talk to you.”

 

***********************

 

“Ok.” Rhys said, releasing his breath. At least Evan wasn’t here to make the wound bigger.

“Are you going to introduce us?” Steven said. Rhys had forgotten Steven was even there. 

“Go in the house.” Rhys hissed at him, he didn’t need Steven around Evan any more than necessary, there was no telling what Steven would say. He didn’t believe in lying or hiding things and the fact that no one in the town knew who Rhys really was pissed Steven off. He had never hidden anything, so he couldn’t understand why Rhys would want to.

“Are you hiding me Lei –“

“Ok! Steven, Evan. Evan, Steven.” Rhys rushed pushing Steven into the house and closing the door leaning his back against it. With the threat of Steven finally gone, Rhys fixed his gaze on Evan, really looking, seeing. He could tell Evan was mad, but it wasn’t just anger, there was something more lurking behind Evan's attitude. Although he was trying to present this calm demeanor, Rhys could see in Evan's eyes and body language just how upset Evan was.

“Who was that?” Rhys looked at Evan stupefied, he hadn’t planned on that being the first thing out of Evan's mouth. Honestly, it hadn’t even crossed his mind that Evan would even ask about Steven.

“A friend.” Evan looked at Rhys, eyebrows scrunching together like he thought Rhys was lying.

“I’ve never heard you mention him.” 

“Why would I need to?” The words were out of Rhys’ mouth before he thought about what he was saying, he hadn’t meant for it to sound so harsh. He wasn’t trying to start an argument with Evan.

“That’s –“Evan took a couple of deep breaths, “you know what, it doesn’t matter. That’s not what I came here for.”

“What did you come here for Evan?” again Rhys almost cringed, all his words sounded bitter.

“Would you stop doing that?”

“What?”

“Attempting to start an argument with me because you’re mad. I know you’re mad Rhys and I won’t say that some of it isn’t founded but we can’t move past it if you don’t let me make amends.” Evan stopped talking, waiting for Rhys to say something, he was glad when Rhys didn’t. He wanted to get this all off his chest, be completely honest.

“Keep going.” If Evan hadn’t been so nervous he would have laughed.

“I’m sorry that you’re mad at me.” Rhys opened his mouth to speak, that was not the apology he was looking for. “No, let me finish. I am sorry you’re angry with me and I apologize for what I have done wrong. You were right though, I was ashamed of us.” Hearing Evan say the words confirmed what Rhys had been feeling the whole time, it hurt Rhys more than he thought it would. 

“But not for the reasons you think. I am not ashamed because you're someone I shouldn’t be proud to have on my arm and I’m not ashamed because I am hiding who I am or my sexuality, everyone already knows that I’m gay, I never hid that. But I am afraid, or ashamed, which ever word you want to use, of how this is all going to blow up in my face.” Again Rhys opened his mouth to say something.

“You’re right, if my mother decides you're worthy, it will go around the whole town that we're dating. But I don’t care about that. I mean Rhys the fact that you could even suggest that’s what's wrong here is crazy to me because I don’t care. In a couple of months we graduate and I am leaving this town and I am never looking back, never. What I am worried about, what I can’t get out of the back of my head is that this will all turn out to be some kind of joke.” Rhys mouth fell open. Really, they were back to this again?

“I know what you’re going to say and I can admit now that it makes sense but that doesn’t change that there are a lot of unanswered questions between us, Rhys. There are things that have been done on both sides that have to be talked about for my fears to be put to rest. It just doesn’t make sense to me on some level. How we can go from the train wreck we were in the beginning of the year to dating. And the only logical answer I can come up with is that this is a joke. That you and Ian are still really good friends and that you guys are doing all of this to get back at me. I know that it may seem crazy but it’s the only thing that makes sense to me. 

“Evan –“ 

“No, let me finish. I know – I can see how that may seem really farfetched but with all that has been happening in my life this year it really isn’t that crazy if you think about it. But I am willing – but I am ready to try and look past all of my fears and do this thing between us.”

“You mean be my boyfriend?”

“Yes. But you have to understand that my fears…”

“Insecurities,” Rhys corrected.

“Ok insecurities,” Evan sighed rolling his eyes. “They won’t go away overnight and I have a lot of questions I want answered if we’re ever going to think about them going away.”

“Ok,” Rhys nodded, he could do that.

“So –“Evan smirked walking forward so he was standing in front of Rhys, “are we ok?” Rhys fought the smile coming to his face.

“Yes Evan, we are ok, for now.” Rhys couldn’t keep the smile from coming to his face when Evan looked up at him beaming. Rhys stumbled back a couple of steps when Evan threw himself into Rhys’ arms, hugging him fiercely. Rhys hugged Evan to him relishing the feeling, he moved his hands up Evan's back into his hair, tugging his head back lightly. Rhys held his lips over Evan's looking him in the eyes, he really wanted to feed into his urge and kiss Evan but they still had one last matter to handle.

“Ask me.” Rhys whispered, lips moving over Evan lightly, Evan chuckled rolling his eyes. He knew without having to ask what Rhys was talking about.

“Rhys, will you go on vacation with me and my family?”

“I don’t know, I have to check with my parents,” Rhys teased.

“You are such an ass.” Evan smirked leaning up and kissing Rhys like a starving man. After a couple of moments, Evan pulled back looking at Rhys quizzically.

“I have a question.” Rhys almost wanted to whine. Couldn't Evan's question wait?

“Sure, anything.”

“Who’s the guy in your house?”


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

“Ok everyone, quiet down. Our first group is finally ready to present!” Mrs. Combes said taking her seat once again. “Ok guys, whenever you’re ready.” Mrs. Combes waved her hand at the group to start. Rhys stood at the front of the class with his group, picking at his nails, he couldn’t care less about this project, it was just something to give the class to keep them busy. Mrs. Combes wasn’t an educator because she really cared about children, it was just something to do to pass the time. Most of the teachers in Berkeley Falls only got into teaching for the money. Of course you could actually make a decent living as a teacher, but you surely would never be able to buy a house in The Falls, and yet here they were surrounded by teachers most of them who lived down the street from Rhys. It was the politics, everything in this town was about appearances and money. And Mrs. Combes truly embodied what it meant to be a teacher in The Falls. She was having an affair with the principle, she received money from most of the parents of the kids she taught, and you could often find her missing from her classroom for thirty to forty minutes at a time.

“Okay, where do you want us to start?” Rhys looked over at Peter as he turned to talk to Mrs. Combes.

“Introduce yourselves and who you’re married to.” Rhys sighed. This was so stupid, why did they have to be the first group to go?

“Ok, well I’m Molly Sherwood and I am married to Peter Sherwood.” Molly smiled taking Peters hand in hers. As she spoke, a picture of Molly and Peter smiling and kissing popped up on the projector. Rhys sighed again, he was tired, he and Evan had just presented their English project this morning and now he had to do the whole show all over again.

“Stop making noises.” Evan whispered only loud enough for Rhys to hear. Instead of answering, Rhys just smiled rolling his eyes.

“I’m Emma Griffin and I’m married to Ian Griffin.” Emma grumbled pointing to Ian with a scowl on her face. As Emma spoke a picture of her and Ian popped up on the screen as well, they were smiling as they looked into the camera but you could tell it was all forced. Rhys fought the urge to roll his eyes as it came to Evan’s and his turn to introduce themselves. He went to open his mouth and speak up because he knew Evan would rather die than speak in front of the class.

“I’m Evan Holdamen and I am dating Rhys McCullen.” Rhys looked down at Evan shocked, trying to gauge whether or not Evan realized what he had just said.

“Oh sorry, I got a little mixed up.” Evan apologized. But it was too late, the damage had already been done. Rhys could hear the whispers. He looked down at Evan just knowing that he was going to see a look of dread in his eyes for the slip he had just made. Rhys shoulders slumped, Evan was hiding behind his hair, a clear indication that he was embarrassed.

“I am Evan McCullen and I am married to Rhys McCullen.” Evan smiled at the class as he took Rhys’ hand in his. Rhys still looking at Evan was confused when he didn’t see the blush on Evan’s cheeks. In the dim room Rhys saw a small change of light before the whispers grew in the class. Turning to the projector, Rhys tried to keep his mouth from dropping open. It was a picture of Evan and him taken from the city park the night Rhys asked Evan to be his boyfriend. They were standing in the snow with the tree in the background, families gathered around the tree but in the center of the picture Rhys and Evan were standing embracing each other in a furious kiss.

It had finally dawned on Rhys that this was no mistake. Evan had purposely made the announcement in front of the class. Turning his head Rhys made eye contact with Molly who was smiling at him. When she saw him looking she smiled harder, slightly nodding her head at Rhys before she looked back to the front, explaining the dynamics of her and Peter's marriage.

“Merry Christmas.” Evan muttered to Rhys, eyes shining. Rhys fought the urge to kiss him.

 

“Rhys, pay attention!” Evan whined, dramatically flopping back in his seat.

“Yes dear.” Rhys muttered snapping out of his daydream and putting the car in drive.

“What are you doing?”

“I thought that was fairly obvious, I’m driving.”

“Yeah, but why?”

“Evan, you had to beg Jim to ride with me. The only thing we're doing is driving to the airport and getting on the plane.” Rhys had no intentions of pissing Jim off. He knew even though Evan whined about all the rules Jim was enforcing that he secretly loved it. Evan loved the fact that he finally had a parent. He was soaking up all the attention he could get, finally acting like the petulant teenager he never got to be. In the weeks before break, Evan had been breaking everyone of Jim’s rules, seeing how far he could push things before he got in trouble. Rhys saw the behavior but he didn’t say anything, he figured this was something Jim and Evan needed to work out. Evan needed to finally act like the child and teenager he never got to be and Jim was finally getting to be the father he always wanted to be for Evan, but that didn’t mean that Rhys was going to be on Jim’s shit list any time soon.

“So much for starting the break off the right way.” Evan grumbled putting on his seat belt.

“I want this to work, Evan. I want your parents to like me.” Rhys' words made Evan realize just how worried he was.

“Hey, everything’s going to be fine.” Evan smiled taking Rhys’ hand. He almost laughed, it felt so funny to be on the other side of those words.

“I know because I am going to make sure of it and the first step is getting you to the airport on time, in one piece.”

“Ok Rhys,” Evan agreed indulging him. He leaned over, giving Rhys a kiss on the cheek hoping that would calm his nerves some. Rhys took a deep breath turning to smile at Evan briefly before going back to the road.

Evan finally admitting to everyone that they were together made Rhys that much more determined to make this work. He and Jim were going to be friends and he was never letting go of Evan, no matter what.

 

 

*****************

 

 

“Ok, so how is this going to work?” Ben asked as he helped his wife out of the car.

“Ann and I were thinking that the kids would take my plane. I trust my pilot implicitly he is impeccable. The rest of us will be taking Ann’s plane, since I have not had the chance to fly with the pilot before. I didn’t want to put the children with someone I haven’t flown with.”

“You do not have to convince us, I think we are all in agreement.” Joe said, his wife smiling besides him.

“For a second there I thought we were all going to be riding together.” Barbara joked. “I love my kids but I need a break.” Everyone but Ann laughed nodding their heads in agreement.

“This vacation is as much for us as it is for them.” Jim said.

“Oh good, here they come.” Janet said, pointing to the cars making their way into the lot.

“Good, we can get a move on, I would very much like to take a cat nap before we reach the mountains.” Ann said, the scowl never leaving her face. Jim looked at his wife frowning again. If she didn’t fix her attitude and soon, Jim was going to have another talk with her. She was either going to be pleasant or Jim would have his pilot take her back to the airport and she could spend her vacation alone.

Isaac’s car pulled up next to Jim’s car first, followed by Peter, and lastly Rhys. Isaac stepped out of the car going to open first Clara’s, her friend's and then Mimi’s door. Barbara watched her kids. Isaac’s demeanor really hadn’t changed from dinner the other day and because of it Clara was still being cold to him. Isaac opening Clara’s door was a good sign, but when Barbara saw her daughter pointedly make her way across the seat to get out of Jo-Jo’s door, it let her know that Clara wasn’t letting him off the hook that easily. She was hoping a little break from herself and her husband would force her kids to work things out. She knew forcing them to make up would never work. Her kids were just as bull headed as her husband. But she knew that Isaac would never let anything happen to his sister and since everyone was out of their element Isaac would have to keep a close eye on his sister, he’d be forced to interact with her. Barbara just hoped it was enough to fix things.

Putting the car in park, Peter rushed out going around the car to get the door for Molly. He knew Molly wasn’t looking forward to this vacation. He also knew Molly asked him to come because she knew Rhys would be coming with Evan and she didn’t want to be the only one without someone there for her. On some level Peter knew Molly was using him to either get over Isaac, or make him jealous. He was just hoping that wasn’t the case, he was hoping all his thoughts were just his insecurities getting in the way, but Molly had been watching Isaac any chance she could. It was just looks but it made Peter nervous. He and Molly weren’t dating though they had shared some kisses and intimate gestures. Peter hadn’t asked Molly to be his girlfriend because he was afraid of what she would say and Molly never said anything, which to Peter said a lot. He had never known Molly to be the type to hide what she wanted and the fact that she hadn’t said anything about them making it official said to Peter that she didn’t want it to be. If things didn’t change with this vacation Peter would end whatever it was Molly and him had; he wouldn’t stay around to be played no matter what he felt for Molly.

Honestly Rhys was not excited about this vacation, any way he thought about it: this ended badly. He loved that he was going to be spending two and a half weeks with Evan, but he could do without everything and everyone else. Molly was there with Peter. Isaac was there with Mimi. That in itself spoke of all the drama they were going to have. To top it off, Rhys had to make Jim like him. He didn’t know how he was going to do that when Evan was intentionally egging Jim on. The stunt Evan tried to pull this morning let Rhys know just how far Evan was willing to push Jim. Rhys just didn’t know how he was going to make this work. How was he supposed to hide who he was as well as make Jim like him while keeping Evan in line, staying out of the drama that was going to happen between the friends, and still manage to have a good time? Rhys was happy to be there but he still couldn’t get the little voice in the back of his head to stop saying how much he should have stayed home and spent his vacation with Steven like he usually did.

 

 

*******************

 

Unlike everyone else Evan was optimistic about the trip, he had never been on a family vacation and all his friends were there, new and old. He knew there were some bad feelings between almost everyone, but none of that was going to dampen Evan’s mood, he was finally getting out of The Falls. True to his word Jim had been acting more and more like a parent and though it annoyed Evan, it pleased him as well. He liked to know there was someone, an adult, who was worried about what happened to him. He had a curfew he was to follow. Though he had purposely broken it a couple of times, he loved it. Jim demanded to know where Evan was going to be and when, he wanted a phone call if Evan was going to be late for curfew and he ate dinner with Jim and his mother just about every day for the last month. Jim was devoting so much of his time to him and Evan was taking all Jim had to give. Evan could tell that Jim was happy with the change in their relationship, he had always wanted to be a father to Evan and now he was getting the chance. Evan could tell that Jim had changed his schedule as much as he could to fit Evan’s, he wanted to leave the house the same time Evan did and he wanted to come home with Evan. Evan knew it wasn’t always going to be like this. In a little bit, he would go away to university and Jim would eventually have to spend some time away from home for work, but Evan wasn’t going to let any of that bother him. He was going to enjoy it for as long as it lasted.

Evan turned his head looking around the plane. Isaac hadn’t said anything to him or Molly. Hell, Evan hadn’t even seen him say two words to his sister. As it was, they were sitting on opposite sides of the plane and Evan thought that was more Clara’s doing than anything. She seemed to be pointedly avoiding Isaac, and Evan knew when Isaac was done being mad he would regret making his sister unhappy. Molly was sitting a couple of seats in front of Isaac, clinging to Peter, not that Peter seem bothered by it. Evan smiled slightly, Peter and Molly made a cute couple and it pained Evan that Peter seemed way more into Molly than Molly seemed into him. Evan just hoped that if Molly didn’t want to be with Peter, she said something sooner rather than later. Isaac was there with Mimi, to say Evan didn’t understand it was an understatement. How the two of them even got together was a lot more than Evan was willing to think about. Isaac used to sit with Molly and Evan as they laughed at Emma and Mimi, so the fact that she was there with Isaac made Evan wonder what he was up to. Lastly, Evan turned and looked at Rhys, things had only gotten better after Evan had put on a show in front of their Home Ec class. It seemed to make Rhys undoubtedly happy but it also made Rhys that much more nervous about coming on this trip with them. Evan could tell Rhys was nervous and it made him smile. Evan had to fight the schoolgirl giggle that was bubbling in his chest. It was nice that Rhys was worried, the fact that he was nervous at all made Evan want to kiss him.

Feeling Evan's eyes on him, Rhys turned his head, smiling at Evan leaning in to give him a chaste kiss. Wanting more, Evan put his hand around Rhys’ neck to keep him in place. Evan smiled when he felt Rhys melt into the kiss, giving into Evans desires. Putting his hands under Rhys’ sweater Evan ran his hands over his chest. Moving his hand to Rhys’ back, Evan moved so he was sitting in Rhys lap, startling him, he wished they were somewhere by themselves. Feeling slightly secluded because they were sitting in the back by themselves, Evan didn’t have qualms about rutting himself against Rhys.

“Evan,” Rhys breathed. He was quieted by Evan shoving his tongue in his mouth.

“You have to be quiet.” Evan whispered in Rhys’ ear lightly nipping at it.

“Jesus.” Rhys sighed grabbing Evan’s hip to get the friction he needed. He couldn’t believe he was going to come in his pants while he sat on a plane with all his friends.

“I think there’s a bedroom on this thing, we need to find it.” Evan breathed wanting Rhys naked under him losing his mind.

“There is but your dad seems to have removed the door, Isaac and Mimi just tried it. Smart man that dad of yours.” Both boys stilled at the same time when they realized that neither of them had said it. Evan was about to tell Clara to go away, when he was thrown back into his seat by his now even more disgruntled boyfriend.

“Wow.” Evan breathed glaring at Rhys, but neither Clara nor Rhys paid him any attention.

“I don’t think we’ve met.” Clara smiled after a minute of just staring at Rhys.

“We haven’t, but it isn’t necessary. I know who you are and I know you know who I am.”

“You sound so sure of yourself, it’s almost cute.” Clara chuckled clearly amused with Rhys.

“I have nothing to be unsure about. I could buy The Falls and still have enough money left over to take care of you.” Evan looked at Rhys like he was crazy, what the hell was happening here? If he didn’t know better he would think that Clara and Rhys were having a pissing contest but for what reason?

“Wow it really is true, there’s nothing in-between those pretty little ears is there? Honey you couldn’t afford me not even with all of your daddy’s money.”

“Try me.”

“What the hell –“ Evan was about to slap his hand over Rhys’ mouth to shut him up. If Clara hated Rhys there was no saving him.

“You know I don’t get what you see in him,” Clara started looking to Evan. “He has an unwarranted sense of self-worth, he’s not as cute as everyone makes him out to be, he’s cocky, selfish, judgmental, and most importantly he’s a liar.” Evan was about to ask her how she knew half of that after just meeting Rhys, but he kept his mouth shut. It was clear they didn’t want him to say anything. “You’re free to stop me at any time.” Clara said looking to Rhys.

“I’ll stop you when you’ve said something wrong.” Again Clara and Rhys fell into silence, having some kind of staring contest. It was starting to make Evan uncomfortable, but Rhys and Clara seemed to be comfortable never looking away from each other. It was like they were communicating without any words.

“I don’t like you.” Clara spoke rising an eyebrow. Evan felt his chest becoming tight, Clara was making a snap judgment and he needed her to think about what she was doing.

“Clara—“ Evan opened his mouth to explain.

“It saddens me to hear that, truly.” Rhys said with mock serenity, “But I can’t win them all.” Rhys shrugged his shoulders seeming nonplussed about what Clara had just said to him. Clara seemed shocked before she nodded her head getting up to walk away.

When Clara was back at her seat Evan turned to Rhys: “What the hell was that?! Do you know what you just did?” Evan was furious.

“What are you talking about?” Rhys looked at Evan like he was really confused. “That went pretty well.”

“Are you on crack? She just said she hated you.” Now Rhys looked even more confused.

“Yeah but that was just—wait you mean you don’t know what that was? You can’t possibly think that was just Clara being Clara?”

“Of course that was just Clara being Clara, she’s always like that. She’s a hormonal teenager. What’s your excuse for acting like that?” Evan asked swatting at Rhys’ chest. His boyfriend was so stupid.

“Would you stop?” Rhys asked grabbing a hold of Evan's hands. “I can’t believe you don’t see it. Do all of you do that?”

“Let go of my hands so I can keep hitting you.” Evan grunted fighting Rhys’ hold on him.

“My god that girl is a genius, she has all of you wrapped around her finger, doesn’t she? She’s going to be the first women president.” Rhys was talking but Evan wasn’t listening, he was still fighting Rhys’ hold on him.

“I swear if you just ruined things because you wanted to have a pissing contest with a fifteen year old girl, I will dump your ass so hard you’ll shit diamonds.” Shocked, Rhys laughed making Evan laugh with him. It was times like these that Rhys could see them being like this years from now. Rhys pulled Evan to him snuggling him into his chest cuddling up for the rest of the flight.

Evan's eyes started to drop after minutes of being snuggled into Rhys’ chest. He whined when Rhys’ phone started to ring and he moved to get it. “Stop moving.” Evan sighed, burrowing his face in Rhys’ chest when he sat back into his seat.

“Hey cute stuff.” Evan could hear the smile in Rhys’ voice, a voice he often used when talking to Evan. It was intimate. Usually, hearing that voice would have made Evan smile before he blushed a light shade of red, but now that voice made him hot with anger because Rhys wasn’t talking to him and Evan was curious to know who he was talking to.

“Who are you talking to?” Evan wasn’t trying to be quiet, he wanted the person on the other line to hear him so when they asked who was making all the noise or where Rhys was, he’d be forced to say he was with Evan, his boyfriend.

“Yes, that was him.” Rhys chuckled into the phone. Evan could hear the other person's voice, he wished he knew what they were saying that was making Rhys laugh and smile. Only Evan was supposed to make him act like that. Evan looked at Rhys fuming, if Rhys chuckled one more time, Evan was going to hit him, his palm was itching with it.

“Steven says hello and Merry Christmas.” Rhys said speaking to Evan, letting him know who he was talking to. Evan had a feeling it was Steven. It bugged Evan that he was talking to the ‘friend’ Evan had met weeks ago, the same person Rhys had tried to hide from him, the same ex Rhys had not been able to explain. Evan hated Steven and Rhys’ relationship.

“Well, isn’t that nice?” Evan asked instead of wishing Steven the same, he knew he was being harsh, but until Rhys explained their relationship, Evan was going to continue to be blatantly rude.

“He said the same.” Rhys lied. Evan heard Steven's voice again making Rhys giggle. Evan scowled at Rhys before deciding to get up and leave, he couldn’t sit there any longer. Evan walked away looking to find solace in Molly’s presence.

Evan walked down the aisle, sitting down in the seat in front of Molly. Molly and Peter were snuggled up just like Rhys and Evan were just a minute ago. Evan couldn’t help but be envious. Molly and Peter both looked up at Evan at the same time.

“I’m going to go to the bathroom.” Peter smiled slightly at Evan before quickly getting up and walking away.

“What’s wrong?” Molly asked like she knew this was going to happen.

“Why does something have to be wrong, we’re friends can’t we just talk?”

“Not when Rhys is around. Whenever you guys are around each other you don’t see anything else.”

“The same could be said for you and Peter.” Evan argued because he had nothing to argue, Molly was right.

“No, Peter and I are not that attached to each other. You see how he just got up and left because he saw that you wanted to talk to me? Rhys would have never done that. He would have grumbled about me interrupting something and he would have stayed glued to your side while I talked to you.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Evan lied because it was true, it was like Rhys and he were addicted to each other.

“Out with it already, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing – it's just that Rhys is talking to his friend.” Evan sighed slumping into the seat.

“So what – oh is that the ex-slash ‘friend’ you were telling me about?”

“Yes.”

“Have you talked to him like I told you to?” Molly asked. She, just like Evan, was apprehensive about Rhys’ relationship with that Steven guy.

“I’ve tried, but every time I bring him up we end up fighting and Rhys walks away. It’s like he's hiding something about who they are to each other and it’s killing me that I don’t know what it is.”

“Huh,” Molly said looking at Evan. She wanted to fix this for him but she knew if she got involved in her friend's relationship Evan would be furious, so she had to support him without getting too involved, no matter how much she was hating it.

“Why don’t you try talking to him while we're here?”

“What’s the point? Nothing’s going to change.”

“Well for one thing he can’t run away, he has nowhere to go,” Molly pointed out. “And if that doesn’t work Evan, threaten him.” When Evan looked at her like she was crazy, Molly elaborated. “Either he tells you or it’s over.” What she said made sense but still Evan was apprehensive.

“You think that’ll work?”

“I don’t know.” Molly shrugged her shoulders. “You have to be willing to take the risk.” Evan looked at Rhys who was still on the phone laughing, he wasn’t sure he was willing to take the risk.

 

 

*****************

 

“Oh thank sweet baby Jesus, land!” Clara yelled when her feet hit the snow-covered ground, everyone laughed their agreement. After a three hour flight and another hour drive to the cabins, everyone was tired and ready for a quick nap before they were supposed to meet at the big house for dinner.

“Ok everybody, this is Sebastian Grant, he is the estate manager alongside his wife. They keep this place in top shape year round. If you need anything you will be talking to him or his wife.” Jim said after shaking the man’s hand.

“It’s a pleasure,” Mr. Grant smiled waving to everyone. “It’s quite exciting for us to have all of you here. It’s not every day we get so many people.” Mr. Grant turned, getting the attention of the bag handlers. “Alex, Mike and Aaron will be taking all of you to your cabins. Is the accommodation still as we talked about?” Grant asked Jim.

“Yes. Ben and Janet Light in cabin three. Joseph and Barbara Moon in four. Molly, Clara, Jo-Jo and Mimi will be in cabin two. Rhys, Peter and Isaac will be in one. Evan, Ann and myself will be in the big house.” Jim said introducing everyone as he mentioned them.

“As you wish sir.” Grant nodded moving to tell his men.

“Why am I not staying with the rest of the guys?” Evan asked. He had planned to be in the cabin with Rhys, spending no time in his assigned room.

“You’re staying with your family.” Jim answered without any hesitation.

“No one else is staying with their parents.” Evan pointed out failing to keep the whine out of his voice.

“Well you’re not everyone else.” Jim smiled, “you’re special.”

“That’s not fair! This is stupid, why can’t I stay with my friends?”

“We’re not discussing this, Evan. You’re staying in the big house and that is the end of it.”

“I hate you.” Evan mumbled walking away from Jim.

“I love you too.” Jim smiled. Evan scowled harder, he hadn’t thought Jim heard him. Evan turned to let Jim know he was not happy with him before turning and walking over to his friends.

“It’s not funny.” Evan whined walking right into Rhys’ arms that were open for him, ignoring his friends that were laughing at him. Completely ignoring Evan, Clara spoke up getting the groups attention.

“So I want to go sledding tomorrow morning.” Molly and Isaac groaned at the same time. Clara was crazy competitive about sledding, which made no sense because sledding wasn’t a competitive activity. “I’m serious, I want Evan to cook breakfast and then I want to go out and play in the snow and no one better argue with me.”

“I’m not making breakfast.” Evan said squaring his shoulders. Clara didn’t say anything, she just stared at Evan. They both knew he was going to do what she wanted, it was stupid to even talk about it.

“What do you want me to make?” he sighed shaking his head.

“Tomorrow I want waffles with strawberries and homemade whipped cream, I miss your whipped cream, mom's doesn’t taste the same. Then the next day you can make us quiches!”

“I –“ Evan tried but Clara kept talking.

“You are going to love his quiches.” Clara practically moaned talking to her friend. “I want the one with bacon and broccoli.”

“Jim has a private chef on the grounds and I’m sure he will make all our meals.” Evan offered.

“He’ll make everything but breakfast.” Clara spoke, finality dripping from her voice, she wouldn’t talk about this anymore.

“This is crazy.” Evan whined looking at the people standing around them. No one argued with what Clara wanted, because secretly they wanted the same thing.

“Can’t win them all.” Clara smiled throwing Rhys' words in his face.

“Ok guys, let’s get a move on.” Jim yelled getting everyone’s attention. Everyone started moving when Clara stopped and stood in front of Mimi, making everyone else stop as well. Clara stared at Mimi for what seemed like minutes before making a bunch of weird faces and clicking noises with her tongue. Taken aback, Mimi took a step back before she tilted her head to the side, “What?” she asked looking at Clara like she was crazy.

“I knew it.” Clara frowned shaking her head turning away from Mimi. Evan turned his head into Rhys' back to hide his laugh. He could feel Rhys’ back shake with his own laugh. Evan looked to see Molly covering her mouth to hide her giggle while Peter looked anywhere but at Mimi or Clara, even Isaac seemed like he was fighting a laugh. Taking Mimi’s hand, Isaac pulled her along without saying a word.

“This is going to be an interesting vacation.” Rhys whispered to Evan, Evan couldn’t help but agree.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it had been a long time since I have updated and I am sorry for that, life has been kicking my butt (pardon my French). But...I am finally back and I have a new chapter! :D It took me forever and a day to write this chapter, I have written it like three times. The first time I really didn’t feel like writing and it showed, thank you to my editors who politely told it was crap lol. The second time was better but it still wasn’t what I wanted it to be and the third time seem to be the charm! 
> 
> Soooooooooo without wasting anymore of your time here is the much anticipated Chapter 41!!!...
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 41

 

Evan had a lot on his mind. First and foremost how he was going to escape this house and go and see Rhys tonight. Second was the fact that he finally thought he was ready to take it all the way with Rhys, they had been dating for almost two and half months; well, not if you counted that time him and Rhys had broken up for like two days but Evan didn't. Evan knew it hadn't been a long time but this was something he wanted to do, at least he thought it was. He had been planning this for about a week now. He had even gone to the drug store, out in the city where no one would know him, and bought condoms and lube. He had been so embarrassed when he reached the cash register, he just knew the young girl standing behind the counter knew who he was and why he was buying those things. Evan had been so mortified his hands had shook as he was paying for the items.

But then a wrench had been thrown in his plans when Jim had told him he would not be sleeping in the same cabin as the rest of the boys. Now that he wasn't sleeping in the same house as Rhys, he had to figure out how he was going to sneak over there; so, while everyone was downstairs waiting for dinner to be announced, Evan had excused himself saying that he was going to change out of the clothes he had been in all day, since after getting off the plane he had gone and helped Rhys unpack, really by unpack he meant they had set Rhys' bags by his door before quickly dropping their pants to finish what they had started on the plane.

While upstairs Evan quickly took a shower, changed his clothes and started trying to figure out how he was going to sneak out. Jim's and his mother’s room was just two doors from his so that if he walked down the hall they would be able to hear him, especially because the floor squeaked, Evan had checked. That meant that Evan had to figure out how he was going to make this work. Evan knew there had to be a way out of this extravagant house. Evan knew that Mr. And Mrs. Grant lived on the property which meant they would have to have their own entrance. Evan also knew that his mother would never want to have to accommodate the help, even if that meant moving to the side so they could walk down the hallway; which told Evan that there had to be multiple entrances to this house, he just had to find one. Evan hadn't seen how his bags had been taken up to his room but he knew his mother had complained about a headache and gone up to the room as soon as they had reached the house and one of the guys who helped with the estate had been taking in bags but his mother and the guy, whose name he thought was Adam had gone in different directions. If Evan could just figure out where Adam had gone, maybe he could figure his way out of here.

 

********************

Molly was running her fingers through Peter’s hair as she tried to pay attention to the conversation going on around her, but she wasn’t. All she could do was look at Rhys who was on his phone texting. She couldn’t help but wonder if he was texting that Steven guy Evan had been worrying about. Molly wanted to ask Rhys who he was talking to, ask him if he was cheating on Evan with that guy. More than anything though, Molly wanted to threaten Rhys away from hurting her friend, she knew if she did though, Evan would be mad at her. Evan had been making great strides to be more independent and to handle his problems by himself like an adult and Molly respected that, but she still had the urge to mother Evan like she always had. At the end of the day Evan was her friend and though she wouldn’t make a public scene that Evan would hear about, she would make sure Rhys would know how she felt. Molly couldn’t help but feel like it was inevitable that Rhys would hurt Evan and that their relationship would end badly.

Molly was broken out of her thoughts when she turned to look at Isaac, almost subconsciously, when she heard his voice. It was weird for her to hear him talk after such a long time of silence. Molly hadn’t heard what question was asked to him but she figured it had to be something about their college plans. Molly felt herself frowning before she could stop it, the plans Isaac was relaying to Jim had not been the plans she, Evan and Isaac had made long ago. She understood that Isaac was mad at them, more her than Evan, but she didn’t think they had gotten to the point where they couldn’t work things out. Now it was becoming clear to her that Isaac was thinking that.

 

******************

 

Evan had been right, just at the end of the hall was a service entrance. When he had found the stair case, he had been scared shitless when he looked down the stairs. Evan had been tempted not to take it but he had to know where it led; he was just hoping it led to Rhys and not some freaky horror movie scene. Thankfully though, it led to the kitchen on the main level of the house, the chef in the kitchen had been shocked to see Evan suddenly walk in and though Evan was also shocked he was happy to see that he had found his way out of the house.

Quickly giving the chef a wave Evan made his way out of the room. He didn’t want any questions asked, the last thing he needed was for Jim to hear about this. Making his way out into the hallway, Evan tried to calm himself. He wanted to break out into his happy dance, but if he walked back in to the formal sitting room happier than he had left, especially when he had been giving Jim dirty looks and attitude all day, he would give himself away and put Jim on high alert. Putting on his poker face Evan walked back into the room taking his seat next to Rhys again.

Evan couldn’t help but smile when he sat down and Rhys turned and smiled at him and though Evan was used to Rhys smiling at him at this point he still couldn’t help but blush. Just a smile and butterflies were fluttering around in Evan’s stomach. Looking at Rhys, Evan was almost tempted to tell him about what he was planning, but he knew what Rhys was going to say. Ever since the day that they stood in Rhys’ driveway where they had promised to actually give their relationship a try, Rhys had changed and Evan was happy to see that he was actually trying to make his friends and family like him and though Evan loved the gesture it was the last thing he needed. He didn’t want Rhys to talk him out of this, Evan was determined to do this and he was just hoping that when he actually packed a bag and showed up at Rhys’ cabin he wasn’t turned away.

“You know when you do things like that you only make me want to kiss you.” Evan shivered feeling Rhys' breath brush against his ear, he had been so lost in his thoughts he had forgotten where he was for a moment.

“Stop.” Rhys chuckled lightly, he could practically hear the whine in Evan’s voice.

“Fine I’ll leave you alone.” Rhys sighed moving away.

“That’s not what I was suggesting.” Evan rushed grabbing Rhys’ hand scooting closer to him on the loveseat practically putting himself in Rhys’ lap. “All I was saying is that you shouldn’t start something you can’t finish.”

“Something I can’t finish? I—“Rhys stopped short when his phone chimed from his pocket. Frowning, Evan watched as his boyfriend went from talking to him to completely engross in his phone. It angered Evan to see how quickly Rhys could go from acting like Evan was the only thing that mattered to acting almost like he wasn’t even there.

“Is something wrong?”

“What?” Rhys asked mindlessly as he was typing away one his phone “Oh umm—no, it’s just Steven.” Rhys said looking up at Evan after putting the phone back into his pocket.

“Is he ok?” Evan asked trying to keep the venom out of his voice.

“Oh yeah he’s fine.”

“Well, that’s good.” Evan nodded turning away from Rhys, quickly trying to engage with everyone else in the room. He wouldn’t let what was going on with Steven and Rhys ruin their vacation, but if Rhys didn’t answer some questions soon Evan was going to lose it.

 

**********************

 

Molly sighed, here she was sitting on the couch with a cup of hot coffee in her hands, wondering what Isaac was doing and if Mimi was with him and that was the absolute last thing she wanted to be thinking about right now. She had just finished a lovely dinner with her family and friends; she was on the vacation of a life time with the people closest to her and they were all happy, why couldn’t she be the same. Of course she knew the answer to that question: she couldn’t be happy because Isaac still wasn’t talking to her and any hope she had built up for them rebuilding their relationship had been crushed by Isaac tonight when he had told Jim what he was going to do after high school. Molly felt like she should be used to Isaac not talking to her by now, but she wasn’t and being here with him so close to her, blatantly not talking to her, not having fun with her or Evan, them not being the three amigos was hard on her.

To make matters worse Isaac was here with Mimi, flaunting her on his arm, ignoring everyone else like no one mattered but her. Molly almost felt like she could ignore the fact that he was here with Mimi if he would just talk to her, because at the end of the day it wasn’t like she had come here by herself, she had Peter. But, even with Peter here it was honestly pissing Molly off to have Isaac here not talking to them. It was driving her crazy, she felt like it was the only thing she thought about anymore. It was times like this that Molly wished she was more like Isaac, she wished she could pull a mask over her face and act like she didn’t care but she couldn’t, Isaac and Evan meant something to her at the end of the day and she would do or say anything she felt was necessary to make them see it. If they weren’t meant to be friends, they wouldn’t have made it as far as they have. But they had and it hurt to see that Evan and Isaac had been so ready to just let that go, like the years they had spent together being friends and the plans they had made for after high school didn’t mean anything.

Molly felt like things would just be so much easier if she could just forget Isaac and move on. Getting up from the sofa Molly made her way towards the door. Maybe seeing Peter would help her take her mind off of everything that was happening.

 

*****************

 

Evan slipped into the staircase hiking his overnight bag up onto his shoulders before making his way into the garage. Walking over to the wall that held all the keys to the snowmobiles Evan mindlessly picked up a pair of keys while trying to decide whether he should use the garage door opener or see if he could just walk the vehicle out of the side door.

“Sneaking off to see your sweet heart?” Evan squealed quickly turning around, shoulders sagging when he saw that it was Mr. Grant, one of the estate managers, standing by the door that led into the garage from the kitchen.

“Jim sent you to look for me didn’t he?”

“No,” Mr. Grant shook his head bringing his cup of tea to his lips, taking a sip, “I was doing my nightly checks on all the doors and windows when I heard you in here. I thought it was an animal at first.” Evan looked at him, not truly believing what he was hearing. He was just waiting for Mr. Grant to say he needed to go back into the house.

“Are you going to tell Jim about this?” Evan asked just knowing he was not going to see Rhys.

Mr. Grant's eyes turned looking past Evan, completely ignoring his question. “I’ve told those boys to make sure they close the garage doors properly before they go in for the day, if they don’t, snow comes in and makes puddles on the floor.” With that, Mr. Grant used the key he had in his pocket to open the garage doors. “While the doors are open, I might as well sweep out the snow in here, before we have a mess in the morning.” Evan watched Mr. Grant walk back into the house. Looking at the open door to the one Mr. Grant had just gone back through, Evan took that as his cue to leave. Not second guessing himself, Evan turned on the snowmobile, backing it out of the garage and into the freezing night.

 

********************

 

“What are you doing here?” Molly turned to look at Mimi who was now standing beside her outside of the boy’s cabin. She hadn’t even heard Mimi walk up she was still trying to decide if she was going to knock or not, it wasn’t like Peter knew she was coming over. Molly looked over at Mimi and smiled when she saw a scowl on Mimi’s face.

“I’m here to see Isaac actually.” Molly lied, she wasn’t sure when Mimi and Isaac had started dating, but ever since they had, Mimi had been a lot colder towards Molly than usual. Molly saw Mimi’s ridiculous behavior and thought it was funny, especially when they were at school. It was fun to see Mimi drag Isaac in the other direction when she saw Molly walking down the hallway or quickly grabbing Isaac's attention so he wouldn’t see Molly walk by them as if Isaac seeing Molly was going to make him want her so much he would instantly forget about her. Of course, she was wasting her time because Isaac hadn’t spoken a word to Molly in months, but obviously Mimi didn’t know that.

“For what?” Mimi asked like she was barely keeping her anger in check.

“Just to talk.” Molly shrugged, “We are friends after all.” If Mimi knew Molly at all, she would have known she was lying with just that one sentence. Molly was never this calm and she was very possessive over her boys meaning that if Isaac was talking to her and Mimi had been getting on her nerves, Molly would only have to complain to Isaac and just like that Isaac would have broken up with Mimi because at the end of the day Molly would have mattered more than her. It was clear Mimi didn’t know her place because if Mimi really believed that Molly and Isaac were still friends she would be acting a lot nicer.

“I know that’s not what you’re here for.” Mimi growled at Molly.

Molly almost laughed in her face. “I don’t know what you think is going to happen between you and Isaac but you need to worry about you and Peter and let me worry about Isaac. He’s with me now and you need to get over it.” Molly smirked, choosing not to answer before she knocked on the door, this was just too funny.

Mimi looked at Molly as if she was trying to figure out how much of a threat she was to her. They stood there for a few moments before the door was opened. It was even better for Molly when it was Isaac who opened the door, she was going to have some fun with this. Isaac's impassive mask broke, he was obviously surprised to see Molly standing there.

“Isaac!” Molly smiled batting her eyelashes. She moved, giving Isaac a hug he did not return, ruffling his hair with her hands, the smile never leaving her face. “We’ll talk later.” Molly smiled taunting Mimi one last time, before kissing Isaac on the cheek and walking past him.

Molly quickly walked into the house before going around the nearest corner to watch Mimi’s reaction, she was more elated than she should have been to see the scowl on Mimi’s face before she dragged Isaac down the other hallway.

“What was that?” Molly jumped, turning around to see Rhys leaning on the wall behind her with that horrible cocky smirk on his face.

“Why are you lurking around corners?” she asked grabbing at her chest.

“How else am I supposed to watch you make a fool of Peter?” he asked sarcastically

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Molly was insistently furious and indignant, she knew what she did was wrong, but the last thing she needed was for Rhys to lecture her like he was better than her. Molly tried to ignore Rhys, making her way down the hallway but she was stopped when Rhys grabbed her arm.

“You’re making a fool out of Peter. It’s clear to see you still have feelings for Isaac, anyone who knows you can see it. But Peter, that poor fool believes you like him back, he thinks he’s in love with you and because of that he has his head so far up your ass he can’t see anything else… Like the fact that you still have feelings for Isaac, or that you’re blatantly flirting with him in front of everybody. I’m telling you this not because I like you but because someone has to look out for Peter. End whatever it is that’s going on between you two and let him move on. It’s not nice for you to be messing around with other guys while you keep Peter in the background because you know he isn’t going anywhere, it’s selfish of you and it isn’t fair to Peter.” Rhys frowned letting go of her. Molly didn’t say anything to what Rhys had said but that was because she couldn’t, she knew he was right, she was stringing Peter along. Molly didn’t know for sure if she still had feelings for Isaac, but she knew she didn’t want to be more than friends with Peter. She had to end things, tonight. Maybe.

 

******************

 

Evan parked the snowmobile on the side of the house before getting off the bike. Grabbing the overnight bag he had packed, Evan walked to the front door. He was sure Rhys was going to try and send him back to the big house. Evan didn't know how he felt about that, well that was a lie, Evan knew he would be upset because it would be a blow to his ego. If Evan went back to the big house it would be because Rhys had rejected him and that was something Evan was not prepared to handle.

Before Evan could even knock, he noticed that the door was open. Whoever had gone into the house hadn't closed it properly. Walking in, Evan closed and locked the door behind himself before walking through the house, down the hall to Rhys' room.

Running his hand through his hair, Evan tried to calm his nerves. Closing his eyes he sent a silent prayer that this didn't come back to bite him in the ass, or that he didn't embarrass himself, he would never forgive himself if he did. Bringing his hand up to knock on the door, Evan noticed his hand was shacking. He was going to have a panic attack before he even saw Rhys. Laughing at how ridiculous he was being Evan finally knocked on the door. He frowned when there was no answer and knocked again. When again there was no answer, Evan opened the door before walking in. 

Walking over to the bed, Evan let out the breath he was holding. Rhys was lying on the bed sleeping, his phone in his hand laying on his chest. Taking the phone out of Rhys' hand, Evan put it on the nightstand before taking off his backpack and coat, placing it on the chair in the corner.

He didn’t know what to do, should he wake Rhys up, should he just lie down next to him and go to sleep, should he just go back to the Big House and forget this whole plan? He was leaning towards just lying down next to Rhys and going to sleep. It wasn’t what he had wanted to do, but any time spent with Rhys was a gift and the thought of going back to the Big House made him feel like a failure. He had come all this way at eleven o’clock at night, he had disobeyed Jim and walked down those creepy stairs. He didn’t want to go back empty handed or better yet a virgin. Evan’s inner monologue however was interrupted when he was suddenly pulled down onto the bed and rolled onto his back.

A scream left Evan's mouth before he could stop himself: "You're such a jerk!"

“I’m sorry, I just couldn't help it. How long were you going to...to stand over me?" Rhys asked in between fits of laughter.

"I was contemplating whether or not to wake you up but now all I want to do is go back to the Big House." Evan squirmed under Rhys halfheartedly trying to get away.

"I missed you." Rhys murmured almost like he hadn’t intended to say it out loud. Evan smiled, forgetting that he was supposed to be acting like he was mad. When Rhys did things like this, made a little confession, shared thoughts with Evan he never intended to let slip, Evan couldn’t help but melt. Sometimes the things that came out of Rhys’ mouth were just too perfect. 

"We saw each other at dinner, but if it's any consolation; I missed you too." Evan admitted running his fingers through Rhys’ hair. Even if they didn’t do anything for the rest of the night, Evan could just stay here in Rhys’ arms and be okay.

"How much?" Evan shivered when Rhys' breath ghosted over his neck.

“l--lots." Evan gasped fighting the moan that was bubbling in his chest from the nips Rhys was placing on his neck.

"That's not an adequate answer to my question." Evan looked at Rhys, the cocky bastard was smirking at him, he knew what he was doing. Choosing not to be baited, Evan closed his eyes tilting his head back, letting Rhys love on him. He didn’t have to think to do that.

“Wh- what do you want, a soliloquy?”

“Mmmm—that would be nice. Go ahead Evan, profess your love for me.” God, how was Rhys’ thinking right now? Evan could barely remember to breathe and Rhys wanted to talk, couldn’t they do that later?

“Are you listening to me Evan?” Rhys asked sitting up on Evan’s chest, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it off of the bed. That’s when Evan noticed that he was shirtless as well, when the hell had that happened? Instead of paying attention to Rhys or the fact that he was slowly losing clothes without even noticing, Evan reached for Rhys, running his nails lightly down Rhys’ stomach. A fierce urge came over Evan, he wanted to touch Rhys, taste him, and have Rhys withering under him. Tilting his hips a little bit to the left, Evan shifted Rhys off balance before leaning up and wrapping his arms around Rhys’ neck. He quickly changed their positions, placing himself on top of Rhys.

“Sometimes I forget how agile you are.”

“Mmhmm.” Evan didn’t want to talk or think any more, they could do all that in the morning if Rhys wanted to, but right now Evan just wanted to make Rhys forget his name.

Leaning down, Evan put his lips to Rhys’, the kiss wasn’t gentle or slow, it was rushed, and heated. Evan was past the point of being gentle and taking his time, like he had planned, he wanted Rhys with a need so forceful it was overtaking him. Nipping Rhys’ lip harshly, Evan began trailing his tongue down Rhys’ neck, stopping at the point Rhys’ jaw met his neck before he bit down again, quickly sucking the sting away pulling up a red mark on Rhys’ skin. It soothed something primal in Evan when he saw the marks he left on Rhys after some of their heated moments. Satisfied that there would be a deep purple mark on Rhys tomorrow, Evan trailed kisses down Rhys’ chest before scrapping his nails over both of Rhys’ nipples.

“Jesus… Evan—“

Laughing lightly, Evan spoke: “I told you not to start something you couldn’t finish before dinner didn’t I?” before dipping his tongue into Rhys’ navel. “Lift your hips,” Evan instructed before lightly nipping at Rhys’ side. There was going to be marks all over Rhys tomorrow and Evan couldn’t be happier about it.

“Had I thought you were serious I would have gone to bed naked.” Lifting his hips, Rhys watched mesmerized as Evan made quick work of his pants before settling in between his thighs. Rhys wasn’t sure what had come over Evan, but he hoped that this was leading to what he thought it was. Rhys' thoughts were interrupted by the sensation of Evan nibbling and sucking on the most inner part of his thigh. Falling back on the bed, Rhys couldn’t help the high pitched moan that left his throat, if he wasn’t careful the whole house would hear them. Rhys covered his face with his hands biting into the palm of his hands trying to quiet himself as Evan took Rhys into his mouth sucking lightly, he could get quite loud if he was really turned on and nothing turned him on lately more than Evan between his legs. “E--Evan if you don’t stop I’m going to come and I’m too old to be coming this fast.” Evan gave Rhys one last suck from root to tip before letting Rhys fall out of his mouth with a wet plop. Smiling triumphantly, Evan got up out of the bed and made his way over to his bag. “What are you doing?” Rhys asked but Evan ignored him while rummaging through the bag.

“Getting this.” Evan explained, strutting his way over to the bed. Placing the bottle of lube and the condom on Rhys’ chest, making Rhys jump from the cold items hitting his overheated chest. Evan almost giggled at the shocked expression on Rhys’ face, when he finally realized what he was looking at. “Don’t look at me like that, it’s not like you haven’t seen these things before.”

Looking down at his chest, Rhys looked again to Evan's face, regretting what was about to come out of his mouth even if what he was doing was right. “Evan are you sure about this?” Evan stared at Rhys searching his face “No, no, no— I wasn’t suggesting I didn’t want to do this because let’s be honest I’ve wanted to do this for a really long time but I just don’t want you to feel like you have to do it because you know I want to.” Rhys rushed to grab Evan’s hips, making sure he couldn’t move.

Blushing Evan nodded “I—I’ve thought about this long and hard and I—I want to do this with you.”

“Okay.” Evan smiled, that one word made him feel sure of himself again, leaning down he brought his lips to Rhys’ again, moaning when Rhys kissed him back just as fiercely. Running his hands through Rhys’ hair Evan calmed the nerves that were bubbling in his chest. Picking up the lube Evan slowly blew out a breath, he could do this.

“Evan let me help—“

“No I can do this… it’s been awhile but I can—I can do it.” Mesmerized, Rhys watched Evan pop the cap of the bottle before he poured some on his fingers, spreading his legs a little before bringing his fingers to his entrance, shivering as he ran his fingers around it. Rhys was watching Evan completely enchanted, eyes full of surprise and lust. Evan whimpered, bowing his head slightly so Rhys couldn’t see the blush forming on his cheeks.

Evan fell to Rhys’ chest, moaning when the first finger entered him. He had been expecting the discomfort that had happened the first time he had done this, but more than that Evan was shocked at the realization that he had missed the feeling of being stretched and filled.

“God Evan—I… you…I” Rhys couldn’t get the words out, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing, the thought of it was more than he could handle. The more Evan moaned and withered on top of him, the more Rhys moaned too and he wasn’t doing anything but watching Evan pleasure himself.

“I have to see” Rhys murmured, he didn’t think Evan had heard him though. Lifting Evan off of his chest, Rhys quickly got up going to the end of the bed, wanting to see what was happening. On his knees behind Evan, Rhys took his erection in his hands.

“Rhys please.” Hearing Evan's whispered words made Rhys shiver, if he wasn’t already on his knees Evan's words would have definitely brought him to it.

“Pass me the lube and the condom.” Rhys instructed roughly, he didn’t know how long he was going to last when he entered Evan. Quickly slipping the condom on, Rhys moved behind Evan, hoping he was prepared enough because he just couldn’t wait anymore.

“Rhys.” Evan whimpered again, making Rhys moan wantonly, that one word was music to his ears. Lining himself up with Evan's entrance, Rhys pushed forward making Evan gasp. Rhys was pulled forward when Evan’s arms collapsed, forcing half of himself into Evan. Rhys cringed, going to pull back when Evan let out a short cry. God, this hurt more than he thought it was going to, google had not prepared him for this like he thought it had. Burying his head in the bed, Evan tried to mask the tears from Rhys, this was so embarrassing.

“Are you okay?” Rhys’ only answer was a quick nod from Evan. “Evan, we don’t have to do this.” Rhys spoke, moving to pull back.

“NO! I can handle it just—just don’t move for a second.” Evan took gulping breaths trying to breathe through the pain, he could do this…he was going to do this. 

“Okay, okay move.” Evan spoke after what felt like a lifetime for Rhys. Every muscle in Rhys’ body felt like it was moving, vibrating. Pulling out slightly, Rhys pushed back in slowly, waiting to see how Evan was going to react. Taking the moan he heard as a good sign, Rhys began to move more forcefully, slowly but surely burying himself to the root inside of Evan.

“God Evan.” Rhys breathed, there were no words to describe what he was feeling. Rhys was no virgin, he had slept with heaps of guys but no one had ever affected him like Evan. Being with Evan, being inside of him was like nothing he had ever felt. Rhys knew at that moment that Evan was about to ruin him for other guys.

“Rhys!” Evan screamed bucking against him. Pulling back again Rhys rammed back into Evan, smirking smugly when Evan screamed for him again. God was their anything hotter? He wasn’t concerned about the house hearing them anymore, he just wanted Evan to keep screaming for him. Grabbing a hold of Evan’s hips, Rhys lost himself to the sensation, being a lot rougher with Evan then he probably should have, but Evan wasn’t complaining and as long as he didn’t, Rhys would keeping doing whatever he wanted.

“I’m going to come.” Evan breathed like he was shocked. Past the point of words, Rhys nodded forgetting that Evan couldn’t see him. Rhys’ back tingled, muscles tightening he knew he was about to come but he wanted Evan to come before he did. He knew Evan coming would be the thing to throw him over the edge.

“Oh…Oh…Oh.” Evan moaned before his body seized up, his breath halted letting his orgasm overtake him. Rhys moaned feeling Evan tighten around, licking and nipping at Evan’s back before he let his orgasm take him, giving himself to the feeling. If there had been any doubt in his mind he was sure now, there would never be anybody in his life or his bed like Evan Holdamen, Rhys was sure of it.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's another chapter! I don't know when the next chapter will be. I am hoping it will be in the next two weeks or so.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 42

 

Standing in the kitchen Evan was happy, he couldn’t shake the feeling that today was going to be a good day. Of course, there was drama blooming all around him but that had nothing to do with Rhys and him, they were happy and together despite everything that had happened. Evan had woken up early this morning sore and limping his way to the bathroom, his whole body feeling like it was made partly of Jell-O. He had taken the ibuprofen he had packed in his bag before hopping into the shower. It had made Evan beam with happiness to wake up besides Rhys, who was loudly snoring and drooling on the pillow next to him. It was such a funny, memorable occasion that Evan had been tempted to take a picture. It was the first time Evan had ever woken up next to Rhys and the way it had felt this morning made Evan think that this was something he could get used to. 

 

Turning to his phone, Evan turned up the song that was playing, slightly swaying his hips as he chopped some onions, having already decided that he would make Clara a quiche since he was in such a good mood. Evan was hoping that this vacation ended like it started and it was starting out to be a good one. Of course, Evan knew that there was bound to be some drama because he knew how this group worked, but he hoped that he and Rhys would be ok even if this ended badly.

 

”How long have you been up?” Evan turned looking at Rhys, who was standing in front of the counter scratching his armpits, hair wild and eyes slightly blurry.

 

“It’s still seven-thirty, go back to bed! You can sleep for another hour to an hour and a half at least, nobody will be here for a while.”

 

“Hmmmmm,” Rhys moaned trudging his way over to Evan, hugging him from behind. Evan smiled loving the feeling of Rhys’ warm skin, from just getting out from under the covers, against him. Evan was just loving everything about him and Rhys right then. “What song is this?” Rhys asked his face in Evan’s neck, his warm breath sending goosebumps down his back. 

 

“ 'Let’s call the whole thing off' by Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong.” 

 

“Never heard of them. It’s a nice song though, it describes us.” Rhys muttered, sliding his hands up and down Evan sides.

 

“It does, doesn’t it?” Evan chuckled listening to the song and actually thinking about it. 

 

“You didn’t answer my question.”

 

“And what question was that?”

 

“Why are you up?”

 

“Because almighty queen Clara has ordered that I make her a feast fit for the gods and she wants to eat early so we actually have time to eat and then go out and play.” Again, Rhys hummed into his neck. 

 

“Forget about breakfast and come back to bed with me.”

 

“You’re not going to be saying that when you get out of bed in an hour and you’re hungry,” Evan laughed.

“Are you sore?” Rhys whispered out of nowhere, sticking his fingertips in the waistband of Evan’s pants making Evan shiver.

 

“I was this morning when I got up, but I packed some pain medicine so besides a little soreness still left in my hips I’m fine.” Evan answered blushing, wishing he hadn’t thrown his hair in a sloppy bun so he could cover his face. 

 

“You just thought of everything.” Rhys chuckled shaking his head. 

 

“Yes I did, now go away. I have to finish cooking and you are distracting me.” Evan turned around in Rhys’ arms, giving him a quick kiss before pushing him away. “Now go take a shower and brush your teeth because you stink and you have morning breath.” 

 

“First, I don’t not stink! Second, I will go and brush my teeth but I will not take a shower because I want to smell like us all day. Then, when people ask what that smell is I’ll say it’s me and I smell like this because I beat out Evan’s back last night.”

 

“Rhys!” Evan cried horrified, his face flaming in a blush. “Go away!” laughing, Rhys left Evan in the kitchen listening to his softly playing music. 

 

*******************

 

Clara stood in front of the mirror brushing her hair, trying to decide if she was going to put it in a ponytail or not. She couldn’t help but laugh at herself with all of the drama going on around her, her main concern at the moment was what she was going to do with her hair. Honestly she wanted to care about the drama that was brewing around her but she didn’t. She already knew what it was that she had to do and it would be easy for her because no one ever saw her coming or knew where she was going with things.   
It would upset most people to have others underestimate them, such a thing would force them to do more to prove themselves, make people see them in another light. Clara however had never had such an urge, she knew who she was and where she was going. She played everyone around her. She had more influence on every life she touched than people would like to admit. It wasn’t because Clara was being cocky, she just knew her worth and she used that leverage as much as she could. So no, she was never going to do more to make her family see her any differently, she had nothing to prove. She loved the role she played and she was going to play it to her advantage until it got old. With that always in the back of her mind, Clara had all the courage she needed to do what had to be done.

 

Clara loved her brother and honestly she was over the petty argument they had, but he needed to learn a lesson and she refused to cave before she was given the apology she deserved. To Clara this was all just some tantrum her brother was throwing and she had no intention of playing into it. Her brother was a Moon for god sakes, he needed to stop acting four years old and grow up! Yes, Clara felt for her brother and she was somewhat sad that he was feeling alone and like no one cared but that was no excuse for the behavior he was carrying on with. He needed to learn that things don’t ever work out how you want or plan for them to, but that doesn’t mean you break down and have a pity party every time something doesn’t go your way.

 

Then there was Molly, honestly Clara loved Molly. Yes, Molly was crazy and yes she needed an attitude adjustment but underneath all of that Molly was an all-around good person, she was just a little lost at the moment. She was so busy trying to go back to pretending that she didn’t have feelings for Isaac that she was wasting that little boy, Peter's, time. Molly was so busy trying to drown herself in Peter that she was letting Isaac slip further and further from her grasp. Yes, Isaac was mad and being mean but he would eventually get over it and when he did he still had to make the choice whether or not he was going to go back to Molly and the longer Molly waited, Clara was sure, the more her bother would get used to living without her. He would eventually get to the point where he would no longer care and the both of them would let something that could be so beautiful go. 

 

Evan was never someone Clara would have thought she would care about, Evan had always seemed to her to be far too broken for anyone to truly become close to. But, Evan was turning out to be someone of great interest to Clara. He had grown into someone who she could actually respect: someone with a back bone, someone who seemed surefooted. Evan had never been like that growing up and for the most part Clara blamed his bitch of a mother and the lack of his father’s presence, but having Rhys around Evan was changing him and Clara was happy to see it. But there was also the fact that Rhys, or should she say Leighton, was withholding information from Evan. Clara was sure that the information would hurt Evan and Clara just hoped that Rhys said something to Evan before it got out because it was way too easy for Clara to figure out Rhys’ secret and if someone else wanted to, they could figure it out too. But despite all of the lies Rhys was burying himself in, Clara saw something in him she liked. Yes, he was cocky and yes he was a pompous asshole but he was just like every other person in The Falls and if nothing else, Clara loved the connection she was building with Rhys. It was clear to her that Rhys liked her and having a McAuthor on her side was never a bad thing. 

 

Quickly putting her hair into a pony tail, Clara walked out of her en-suite bathroom and into the foray of the cottage, picking up the bag of toiletries she had packed for Molly, since she had not come back the night before, along the way. 

 

“Jo-Jo, it’s time to go. Let’s blow this Popsicle stand!” Clara yelled buttoning up her coat.

 

********************

 

Rhys looked at himself in the mirror playing with the neck of his turtleneck. He wasn’t typically one for turtlenecks, but it was so fucking cold that he thought he needed it to go out today. Rhys was exhausted, but happy. He thought Evan would have been a little weird today after what happened last night but he wasn’t, actually he seemed normal which put Rhys on edge. Shaking his head, Rhys laughed at himself. He almost felt like he was the one who had lost his virginity. Sitting on the end of the bed, Rhys slipped into his deep brown colored boots before walking out to the kitchen to see Evan still humming to Christmas music, totally in his element cooking for his friends. 

 

Rhys stood at the door watching him, much like he had done this morning when he woke up to a bed with no Evan in it. Rhys would never tell a soul, but he had been worried that Evan had left sometime during the night and when the thought hit him, Rhys’ chest started to hurt with how fast his heart was beating. But when he had gotten up and saw Evan in the kitchen wearing the clothes Rhys had taken off the night before. He had been so overjoyed that he couldn’t help but go over and cuddle Evan. 

 

Rhys could feel it, he was falling harder and harder for Evan, and it was becoming scary for Rhys to feel so deep an emotion for anyone, not even with Steven had things been so hard for him, but Evan was something different. Rhys had decided that morning when Evan had sent him back to bed, that he was going to have to tell Evan his secret sooner rather than later, because the longer he waited, the worse it was going to be. He was already afraid that Evan was going to break up with him when he said it, but if he waited any longer and Evan heard it from someone else, he was sure to loose Evan. But, the question was, how? How was he supposed to tell Evan that he lied about who he was to stay under the radar and that he also had his best friend, at the time, who had a crush on Evan lie to everyone as well? Thinking about it had given Rhys a headache and then thoughts of Ian brought Rhys to thinking that he should also come clean with Evan about the secrets he had been keeping from him about Ian and his crush on him. 

 

Taking his mind off things, Rhys made his presence known, walking over to Evan, hugging him from behind like he had done earlier this morning. “You should go get dressed, everyone should be here any minute now.” 

 

“Hmmmm … ok.” Evan smiled turning around in Rhys’ arms “I guess… I was just toasting these English muffins, will you watch them while I go throw on some clothes?”

 

“Do you have to go back to the Big House for that?” Rhys asked nodding his head to Evan’s question.

 

“No, I packed a whole bag so I’m good. I won’t need to go back until later tonight when we all have dinner together.”

 

“You packed a bag?”

 

“Yes, I left it on the accent chair in the corner of your room.” When Rhys still had a confused look on his face, Evan elaborated. “It’s what I got the stuff out of last night? I can’t believe you don’t remember!” Evan chuckled.

 

“You mean the lube and condoms?”

 

“Yes,” Evan sighed at Rhys’ lack of tact.

 

“And you packed a change of clothes and pain medicine for this morning when you woke up?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“God! How long have you been planning this?” Rhys asked a little exasperated.

 

Evan laughed walking away from Rhys. “I’m going to get dressed.” He said over his shoulder. “Don’t let the muffins burn and don’t eat anything! Wait for me to come back and make you a plate!” 

 

Rhys snorted, like he was going to wait for Evan to eat. Picking up a home fry from the stack on a plate, Rhys dipped it into one of the bowls of sauce on the counter, quickly throwing it into his mouth.

 

******************

 

“Oh there you are.” Mimi sighed tackling Isaac in a furious hug.

 

“Umm…hey.” Isaac muttered prying Mimi’s hands off of him, he was about to ask her what she was still doing in the cabin when he heard voices coming from the kitchen. It dawned on him then that he was supposed to be having breakfast with the whole group before they went and did all the activities Clara had planned. 

 

To say Isaac was less than enthusiastic was an understatement, he just wanted to take Mimi back to his room and unload all of his frustrations out on her. Clara was still not talking to him even though he had tried to apologize to her. Well, not apologize so much as tried to talk to her and when he had tried, Clara had sent him away telling him to come back when he was ready to really apologize to her. Thinking back now, Isaac could see what she was talking about, he hadn't really wanted to apologize to her, he just wanted his parents to stop looking at him like he had grown a tail. He was sorry that his sister was hurting, but how could he really care when he was hurting and no one seemed to be paying any attention to what was going on with him? Not once had anyone asked why he was upset, or if there was anything they could do to help him. When Isaac had withdrawn, everyone acted as if it was normal, his friends had stopped talking to him, his parents had continued on as if nothing was wrong, even his sister hadn't apologized for her part in what had happened to him. He had watched for weeks as the people he held close to him went on with their lives like he didn't matter. Isaac was hurting and he couldn't really care or see anyone else’s pain until things were made right with him, it might be selfish but he deserved to be selfish after everything that had happened to him. 

 

He had gone for a walk early this morning in hopes of clearing his mind of all the hateful things running through it. He wanted to hate Evan but he couldn't, his ego was hurt more than anything. Evan had chosen Molly over him and it hurt. After Molly and Isaac’s break up, Evan had texted Isaac a couple of times and Isaac had not been able to reply, he wanted to ask Evan what he had said to Molly that she had broken up with him, but he had needed it not to sound like an accusation. But after he had finally calmed down, when he looked, Evan had not been there, but not only had he not been there for him, he was there for Molly, he was practically clinging to her. Evan, Rhys, Molly, and Peter had formed their own little group and there was no room for Isaac. 

 

Isaac was so mad at Molly. When he thought about her or someone around him said her name, he would automatically see red. He often found himself wishing he had never become friends with her. Molly had broken up with him telling him that she wanted to be friends, but Isaac hadn’t seen any proof of that. She hadn’t said a thing to him for months and now she wanted to act like nothing was wrong. As if that wasn’t good enough, her and Peter were now dating, she had broken up with Isaac one day and the next she was walking around and everyone was talking about how her and Peter were dating. What made this even worse for Isaac was that Peter was on the football team with him, meaning he had seen him and Molly together and yet there he was flaunting Molly on his arm like it didn’t matter, like he and Isaac weren’t supposed to be friends. 

 

Letting Mimi drag him into the kitchen, Isaac looked at the scene in front of him and again had to endure seeing his friends and his family acting merrily and happily with each other like there wasn’t an elephant in the room, with Isaac being the elephant. 

 

“Oh good, everyone’s here, let’s eat because the day is wasting away people!” Clara screamed from her seat at the table. 

 

“Here Isaac, I made you a plate with everything on it, like you like it.” Evan said smiling, handing Isaac a plate piled high with the food he had made for breakfast.

 

As much as Isaac wanted to smile back and make a joke about his bottomless stomach, he schooled his features throwing out a quick “thanks,” before walking to the table and siting down in-between Mimi and Clara. 

 

“Morning.” Isaac muttered to his sister, briefly looking at her.

 

“Isaac.” Clara smiled before muttering something to Jo-Jo while looking at Rhys, who was smirking at them.

 

“I know you two are not flirting with my boyfriend.” Evan smiled sitting down in-between Molly and Rhys.

 

“And if we were?” Clara asked, clearly amused as her friend blushed looking down at her plate.

 

“I would tell you that my wonderful boyfriend is not worth the trouble he causes, run.” Evan laughed at Rhys shocked face as Clara smiled and her friend giggled.

 

“You guys are so cute.” Jo-Jo blurted before blushing again.

 

“We have an admirer.” Rhys cooed gracing Jo-Jo with one of his dazzling smiles.

 

“Leave her alone.” Clara said, immediately coming to her friend’s defense. 

 

“Yeah guys, stop playing with the kiddies.” Molly said, picking at the home fries on Evan’s plate.

 

“I—“ 

 

“What does the name Jo-Jo mean anyway?” Mimi asked, cutting off Rhys’ reply. Isaac turned to look at her. What the hell was she doing? Surely she knew that she was going to incite a response out of his sister for being rude to her friend. Isaac put his head in his hands, he knew better than to invite this girl around his family and this was his confirmation.

 

“Jo-jo actually stands for Josephine as in Josephine Wolfe, heir to the Wolfe Empire.” Clara threw out before Jo-Jo could even open her mouth. Isaac shook his head, this was not going to end well and he could see the regret on Mimi's face the minute Clara opened her mouth. Isaac wondered if that was because she had just started a war with his sister or because she had just insulted the daughter of an important family in their town. 

 

“What is Mimi short for again?” Clara asked.

 

“I – I didn’t.” Mimi tried shaking her head, Isaac looked at her, then his sister, deciding he wasn’t going to stop what was coming. He knew his sister was leading up to embarrassing Mimi in front of all their friends. He knew the minute he invited Mimi, his sister was going to have a field day with it and if Mimi thought it was going to end here, she was wrong. Clara had just been looking for a reason to be vicious. If there was one thing Isaac understood about his sister, it was that she never wanted to come off as unreasonable, but if she didn’t like someone and they gave her a reason to be rude, she would run with it until she couldn’t anymore.

 

“Oh I remember, Mira right? Mira Ackamand.” Clara said her full name shrugging her shoulder. “Not a bad name by any means, but not one high on the totem pole either. You’re surly not a Moon, a Holdamen, a Light, or a ‘McCullen’.” Clara spoke, pointing to everyone as she went putting quotation around Rhys’ name, but no one seemed to notice, not even Rhys. “I can only imagine what it must be like for you. I mean, I was born into the right social class so I don’t know what it’s like to have parents who encourage me to get married to a better off family before they encourage you to go to school. But even with all my lack of knowledge about it, I feel for you, truly.” Clara frowned putting her hand over her heart like she was in pain. “But, I’ve got to let you know darling, you’re wasting your time. My brother is never going to see you as more than just sex. You see, because he still has feelings for Molly, who still has feelings for him, even if she is lying about it and playing with this little boy’s heart.” Turning, Clara looked at Molly frowning at her like a mother does at her child when they’ve broken a rule. “And no offense to you Peter, you seem like a really nice guy and I hope you end up with someone nice who deserves you, but that is a different story for a different day. We can talk about you two later, maybe over dinner.” Clara smiled going back to Mimi.

 

“Okay, where was I? Oh yeah, you’re nothing but sex to my brother and quite honestly you're wasting your time, because he’s not inheriting the company, I am. So if you’re going to try and get in anyone’s pants, it should be mine.”

 

“What?” Rhys asked, looking completely shocked before he started laughing. 

 

“Rhys shut up!” Evan muttered elbowing him in the stomach. 

 

“What I mean, it’s not a shock about Mimi and all that, but Isaac isn’t taking the business? Wow, their parents are smart, because pipsqueak here is clearly more qualified.” Rhys shook his head still laughing.

 

“Just shut up.” Evan said before going back to looking at Mimi whose face was completely red. She looked like she was going to cry, honestly Evan felt bad for her. Whether what Clara was saying was true or not, she didn’t have to be torn down in front of a group of people.

 

“And I mean you’re cute and all but I’m not into girls and honestly I could do better.” With that, Mimi got up from the table scurrying away. “God I feel so bad I had to do that in front of all you guys.” Clara said, actually looking like she had wished it hadn’t happened like that. But Isaac couldn’t bring himself to care, right now he was trying to decide if he should get up and go check on Mimi or finish his breakfast. It had been so long since he had eaten something Evan cooked and he just wasn’t sure Mimi was worth missing Evan's food over.

 

“Isaac, please go calm your toy down and let’s finish breakfast. You people have thirty minutes before I want everyone up and ready to go out.” Clara said, digging into her breakfast once again.

 

“If I was straight I would marry you.” Rhys told Clara, smiling before going back this meal as well; Clara just smiled in response.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Evan sat in the barely lit kitchen, running his fingers along the rim of his mug. It was so peaceful to be up this early in the morning by himself. There was a slight chill in the air in the house from the extreme snow storm the night before and everything outside was serene. Evan looked out the window to see that the sun was finally starting to rise, it was quite beautiful with the pink color peeking out through the trees. Taking a sip of his hot chocolate, Evan wondered how long he had been sitting there, he had so much on his mind, as usual.

Yesterday, after a very awkward breakfast, the group had somehow managed to get over it and have a nice time, well—everyone except for Mimi. Clara had rounded everyone up in the bossy manner only she seemed to be able to get away with and dragged them outside. Clara had made them do some sled racing, that everyone had groaned and moaned about in the beginning before they all seemed to get really into it and started making bets on who would make it down the hill first. It had gotten a little crazy when people started to bet money with one another, it was even more shocking for Evan when Isaac began to make bets, his competitive side coming out. For a moment there yesterday, Evan thought that there was going to be a fight between Isaac and Peter when they went to race against each other, but Clara nipped that argument in the bud before they were able to completely get out of control. When Evan and Rhys had been getting ready to race each other, Rhys had asked for a bet and of course Evan had agreed but only because he wanted to make a wager of his own. When Rhys had bet a win for a blow job Evan had let him. So, when the race began and they started to move down the hill Evan was in the lead, which was no surprise since he was considerably smaller than Rhys, but at the last minute before he was due to pass the tree Clara had marked as the finish line, Evan drew back knocking himself off of the shield in the process.

Whipping snow off of his face, Evan smiled when he heard Rhys holler happy that he had won.

“That race was a blowout! I hate to break it to you babe, but you suck at sports.” Evan accepted the hand Rhys offered him, letting himself be lifted off the ground.

“I let you win.” Evan told him honestly smiling when Rhys didn’t take him seriously.

“Don’t be a sore loser. I’ll be a nice winner and make sure you come tonight, too.” Rhys leaned in for a peck hands framing Evans face.

“Oh well thank you Mr. McCullen for being so graceful” Evan laughed.

“Hey, I’m offering you a blow for a blow here.” Rhys laughed smiling, his hands still holding Evan's face.

“I think I could have gotten that for free.” Evan stated giving Rhys a peck of his own, smiling even bigger when Rhys laughed. “Let’s make another bet.”

“Evan I swear I will sleep with you. Bet or no bet”

“That’s not what I’m talking about! You pig.” Evan laughed again, “I want you and I to go to the very top of the hill and put on some skis and race to the bottom and if I win, I want you to do whatever I ask for tomorrow night.”

“Ummmm?” Rhys pretended to ponder it for a moment. “Ok” Rhys agreed “and if I win I want you to be my sex slave.”

“I sorry you’re what?” Evan laughed taking a step back from Rhys.

“I don’t know I haven’t really thought it through yet” Rhys shrugged, “but if you think you’re going to win, you have nothing to worry about.” Rhys bargained wiggling his eye brow up and down for emphasis.

“Deal.” Evan easily agreed because Rhys wasn’t going to win.

Evan smiled to himself, of course he had won the bet with Rhys yesterday and tonight after they all finished opening presents, Evan wanted to pull Rhys aside and make him talk. The question was, how many secrets was Rhys hiding? Evan could see it on him anytime he asked a question Rhys didn’t want to answer. He knew when Rhys wasn’t going to answer, it was in the set of his shoulders, the way his eyes hardened and the cords in his neck that suddenly became pronounced. Rhys never wanted to talk about his family, he never wanted to talk about what he was like when he was younger, and he had never explained how he knew Ian when he was supposed to be “new” to the town or what exactly his relationship with Steven was. Evan had never voiced the questions running through his head because he knew Rhys would never answer. But now, Evan was left feeling that if Rhys didn’t answer his questions, clear things up, that he was going to have to break up with him and that just wasn’t something Evan wanted to do. But most of all the last thing Evan wanted was to look dumb and naive. He loved Rhys, after weeks he was finally ready to stop denying it, but loving Rhys wasn’t going to keep Evan in this relationship. Rhys was either going to start being open and honest or Evan was going to end it.

“Good morning son.”

Jumping Evan smiled looking over to Jim who was walking in the kitchen. “Oh… um, Good morning.”

“What are you doing up so early?”

“I could almost ask you the same thing” Evan shrugged. “It’s Christmas morning, shouldn’t you be in bed? Breakfast isn’t for another two hours.”

“I actually wanted to get some work done before everyone was up and moving.” Jim smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well I was just doing some thinking…what do you say us kids make breakfast and we give the staff a break and invite everyone to eat with us? I know mother won’t like that to much but it’s Christmas and these people are away from their families. I think it’s the right thing to do.”

“That’s a wonderful idea.” Jim smiled, “you know what, how about we give everyone the option? I know that the boys have families in town so they can have the morning off and go home or they can have breakfast with us and hang around here with the family.”

“Sounds good,” Evan smiled giving Jim one of his genuine smiles instead of the hesitant ones he usually received. “Do you want a cup of hot chocolate or your usual coffee?”

“I’ll do hot chocolate; I have no idea how to work the coffee machine.” Evan laughed at Jim, shaking his head.

“I know how to work it, I can make up a cup if you want.”

“No, you have the hot chocolate already made I’ll just have some of that.” Jim smiled as Evan got up, getting Jim down a mug. Jim walked more into the kitchen, standing next to Evan. “Do you think everyone is having fun?”

“I do.” Evan nodded handing Jim his cup before moving the marshmallows and candy canes near Jim, letting him pick his topping. “Who couldn’t? This is a beautiful estate full with staff, no one is wanting for anything.”

“What about you?”

“I’m having fun.” Evan smiled shrugging his shoulders.

“But?” Jim asked, hearing the ‘but’ in Evan's voice.

“It’s a little much, don’t you think?” Evan said trying not to sound judgmental.

“How do you mean?”

“I mean you have this big estate, I don’t even want to guess how many acres it is. Then you have four ‘small cabins’—I only put quotations around that because the truth is, that the ‘cabins’ are the size of regular family houses fully stocked with a living room and kitchen, so if they wanted to no one would have to come to the main house and spend time with each other. As if that weren’t bad enough, the big house is like a hotel. Everyone could stay in this house if they wanted to and still have room for three other families. I just think it’s all too much.”

“It’s not like we can’t afford it.” Jim shrugged his shoulder not getting Evan's point, if he had the money why couldn’t he spend it? This property started as a vacation home for him and his extravagant wife, but he also had the cabins built for any prospective business partners. The estate was a perfect place to bring someone when he wanted to make his point.

“But that doesn’t mean we should. Wouldn’t you much rather donate it to families who could use it right around now? There are children who won’t be getting presents or eating a Christmas meal or a meal at all. We are some of the richest people in the world, why not help people who are not as fortunate as us?”

“I’ve never thought about it like that.”

“I don’t want you to think I don’t think the house is beautiful because I do--any one would. But—do you want to know what my favorite holiday was?” Evan asked, leaning over the counter, looking at Jim, his eyes dancing with excitement. Instead of answering with words, Jim simply nodded. “Before I started spending my holidays alone, I let Molly talk me into spending Christmas with her and her mom’s family. I really didn’t want to go, but she begged and quite honestly, I didn’t feel like spending the holiday alone. It was the same year I hadn’t gotten a birthday or Christmas card from my dad and I was a little bummed. I don’t even know if he was sending them or if it was just something that was on the agenda of one of his assistants, but it made me feel closer to him in a way, like he cared about me, he didn’t have to talk or see me ever as long as I got that card in the mail two days before every holiday and my birthday. Anyway, the cards had stopped that year and I was feeling bad, I had convinced myself that he had just been really busy my birthday and forgot, but he wouldn’t forget Christmas. But when nothing had showed up, I called Molly and told her I could go.

“We went all the way into the city to her aunt’s house. She had just had her youngest child two weeks ago, so everyone was excited to see the baby. It was weird for me, because when we pulled up to the house I was excepting something different from what I saw. Their house was just so much smaller than all of our houses, there was four kids and a new born baby packed into a four-bedroom house. Molly’s oldest cousin Ivan had his own room and the two youngest boys shared one and Sam had her own room.

“When we went into the house, it was so full of life, the kids were running around, Molly’s uncle and grandfather were sitting on the couch watching some kind of game while Molly’s aunt and grandmother were in the kitchen cooking. There were childhood pictures everywhere and the house smelled like baked goods. It was funny because as we were in the little foyer, if you could even call it that, Sam and the two younger boys ran by barely remembering to say hello in passing. Everyone took off their coats and through it into the coat closet before Molly’s mom went down the hall to the kitchen and her father went and joined her uncle on the couch. There were no formalities and everyone just integrated into the house like they had lived there all their lives. But, my favorite part was when it was time for bed. There weren’t enough rooms for everyone to have a room because Molly’s grandparents were there as well, so Sam had to give up her room to her grandparents and Ivan had to give his room up to Molly’s parents so we had to get theses god awful blow up beds and blow them up on the floor of the family room. Molly and I were going to get our own, Ivan was going to sleep on the couch. Aiden, Nolan and Sam were supposed to share one room. But when bed time actually came and we were all supposed to split up all the adults ended up in the living room and all us kids ended up in the family room, the boys even brought their beds down and we just all stayed up all night talking and being dumb. At the end of the night, we ended up pushing Molly off of the beds because she kept farting and it was horrible. But, being that close to each other forced us to find things to do and talk about, it was nice. I didn’t think about my father once that whole week and I built a really nice friendship with Molly’s cousins, I still send birthday cards to everyone even though we really don’t talk anymore.”

“That does sound really nice.” Jim admitted, jealous that he and Ann hadn’t been the ones to make Evan forget about his father's short fallings. “Maybe we can do that next holiday, something small and quaint.”

“I think everyone would love that.” Evan smiled, again making Jim smile in return. He was becoming addicted to seeing Evan happy.

Jim nodded, taking a sip from his cup. He couldn’t help the sudden wave of nervousness that over took him. Jim had been meaning to talk to Evan for some time now but every time he tried to he couldn’t seem to find the words to say it. He almost feared that Evan was going to turn him down, shun his offer. Remind Jim that he was only the step-father. Jim took a staggering breath, he knew that if he didn’t do this now, he was going to lose his opportunity and he needed Evan to know that he saw him. That he wanted to be more than just the step-father but a confidant, a friend. “So,“ Jim started, “I was thinking I would give you the first semester to get college life under your feet and then I was thinking you should start shadowing me. You’ll come to meetings, handle some paper work, sit in on some business calls. Then in the summer when I do most of my traveling you will come and just take summer classes online if you have to, so that you can travel with me and your mom and experience some of the international business we do.” Jim took a breath waiting for Evan to say something. When Evan remained quiet Jim began to feel stupid. He knew this was going to happen. “I just want to make sure that by the time you graduate that we’re both confident in putting a lot of my work load on you. I don’t want you to feel overwhelmed” Evan looked at Jim, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

“What?”

“What?” Jim answered in response, his heart beating in his ears. “Do you think that’s too quick? We can wait until your freshmen year is over, but I promise I won’t make anything you do too hard in the beginning.”

“Jim, I don’t even know what we’re talking about.” Jim blushed then feeling stupid, he hadn’t thought of that.

“Um, your apprenticeship with the company.”

“What?”

“It’s totally ok if you don’t want to. I don’t want you to feel pressured to do something you don't want to.” Jim rushed

“Jim…” Evan didn’t know how to articulate what was going on in his head.

“No, it's ok. I don’t want you to feel like you have to. The trust funds me and your mother have for you are more than enough to take care of you.”

“Trust funds?” Evan hadn’t even thought that his mother would do something like that. “I... Jim, you...” Evan was so shocked, he didn’t have the words to say how he was feeling and more than anything, Evan didn’t want to cry in front of Jim.

“It’s ok Evan. I won’t be offended if you feel that going the same route as I did is not for you. I can always…”

“No!” Evan yelled, shocking Jim. “I…I mean I want to take over the business but only if you’re sure you want me to.”

“Of course I’m sure, who else would do it?”

“I just—have you talked to mother about this? Is she ok with it?” Jim looked at Evan, immediately knowing where Evan's mind had gone.

“I have years ago, I think you might have been in the ninth grade at the time. But Evan, you must know that even if I hadn’t talked to her or if I had and we had been at a discord I would still be offering you this job. You’re my son and just like every family in The Falls you inherit the business.”

“I,“ Evan's breath started to come out as short little pants.

“Evan take a breath!” Jim rushed to Evan's side, thinking he was having a panic attack.

“Thank you.” Evan panted on the verge of tears, he had never thought he would inherit a business. Evan threw his hands around Jim, giving him a fierce hug. “I—you…” Evan spoke trying to find the words to convey what he was feeling.

“You’re welcome.” Jim spoke, hugging Evan back with just as much force. He was starting to realize that it was the little things with Evan that would make the changes Jim wanted in his and Evan's relationship.

 

******************

 

“I know that Steven, but…” Rhys rolled his eyes as he listened to Steven's voice yelling through his phone. He was getting tired of Steven and his constant nagging and if he hadn’t been threatening Rhys with exposing who he was, Rhys would have ignored the messages and phone calls a long time ago.

“You have this kid thinking that I’m trying to steal you from him all because you don’t want me to let it slip that you are a McAuthor? What kind of shit is that?”

“You don’t get it!” Rhys yelled into the phone. “You have never felt the urge to hide who you are! God, when you came out your parents were welcoming of it, your mother didn’t turn into a hypocrite and started throwing bible scriptures at you. Your father didn’t make you move two hours away from the only home you’ve ever known just because the boyfriend you thought you were falling in love with wasn’t good enough. You don’t know what it’s like to live this life style where you can have all the secrets you want as long as they fit in with what everyone would considers acceptable!”

“Leighton, I understand that and I’m sorry that you feel the need to hide who you are, but you’re only hiding it because it’s easier to hide it then face the heat. You are about to turn eighteen, your parents' rein on you will be nothing in a minute. That kid you’re dating now, Evan, he’s gay and he has been out for a long time and I know you said that he has some problems with people, but he’s happy and in a couple of years none of this will matter unless you let it. You need to grow up ‘Rhys’ and decide what it is that you want.”

“I can’t do this, please Steve I have to go” Rhys said after a long minute. He was tired of arguing with Steven, it was clear to him that they weren’t going to agree. Steven wanted him out and proud and Rhys was becoming more and more comfortable with things staying the way they were. Rhys wasn’t surprised when he heard his phone beep, letting him know that the call had been ended.

“Goodbye to you too.” Rhys muttered to his phone before taking it away from his ear. 

Rhys sighed, slumping down in his bed. On one hand he understood what Steven was saying and he agreed, but it was easy to tell someone what they should do when you didn’t have to walk in their shoes. Rhys’ parents had never been loving, he couldn’t remember the last time some had said I love you, he couldn’t remember the last time he had hugged his mother or his father. But those were his parents and though there was no real love between the three of them, Rhys couldn’t let go of the knot that would form in his stomach at the thought of disappointing them more then he already had.

When they had first moved to The Falls, Rhys had been angry. He couldn’t be with his boyfriend because his parents were hypocrites. He was forced to live in a town full of blood sucking opportunists where he felt he had to hide who he was just to have a little piece of mind. He had met up with Ian, hoping to find some solace in his friend, to be let down when Ian had agreed to keep his secret as long as Rhys did something for him in return. Now here he was on vacation with his boyfriend, angry once again because he could feel that everything was about to blow up in his face. The secrets he had been keeping from Evan and the friends he had come to make were going to come to light and when they did, Rhys could just feel that he was going to lose everything that he had come to love.

 

*************

 

Peter pushed the bottom to the treadmill making it go faster. He was exhausted but he wasn’t going to stop, he needed the distraction. Yesterday morning when Peter had woken up, he had told himself that it was going to be a good day, he had woken up with Molly in his bed. They hadn’t done anything the night before, but it was nice to spend most of his time talking to Molly, it almost felt like they had known each other for some time. Peter could tell that they were going to be good friends, but that was it. Peter had feelings for Molly, he wouldn’t deny it, but more and more it was becoming clear to him that Molly wasn’t feeling the same way. Peter could tell that Molly was never going to see him as more than just a friend and after what Clara had said yesterday at breakfast and that little run in he had with Isaac, Peter couldn’t hide from it anymore, Isaac and Molly still had feelings for each other.

Clara's words had been the truth, whether Peter wanted to hear it or not. He had been selfish when he started whatever it was that was going on between him and Molly. He had known that she wasn’t over Isaac, but had hoped that he would be enough to make her forget about him. He had been crushing on Molly for some time, but he could never get closer to her because of Isaac and Evan. At first, Peter hadn’t wanted to talk to Molly in hopes that he would move on, but the feelings hadn’t dwindled. Then he struggled with betraying Isaac because anyone with two eyes could see that Isaac had feelings for Molly, it was almost as if there was a ‘Do Not Touch, Property of Isaac Moon’ sign on her. But Peter had allowed the feelings to manifest to a point that he didn’t care who he hurt, as long as he had Molly. Now though, Peter was ready to admit defeat and walk away from Molly, mostly because he could see no other option.

 

********************

 

Isaac looked down at the assortment of presents laid out on his bed. He had started Christmas shopping months ago, long before he started feuding with Molly and Evan, but now that he was, he wasn’t sure that he wanted to give them the Christmas presents he had brought for them. Isaac knew he was being childish but a big part of him still wanted to hate Evan and Molly. He didn’t feel like things had been repaired, but maybe it was time for all of that to change. Even though he didn’t think he should have to take the first step, he would because the truth of the matter was, that he missed his friends, and watching everyone have fun without him yesterday, not being part of the group hurt more than anything. When they were in The Falls, it was easier for Isaac to ignore what was going on in front of him, but now that he was stuck here with everyone, it was impossible not to yearn for that closeness that had been missing for some months now.

Isaac picked up the jewelry box containing the present he had brought for Molly. Christmas had never been anything that was big to them. They had more than enough money to buy anything they wanted throughout the year, so that there really wasn’t anything that they could buy for each other that the other didn’t already have. It was always the small things like clothes or something sentimental that went a long way between the three of them, but the gift he had brought for Molly was much more than that and he didn’t want to give it to her and make things even more awkward between them than they already were. Isaac sighed, he really wished he was talking to Evan, because Evan would know what to do. Looking over at his night stand, Isaac looked at his phone, he did want to mend things between him and Evan, and he was sure that if he called, Evan would pick up his phone. Maybe this was just the platform he needed to get his friend back.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

 

Evan's body vibrated with the need to see Rhys and tell him what had happened between him and Jim. He had never believed that he would even get a chance like this. He hadn’t seen his father since the divorced and like he had told Jim, the birthday cards had stopped long ago. Making it easy for Evan to wrap his head around moving out of The Falls after he graduated. He wasn’t inheriting a title so there was no reason to stay, no point in giving people something else to hold over him, to taunt him with.

But now, with what Jim had said in the kitchen, Evan's life plans had changed and he vibrated with the joy of it. If Evan had not been so focused on what Jim had told him and how his step-dad deserved a lot more credit than Evan had been giving him, Evan would have been astonished by how much his life had changed in the course of a year. He was barely friends with Molly, Isaac wasn’t talking to him, he had a boyfriend and it was someone from The Falls, and now this amazing opportunity had been dropped in his lap.

If someone had told Evan when the school year had begun, that Isaac and Molly weren’t going to be the first people he ran to when something major happened in his life, good or bad, Evan would have laughed in their face and now, here he was running to tell Rhys, the guy he couldn’t stand in the beginning of the year, about how happy he was that someone in his life thought enough of him to give him a chance. A chance Evan didn’t plan on giving away without a fight.

“Rhys!” Evan yelled running through the door, jumping on to the bed and on top of his very startled boyfriend.

“Evan what the hell!” Rhys gasped trying to force air into his lungs.

“Oh my god,” Evan gasped in response, grabbing Rhys face. “Sorry, sorry,” Evan muttered littering Rhys' face with soft kisses. His whole body truly vibrating on top of Rhys’. “I didn’t mean to hurt you I was just in a rush because you won’t believe... there is just… I have so much I want to say…and I—“ Evan was silenced with Rhys’ lips covering his. Rhys had learned that sometimes Evan became so overwhelmed with the emotions running through him that his mind couldn’t seem to focus on one thing. He had also discovered that kissing stopped the rambling and if Evan forgot what it was that he was talking about, that was good too.

“Ok, what were you saying?” Rhys asked when Evan pulled away from him, breaking the kiss. Rhys watched Evan gather himself.

“I, ummm, Jim…he.”

“Am I going to have to kiss you again?” Rhys asked, a very smug smirk coming to his face when Evan shivered. Rhys lay under Evan, watching him once again as he tried to rein in his emotions, slowly receding into himself. It hurt him to see Evan be so unsure of himself, so insecure. It never failed to amaze him how innocent Evan could be one minute and how free he could be whenever he wanted. Rhys would have loved to see Evan before life had tamed and silenced him.

“Jim offered me the apprenticeship job at his company.” Evan rushed out, his shoulders sagging with the relief of finally letting it out and telling someone.

“And…?”

“What do you mean and?”

“I mean he offered you it and then what… did he take back the offer or something?” Rhys asked, he was going to be completely shocked if Evan said yes.

“No, I mean I was sitting in the kitchen earlier this morning and Jim walked in and said that he wanted to talk to me and said that he wanted me to start working after my first semester of school. It was so strange because he was so nervous, which made me nervous, then he was giving me the position and acting like I should have excepted it.”

“Well shouldn’t you have? I mean who else was he going to offer it to? As far as I know, he doesn’t have any other children and the man worships the ground you walk on. He would wipe your ass for you if you asked.” Evan shook his head vigorously in disagreement.

“No one knew that he was going to offer me the job, he could have given it to someone else. I mean he said he talked to my mother and she thought it was a good idea but I don’t know if I believe that, she has never wanted anything good for me. I don’t think he told her and when she finds out that he offered me the job she's going to make him take it back. I mean why would she agree? What is she getting pout of this? She has never done anything nice for me my entire life, she hates— “

“Evan stop!” Rhys spoke, silencing Evan. “What the fuck are you even saying right now? Let’s talk about this logically for a second here ok? First, Jim loves you and he wants nothing more than for you to see him as more than just your mother's husband. Second, it would only make sense for your mother to agree. From what you’ve been telling me, she acts like an angel in front of Jim, so why would she disagree and make it seem like she didn’t want anything but the best for her son? It looks like a win, win for your mom anyway. She gets to save face with her husband and she has a son who is CEO of a business. So, if something should happen and your mother and Jim were to divorce or she miraculously lost all of her money tomorrow she would have a son who was working and could take care of her, because let’s be honest you would take care of your mother despite how you might feel about her. Lastly, Evan you are a Holdamen, I know everyone at school likes to make it seem like that’s nothing and you let them but the truth of the matter is that your last name will open just about any door in this world that you want it to and you have to remember that. You’re not just some random everyday person off of the street, you are Evan-Fucking-Holdamen and you need to act like you know that and make everyone remember what having that last name means.”

Evan looked at Rhys completely flabbergasted, he had never expected Rhys to say something like that, but most of all he knew Rhys was right, he needed to start being the person he wanted everyone to see him as. For as long as Evan could remember people had doubted him and he had allowed it. Instead of getting tough and standing up for himself, Evan had hidden and when Molly had clung to him and become something of a bodyguard, Evan had let her because it was easier to let someone else fight his battles for him. But now, Jim was giving him everything he never thought he was going to have and he wasn’t going to blow it, he was going to prove everyone wrong. He was Evan Cheyenne Holdamen and he needed to start acting like it. With that last thought, Evan smiled down at Rhys giving into the kiss they both wanted.

 

*****************************

 

Isaac fiddled with the phone in his hands. He didn’t want to do this, but he really needed to talk to someone who knew Molly like he did. He couldn’t talk to Clara because she still wasn’t talking to him, he couldn’t talk to any of the adults because they wouldn’t understand and he definitely couldn’t talk to Mimi, not that he wanted to. He hadn’t even seen her since dinner last night. She had wanted to go back to his room with him, but Isaac had told her no, that he would just see her in the morning. He knew that he had hurt her feelings, but he really didn’t care, he didn’t owe Mimi anything. He had known what Mimi was doing and he had allowed it because she had been better than nothing, but now he was over her, especially since he was thinking about making up with Molly and Evan, he definitely didn’t need her around anymore. Plus, if things worked out like he wanted them to, it wasn’t like Evan and Molly would allow for Mimi to stick around anyway.

It was hard for Isaac to think about what life had been like in the beginning of the year compared to what it was now. He so desperately wanted to go back, take back every stupid thing he had done. Putting in the password to his phone, Isaac decided to call Evan.

“Hello?” Isaac was surprised to hear a very breathless Evan answer the phone. He had almost thought that it was just going to go to voicemail.

“If that’s Molly I swear I am going to throttle her, I swear this the fifth time Evan, the fifth! Doesn’t she have...” Isaac could hear Rhys ranting before he heard some rustling of the sheets and a light moan before a heavily breathing Evan came back on the phone.

“Yeah sorry who’s this?”

“Uh… it’s me, Isaac. I was wondering if we could, um—talk?”

“Oh, thank god you’re not Jim.” Evan breathed.

“Who is it?” Isaac heard Rhys’ voice again. “I knew you shouldn’t have answered your phone! It better not be Molly; doesn’t she have her own boyfriend to be paying attention to?”

“Rhys, will you be quiet? Yeah we can talk no problem.” Evan answered but Isaac could hear Rhys’ muffled voice complaining again “can we meet in like an hour?” Evan asked.

“In two!” Rhys corrected.

“Yeah I can meet in an hour.”

“Ok see you then.” Evan rushed before hanging up without another word.

 

**********************

“Good morning.” Clara spoke, walking into the kitchen and over to a cabinet, then the refrigerator. Molly watched her movements, deliberately not responding. She was pissed with Clara and she wouldn’t pretend not to be.

“What, no hello?” Clara asked, turning to look at Molly over her cup of juice. “Oh come on, are we doing this again?” Clara whined dramatically. “What is it now, Margaret?” Again Molly didn’t answer. She would not be baited with Clara calling her by her real name.

“Is this about what I said yesterday?” Clara asked, already knowing the answer. “Oh come on, we both know what I said was the truth, even if that boy is too dumb to see it. You still have feelings for my brother and he still has feelings for you and you guys need to face the facts and just love each other again.” Clara almost smiled, she saw Molly boil over with anger.

“Why can’t you ever just mind your own business? Why is it that you always have an opinion about someone else’s life? Are you so bored with your own day to day life that you have to fill it with meddling in other people’s? You need to find a new hobby because the one you have now only manages to piss people off.” Molly ranted, yelling by the time she was done speaking. She was so upset she ran her fingers through her hair, not thinking about the mess she was making of it. Clara didn’t respond automatically, instead she took another sip of her drink, studying Molly trying to figure out how she was going to word what she wanted to say.

“Maybe if you had talked to your idiots the way you’re talking to me, you may not have been in this to begin with.” Clara spoke after finishing her juice and setting the cup in the sink before turning to look at Molly. “Honestly, this whole conversation is a joke and I’ll tell you why: we both know that you’re just mad because as we speak, Peter is somewhere thinking of how he is going to break up with you. Which, is what I wanted and what you and my idiot brother both need. I usually don’t show my hand to anyone but in this case I think I will make an exception because I think you need the reality check.

“First, no I am not going to find a new hobby because keeping you idiots in line is what I do best. If I stopped meddling in your lives, do you know what kind of havoc you all would wreak? No one makes the village idiot the mayor and that’s what I feel like I would be doing if I trusted any of you to actually know what you want. Second if you had listened to the amazing advice I had given you instead of flipping out only the way you can, you would have had my brother and Evan in your life a long time ago. Because Evan and my brother had made up the night you and I went over there. But, because you’re hotheaded, stubborn and ignorant you missed all of that and caused an even bigger problem. I blame your parents in part for that because if they had reined you in a long time ago, taught you how to get your emotions under control, you wouldn’t get into half the problems you do. I will admit that sometimes your approach is the best, but sometimes Molly, a situation needs to be handled with grace and sophistication, both of which you lack.

“You could have my brother and Evan following behind you like good little boys if you knew for one second how they needed to be handled. Hell, all my brother wants to do is make you happy and if you got your head out of your ass, you would know that. You, Ms. Margret Samantha Light need to learn some grace, because I can promise you, if you continue as you are, you will not only lose my brother and Evan again, successfully ruining the gift I am giving you by fixing the mess you seem to have gotten yourself into, you will also run your father’s business into the ground.” Clara finished, looking at Molly as if daring her to confront her again. When Molly made no move to say anything, Clara smiled and began to walk out of the kitchen, stopping when she met the doorway. “I’m going to make sure Jo-Jo is ready and then we can go. Oh, and Molly if you ever talk to me like that again, I will not be so kind.”

 

********************

 

Isaac stood on the balcony listening to the commotion his friends and family were making in the kitchen. Isaac took a deep breath, letting the cold crispy air chill him. He took the time to look around and take in his surroundings, loving how truly beautiful it was. He was lucky to even be invited on a vacation like this. If Isaac was being honest with himself, he was nervous to talk to Evan, he didn’t know when he had ever been like this. Talking to Evan and arguing with Molly had always been natural to him like breathing air and now he was worried that he was finally ready to have his friends in his life again and that they wouldn’t want him back, that they were comfortable with the relationship and the friendships they had now, that Isaac coming back into the mix seemed like more trouble than it was worth. Isaac played with the brochures and jewelry box in his hand, wondering if he should just tell Evan never mind.

“Hey.” Evan spoke, breaking Isaac out of his thoughts.

“Hey.” Isaac tried to smile, but he was sure it looked like he was scowling. God, he felt like his heart was in his throat; he could feel it every time he went to swallow.

“So?” Evan asked looking at Isaac after an awkward pause. Evan wasn’t sure what Isaac wanted, but he knew he wasn’t in the mood for a fight so, if that’s what Isaac wanted he could stand out here and argue with himself.

“So…” Isaac nodded forgetting for a second that he was the one who invited Evan there to talk, and Evan was waiting for him to say something.

“So, are you going to tell me what you called me for, or are we just going to stand outside in below zero-degree weather and stare at each other? I mean I can stand out here if that’s all you wanted, but it’s really cold so can we do this inside instead?” Isaac laughed, feeling a little lighter.

“First I want to apologize for how I’ve handled things. I stopped talking to you and Molly when what I should have done was talk to you guys and tell you what was going on with me.”

“Thank you,” Evan started, trying to think about what to say next. “I want to apologize as well. I let a friendship that means a lot to me go too easily and tried to pin everything that was wrong on you. I could have tried harder to get in contact with you a lot better than I did.” Isaac nodded, not knowing what to do next. All that planning and thinking about what he wanted to say was for nothing, because now that Evan was here in front of him, he was acting like a fool. He could only imagine what he was going to do when he talked to Molly and she was a lot less agreeable than Evan.

Beginning to feel like an idiot, Isaac shoved the brochures he had in his hand at Evan, “Here, Merry Christmas.”

“Condos? Are you trying to say you brought me a condo for Christmas?” Evan asked looking through the pamphlet.

“No, I brought us a Condo. Well, actually I own the whole building. Remember how I disappeared for like two weeks after my 18th birthday?” Isaac asked, continuing when Evan nodded. “Well, I asked mom for help and we went shopping and I found a really nice building not far from the school. I plan on turning the whole top floor into one big condo for all three of us to share like we’ve been planning since we were like eight. I was thinking you could turn the kitchen into your own oasis. I wanted to tell you about it before Molly, so that you could put your touch on things before Molly sweeps in and takes over everything.”

“Wow… I.” Evan looked up at Isaac, “I didn’t think either of you guys still wanted to live together with the way that this year has been going.”

“I’m mad Evan, but I haven’t become stupid. You guys are important to me.” Isaac looked down at his hands playing with the jewelry box.

“She’s going to love it.” Evan spoke, breaking Isaac from his thoughts.

“What?”

“You’re worried about Molly’s Christmas present, right? That’s what’s in your hand, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Isaac nodded. “I don’t know whether or not I should give it to her.”

“Give it to her, you could give her the ugliest thing she’s ever seen. Hell, you could give her something that used to belong to Mimi, and Molly would accept it because she so badly wants you to acknowledge her again.”

“Yeah I have been a jerk, haven’t I?”

“Yeah, you have.”

“Wow so quick to agree.” Isaac laughed, it only increasing when Evan shrugged. “But, we are still family, right?” Isaac asked.

“Of course,” Evan quickly nodded. “We are still family, even though you want to sleep with our sister. We’re just a really fucked up family.” Isaac looked at Evan shocked before he roared with laughter.

“You’re right,” Isaac agreed taking a deep breath, “we’re just a really fucked up family.”

 

****************************

 

Molly watched Isaac and Evan walk back into the house laughing with each other, and she couldn’t help but feel jealous. How come Isaac would talk to Evan but couldn’t give her the time of day? She couldn’t help but feel like the renewal of Evan's and Isaac's relationship was an end to theirs. Molly tried to talk herself through the freak-out she was having because if she didn’t, she was going to walk over and drag Evan away from Isaac and demand that Evan chose who he was going to be friends with, her or him.

“Hey Peter, we thought you were never going to show up.” Clara exclaimed, drawing everyone's attention to Peter as he walked into the kitchen.

“Of course I showed up, it’s Christmas.” Peter smiled, “Merry Christmas everyone!” Peter yelled smiling.

“Merry Christmas!” a chorus of voices yelled back. Molly smiled at Peter, happy to see at least one person that had her back, only to be shocked when Peter didn’t even spare her a second glance. Molly’s heart was beating erratically, she knew this was going to happen, after what Clara had said at breakfast yesterday there was no way it wasn’t going to come back and bite her in the ass. She had tried to pretend that Clara hadn’t said what she did, but it was clear that it was all Peter could think about, and now he was here to end whatever they had going on between them. Molly had brought Peter with her so she could have someone to have her back and distract her from Isaac and his relationship with Mimi, and with just two sentences Clara had taken that away from her. Molly couldn’t help but scowl over at Clara, who was laughing with Jo-Jo.

“Ok guys, what are we making for breakfast?” Evan asked walking into the kitchen and standing in-between Molly and Rhys with a pen and note pad in his hands.

“I just want to know whose idea was it that we should cook breakfast. Isn’t there supposed to be help in this place?” Clara asked looking through the whole group.

“Well, I did.” Evan spoke up. “It’s Christmas and the staff deserved a break and each and every one of us is able to make our own breakfast for one day.”

“Well then you cook because it's Christmas and I personally do not feel like eating a mediocre meal. So, you go ahead chef Holdamen and let your talents shine through.”

“I don’t mind helping.” Peter spoke up.

“Thanks,” Evan smiled over to Peter. “But all of you are helping, I don’t care what any of you think and I don’t want to hear any bitching.” Evan spoke looking at Clara daring her to say something to the contrary.

“You know Holdamen, I liked you a whole lot better when you didn’t have a back bone.”

“Well I like myself a whole lot better now, backbone and manhood intact.” Evan fired back almost immediately, causing Clara to look up at him in shock before she busted out laughing, eyes shining.

“Agreed,” Clara nodded before looking to Jo-Jo. “So Jo-Jo and I will make the fruit salad and parfait and shit like that.”

“Clara language!” Isaac and Molly said at the same time.

“ Like you guys don’t cuss, Evan just cussed at all of us! You people have such double standards!” Clara whined, Molly couldn’t help but smile, it was like old times all over again.

“Anyway—“ Evan yelled getting everyone’s attention again, “Do we make waffles, French toast, omelets, frittata, pancakes?” Evan groaned when everyone yelled out different things, even some that he hadn’t named, and then started arguing with each other. “One at a time!” Evan yelled.

“Why don’t we just do a little bit of everything?” Peter asked.

“You know Peter, you’re eventually going to have to pick a side if you plan on lasting in this group.” Clara said looking to Peter.

“Then I pick yours.” Peter smiled over to her.

“You’re a smart cookie. So, that’s two, no three for quiches, cause Jo-Jo wants what I want.”

“No, I don’t.” Jo-Jo spoke, surprising everyone in the group when the girl who hadn’t said more than two words the whole trip had finally spoken up. “I want blueberry pancakes… if you can make them.” She blushed looking to Evan.

“I can definitely do that.” Evan smiled at her making her blush. “Ok, blueberry pancakes it is. What do you want to do?” Evan asked turning to Rhys.

“I know how to make Pop tarts.”

“Oh my goodness, you’ll help me. Peter, what can you make?”

“Eggs?” Peter asked, shrugging his shoulders.

“Ok, you make eggs. Molly you can make the coffee, tea, and set the table and Isaac you make the sausage and bacon.”

“Why am I the only one who's not cooking anything?” Molly asked offended.

“Rhys isn’t cooking either.” Evan offered.

“I just want all of you to know that I am offended.”

“Molly, you can’t cook. The last time you tried to, you burnt a pot. I didn’t even know that was possible.” Clara pointed out, making Isaac and Evan giggle.

“That was not my fault! Isaac was the one who distracted me. My macaroni would have been great if not for that!”

“What about that time you burnt eggs?” Evan asked.

“I was making a lot of food and it’s hard to juggle all of that at once.”

“Evan manages to do it.” Isaac pointed out.

“I’m not going to let you guys gang up on me! You can all kiss my tuchus!” Molly fumed making everyone laughed.

 

*****************

 

Molly sat watching the sun set while sipping her hot cider. She couldn’t stop thinking about Peter and everything that was going on with them, finally being honest with herself. She was selfish for not being completely honest with Peter; she was never going to see Peter the way he wanted her to. And instead of saying that, instead of being honest with Peter and herself, she had made an even bigger mess of things, Clara had been right.

“Hey.” Molly turned around and smiled at Peter as he stepped out onto the deck.

“Hey.” Molly took her time to look at Peter, he really was a handsome and nice guy. But neither of them had entered this with the right frame of mind. Molly had only allowed things to get as far with Peter as they had because she wanted to get over Isaac, and Molly wasn’t stupid, Peter had played dumb when they had met because he wanted to get her attention. Molly couldn’t help but wonder if Peter wanted to be with her to aggravate Isaac.

“We haven’t really gotten to talk today.” Peter frowned, coming to sit next to Molly.

“Yeah, it has been a little crazy.” Molly said, trying to offer Peter an out so they wouldn’t have to talk about what was really going on.

“Yeah it has,” Peter nodded wringing his hands together. “Molly… I want to thank you for inviting me on this trip, it has been really fun.”

“But?”

“But I don’t think we can talk for a while after we get home.”

“What?” Molly was stunned, she hadn’t expected for that to be what he was going to say.

“Yeah, I—” Peter took a deep breath, “I really like you Molly and I know that you’re not over Isaac and I started this whole thing with you hoping I could gain your attention, but all I’ve done is make a fool of myself.”

“Peter don’t say that, no you haven’t.”

“Yeah I have. If Isaac’s sister, who hasn’t known me for more than five days, can say that, then I know I have.”

“Peter, don’t pay attention to Clara, she’s just—she’s…”

“Honest.” Peter stated. “I just need time to let the thought of you go. I built this whole thing up in my head and I’m just a little disappointed that things didn’t work out how I wanted them to.”

“If it makes a difference, I really do like you—just not how I hoped I would.”

“I know, and maybe when I’m over it, we can be friends… who like to make out with each other.” It felt nice to share a laugh.

 

**************************

 

Evan smiled watching his friends and family interact. This trip was turning out to be a great vacation. Evan couldn’t remember the last time that he’d had so much fun with everybody. Even his mother was doing a better job at pretending to be nice.

“Are you having fun?” Rhys asked leaning into Evan.

“I am,” Evan nodded. “I haven’t seen everyone have this much fun with each other in a long time. It even looks like Molly and Isaac are getting along.”

“Yeah, it is kind of nice.” Rhys nodded smiling, “I like the presents you got me.” Rhys whispered, lips against Evan's ear, making Evan giggle.

“You better stop or Jim’s going to come over here and rip your head off.” Evan turned to Rhys so that their lips were touching. Evan giggled when Rhys blushed leaning back and looking over to Jim who was scowling at the two of them.

“Ok Molly, it’s your turn to open your presents.” Jim spoke.

“Ok let’s see.” Molly spoke, picking up her first present. “This is from mom and dad,” Molly looked at the envelope before holding it up to the light to see what was inside.

“Molly just open it.” Clara whined.

“Shut up, I’m getting to it.” Molly mumbled, glaring at Clara before she finally ripped it open. “It’s a…receipt?” Molly asked.

“Yeah your father and I— “

“Oh no you don’t,” Molly’s father interrupted, “I do not want anything to do with this.” Evan couldn’t help but giggle when Ben Molly’s father chuckled.

“Well I thought,” Janet, Molly’s mother, started again, giving Ben a dirty look, “since you would be going away to school soon, it would be smart for you to learn to cook a couple of meals on your own, so you don’t starve.” Evan couldn’t help but to bust out laughing with the look of shock that crossed Molly’s face.

“I told you not to give her this gift.” Ben muttered, joining Evan in a laugh.

“What?” Janet asked, ignoring her husband. “Don’t give me that face. You burnt toast so bad the other day that it smoked up the whole kitchen and you burnt eggs that you were trying to cook in the microwave, the kitchen still stinks.” Evan couldn’t help the inhuman wheeze that left his body from laughing too hard.

“Ok, just open a different gift, Molly. Other people would like to open their as well.” Clara interrupted, clearly over the whole thing.

“Ok, this one is from…there is no name.”

“It’s from me.” Isaac muttered causing everyone but Evan to look over at him shocked. Evan however didn’t take his eyes off of Molly.

“Well, open it Margret.” Molly was so shocked, she didn’t even give Clara a second glance for calling her by her name.

“Oh my god… how long have you had this?” Molly asked, taking the charm bracelet out of the box.

“A while,” Isaac shrugged.

“I can’t believe you remember this thing… you added charms to it?” Molly looked like she was about to cry. “Oh thank you, thank you.” Molly gasped, climbing over everyone and their gifts to get to Isaac, throwing herself into his arms, littering his face with kisses a ‘thank you’ slipping out every once in a while.

“Ok, please don’t have sex in a room full of people.”

“Clara!” her mother Barbara admonished.

“I really like the gift, I can’t imagine the trouble you went through to get this.” Molly muttered, smiling brightly at Isaac.

“It was no trouble at all.” Isaac muttered back, taking the bracelet and putting it on her wrist. Evan felt a little weird to be viewing what seemed to be a very intimate moment.

“I really missed you.” Molly whispered bottom lip trembling.

“I missed you to Mo and I’m really sorry.” Molly took a deep breath before nodding and hugging Isaac again.

“Oh my god, I just want to open my gifts!” Clara whined.

 

*****************

 

“Did you like your gifts?” Rhys asked grabbing Evan’s hand, pulling him into his chest.

“I did.” Evan nodded, smiling up at Rhys. Evan’s smile deepened when Rhys hummed his agreement. Evan was nervous about bringing up the talk he wanted to have with Rhys. He almost wanted to postpone it because he didn’t want to possibly ruin their vacation but he also liked that they were in an area where Rhys couldn’t just leave and end the conversation when he didn’t like where it was heading. Rhys smiled down at Evan, hugging him in closer. He couldn’t remember the last time he had such a nice holiday. There had been no arguing or fighting, everyone was civil.

“This is the best holiday I’ve had in a long time, thanks for inviting me.” Evan beamed, wrapping his arms around Rhys’ neck.

“I’m glad you’re here with me to. I can’t believe it even crossed my mind that you shouldn’t come.” Evan sighed, playing with the hairs at the nape of Rhys’ neck. “I know that I can be a little hard to deal with.”

“A little?”

“Shut up.” Evan chuckled, “you’re ruining a good thing here McCullen, so let me finish.” Evan smirked, standing on the balls of his feet to kiss Rhys’ cheek, “but I like you, Rhys, a lot, and I want us to work and be open and honest with each other.”

“I want that, too.” Rhys nodded, looking at his hands running over Evan's waist, cupping a cheek in each hand. Rhys smirked smugly when Evan blushed. “Can I have a kiss?” he asked huskily, his warm breath fanning over Evan's face.

“Always.” Evan smiled, giggling when Rhys’ cupped his cheeks tighter before lifting him up off of the ground and into a kiss.

“Don’t you two think it’s time that you come back and join the group?” Jim asked walking into the kitchen, effectively ruining the couple’s moment.

“We were just talking Jim.” Evan sighed, fiddling with his clothes, trying not to glare at Rhys for roughly shoving him away when Jim walked in.

“Yes, I can see why I didn’t hear any talking. It must have been hard for you to get any words out with his tongue half way to your stomach.”

“Oh my god.” Evan whined, completely revolted by Jim's words. Jim shrugged, putting his hands up in surrender. “Don’t you want to get back to mother?” Evan offered, hoping Jim would leave.

“No, I’m sure your mom is just fine. I do think it’s getting a little late though.” Of course he wouldn’t just leave the kitchen, it had been a fool’s dream. Jim looked down at his watch for added effect. “I think it’s time for Rhys to head back to his own cabin and you make sure you stay in this one.” Jim smiled, putting emphasis on Rhys leaving and Evan staying.

“Jim its ten o’clock and everyone is still hanging out in the living room” Evan pointed out.

“He can stay for another hour.”

“Two.”

“It wasn’t up for debate Evan.”

“Jim come on, be reasonable! You’re not putting restrictions on anyone else, it's not fair to do that to me and Rhys,” Evan whined, dramatically pleading to Jim with his eyes.

“If he is here even a minute pass midnight I will personally escort him out.”

“Agreed, not a minute.” Evan nodded, giving Jim a small smile. Jim smiled back before turning to walk out.

“Merry Christmas to you, too, Mr. Cohen.” Rhys muttered to Jim's retreating form.

“So,” Evan sighed, leaning back into Rhys’ chest when Jim was completely out of sight, “you remember the bet we made yesterday?” Evan asked fiddling, with Rhys’ sweater.

“Yeah.” Rhys smiled like a buffoon, making Evan want to giggle because he was all too sure where Rhys’ mind had gone.

“Well, I want to collect.”

“Like right now? Right here in the house with Jim and everyone still here? Are you sure that’s such a good idea?”

“Yes we can just go upstairs. No one’s going to find us up there anyway there are so many floors and rooms in this house it’s crazy.” Evan stated, grabbing Rhys’ hand before dragging him out of the room.

“I don’t know if this is such a good idea.”

“Rhys, its fine, I swear.” Evan spoke, trying to make his voice sound as even as possible, even though he was silently freaking out, it almost felt like there were ants under his skin.

“Evan, what’s going on?” Rhys asked as they reached the top of the stairs, clearly seeing that Evan was on the verge of a breakdown.

“Ok, so I haven’t been entirely honest.” Evan spoke, shakily ushering Rhys into one of the many rooms on the floor.

“Haven’t been honest about what?”

“What exactly I want as my part of the deal.”

“Is that what you’re freaking out about? Evan we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

“But I want to, I just…I don’t want you to get mad and leave, you have to promise not to leave. Not to get mad.” Evan rushed, pleading with Rhys.

“I promise I won’t leave, but I can’t promise I won’t get upset.” Rhys spoke, sitting down in the love seat.

“Ok, ok yeah that’s fair.” Evan nodded pacing the floor in front of Rhys.

“Evan, what the hell has you so freaked out?” the way Evan was acting was starting to freak him out.

“I just. I have so many questions and I just, I…every time I ask you certain things you lie or you get upset and start yelling and I just want to know what it is you’re hiding! I mean, what is so bad that you can basically know everything about me but I don’t get to know anything about you? How come you can’t ever answer any of my questions? And what's so bad that you can't be honest with me? I just. I. Please Rhys I just want an honest conversation is that too much to ask? I mean—“

“Evan, take a breath!” Rhys commanded “I’ll answer whatever you want.” As soon as the words left his mouth and Even stopped pacing to look at him completely dumbstruck, Rhys knew he would regret uttering those words.

“Really?” Rhys wanted to answer no, wanted to get up and walk away, leave—but he couldn't or rather he wouldn't, because for whatever reason, Rhys seemed to turn to jelly where Evan was concerned.

“Yes…as long as I get to do the same.” Rhys offered, giving Evan an out. They both knew that whatever Rhys wanted to ask was going to make Evan uncomfortable. Rhys was hoping that the thought of that would be enough to make Evan drop it.

“Ok, yeah, whatever you want.” Evan nodded so quickly, Rhys doubted that he had really processed what Rhys had said. He was just happy to have gotten as far as he did.

“Good, now come sit down and stop acting like a spaz.” Rhys smiled, patting the seat next to him. Evan gave him a slight smile before gingerly sitting down next to Rhys.

“Ok, you go first.” Evan prompted, hoping that there wasn't much Rhys had to ask.

“Ok, were you really a virgin when we first had sex?” Oh god, this was a mistake, Evan thought to himself as he choked on air.

“Rhys, what the fuck!” Rhys only shrugged, hoping that if he made Evan uncomfortable enough that Evan would let this whole thing go and forget about it.

“You promised complete honesty and that I could ask any question I wanted to.”

“So…were you?” Rhys watched Evan squirm, trying his hardest not to smile when it looked like Evan was going to call the whole thing off. Rhys hated to be so cruel but he needed Evan to let this go. Neither of them were prepared to go down this road. Rhys didn’t want to lose his boyfriend and Evan wasn’t ready to hear the whole truth, he was bound to leave Rhys when he did.

“Yes, I swear.” Evan finally answered, stunning Rhys.

“Evan I’ve had sex with virgins and none of them have acted like that their first time.” Evan took a shuddering breath and Rhys hoped Evan was finally reaching his breaking point, he was clearly frazzled.

“I swear I’m telling the truth. You’re the first guy I’ve ever gone that far with.” Evan was starting to sweat, he hated this.

“So you’ve been with other guys?”

“No, not other guys. It was just one other guy. I’ve only been with two guys, you being one of them.”

“Who was the other guy?” Evan gave a deep sigh, how foolish of him to think that there wouldn’t be anything Rhys wanted to ask him.

“My Ex.”

“The guy you told me about the night we both gave each other blow jobs?”

“Jesus Rhys, yes that’s the Ex!” Evan exclaimed.

“And you guys never had sex?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know.” Evan sighed running his finger though his hair. “I knew we weren’t going anywhere, we were never going to work out, and I knew that after the vacation we took together I wasn’t going to see him anymore.”

“Why weren’t you guys going to work?”

“There were just too many obstacles, and I was only fourteen. I didn’t want anything to mess with the little balance that I had in my life.”

“You’re talking about Molly and Isaac.” It was a statement not a question.

“Yes.”

“And you gave him up just like that?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because they were the only happy thing in my life at the time.”

“Ok.” Rhys nodded, he couldn’t think of anything else to ask Evan that wasn’t just going to draw out the inevitable.

“Ok?” Evan asked. “That’s it, no more questions?”

“No, not that I can think of,” Rhys shrugged. “I could always come up with something.”

“No. I’ll start,” Evan rushed, turning to face Rhys sitting with his legs folded.

“Why don’t you ever talk about your parents?” Rhys took a breath; if this was all Evan wanted to know, then he could handle it.

“Because there’s nothing to talk about. They’re complete strangers to me. My mom travels and sleeps with any man that’s employed by my dad and my dad is away for business most of the time and if he’s not, he’s in the city and he sleeps with just about all of his secretaries.” Rhys shrugged.

“Why do you live in the guest house and not in the main house with your patents?”

“Because I can’t stand walking around that big empty house. It’s even worse when my parents are home and I run into them because it’s awkward or they barely acknowledge my presence and I just—it's depressing. So, when we moved here I had the guest house turned in to my home.”

“Oh.” Evan frowned feeling uneasy. He hadn’t expected that to be Rhys’ answer, they had a lot more in-common then Evan thought.

“You don’t have to feel bad or get awkward Evan. My life isn’t any different from just about everyone in The Falls.”

“I just...” Evan moved a little closer to Rhys, needing the comfort. Rhys might have accepted this life for what it was but Evan couldn’t, no, wouldn’t. He would never live his life like that or treat his children like that when he was older.

“It’s fine, Holdamen.” Rhys chuckled awkwardly. “Go ahead, hit me with the next question.”

“Oh umm, what going on between you and Steven?”

“Oh my god, this again? Evan, I swear me and Steven are just friends, nothing more. He knew me when I lived in the city.”

“Then why do you keep hiding him from me?” Rhys’ eyebrows lifted, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Hiding him from you? Evan I’m hiding you from Steven. I don’t want you to have anything to do with him.”

“Why?”

“Because Steven knew me when I lived in the city, and he hasn’t always seen the best parts of me, and I just don’t want to have anything to do with the guy I was when we lived there, and I knew that if you met him, he would tell you things. I don’t want that to affect the way you see me. I fought so hard to have you see me the way you do, and I just don't want to screw that up.” Evan looked at Rhys, trying to decide if he believed that or not.

“It can’t be anything that bad.”

“Trust me it is.” It was bad enough that the minute Evan knew the whole story, he would never talk to Rhys again. “Can I ask you another question?” Rhys asked, trying to change the subject which would effectively distract Evan.

“Sure.” Evan took a breath trying to digest Rhys’ words. He hadn’t answered any of Evan's questions the way Evan had thought he was going to, and now he was completely thrown off, and he wasn’t sure what it was that he wanted to ask anymore.

“Why do you care?” What kind of question was that? Why did he care, wasn’t it obvious?

“What kind of question is that?”

“A good one.”

“I—I don’t even know how to answer that question.”

“Try.” Evan looked at Rhys trying to decide what it was he wanted, where he was heading with this.

“You care this much because you care about me a lot, right?” Rhys offered, feeding Evan the response he wanted.

“Ok.” Evan nodded drawing the word out.

“And you love me?”

“What?” Evan asked breath coming out in short pants.

“Because that's where we are in our relationship.”

“What?”

“You know because after three months of dating people say I love you to each other.” Rhys smiled patiently.

“Two. It’s only been like two and a half.”

“I won’t play technicalities with you Evan.” Rhys spoke, changing his position on the couch so he could better reach Evan, “now say it Evan.”

“Say what?”

“Tell me that you love me, so I can say it back, and we can kiss like a scene in one of those sappy movies.” Evan chuckled a little.

“It’s just that easy, is it?”

“It is,” Rhys nodded. “Why don't you try the words out and see?”

“I. I umm, I love you?” Evan offered as more a question than anything.

“And I guess I love you back.”

“This isn’t very romantic.” Evan smiled moving into Rhys’ lap.

“I think it's perfect.”

“Not movie worthy,” Evan noted playing with the neck of Rhys’ sweater.

“Definitely not movie worthy,” Rhys chuckled. “But just perfect enough for us.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Evan agreed, smiling wider when Rhys’ hands framed his face, finger sliding along his jaw.

“Can I have my kiss now, please?” Evan asked, evoking a laugh out of Rhys.

“Yes Evan, you can have your kiss.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: PLEASE REVIEW/RATE AND THANKS FOR READING! :P
> 
>  
> 
> Copyright © 2014 penny101; All Rights Reserved.


End file.
